


Ostatnia instancja

by uCharlie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Leon Bridges - River, M/M, Moana (2016) References, Other, Parentlock, W. H. Auden - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uCharlie/pseuds/uCharlie
Summary: Przyszłość Johna i Sherlocka okazuje się niezupełnie taka, jaką wieściła im Mary Watson, ponieważ ciężko wychowywać rosnące dziecko w za małym mieszkaniu, parając się jednocześnie zajęciem niestabilnym i o wysokim stopniu ryzyka.Nadal mieszkają razem - ale obaj idą na kompromisy.SOUNDTRACK:1) Beach Boys - WOULDN'T IT BE NICE2) The Temptations - MY GIRL3) Frank Sinatra - I WISH I WERE IN LOVE AGAIN4) The Platters - ONLY YOU5) The Dixie Cups - CHAPEL OF LOVE6) Petula Clark - MY LOVE IS WARMER THAN THE SUNSHINE7) The Ronettes - BY MY BABY8) Frankie Vallie & The 4 Seasons - I'VE GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN9)10)11)12)Beta: Kakashi Pitt





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moje Drogie/Drodzy,
> 
> no dobrze, to na specjalnie życzenie aktualizacja jednak o godzinie zero czasu londyńskiego (kiedy większość z Was i tak przebywa zapewne na jakichś balach) zamiast w samo południe :) 
> 
> Na początek małe QnA (Questions not Asked): 
> 
> Jak długie będzie opowiadanie?: 
> 
> W założeniu 12 części. 
> 
> Czy będzie to opowiadanie zawierające wątki kryminalne? 
> 
> Nie, jest to opowiadanie zawierające głównie wątki obyczajowe. 
> 
> Jak często będą aktualizacje?: 
> 
> Nieczęsto. Kolejne dwie części ukażą się w odstępach miesięcznych: 1 luty i 1 marzec. 
> 
> Dlaczego tak rzadko?
> 
> Ponieważ mam ostatnio dużo życia w życiu, opowiadanie jest ciągle poszatkowane, rozdziały stosunkowo długie, a ja chcę Wam dostarczyć produkt możliwie wysokiej jakości. 
> 
> Co to jest produkt możliwie wysokiej jakości? 
> 
> To znaczy, że nie jest to produkt o obiektywnie wysokiej jakości. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni, więc nie przyjmuję zwrotów! 
> 
> Co z następnymi częściami? 
> 
> Przy okazji czwartego odcinka uaktualnię informacje o częstości aktualizacji na kolejne trzy rozdziały. Rozważam pomysł, żeby poza regularnymi aktualizacjami co jakiś czas wrzucić któryś rozdział nadprogramowo np. w wybranym przez Was terminie. Może zrobię jakieś głosowanie, nie wiem. Przyjmuję sugestie w komentarzach. 
> 
> Czy informacja o nowych rozdziałach pojawi się na Sherlock Polska, Jest Johnlock, jest impreza albo jakiejś innej grupie na FB? 
> 
> Nie chcę nadmiernie spamować grup, więc informacja pojawi się tylko z okazji czwartego, siódmego i dziesiątego odcinka oraz na zakończenie, dlatego jeżeli nie chcecie zapomnieć o opowiadaniu albo chcecie otrzymać informację, najlepiej zabookmarkować albo/i zasubskrybować opowiadanie na AO3. 
> 
> Czy przed przystąpieniem do lektury powinnam/powinienem przeczytać prequel?
> 
> Nie sądzę, żeby znajomość prequela była konieczna (choć zapewne byłaby przydatna), ale istnieje możliwość, że coś mi umyka, więc jeżeli się mylę, może ktoś, kto czytał poprzednią część się wypowie. 
> 
> Chcę przeczytać prequel, gdzie mogę go znaleźć? 
> 
> W zakładce Works na mojej tablicy, nazywa się Pułapka. 
> 
> Nie podobał mi się prequel, czy jest możliwość, że spodoba mi się kontynuacja? 
> 
> Jest taka możliwość, bo klimat i styl tych opowiadań jest inny. 
> 
> Jak to możliwe, że opowiadanie jest kompatybilne zarówno z sezonem 4 serialu jak i Pułapką, która powstawała m.in. w trakcie jego emisji? 
> 
> Nie jest to zupełnie możliwe, dlatego pewne wątki z serialu nie są wspominane w Pułapce, ale pojawią się w Ostatniej Instancji. Wydarzenia, które zostały zarysowane w pierwszych akapitach siódmego rozdziału Pułapki rozmijają się nieco z tym, jak akcja potoczyła się w serialu, więc należy przymknąć na to oko ;) 
> 
> Dlaczego wątek thrillerowy z Pułapki nie jest kontynuowany w Ostatniej Instancji? 
> 
> Myślę, że zmiana narratora może sugerować powód. 
> 
> Dlaczego Sherlock i John zwracają się do Rosamund używając jej drugiego imienia? 
> 
> Hm, a dlaczego do Sherlocka nie mówią William? 
> 
> Czy muszę słuchać soundtracku? 
> 
> Nic nie musisz, ale soundtrack jest integralną częścią opowiadania. Pojawia się jako ekwiwalent podkładu pod napisy końcowe na końcu odcinków serialu – co znaczy, że nie polecam słuchania go PODCZAS czytania, lecz PO zakończeniu lektury rozdziału. 
> 
> Opowiadanie mi się podoba, jak mogę wesprzeć autora? 
> 
> Autor nie czerpie z tytułu pisania opowiadania korzyści majątkowych. Robi to dla swojej i Twojej, powiedzmy, przyjemności oraz swojej przyjemności bieżącej interakcji z Tobą (w przeciwnym wypadku pisałby tylko utwory własne i czekał na wydanie), więc – przede wszystkim – w razie, gdyby opowiadanie Ci się spodobało, byłoby w dobrym guście je skomentować choćby krótkim zdaniem, aby wesprzeć morale autora, który wyrósł już z pisania dla dwóch osób, w tym jego własnej :) Możesz też zostawić mi swojego kudosa, możesz zrobić bookmark. Nie wiem, co jeszcze, jak wpadniesz na inny pomysł wsparcia, to możesz mi go podsunąć :) Jeżeli wstydzisz się zabierać głos publicznie, możesz napisać do mnie na maila (jest w zakładce mój profil). 
> 
> Chcę zostawić komentarz, ale bardziej niż opowiadania dotyczy on serialu/zjawiska wspomnianego lub opisanego w opowiadaniu/czegoś, co przyszło mi do głowy podczas lektury i nie wiem, czy mogę: 
> 
> Możesz i powinnaś/powinieneś ;) 
> 
> Chcę zostawić komentarz, ale martwię się, że jest głupi: 
> 
> Nie jest :) 
> 
> Opowiadanie mi się nie podoba, co mam robić? 
> 
> Nie mam pojęcia. Jak zobaczę, co robicie w tej sytuacji, to uaktualnię dane.

 

 

 

**I.**

            Kolacja?

_______________

            Jestem w Londynie. Szukam ożywienia. Dołączysz?

            Jaka strata dla tego miasta, że już Cię tu nie ma.

_______________

            Nadal nosisz loki?

_______________

            Nadal nie jadasz kolacji, czy zjadasz je z Johnem?

            Postanowiłam poczytać jego blog. Błąd 404. _Strona nie_ została _znaleziona_ _._

_______________

            Nie w Londynie. Za oknem Tahina spectabilis. Sprawia, że myślę o Tobie. Nadal żyjesz na krawędzi? Zrób użytek ze swojego niebieskiego paszportu i przyłącz się do mnie. 

_______________

            Hmm... Kolacja?

_______________

            Znów Londyn. Bardzo, bardzo żywa – i bardzo, bardzo znudzona. Wciąż niezainteresowany, panie Holmes?

            ...czy Watson? Holmes-Watson? Watson-Holmes?

_______________

            Wciąż intrygujący?

**Wysłane: Aktualnie pokryty farbą do twarzy, jeżeli znajdujesz to intrygującym.**

**Wysłane: Czuję się w obowiązku wskazać, że kolacje jadam najczęściej w towarzystwie psa i nie zajmuję się** **niczym bardziej niebezpiecznym niż obsługa piekarnika. Przez 1/144 każdej doby kroję marchewki, ponadto zaprząta mnie głównie aranżowanie akompaniamentu do piosenek Disneya.**

**Wysłane: Z całą stanowczością (o ile wciąż mogę polegać na swojej zdolności wyciągania wniosków): TY nie jesteś zainteresowana.**

            Zmieniam miejsce zamieszkania co drugi tydzień, a jednak: moje życie to ennui. Tylko jedna osoba potrafi mnie zaskoczyć, panie Watson-Holmes.

**Wysłane: Czuję się w obowiązku zauważyć, że oznaczenie to niewłaściwie określa stosunek nazwy do desygnatu.**

**Wysłane: Jestem innym człowiekiem**

**Wysłane: ale nie człowiekiem zmienionym do tego stopnia.**

Żadnych sielskich, nudnych, małżeńskich wieczorów w West Wickham? Zero trzyminutowych stosunków między wiadomościami a ostatnim sprawdzeniem maila?

**Wysłane: Mniej więcej tyle samo, ile naszych nocy pełnych pasji w High Wycombe.**

            Wciąż intrygujący.

**Wysłane: Wciąż bezczelna.**

*******

Wyjeżdżam ze szpitala chwilę po wpół do szóstej.

            Do West Wickham docieram parę minut przed siódmą, a parę po staję przy posesji pod numerem 8. Na widok domu ogarnia mnie ambiwalentna mieszanka ulgi i zrezygnowania. Jak codziennie, kilka sekund stoję naprzeciwko budynku, chłonąc go wzrokiem i dziwiąc się, że w akcie własności parceli figuruje moje nazwisko.

            Mam dziecko, mam dom, mam _dąb_ – ba, cały rząd dębów czerwonych, na razie niskich i wiotkich, zasadzonych własnoręcznie po uprzednim oddelegowaniu Sherlocka do koszenia trawy na tyłach domu, żeby nie podebrał mi tego momentu.

            Mam też kredyt na kilkadziesiąt lat, uchybienie w sztuce lekarskiej na koncie i sprawę sądową na karku. 

            Ta krótka chwila w ciągu dnia poświęcana na podsumowanie dorobku życia bywała przyjemniejsza, zanim wylądowałem na oddziale drobnych zabiegów, by wdrażać chirurgiczne leczenie zapalenia ścięgien i pochewek ścięgnistych oraz usuwać wrośnięte paznokcie... Kiedy wierzyłem, że uda mi się spłacić zobowiązania wobec banku w przeciągu dziesięciu lat; kiedy rozpościerała się przede mną wizja nie zwolnienia, ale awansu, po którym planowałem przenieść się do prywatnego szpitala Shirley Oaks, bliżej domu – czyli kiedy przyszłość jawiła się w jaśniejszych barwach, mimo drobnych niedogodności, jak fakt, że w tym właśnie domu zestarzeję się z osobą, z którą łączy mnie intymność głębokości kałuży, nie wykraczająca poza picie z jednej szklanki.

            Pracowałem kilkanaście godzin, jestem przeziębiony i upiornie boli mnie głowa. Marzę, żeby znaleźć się w łóżku, więc gdy uchylam furtkę do frontowego ogródka, natychmiast żałuję, że na rzecz szybkiego powrotu do domu porzuciłem pomysł, żeby kupić rybę na wynos, a następnie skonsumować ją samotnie w parku. Chcę spokoju: tymczasem z wnętrza budynku, o elewacji jeszcze przed dwoma laty schludnie białej, obecnie malowniczo upaćkanej ziemią i trawą, naniesionymi na psich łapach – jedną z ulubionych rozrywek Gavina z jakiegoś powodu jest rzucanie się na ściany – dobiega głośna muzyka w charakterystycznym klimacie.

            Z westchnieniem domykam bramkę i kieruję się ku drzwiom wejściowym, w akompaniamencie huczącego z głośników _aye aye_ oraz pokrzykiwań mojej córki imitujących język samoański.

            Czasem mam wrażenie, że żyję w musicalu – zwłaszcza, od kiedy nabyliśmy nowe kolumny 5.1, czego pożałowałem następnego dnia po zakupie. Pozytywne przesłanie ulubionych melodii Mary może być uskrzydlające przez pierwsze 10 minut, do zniesienia przez tydzień, ale po miesiącu doprowadza do szaleństwa. Oczywiście jestem jedynym domownikiem (włączywszy psa), któremu to przeszkadza.

            W filmowej adaptacji mojego życia grałbym rolę Grincha – tylko nie byłaby to rola tytułowa, lecz marginalna, ponieważ film nosiłby tytuł _Mała księżniczka, Skrzypek na dachu i Pies na wagę_ _diamentów: Bez czasu na Doktora_.

            Pracuję nawet po sześć dni w tygodniu. Przebywam poza West Wickham praktycznie od rana do nocy, wziąwszy pod uwagę dojazdy. Kiedy wracam, Mary często już śpi, a pogrążony na ogół w jednej ze swoich obsesji Sherlock oraz pies – ochoczo witający jedynie Lestrade'a, jakby wiedział, że został nazwany na jego cześć – ostatnio prawie nie zauważają, że pojawiam się w domu.

            Tym razem ledwo otwieram drzwi i wpadam na bujną dracenę sterczącą z donicy ustawionej tuż przy wejściu – jestem (niemalże) pewien, że nie stała tu o poranku – a moja córka od razu wybiega mi na spotkanie. Już z kuchni woła:

            – John! – co niweczy całą przyjemność, jaką mógłbym odczuć w wyniku ciepłego powitania. Oraz odwraca moją uwagę od donicy.

            Czy właśnie stałem się jednym z tych ojców, do których własne dzieci zwracają się po imieniu?

            Muzyka cichnie.

            Mary dziarsko wskakuje do przedpokoju, z rozburzonymi włosami, podekscytowana i półnaga. Klatkę piersiową przepasaną ma moim czerwonym szalikiem, a biodra owinięte beżowym ręcznikiem do rąk.

            Wydmuchuję nos, chowam zmiętą chusteczkę z powrotem do kieszeni, wciskam teczkę między ścianę a szafkę na buty i kucam, żeby uściskać córkę. Grudki zaschniętego błota z chrzęstem pękają mi pod podeszwami butów. _Ten pies_.

            – Nie mów tak do mnie, Mary – mówię, odsunąwszy twarz od jej skroni.

            – Jak?

            – John.

            – Ale przecież tak masz na imię...

            – Tak, kochanie. – Odgarniam pasmo włosów z jej czoła, badając przy okazji ich nienaturalną teksturę. Włosy mojej córki zwykle są proste, w wilgotnym otoczeniu tworzą luźne loki: obecnie skręcają się w bardzo drobne fale. – Ale córeczki nie mówią po imieniu do swoich tatusiów, dobrze?

            – Mówię po imieniu do Sherlocka.

            – Owszem – wzdycham – ale to nie to samo, bo ja jestem twoim prawdziwym tatą i razem z twoją mamą chcieliśmy mieć małą córeczkę taką jak ty, więc zrobiliśmy tak, żebyś do nas dołączyła, a Sherlocka poprosiliśmy, żeby został twoim ojcem chrzestnym dopiero jak już byłaś na świecie... –  Mary bezmyślnie kiwa głową, mrucząc _mhm, mhm_ i przebierając nogami, więc skracam przemówienie do niezbędnego minimum. – I dlatego to jest różnica. Rozumiesz?

            – Tak. Tak, tatusiu, rozumiem – zapewnia pośpiesznie – ale już chodź, bo spóźnisz się do teatru!

            Nie jestem pewien, czy usłyszała cokolwiek z tego, co powiedziałem. 

            Wręcza mi złożoną na pół kartkę z bloku. Na froncie pomarańczowym pisakiem napisano: JOHN.

            – To twój bilet.

            Otwieram zaproszenie. Uprawnia mnie do wejścia na odbywający się w salonie spektakl muzyczno-taneczny pod tytułem _Znamy drogę_ , z:

           

            _ROSAMUND MARY WATSON – w roli głównej_

_GAVINEM – jako Heiheiem_

_SHERLOCKIEM – na ~~fortepianie~~ pianinie._

             

            Mary od wielu miesięcy zgłębia filmografię największej korporacji medialnej, w zależności od okazji zbawienia lub przekleństwa rodziców na całym świecie.. Minęła już fascynacja Meridą Waleczną, Zaplątanymi i Frozen. Parę dni temu weszliśmy w fazę Moany, co jest szczególnie uciążliwe ze względu na mnogość bębnów.

            Poza przedstawieniem czeka mnie jeszcze zmiatanie rozniesionej po całym przedpokoju ziemi oraz zbadanie sprawy włosów Mary i nowej draceny.

            Nie mam siły na żadną z tych rzeczy.

            – Mogę najpierw coś zjeść?

            Marzę o rosole, ale nie pogardziłbym zwykłym tostem.

            – Nie musisz, tatusiu – mówi Mary z triumfalną miną naczelnego przechytrzacza – bo przygotowałam ci chrupki!

            Prostuję plecy, pocałowawszy ją w czubek rozczochranej głowy. Poddaję się.

            – Pomyślałaś o wszystkim, Lisku Chytrusku... Brawo. – Wyjmuję z kieszeni mały przedmiot i wkładam Mary w rączkę. – To dla ciebie.

            – _Fidget spinner_! Oryginalny?

            – Oczywiście. – Nie śmiałbym zaryzykować zamiany pięciu dodatkowych minut spokoju na godzinę grymaszenia. – Co się mówi?

            Mary wprawia śmigiełko w ruch i stawia sobie na palcu wskazującym.

            – Dziękuję!

            Domowy teatr schodzi tymczasowo na drugi plan. Ten moment wytchnienia kosztował mnie prawie czternaście funtów, więc życzyłbym sobie spożytkować go na położenie się na kanapie, zamknięcie oczu i nabranie sił przed przestawieniem – ale akurat z kuchni wynurza się Sherlock.

            Ubrany eklektycznie w ciemnobłękitną, elegancką koszulę, doskonale wyprasowane spodnie _oraz_ zarzucony niedbale na wierzch granatowy szlafrok i podbite futrem kraciaste kapcie, w kwadratowych okularach o grubej oprawie i z ołówkiem zatkniętym za ucho, wygląda jak profesor literatury. Pociąga łyk płynu z ozdobionego nadrukiem (NAJLEPSZY OGRODNIK NA ŚWIECIE) kubka – który kupiłem mu, kiedy jego mania kolekcjonowania roślin doniczkowych znajdowała się w stadium początkowym i wydawała jeszcze zabawna –  po czym wita mnie chłodnawym:

            – Cześć.

            Ma w zwyczaju snuć się po domu z kwaśną miną, wiecznie niezadowolony, więc nie potrafię stwierdzić, czy jest o coś zły, czy tylko w złym humorze. Postanawiam zignorować przekaz płynący z tonu jego głosu. Ten sposób postępowania sprawdza się całkiem nieźle jako taktyka przetrwania na jednej przestrzeni.

            – Cześć. – Z drugiej kieszeni wydobywam kolejny _fidget spinner_ i wyciągam przed siebie na dłoni. – Proszę.

            Sherlock unosi brew.

            – Podobno uspokaja – dodaję gwoli wyjaśnienia.

            Mija chwila, nim w końcu uśmiecha się oszczędnie i przyjmuje gadżet.

            – Dziękuję.

            Wziął sobie do serca kwestię dobrego wychowania. Chce wyrabiać charakter Mary przez mimetyzm. Ma to dobre strony, bo łatwiej się z nim żyje, kiedy prezentuje przynajmniej pozory ogłady – ale miało by więcej, gdyby nie pogardzał jednocześnie innymi metodami kształtowania postaw, jak system nagród i kar oraz twarde stawianie granic.

            Pod moją nieobecność pozwala dziecku na wszystko.

            – Wow, turkusowy. – Mary ujmuje drugą zabawkę w dłonie, wraz z ręką Sherlocka. – Sprawdzę, czy świeci w ciemności. Daj – rozkazuje i, nie czekając na pozwolenie, wyjmuje przedmiot spomiędzy jego palców.

            Sherlock przytrzymuje ją za frędzle szalika.

            – Spróbuj w schowku na piętrze – doradza. Gdy przychodzi do upominania, nie ma co na niego liczyć.

            Z reguły w ogóle nie zauważa takiej potrzeby, a jeżeli nawet, przyjmuje to za moją powinność. Spełniam ją niechętnie:

            – Rosamund.

            Zatrzymuje się w połowie schodów z głębokim westchnieniem. Znaczy ono tyle, co: _co znowu?_

– Mhm?

            – Maniery.

            Przewraca oczami i niecierpliwie przechyla się przez poręcz.

            – Mogę pożyczyć?

            – Tak, króliczku – odpowiada Sherlock z pełnym oddaniem.

            Bardziej niż _nie ma sprawy,_ przypomina to: _gdybym mógł, oddałbym ci cały świat_ , z piosenki Prince'a o perłach i diamentach, której Harry słuchała na okrągło, kiedy byłem nastolatkiem. Brakuje tyko, żeby przejmującym głosem Alana Rickmana dodał: _zawsze_.

            Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby Mary właśnie pokazywała mi język między szczeblami balustrady. Rozmyślnie unikam spoglądania w górę, dopóki z energicznym trzaśnięciem drzwiami nie zamyka się w schowku.

            Wskazuję za siebie.

            – Hm, ten kwiatek... – Pociągam nosem, bez skutku usiłując przepchać powietrze niedrożnym nozdrzem. – Czy to _kolejna_ dracena? – Mamy w domu kilkadziesiąt roślin: trzy fikusy, bananowca, kilka rodzajów kaktusów, jakieś ni to bluszcze, ni paprocie – nie mam pojęcia, jak się nazywają, ani ile dokładnie znajduje się w naszym posiadaniu, bo przestałem liczyć po dziewiątej sztuce. No i te draceny. – Naprawdę potrzebujemy aż tylu?

            Poprzednie siedem zdzierżyłem głównie przez wgląd na źródło tej manii. Wiem, że zainteresowanie Sherlocka sztuką pielęgnacji roślin ozdobnych nie wynika z umiłowania przyrody – wyrasta z potwornej nudy, połączonej z tendencją do popadania w kompulsję. Podobnie rzecz ma się z wzmożoną aktywnością muzyczną (odkąd wyprowadziliśmy się z Baker Street, nauczył się grać na gitarze, pianinie i flecie), diametralnym zawyżaniem poziomu czytelnictwa w hrabstwie (sądząc ze stale zmieniającej się sterty książek przy jego łóżku i na stoliku kawowym, czyta jakieś dwanaście na raz) oraz wybiórczym zaangażowaniem w czynności z zakresu gospodarowania domem (mamy trzydzieści słoików domowego keczupu w spiżarni, pędzle, śrubokręty i klucze nasadowe posortowane rozmiarami, ręczniki, ścierki i prześcieradła wyprasowane i poukładane podług tonacji kolorystycznej – ale brudne podłogi oraz zakurzone meble leżą odłogiem, czekając, aż się nimi zajmę).

            O tym, że Sherlock łatwo się zapędza wiedziałem od dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy. Dużo później – dużo _za późno_ – zrozumiałem, że przed popadaniem w ekstrema chronił się nadmierną niechęcią do odpuszczania kontroli, wyczuwając swoją dyspozycję do całkowitej jej utraty. Nie potrafi nieznacznie poluzować szwów – po przekroczeniu pewnej granicy traci wszelkie hamulce. Jest w stanie palić bez ograniczeń, niemalże zaćpać się na śmierć; lekceważyć podstawowe potrzeby człowieka, prawie nie jeść i nie spać; odizolować się od wszystkiego i każdego w imię wyższej sprawy (zbrodni, czy węziej: łamigłówki) albo po prostu, by pokazać sobie i wszystkim, że nikogo nie potrzebuje – ale jeżeli rezygnuje z używek, to do granic ascezy; jeżeli dba o siebie, to wprowadza reżim niemożliwy do utrzymania dla przeciętnej jednostki. I jeżeli naprawdę otwiera się na kogoś, to w sposób nieumiarkowany, z poświęceniem i bez opamiętania.

            Dokładnie z tego powodu stoję teraz naprzeciwko niego, w zapaskudzonej błotem przez _naszego_ psa sieni _naszego_ domu, pośród rozrośniętych dracen – ponieważ do szaleństwa zakochał się w mojej córce, z wzajemnością.

            Gdy była noworodkiem bał się podać jej butelkę i uprzedzał, że wątpi, by kiedykolwiek miał wziąć ją na ręce. Dziś oboje mają kłopot z przespaniem nocy, jeżeli nie spędzą jej w jednym łóżku, nie widzą też żadnego problemu w całowaniu się w usta.

            _Ja_ nigdy nie pocałowałem Mary w usta. Mojemu ojcu nie przyszłoby do głowy posadzić sobie dziecka na kolanach, nie mówiąc o całowaniu w jakąkolwiek część ciała... co prawdopodobnie tłumaczy, dlaczego cały koncept rodzicielstwa bliskości nie do końca jawi mi się jako naturalny.

            Sherlock, choć jako dziecko także zaniedbywany emocjonalnie, ponadto nękany przez siostrę i wyszydzany przez Mycrofta, prezentuje zgoła odmienną postawę. Jego podejście do Mary przyjmuje formę bezustannego zadośćuczyniania za traumy dzieciństwa. Pławiąc się w uczuciowej i fizycznej zażyłości sprawia wrażenie, jakby spędził trzydzieści lat na pustyni, a kolejne trzydzieści planował poświęcić na gorliwe chłeptanie ze źródła.

            Trwa to już siedem lat – i nadal nie wygląda, by miał się w najbliższym czasie nasycić.

             Patrzę, jak mruży oczy za czarnymi oprawkami i przypominam sobie, jak zarzekał się, że samowystarczalność stanowi rdzeń jego istnienia. 

            – Czy nie to robią _ludzie_? – pyta. Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ze mnie kpi. – Kupują rośliny i próbują utrzymać je przy życiu?

            – Tak – przyznaję – ale też ludzie jakiś czas temu wyprowadzili się z buszu.

            Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

            – Mary lubi rośliny z rejonów subtropikalnych. 

            _Jakby lubiła zwierzęta z rodziny ptasznikowatych, to też byś jej kupił?,_ pcha mi się na usta.

            – Lubiła też wtykać sobie długopisy do nosa – zauważam jednak tylko, bo nie chcę brzmieć za bardzo, jakbym go wychowywał. – Słuchaj... Rozumiem, że musisz się czymś zająć. I naprawdę doceniam – _że twoja skłonność do przesady rozwija się obecnie w kierunku aranżacji wnętrz i zdrowego żywienia, a nie strzelania ludziom w twarz_ – że dbasz, aby Mary miała kontakt z przyrodą. Ale przystopuj, bo niekoniecznie chcę mieszkać w dżungli. Może zamiast tego zaczniesz sprzątać po swoim psie, hm? – wykorzystuję okazję, żeby przekierować jego energię na coś pożytecznego. – Zamiatanie nie jest pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką mam ochotę po całym dniu pracy. Wolałbym na przykład porozmawiać ze swoim dzieckiem.

            Zwracanie mu uwagi nie przynosi zbyt spektakularnych efektów: ostatnio stwierdził, że myślał, że próbujemy żyć w tym domu, a nie go sprzedać, zaś w celu obcowania z mieszkaniem idealnym kazał mi oglądać katalogi. Niemniej, podejmuję próby regularnie, w nadziei, że pewnego dnia zinternalizuje moje sugestie.

            Jego spojrzenie mówi: _Boże, jak strasznie zrzędzisz_ , ale wargi rozciągają się w upiornej imitacji uśmiechu pod tytułem _powiem_ _wszystko, bylebyś dał mi spokój_.

            – Tak, John. Będę sprzątał po psie, jeżeli umożliwi ci to kontakt z dzieckiem. Coś jeszcze?

            Prawdopodobnie lepiej załatwić wszystko na raz i mieć to z głowy.

            Zerkam w górę schodów.

            – Mary. To coś na jej głowie... Pokarbowałeś jej włosy?

            Uprzejmie zainteresowany wyraz twarzy Sherlocka zmienia się nagle,

            – _Słucham?_

            – Czy pokarbowałeś jej włosy.

            – Naprawdę myślisz, że pokarbowałbym jej włosy? – Brzmi śmiertelnie poważnie, co najmniej, jakbym posądził go o to, że chce ją otruć. Kubek, który podnosił do ust, nieruchomieje na wysokości jego torsu.

            Przed chwilą okazał gotowość do zamienienia domu w las na jej życzenie, a o karbownicę męczyła od szóstych urodzin swojej najlepszej koleżanki, Priyi. Na moje nieszczęście Priya posiada dwie starsze siostry i jedną kuzynkę, w związku z czym ze wspólnych zabaw Mary wraca pragnąc to kręcić loki, to przekłuwać uszy, to znów malować paznokcie. Sherlock nie dalej jak w zeszłym tygodniu pomalował je własnoręcznie, każdy na inny kolor. Dba tylko o to, by lakier nie był toksyczny ani uczulający – nie widzi nic niestosownego w fakcie przyozdabiania paznokci _siedmiolatce_.

            – Tak...?

            Patrzy na mnie z niesmakiem graniczącym z pogardą.

            – Karbownica niszczy włosy – cedzi lodowato. – Trzeba zapleść warkoczyki. Zrobiłem to wczoraj.

            Po dwóch sekundach namysłu (lub wahania), dodaje:

            – Gdybyś...

            Ale nie dowiem się, gdybym _co_ , bo w tej chwili rozlega się plaskanie bosych stóp na drewnianych stopniach. Mary zbiega na dół, wciska Sherlockowi w dłoń oba _spinnery_ i obwieszcza powodzenie eksperymentu: 

            – Świecą! To co, idziemy?

            Szczerze mówiąc, _wolę_ nie wiedzieć. Nie mam głowy do zbijania jego pretensji.

            Sherlock jest wszechstronnie utalentowany. Gdyby tylko wykazywał większą gotowość do wchodzenia w interakcje międzyludzkie, mógłby zamienić w złoto praktycznie wszystko, na czym położyłby rękę – ale nie rozumie, że nie wszyscy mają to szczęście. Gdybym ja odnosił niemal natychmiastowy sukces w sprawach, za które się zabieram, znalazłbym dochodowe zajęcie w obniżonym wymiarze godzinowym i też spędzałbym wolny czas w domu, plotąc warkoczyki. Nigdy nie byłbym zbyt zmęczony, by pogłaskać Mary przez snem, zawsze pamiętałbym, by ucałować ją na powitanie; wiedziałbym z kim danego dnia się pokłóciła, a kto zaprosił ją do wspólnej jazdy na hulajnodze; odbierałbym ją z każdej lekcji rytmiki, nie opuścił żadnych zawodów judo.

            Jeżeli nie poświęcam tym kwestiom wystarczająco dużo uwagi, to nie z braku chęci, lecz wyboru. _Ja_ nie potrafię rozwiązać czyjegoś kłopotu na odległość, przy pomocy komórki i sieci bezprzewodowej, często bez fizycznego spotkania z interesantem – a następnie zainkasować za tę usługę równowartość jednej ósmej mojej miesięcznej pensji. Mogę albo pracować w szpitalu albo jechać na wojnę, co w praktyce nie daje wielkiej swobody. Korzystam z przywileju praktykowania medycyny, póki w ogóle go posiadam. Może zmienić się to w przyszłym miesiącu, na kiedy wyznaczono datę procesu. Niewykluczone, że zostanę zawieszony w prawach wykonywania zawodu lub nawet kompletnie ich pozbawiony... co nie jest zupełnie nieprawdopodobne, zważywszy, że _istotnie_ popełniłem błąd, choć pozostaje otwarte, jakiej natury.

            W wypadku ziszczenia się ostatniej ewentualności, pozostanie mi chyba tylko scedować utrzymanie Mary w stu procentach na Sherlocka i skoczyć z mostu albo może wrócić do pracy _z nim_ – co wymagałoby udawania, że potrzebuje pomocy w znajdowaniu zaginionych kotów i skradzionych figurek, czy na czymkolwiek dokładnie polegają obecnie zlecenia o stopniu ryzyka poniżej sześciu, w skali dziesięciopunktowej.

            _Boże_ , nie chcę o tym myśleć.

            Krople potu przeciskają się przez pory na moim czole.

            – Tato!

            Wydaje mi się, że wyrywam się z rozmyślań dosłownie w ostatnim momencie przed niewielkim atakiem paniki.

            – Tak, króliczku, już idziemy. – Powstrzymuję się przez otarciem twarzy i gestykuluję ramieniem w stronę salonu, skinąwszy głową na Sherlocka. – Za tobą.

            Kiedy wszyscy wkraczamy do pomieszczenia, Mary ustawia się pod jednym z fikusów.

            – Zaśpiewasz ze mną? – zwraca się do Sherlocka, który energicznie zaciąga poły szlafroka i zasiada przy pianinie.

            – Nie potrafię śpiewać, króliczku – kryguje się fałszywie. 

            _Potrafi_ śpiewać (rzecz jasna lepiej niż ktokolwiek, kogo znam), ale _wstydzi_ się to robić, podejrzewam, że przede mną. Narzygał mi na spodnie przynajmniej trzy razy, odkąd się znamy, obcinałem mu paznokcie, kiedy leżał nieprzytomny pod kroplówką, ponieważ postanowił skrócić sobie drogę pogoni za przestępcą skokiem ze schodów przeciwpożarowych oraz musiałem smarować go od stóp do głów schłodzonym roztworem z nagietka po tym, jak złapał szkarlatynę na dziecięcym przyjęciu tematycznym w pizzerii – więc doprawdy nie rozumiem, dlaczego.

            – Zagram ci.                                                   

            _Robię to tylko dla Mary_ , wyraża jego mina, a potem tracę ją z widoku, bo zasiadam na środku kanapy, żeby oglądać, jak Mary pręży się i trzęsie w ramach czegoś, co najbardziej przypomina jakiś arabski taniec brzucha, niekoniecznie odpowiedni dla małych dziewczynek. Nie sądzę, żeby miał cokolwiek wspólnego z faktycznymi obyczajami mieszkańców Motunui, którzy – wedle słów piosenki – "wciąż na nowo odkrywają niekończącą się historię przodków" oraz bardzo dobrze wiedzą, skąd przyszli i dokąd zmierzają.

            Świetnie dla nich.

            Ja nie tryskam podobnym optymizmem. Chciałbym wreszcie znaleźć się w łóżku albo przynajmniej zjeść coś porządnego, a "chrupki" okazują się marchewką i selerem naciowym skrojonymi w długie, cienkie paski a'la zapałki. Zamaczam kilka w nieapetycznej paćce koloru i konsystencji – za przeproszeniem – drożdżycy.

            Żołądek skręca mi się boleśnie.

            – Tapenapena! – woła Mary tryskając dumą. Z głębokim ukłonem kończy występ.

            Furiackie _crescendo_ Sherlocka jeszcze chwilę wibruje mi w uszach.

            – Bardzo ładnie ci wyszło – przyznaję szczerze, gdy zgrzana i spocona Mary wskakuje mi na kolana. Ma przyjemny głos, świetne wyczucie rytmu, doskonale dogrywa się z Sherlockiem i to naprawdę było ładne... tylko że ja jestem podchorzały, zmęczony i głodny, i marchewka mi w tym nie pomaga. – Imponujące. Gratulacje.

            – Zrobiłam też _hummus_ – chwali się.

            – Wow. Całkiem sama?

            Do niedawna "robienie" rzeczy przez Mary oznaczało, że Sherlock skonstruował coś przy jej asyście lub po prostu na jej życzenie. Niestety ostatnio częściej zyskuje dosłowny wydźwięk. Nie zawsze pochwalam jej pęd do wykazywania się samodzielnością. W zeszłym tygodniu uznała, że ma ochotę nagotować masy solno-kukurydzianej, po czym zajęła się kreowaniem stroju dla Gavina na doroczny festiwal rodzinny i zapomniała o bożym świecie. Ledwo ocaliliśmy kuchenkę przed wybuchem – a dom przed sczeźnięciem w płomieniach (do dzisiaj nie udało mi się doczyścić kuchenki) – co mojego dziecka w ogóle nie obeszło. Popadła za to w histerię, że nie pozwalam jej dokończyć eksperymentu.

            – Prawie. Nie smakuje ci?

            – Bardzo mi smakuje – kłamię. – Ale zawiera trochę za mało protein dla ludzi w moim wieku.

            Wykręcam szyję, rzucając okiem w stronę pianina.

            – Jest jakieś prawdziwe jedzenie?

            – To jedzenie wyrosło na polu, a następnie zostało przetworzone w stopniu minimalnym, więc ośmieliłbym się uznać je za prawdziwe – wieści Sherlock, nie racząc nawet podnieść głowy znad zeszytu nutowego. – Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

            _Doskonale_ wie, o co mi chodzi, ale że wobec najmniejszych oznak oporu względem stosowanego przezeń terroru żywności organicznej robi się cięty i burkliwy, sam ledwo ośmielam się odezwać:

            – O mięso...?

            Wyciąga ołówek zza ucha i wprowadza jakąś poprawkę w interpretacji utworu.

            – Została połowa kurczaka. Jest w piekarniku – informuje w końcu półgębkiem. –  Odgrzej sobie.

            Jeżeli miałbym wskazać jedną rzecz z mojego domu rodzinnego, której brakuje mi we własnym – nie mam wielu dobrych wspomnień z okresu dzieciństwa, więc z wymienieniem większej ilości miałbym problem – byłaby to dbałość o porządek, zarówno w rozumieniu literalnym jak i w zwykłym zachowywaniu regularności.

            Posiłki czekały na stole o równych porach i nigdy nie zdarzało się, żeby ktokolwiek wyszedł z domu w pomiętych spodniach, nawet, jeżeli poprzedniego wieczoru odbyła się akurat awantura i nikt (poza prowodyrem) nie zasnął do rana.

            Wówczas reguły te wydawały mi się wyjątkowo upierdliwe, ale im jestem starszy, tym częściej zdarza mi się dochodzić do wniosku, że może jednak dobrze byłoby mieć kogoś, kto robiłby mi jedzenie i prasował koszule. Jest to zawstydzająco niska myśl, biorąc pod uwagę cenę, jaką wszyscy za to płaciliśmy. Mój ojciec był jedyną osobą, która wychodziła na tym układzie w pełni wygrana.       

            Cóż, moja szansa, żeby sobie odbić i tak już przeminęła. Nie chcę ponownie się żenić – _angażować_ w kogoś innego – nie wspominając, że nawet gdybym chciał, to przynajmniej do osiemnastych urodzin Mary jestem spętany układem wychowawczym z Sherlockiem. Zresztą: wątpię, żebym dostał ten rodzaj ogniska domowego od Mary nawet, gdyby żyła. Może i wykazywała się ponadprzeciętną inteligencją oraz doskonałymi umiejętnościami snajperskimi, ale rolą _Mary Watson_ , żony i matki, nie była urzeczona na tyle, żeby zechcieć się spełniać prowadzeniem domu.

            Dlaczego do diabła nie byłaś po prostu pielęgniarką?

            – Tato?

            Gdybyś chociaż była uczciwa...

            ...zapewne nie miałbym dziecka.

            Z drugiej strony, kiedy nie miałem dziecka – ani znerwicowanego psa, ani dwudziestu nadgodzin tygodniowo – bałagan i chaos nie przeszkadzały mi tak bardzo.

            Sherlock dziesięć lat temu nie wyciągnąłby talerza z ociekacza, nie mówiąc o utrzymywaniu domu w jako takim – mimo wszystko – porządku, więc przypuszczam, że nie powinienem narzekać.

            – Tato!

            Otrząsam się.

            – Przepraszam, co mówiłaś?

            – Co pokażemy na festiwalu? – pyta, chrupiąc selera.

            Matko boska, jeszcze i to: przeidiotyczna tradycja wzmacniania więzi na linii rodzic-dziecko poprzez pokaz talentów w trakcie gali charytatywnej. Pół biedy, jeżeli ktoś posiada talent wokalny lub taneczny, gorzej, gdy dostał od losu dwie lewe nogi i słoń nadepnął mu na ucho. Matki z reguły uciekają się wtedy do jogi, ojcowie prezentują sztuczki z kotem albo karate.

            – Zrobisz ze mną triki na kole cyrkowym?

            Powinniśmy przestać zapisywać ją na każde zajęcia, o jakich tylko usłyszy.

            – Nie mam zbyt wielkiej wprawy w trikach na kole. Obawiam się, że popsułbym ci występ – tłumaczę. Jej usta zaczynają wyginać się w podkówkę. – Jeszcze to przemyślimy.

            Nim Mary całkiem się nachmurza, Sherlock wielkodusznie wybawia mnie z opresji:

            – Do występu zostało jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu. Będziecie mieli mnóstwo okazji do ćwiczeń podczas ferii semestralnych. Tymczasem lepiej dokończ wyklejankę, zanim przyjedzie Priya.

            Wrabia mnie w odwożenie jej z powrotem do rodziców średnio raz w tygodniu.  Zawsze uważałem to za dość niekomfortowe, bo Salim strzeże Sophie jak bulterier (czemu ciężko się dziwić, bo trudno _nie_ mieć na nią ochoty) i strach się bać, jeżeli wzrok ześlizgnie się nie tam, gdzie trzeba; a jest szczególnie niezręczne, od kiedy natknąłem się na niego w _Waxy O'Connor's_ – gdzie chadzałem na środowe degustacje whisky w obniżonej cenie – gdy wpychał język do gardła rudej kokietki o aparycji niedającej się pomylić z aparycją jego żony.

            Jako że sam byłem w towarzystwie jednej z moich znajomych, Salimowi wydaje się, że trzymamy się nawzajem w szachu. Oczywiście jest w błędzie – dla Sherlocka tajemnicy nie stanowią romanse nie tylko moje, ale według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa także i Salima. Kontynuuję jednak tę szaradę na rzecz naszych córek.

            Nie pojmuję, dlaczego muszą widywać się siedem dni w tygodniu.

            Sherlock zagania Mary na górę, pośpieszając ją rutynowym _hop hop_.

            – Znowu? – Unoszę brew, gdy wraca do pianina, żeby skrobać w nutach. – Rozumiem, że sam ją odtransportujesz?      

            – Nie musisz się tym zamartwiać, John. Ja zgodziłem się na jej wizytę i ja zadbam, żeby dotarła do domu. 

            – Mam nadzieję – mruczę pod nosem, wymijając go w drodze do aneksu kuchennego.

            Kurczaka zjadam na zimno – z kawałkiem tosta, bo Sherlock powywalał mrożone frytki – przysypiając  i fantazjując  o rosole. Z braku laku sięgam do lodówki po małe _Peroni_.

            Sherlock wyrasta zza zatrzaskiwanych drzwiczek jak Buka, niemal przyprawiając mnie o zawał.

            – Jezu...

            – Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś wrócić na terapię? – Jego twarz zdaje  się pozbawiona mimiki, co daje złowrogi efekt. Prawie dostaję ciarek.

            Natychmiast nabieram ochoty na whisky – ale że sam narzuciłem sobie od niej abstynencję, nie mogę ulec pragnieniu, wtedy bowiem dowiodę, że wcale nie mam tego pod kontrolą i spojrzenia Sherlocka staną się uprawomocnione.

            – Z powodu pięcioprocentowego piwa? – Odsuwam krzesło od stołu. – Nie bądź wrzodem na dupie.

            Odwraca się na pięcie, w bardzo teatralny sposób – brakuje tylko, żeby załopotał szlafrok – ale pojawia się w polu widzenia szybciej, niż zdążyłbym rozsiąść się wygodniej i choćby pomyśleć, że uda mi się zrelaksować.

            – Trzymaj – odzywa się ordynarnie, rzucając na stół papierową paczkę. Mam wrażenie, że z nozdrzy zaraz buchnie mu para. – Zrób z siebie użytek i obierz to dla swojej córki na kolację.

            To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o uprzejmości.

            Odkrywam, że wedle nalepki na wierzchu worka, jego zawartość stanowi jakieś dwa kilo organicznej fasoli, wciąż w strąkach.

            – Żartujesz? Mam _teraz_ łuskać fasolę?

            Padam z nóg.

            _Obchodzi mnie to tak samo, jak to, kto aktualnie pełni obowiązki premiera kraju,_ czytam z jego spojrzenia.

            Na głos precyzuje:

            – Bób.

            Odmówię i pomyśli, że nie chce mi się zdrowo karmić dziecka. Zapytam, czemu u licha sam tego nie zrobi i przez resztę wieczoru będę się czuł niewdzięczny i roszczeniowy. Zauważę, że nie mam siły, bo pracuję ponad sześćdziesiąt godzin w tygodniu – i wyjdę na chamskiego gbura, który najpierw niszczy czyjąś karierę, a później odmawia ruszenia palcem, wymawiając się swoją. 

            – Podaj miskę.

            Sherlock wyjmuje miskę z szafki kuchennej, podsuwa ją w moją stronę, po czym zasiada po drugiej stronie stołu. Zsuwa okulary z powrotem na nos i pogrąża się w lekturze _Własnego pokoju_ (jakiś czas temu dotarło do niego, że Mary pewnego dnia dorośnie, podjął więc studia nad psychiką kobiety).

            Zaciskam zęby.

            Tu leży pies pogrzebany. Toleruję cokolwiek Sherlock wymyśli, ponieważ za warunek wspólnej przeprowadzki postawiłem mu okrojenie działalności detektywistycznej do spraw niewiążących się z narażaniem życia ani niestwarzających ryzyka potencjalnego odwetu – czyli do takich, które go nie interesują. Teraz odczuwam z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia (nieuzasadnione, bo nie dość, że do niczego go nie zmuszałem, to niejednokrotnie czułem, że to _ja_ stoję pod ścianą).

            Tylko że wybór należał do niego. Nie jestem mu nic winny. Ze swoją biegłością w obcowaniu z drugim człowiekiem i tak nie potrafiłby założyć rodziny – dzielenie życia z Mary, Gavinem i ze mną wyczerpuje jego zdatność w tym względzie – więc można właściwie powiedzieć, że wyświadczam mu przysługę.

            Ale i tak bywa, że czuję się, jakbym zamknął psa w za ciasnej budzie.

            Doznaję nagłego olśnienia.  

            – Słuchaj. – Przerywam odzieranie bobu ze skóry. Wydmuchuję nos we wciąż wilgotną chusteczkę.  – Ten festiwal... Pewnie miałbyś ochotę zrobić coś z Mary. Wiesz, jako rodzina... Może w tym roku przygotujecie coś razem?

            Przewraca stronę, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.

            Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem; jeżeli tego, że go zadowolę – i przy okazji upiekę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – to się przeliczyłem:

            – Wiem, że proponujesz to tylko dlatego, że nie chce ci się wysilać.

            Oczywiście nie może po prostu docenić dobrych intencji.  

            Parskam, symulując święte oburzenie tak wprawnie, że niemal sam w nie wierzę.

            – Skoro ci nie zależy...

            Sherlock odkłada otwartą książkę na blat, oprawą do góry i spogląda na mnie tak, jakby chciał natrzeć mi uszu samym spojrzeniem. Co może by mnie obeszło, gdybym nie był przyzwyczajony, że gromi mnie wzrokiem przy każdej okazji. 

            – Zrobiłbym wszystko dla Mary – ogłasza spod zmrużonych powiek; a ja nie mam powodu, by wątpić w szczerość zapewnienia. – Ale _nie chcę_ robić tego. Już raz występowałem przed setką widzów – przypomina,  nie pozostawiając żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że mówi o moim ślubie – i wystarczy.

            Jak na osobę, która uwielbia się popisywać, żywi dużo niechęci do publicznych wystąpień.

            – Poza tym Mary chce iść _z tobą._

            – Tak, ale ty jesteś bardziej utalentowany. Możesz zagrać na skrzypcach albo dokształcić Gavina w sztuczkach albo po prostu powtórzcie ten numer z dzisiaj.

            Jeżeli się nie zgodzi, skończę sypiąc mandale z piasku.

            – Przecież to _twoja_ córka.

            Mogłem użyć tego argumentu, kiedy zabroniłem mu zabrać ją na warsztaty _Małych Niedźwiadków_ (zajęcia z wrestlingu). Jestem całym sercem za pozostawianiem dziewczynkom swobody w doborze zainteresowań – ale istnieją jakieś granice.

            – Pokazywaliśmy judo ostatnim razem. Czego teraz mam ją nauczyć? Strzelać do celu? Usuwać wyrostki robaczkowe?

            – Naucz się żonglować – doradza takim tonem, jakby mówił: _daj mi święty spokój_.

`          Łatwo powiedzieć: człowiekowi, który ma tyle wolnego czasu, co on; a święty spokój jest czymś, czego _ja_ bardzo życzyłbym sobie zaznać.

            Może jednak powinienem był się ożenić.

            – Tak się zastanawiam... – mówię oschle. Ciskam pękatym ziarnem do miski, zastanawiając się, dlaczego po całodziennej zmianie obłupiam fasolę, podczas gdy w _Tesco_ dostępne są ziemniaki w każdym stopniu obróbki. – Czemu mam wrażenie, że prędzej każesz mi oddzielać mak od popiołu, niż doczekam się, że zrobisz mi rosół?

            _Masz takie wrażenie, bo dokładnie tak jest._

            – Nie mam pojęcia. Zrobiłem rosół w zeszły piątek.

            Cóż, nie _dla_ mnie.

            Sherlock powraca do lektury. Wyciąga się na krześle jak na kanapie, krzyżując kostki i wykładając stopy na _stół_.

            Mam dość. Dopijam piwo trzema dużymi łykami.

            – Proszę. Twój bób.

            Posyłam miskę ślizgiem w stronę Sherlocka. Wstaję i kieruję się na piętro, po drodze spychając jego nogi ze stołu.

            W sypialni okazuje się, że moja przygoda ze ścieżką dźwiękową _Moany_ jeszcze się nie skończyła.

            Nie mam siły schodzić na dół. Sięgam po telefon.

            – Słucham.

            – Naprawdę muszę się przespać. Zadbaj, żeby dziewczynki nie hałasowały.

            Po paru chwilach muzyka cichnie, ale że wnętrze czaski wypełnia mi coraz wyraźniejsze pulsowanie, mam wrażenie, jakby nadal dudniła mi w skroniach. Biorę dwie tabletki _paracetamolu_. Pocę się i kaszlę, nie mogąc zasnąć. Słucham ujadań psa, cichnących chichotów dobiegających z pokoju Mary; później zapadam w płytką drzemkę, z której wyrywa mnie pogłos kroków Sherlocka na korytarzu (ma problemy ze snem, więc czasem o północy ćwiczy albo zabiera się za najdziwniejsze zajęcia, na przykład uzupełnianie dla Mary inwentarza drzew lub tworzenie pomocy naukowych na meblach przy użyciu pistoletu lakierniczego, a rano śpi jak zabity).

            Przez kwadrans wypluwam sobie płuca jak suchotnik, rozmyślając o rosole tak tęsknie, że prawie czuję jego zapach – po czym niespodziewanie budzę się na dźwięk budzika.

            Ciemny, zimny poranek; piąta. Ledwo co zmrużyłem oczy, a już muszę zebrać się z powrotem do pracy. Kilka minut leżę na wznak, patrząc w sufit, z dokuczliwym poczuciem, że moje życie nie ma sensu.

            Przypuszczalnie reszta doczesnej egzystencji upłynie mi na pracy (o ile będę _mógł_ pracować), płaceniu podatków oraz okazjonalnym napiciu się i zaruchaniu.

            Czasem o tej porze dnia jestem cyniczny. Czasem z kolei niemalże zbiera mi się na płacz – ale obecnie jestem na to zbyt zmaltretowany fizycznie i emocjonalnie wydrążony. Nadal czuję się przeziębiony, a w klatce piersiowej ulokował mi się ciężar zwiastujący zapalenie oskrzeli, lecz, chcąc nie chcąc, opuszczam łóżko.

            Dom jest jeszcze cichy i zimny – ogrzewanie włączy się dopiero koło siódmej, aby temperatura podniosła się przed przebudzeniem Mary. Do łazienki przemykam się boso, po lodowatej podłodze, próbując nie robić hałasu. Rezygnuję z prysznica, czyszczę zęby. Sięgam po tubkę czegoś, co zdaje mi się nową pianką do mycia twarzy, ale przypadkiem trafiam na coś kłującego. _Peeling._

Mamy w domu z tuzin specyfików odmładzających łamane przez nawilżających, więc łatwo się pomylić. Wiem tylko, żeby nie używać czerwonych – są śmiesznie drogie i wolę uniknąć pociągnięcia do partycypacji w kosztach. Nie upadłem na głowę: nie dam się naciągać na koncentrat za sto pięćdziesiąt funtów tylko po to, żeby wpłynąć na teksturę mojej skóry. Sherlock albo się nudzi albo nie może pogodzić się z upływem czasu, bo wreszcie sam wszedł w wiek kryzysu, o który oskarża mnie od dobrych kilku lat.

            Zastanawiam się natomiast, czy nie skusić się na krem pod oczy – sińce pod nimi dosłownie mnie bolą – ale pod koniec golenia uznaję, że jednak sobie daruję.

            Układam włosy i idę pocałować Mary.

            Kiedy Sherlock obiecywał, że dowiezie Priyę do domu, nie miał najwyraźniej na myśli, że zrobi to tego samego dnia, bowiem w pokoju mojej córki zastaję obie dziewczynki: śpiące smacznie po środku wzniesionego z krzeseł, poduszek i koców fortu; pod zwieszającymi się z sufitu w przeźroczystych kulach miniaturowymi sukulentami; z latarkami umocowanymi na czołach przy pomocy elastycznych taśm do włosów.

            Ze złotymi lokami rozwichrzonymi wokół głowy jak gorejący nimb, Mary przypomina nordycką boginkę. Nie przypomina mojej żony; nie _bardzo._ Odziedziczyła po niej jedynie kształt uszu, ciasno przylegających do czaszki, sposób, w jaki układają się jej usta, gdy się uśmiecha, szpiczastość kolan.

            Lubię oglądać ją podczas snu. Jest moim światłem w tunelu; właściwie wszystkim, co mi pozostało. Nie mam innej rodziny; nie zawiązuję bliskich relacji z kobietami; a jedynymi osobami, które obecnie mógłbym od biedy nazwać przyjaciółmi, są rodzice Sherlocka. Żywią do mnie większą sympatię niż ich syn, zachowujący się tak, że nie jestem nigdy pewien, czy ma do mnie pretensje, bo poświęcam mu za mało uwagi, czy może raczej wolałby nie widywać mnie wcale. W pewnych momentach tylko Mary trzyma mnie przy życiu.

            I jest _piękna_ , tak, jak potrafią być piękne tylko dzieci i tylko, kiedy śpią, w całej swej niewinności, zanim spojrzeniem ujawnią wszystkie cechy nabyte podczas kilku lat, które upłynęły od ich urodzenia. Bywa, że widok mojej córki pogrążonej we śnie _fizycznie_ rozgrzewa mi serce – rozlewając się po klatce piersiowej iskrami wzruszenia – ale teraz jestem zbyt niewyspany, żeby pokrzepił mnie na duchu.

            Chwilami mam wrażenie, jakbym tracił zdolność odczuwania czegokolwiek.

            Dopiero, gdy schodzę do kuchni, doznaję ukłucia emocji – to znaczy robi mi się głupio, ponieważ na kuchence zastaję garnek pełen rosołu.

            Sherlock musiał zlitować się nade mną.

            Kąciki oczu zaczynają mnie kłuć, jak zazwyczaj, kiedy zdarzy mu się zrobić dla mnie coś miłego. 

            Możliwe, że byłem wobec niego zbyt oschły.

            Po prostu niegdyś wyraźniej czułem, że mu na mnie zależy; teraz częściej sądzę, że wyświadczyłbym mu przysługę zamykając się w garażu i odpalając silnik.

            Włączam kuchenkę, wracam na górę i wchodzę do jego sypialni.

            Wygląda wyjątkowo młodo. To nie zasługa kosmetyków: nawet z tej odległości, w ponurym blasku poranka i lekkiej poświacie LED wnikającej do pomieszczenia z korytarza, wśród ciemnozielonych ścian, widzę poprzeczne zmarszczki przecinające jego czoło; ale kuląc się na pościeli w samych bokserkach, garnąc do zmiętej kołdry, nakryty jedynie poduszką, którą pewnie próbował otulić się przez sen, robi dziwnie bezbronne wrażenie, tak, że człowiek ma ochotę się nim opiekować.

            Regał przy jego łóżku stanowi świadectwo oddania mojej córce: kilka książek Jespera Juula na temat wychowania dzieci, w ramach studiów feministycznych _Uwikłani w płeć_ , poza tym _Opowieści na dobranoc dla młodych buntowniczek_ i _Odlotowe eksperymenty ze światłem i dźwiękiem_ do ewentualnego ocenzurowania, _Astronomia: przewodnik_ – chyba, żeby pokazywać Mary konstelacje – oraz, z jakiegoś powodu, cienki jak broszura informacyjna tomik wierszy Audena, z wetkniętą weń kartonową zakładką.

            – Już wstaję – mamrocze Sherlock nieprzytomnie, kiedy wyciągam kołdrę spomiędzy jego ramion.

            Rozpościeram ją na całej szerokości łóżka.

            – Śpij – mówię, układając brzegi wokół jego barków, a on momentalnie przymyka powieki, jak zaklęty. – Dziękuję za rosół.

 

C.D.N.

 

SOUNDTRACK POD NAPISY KOŃCOWE (słuchać PO, nie w trakcie!):

[Beach Boys - WOULDN'T IT BE NICE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZBKFoeDKJo)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lekka obsuwa, ale wiecie, nie chcę rzucać Wam na siłę jakiegoś półproduktu, a większość miesiąca wypadła mi z życiorysu przez pracę ;)
> 
> W Zasadzonym, jak pewnie zauważyliście, postaci są nieco na uboczu przemyśleń narratora, natomiast tutaj mogę pozwolić sobie na to, na co tam nie (na przykład dużo większą ilość obszerniejszych dialogów). W tym rozdziale - w tym fiku w ogóle - jest i ma być tyle scen, których aż nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zacząć pisać... tylko że nie da się ukryć, że jestem osobą, którą ekscytuje codzienność ;p co nie każdego grzeje.  
> Dlatego potrzebuję Waszego wsparcia. Jak widzicie, rozdziały są dosyć długie i będzie ich raczej sporo. Mam dużo większą umiejętność utrzymywania motywacji niż wtedy, gdy powstawało Poczucie Przyzwoitości, ale może mi być ciężko dokończyć to opowiadanie w samotności. Wiem, że na pewno nie każdemu opowiadanie podejdzie, wielu znudzi - ale jeżeli jesteś osobą, która nadal będzie chciała czytać, proszę odezwij się :) 
> 
> OGŁOSZENIA PARAFIALNE:  
> Wybiło sto kudosów na Pułapce! :) Dziękuję osobie niezalogowanej za tego setnego lajka - jeżeli się ujawnisz, to podziękuję imiennie :)

**II.**

 

            Kolacja?

**Wysłane: Dzisiaj?**

            Skoro i tak będziesz w Londynie.

**Wysłane: Mam dzisiaj rocznicę ślubu.**

            ?

            Wzięliście ślub? Gratulacje...

**Wysłane: Moich rodziców.**

            To miło ;)

**Wysłane: Tak, wyjątkowo miło. Nie mogę się doczekać.**

            Jedziesz sam, czy będziesz z kimś dzielił tę przyjemność?

**Wysłane: Z Króliczkiem.**

            W takim razie na pewno będziecie się dobrze bawić :)

**Wysłane: I JW.**

**Wysłane: Pozwoliłbym ci się uratować, ale słyszałem, że wolisz mnie, kiedy jestem nieznośnie uprzejmy.**

            Dobry chłopiec!

 **Wysłane:**...

            Jak Mary przed zawodami?

**Wysłane: Wprawia się.**

**Wysłane: Na mnie.**

**Wysłane: Na pewno nie chcesz dołączyć?**

**Wysłane: Nie musisz wchodzić w interakcję z JW. Istnieje 80% szans, że zapomni, że w ogóle ma przyjść i jakieś dwa razy tyle na to, że przedłuży mu się zmiana, a nawet jeżeli będzie pamiętał oraz wyjdzie o czasie, to utkwi w korku, ponieważ postanowił wjechać samochodem do centrum Londynu.**

            Dużo tych procentów.

            Mam lepszy pomysł.

            Weź swojego Króliczka i spotkajmy się w przyszłym tygodniu. Chętnie zobaczę, jak skopie Ci tyłek.

            ? ;>

**Wysłane: OK.**

**Wysłane: :)**

            Wow. Emotikona. Wow.

            :O

**Wysłane: :D**

**Wysłane:  3:)**

**Wysłane:  8|**

**Wysłane:  O:)**

**Wysłane: :3**

**Wysłane: <(")**

            Teraz po prostu skądś to kopiujesz.

**Wysłane: ;***

*******

            Szlag.

            Kiedy docieram na zawody, hala jest już zamknięta. Przez małe okienko w drzwiach dostrzegam tylko tył tablicy z wynikami.

            Nie wygram konkursu na ojca roku. Przetrawiam tę konkluzję w mdłej woni róż, które kupiłem rodzicom Sherlocka na rocznicę ślubu, kiedy w głębi korytarza dostrzegam znajomą sylwetkę. Sophie – matka Priyi – przechyla się właśnie przez ławę z kawą i ciasteczkami.

            Boże. Ten tyłek.

            Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Salim przygruchał sobie tę ryżą anorektyczkę. Gdybym ja miał taką kobietę jak Sophie, nie przeszłoby mi przez myśl, żeby szukać kogoś na boku.

            Prawdopodobnie. Tak sądzę.

            Nie podejrzewam, by Sophie miała okazać się tajną agentką o sfałszowanej tożsamości.

            – Cześć.

             – John! – Jej włosy łaskoczą mnie w szyję, gdy przybliża się, by pocałować mój policzek. – Podpiszesz się pod projektem wymiany sprzętu do pracowni chemicznej?

            – Jasne – zgadzam się, wyłącznie po to, by u niej zaplusować. W domu mam całe laboratorium chemiczne.

            – Będę organizować w tej sprawie spotkanie rodzicielskie.

            – Tak. Słusznie.

            – Zastanawiam się, na co powinniśmy zebrać fundusze w przyszłym semestrze.

            Wszystko mi jedno, co mówi – bylebym mógł obserwować sposób, w jaki rozwiera wargi. Kusząco gładkie, pełne, (zapewne) miękkie. Potrafiłbym oglądać je bez końca, zastanawiając się, co mogłaby nimi zrobić. Do czego mam teraz doskonały pretekst:

            – Możemy, hm, obgadać to, kiedy przyjadę po Gavina.

            – Będziemy mieli więcej czasu w przyszłym tygodniu.

            Czegoś nie rozumiem.

            – Przyszły piątek? Jesteście do nas zaproszeni na kolację. Sherlock powiedział, że dostaniesz w końcu wolny weekend.

            Oczywiście. Szkoda, że zapomniał się ze mną skonsultować w tej sprawie.

            – Musiał zapomnieć mi przekazać.

            Widzowie zaczynają wysypywać się z sali. Sophie przedstawia mnie wysokiej brunetce o wydętych, purpurowych ustach i orlim nosie.

            – To John. Drugi tata Mary.

            _Drugi_ tata Mary.

            Ma _moje_ oczy, _moje_ włosy, _moje_ dłonie. Jest jak skóra zdarta z Harry. Sherlocka przypomina najwyżej w uporze i impertynencji – a w wyobrażeniu rodziców jej koleżanek _ja_ jestem jej _drugim_ tatą.

            W rankingu ojców roku spadłem właśnie na ostatnie miejsce.

            Już mam sprostować informację, ale zanim wymyślam, jak tego dokonać – nie rujnując jednocześnie fasadowego wizerunku nowoczesnej rodziny z dzieckiem i psem, który tworzymy dla lokalnej społeczności – Sherlock wynurza się z hali w towarzystwie Salima, a gdy ten odwraca się, by przywitać się z kimś innym, jego twarz wiotczeje w wyrazie totalnego wycieńczenia. Co przypomina mi, że dla mojej córki wspina się na wyżyny możliwości socjalnych.

            Gryzę się w język i uśmiecham sztywno.

            – Miło mi poznać.

            W tej samej chwili Sherlock pojawia się obok. Wyjmuje mi bukiet z rąk z uprzejmym:

            – Dziękuję – jakbym przyniósł kwiaty _dla niego_ , po czym wyrzuca z prędkością karabinu, więżąc mi ramię w kleszczowym uścisku. – Lois, Josie wypadła świetnie. Imponująca siła górnej części ciała. Czyżby ćwiczenia z Larrisą? Sophie, dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się zająć Gavinem. Nie zapomnij o tym skórzanym gryzaku, inaczej znowu dostanie zapalenia dziąseł. Nie myj mu zębów, bo nie wiem, jak zareaguje. Nie, nie zostaniemy na kawę. Śpieszymy się. Mamy rocznicę ślubu. John?

            – Jego rodziców – rzucam przez ramię na odchodnym. – Rocznicę ślubu jego rodziców.

            Szczególnie się nie opieram – niekoniecznie pragnę zobaczyć się z Salimem, zwłaszcza wobec wizji rozpoczęcia z nim przyszłego weekendu – niemniej czuję się jak pod lufą.

            Sherlock odciąga mnie do wyjścia i żąda obcesowo:

            – Przestań.

            – Że co?

            – Skończ z umizgami.

            – _Słucham?_ – Tęsknię za czasami sprzed przeprowadzki: zanim Sherlock uznał, że z racji wspólnej hipoteki należy mu się decydujący głos w sprawach mojego prowadzenia się. – Może trochę kultury?

            Prycha niecierpliwie.

            – Już to przerabialiśmy. – Odnosi się do epizodu z zamierzchłej przeszłości, kiedy poszedłem na kilka fatalnych randek z matką poprzedniej najlepszej koleżanki Mary (imię wyleciało mi z pamięci). – Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że chcesz ją tylko zaliczyć i słusznie przewidujesz, jak to się skończy. Pomyśl o Mary.

Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że Emmy odbije i postanowi ukarać mnie zakazując córce kontaktów z Mary?

– Poza tym Sophie jest moją przyjaciółką.

            Sherlock ma specyficzne poglądy na temat przyjaźni.

            – Nie jest _twoją_ przyjaciółką. Jest przyjaciółką twojego queerowego _alter ego_ – zauważam – zapewne głównie dlatego, że wypada mieć kogoś takiego w gronie znajomych. Szkoda, że forsujesz je tylko przy ludziach.

            Chodziło mi o to, że wciela się w postać poczciwego sąsiada tylko na cudzych oczach i mógłby postarać się być odrobinę bardziej sympatyczny również dla mnie – hm, nie wiem, chociażby dlatego, że poświęciłem dla niego potencjalną możliwość stworzenia z kimś prawdziwej rodziny – ale zdaje się, że zasugerowałem przy okazji, że żałuję, że _naprawdę_ nie jest gejem.

            Co do czego wciąż nie mam zresztą całkowitej pewności. Czasem sądziłem, że jego skłonności wiodą w obydwie strony, czasem że w żadną. Pewne poszlaki wskazują, że nie potrzebuje w tej materii niczego; inne, że chciałby czegoś, czego żadna kobieta nie mogłaby mu zapewnić (wyrażając się oględnie). Bywało, że odnosiłem wrażenie, że to _ja_ miałbym być adresatem tych pragnień – podejrzenie, które chwilami wydawało mi się paranoiczne, chwilami zaś zupełnie uzasadnione.

            Po ponad dekadzie znajomości bezpośrednie pytanie stało się mocno przeterminowane, więc nie dowiem się zapewne nigdy. Pozostało mi trzymać się danych empirycznych (czyt. epizodu z Janine) i przyjąć, że relacja erotyczna stanowi dla niego jedynie środek do osiągnięcia korzyści zawodowych.

            Nie gnałem na złamanie karku, żeby roztrząsać tę kwestię. Do spędzenia wieczoru z Mycroftem co prawda również się nie palę, ale z dwojga złego wolę to. Szczególnie, że jeżeli dojedziemy na czas, mamy szansę załapać się na ciepłe muffiny z bekonem i stopionym cheddarem (przysmak, na który nie mam szans w domu, chyba, że schowałbym się w komórce pod schodami). W przeciwnym wypadku zostaną tylko kanapki z ogórkiem i zimnym łososiem.

            Powinniśmy się zbierać.

            – Nie mam  pojęcia o czym mówisz, Sherlock. – Wymuszam krótki uśmiech. – Jestem cały wasz. Zdaje się, że się śpieszyliśmy? Zrobiłeś coś do jedzenia, czy jedziemy z pustymi rękami?

            Myśl o tyłku Sophie potrafi doprowadzić mnie do szaleństwa – zwłaszcza, jeżeli nie znajduję się akurat pod prysznicem ani w żadnym innym miejscu, w którym mógłbym zaradzić eskalacji wyobrażenia – ale _rzeczywiście_ jestem tylko ich. Co, wziąwszy pod uwagę, że rodzicielstwo momentami zwyczajnie męczy, a z Sherlockiem nie da się porozmawiać na żaden z gnębiących mnie tematów, stanowi dość smutny wniosek.

            – Sałatkę – mruczy Sherlock, unosząc nadgarstek z zawieszoną nań płócienną torbą.

            Idziemy odebrać Mary spod wyjścia na tyłach budynku, od strony szatni.

            Jest nie w sosie. W samochodzie siedzi z założonymi rękami i nosem na kwintę. Pierwsze pięć minut jazdy spędzam na przekonywaniu jej, że nie zauważyła mnie na widowni, ponieważ ze względu na spóźnienie musiałem stanąć nieco z boku.

            – I podobało ci się?

            – O, tak. Szczególnie na końcu, kiedy zrobiłaś...

            Zerkam na Sherlocka w lusterku wstecznym.

            _– Ukemi._

            – Właśnie.

            Produkuję się jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie orientuję się, że przyczyną złego humoru mej córki nie jest nieobecność jej ojca na trybunach, ale fakt, że nie zajęła pierwszego miejsca w turnieju. Sherlock odpina pas i zagarnia ją ramieniem w czułym uścisku, jakim (chyba) nie obdarzył dotąd nikogo innego.

            – Nie możesz być najlepsza we wszystkim. To niemożliwe. – Szuka w lusterku mojego spojrzenia. – John?

            – Święte słowa.

            Co prawda Sherlock _mógłby_ – nadrobił nawet (z nawiązką) podstawowe braki w wiedzy na temat fizyki Wszechświata – ale że woli raczej szczycić się świadomą indolencją wobec pewnych spraw, a rywalizować za bardzo nie ma z kim, bo żaden fanatyczny kynolog czy inny pośledni przestępca nie byłby w stanie wejść mu na ambicję, stanowi zapewne najdoskonalszy przykład reguły.

            Pada, więc większość trasy pokonujemy we wściekłym pisku wycieraczek, a na kolację dojeżdżamy spóźnieni. Nie stanowiłoby to problemu, zważywszy, że sami stanowimy znaczącą część przyjęcia – bez nas byłoby po prostu spotkaniem dwójki ludzi z ich pierworodnym synem – gdyby nie Mycroft. Ma w zwyczaju zabierać się za przystawki w momencie wybicia godziny, na którą został zaproszony.

            Jestem pewien, że robi to mi na złość, ponieważ w _każdy_ inny dzień roku trzyma się napakowanej polifenolami diety _sirtfood_. Bekon nie zawiera ich zbyt wiele.

            – Przepraszamy za spóźnienie – tłumaczę, gdy po złożeniu kwiatów na ręce jubilatów i przekazaniu gratulacji wychodzimy z sieni. – Pogoda.

            – Koszmarna. Mary, jak ci poszło na zawodach?

            – _Prawie_ wygrałam.

            _– Mamo._

            Sherlock naczytał się poradników wysławiających partycypację zamiast rywalizacji i teraz zmusza wszystkich naokoło do podążania tą ścieżką.

            – Przepraszam. Miałam na myśli: jak się bawiłaś?

            – Nie za dobrze, bo Priya odpadła w pierwszej rundzie i musiałam siedzieć na ławce obok Lauren Davis. Usiadła mi na plecaku!

            – Niewyobrażalne.

            Wchodzimy do jadalni – gdzie siedzi Mycroft, za suto zastawionym stołem, przed niemal pustą deską z muffinami.

            Przełyka resztkę jedzenia, ociera okruszki znad warg za pomocą serwety stołowej z atłasowym haftem. Uśmiecha się z perfidną uprzejmością, podsuwając ostatniego muffina w naszą stronę.

            – Dla małej Rosamund.

            Czuję, jak ślina zbiera mi się w ustach. Odginam dłoń Sherlocka i wyplątuję ucha torby spomiędzy jego palców.

            – Przywieźliśmy sałatkę. Ze względu na kondycję Mycrofta. – Ciskam w niego uśmiechem. – Może skosztujesz?

            _– Chłopcy._ W piekarniku została pełna blacha. Wiem, że za nimi przepadasz.

            Mam ochotę ją uściskać.

            Muszę zadbać o jakąś rozrywkę. Muffiny nie powinny ekscytować mnie do tego stopnia.

            – I dlatego przepadam za _tobą_.

            Po przystawkach (zjadam trzy) dostajemy po solidnej porcji jagnięciny z kością, zielonej fasolki szparagowej, tłuczonych ziemniaków oraz wspominków młodości rodziców, kiedy to Mycroft dwukrotnie dławił się drażami _Gobstopper,_ w okresie przedłużającej się u niego fazy oralnej. Doprawdy, do dzisiaj z niej nie wyszedł. Przy deserze nadal rozmawiamy na jego temat (w czwartej klasie postanowił się usamodzielnić i napisał podanie o pozbawienie swych opiekunów władzy rodzicielskiej). Czy Sherlock wie, czym jego brat ostatnio się zajmuje, bo sam nie chce pisnąć nawet słówka? Ale nie dowiadujemy się, czy Sherlock wie czy nie, ponieważ Mary wtrąca się w celu złożenia zażalenia na fakt, że zabroniono jej stosować technik _shime–waza_ jako nieodpowiednich dla dzieci i, och, _a propos_ dzieci, John, czy planujesz posiadać ich więcej?

            Matko.

            Błyskawicznie rewiduję pogląd na historie z dzieciństwa Mycrofta. Chętnie wysłucham następnej.

            – _Mamo._

            Pośpiesznie zbieram z talerza resztki _banoffee._

            – Uhm. – Wskazuję palcem usta, grając na czas.

            Na szczęście Sherlock przychodzi mi z pomocą:

            – Daj mu spokój. Miał długi dyżur.

            Długość moich dyżurów nie robi na nim wrażenia (tak samo jak to, czym _kiedykolwiek_ para się Mycroft). Normalnie nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, żeby pójść mi na rękę z czymkolwiek lub z własnej inicjatywy w inny sposób ułatwić mi życie. Jeżeli nie wypada jego kolej w kuchni, nie dostanę nawet szklanki wody. Zabrał głos, bo nadmierna ciekawość przyprawia o dyskomfort również jego _._

 _Oczywiście_ , że nie jest mu w smak. Wątpię, by pytanie dotyczyło tego, co zamierzam robić, gdy odchowamy już Mary; a moja sperma zapewne straci wartość reprodukcyjną, co i tak będzie bez znaczenia, bo przestanie mi stawać... a gdybym decydował się na kolejne dziecko _teraz_ , oznaczałoby to albo że jakimś cudem się zakochałem i zapragnąłem rodziny (co pociągnęłoby za sobą terminację umowy z Sherlockiem) albo że _wcale_ się nie decydowałem, tylko wpadłem... Albo, że mielibyśmy mieć je _wspólnie_ (dlaczego? po co? _jak?_ ), co sprowadza sprawę do tego, że nigdy nikomu nie wyłuszczyliśmy dokładnie pryncypiów naszej relacji – w związku z czym nie uniknę podobnych pytań przez resztę życia.

            Nie, żebym nie zdążył się przyzwyczaić przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat, począwszy od drugiego dnia naszej znajomości. Z biegiem czasu sytuacja stała się jednak odrobinę bardziej skomplikowana.

            Mary z namaszczeniem składa na stole parę wilków z giętkiego papieru, wykonanych techniką _origami._

            – Łączą się na całe życie. Jak łabędzie.

            Alleluja. Nadeszła pora, by wręczyć prezenty.

            Korzystam z momentu, w którym Mycroft przeprasza wszystkich na minutę, zaś między rodzicami i Mary wywiązuje się dyskusja na temat jakichś kontrowersji dotyczących pingwinów; i pochylam się w stronę Sherlocka.

            – Gdzie nasz prezent?    

            Ja miałem zająć się kwiatami – jemu zostawiłem wybór pamiątki.

            Mógł to być błąd. Podczas gdy Mycroft wkracza do jadalni dźwigając ogromny kosz pełen słodyczy (dla diabetyków?) i celofanu, Sherlock wyjmuje z kieszeni _pendrive'a._

            Mam uraz do pendrive'ów, podobnie jak do płyt CD, listów i innych nośników informacji, umożliwiających przekazywanie ich przy jednoczesnym zaniechaniu spotkania twarzą w twarz. Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiega mi po plecach; a przez myśl wspomnienie o mojej żonie.

            Sherlock kładzie przedmiot na środku stołu. Nie pofatygował się, by owinąć go choćby wstążką, więc bez żadnego problemu dostrzegam ślady po kłach Gavina.

            Układam twarz w wyraz sugerujący (mam nadzieję), że wcale mnie nie dziwi, iż oto ofiarujemy prezent dosłownie wyciągnięty psu z gardła. Nie zaskoczyłoby mnie, gdyby się okazało, że Sherlock poszedł po linii najmniejszego oporu i uznał, że najlepszy podarunek na czterdziestą piątą rocznicę ślubu stanowi nagranie z zawodów juniorek.

            – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

            Wydobywa z plecaka Mary tablet i wtyka dysk do portu.  Jego zawartość okazuje się skromna.

            Jeden plik muzyczny, typu mp3.

 _Leon Bridges – River_.

            Piosenka.       

            Sherlock wybrał na prezent _piosenkę_ : jawny wyraz sentymentu.

            Już po kilku pierwszych dźwiękach poznaję, że nie znam utworu. W przeciwieństwie do Mary, która zaczyna nucić pod nosem jeszcze zanim odzywa się wokalista.

            – Zatańczysz ze mną, tato?

            Zapomniałem, jak to się robi. Ostatni raz tańczyłem na własnym weselu.

            Wymawiam się bólem nogi.

            – Sherlock z tobą zatańczy. Wierz mi, że jest sto razy lepszy.

            Taksuje mnie spojrzeniem z gatunku potępiających, ponieważ nie podoba mu się, gdy odmawiam Mary czegoś, co on uważa za nieszkodliwe. Sam rzecz jasna jej nie odmówi, więc rzuca jedynie:

            – Nie jesteś _taki_ żałosny – i pozwala Mary wdrapać mu się na stopy. Mówi tak tylko dlatego, żeby nie wyjść na beznadziejnego nauczyciela (pokazał mi jak tańczyć walca).

            – Masz przestarzałe dane.

            Mary idzie w ślad rodziców i uprowadza Sherlocka do salonu, gdzie jest więcej przestrzeni. Przez chwilę obserwuję ich przez framugę otwartych drzwi – złotowłosa rusałka w adidasach oraz granatowej sukience o tiulowym wykończeniu, pobłyskującym cekinami i wysoki dandys o nienagannej prezencji i godnych pozazdroszczenia, sczesanych na bok czoła luźnych lokach – po czym przenoszę wzrok na parę obok.

            Dwoje starych ludzi kołyszących się w rytm muzyki – nie wiem już, religijnej czy miłosnej, czy może jednej uwznioślonej drugą – ledwo zauważalnie, tak, że mogłoby wydawać się, że po prostu stoją, patrząc na siebie; podczas gdy ja siedzę przy stole w towarzystwie Mycrofta, a z każdą mijającą sekundą staję się coraz dobitniej świadomy, że zjadłem za dużo a także, że oglądam coś, czego sam nigdy nie doświadczę.

            Znowu myślę o Mary. O naszym krótkim małżeństwie; paru miesiącach, które i tak schrzaniłem idiotycznym SMS-owym romansem i ukradkową masturbacją do fantazji o przeniesieniu go na cielesną płaszczyznę. Cóż, przynajmniej nie muszę troskać się, czy moje małżeństwo przetrwa do grobu. Co nie zmienia faktu, że czasem to robię, zastanawiając się, czy _przetrwałoby_ , gdyby śmierć nie zabrała Mary przedwcześnie. Nigdy się nie dowiem. Nigdy nie dostanę szansy, żeby stanąć naprzeciwko osoby, z którą czterdzieści pięć lat wcześniej wymieniałem obrączki na ślubnym kobiercu.

            Zresztą: z moim trybem życia wątpię, żebym dotrzymał do odpowiedniego wieku. Nie ćwiczę – niby kiedy? – i jem za dużo potraw smażonych w głębokim tłuszczu.

            Wiązanie się z kimś na ostatnie dziesięć lat – przy dobrych prognozach – nie ma wiele sensu.

            Najprawdopodobniej osobą, na którą spadnie organizacja mojego pochówku, będzie Sherlock.

            – To było miłe z twojej strony – mówię, napluwszy pastą do zębów w odpływ, gdy godzinę później szykujemy się do snu. – Zdecydowanie przebiłeś Mycrofta.

            Sherlock oplątuje palce wskazujące nicią dentystyczną. Wzrusza ramionami.

            – Zdarza mi się.

            – Bardzo... personalnie dobrany gest. Nie spodziewałem się.

            Unosi brew w taki sposób, że czuję, jakbym popełnił _faux–pas._

            – Co?

            – Nic.

            Napręża włókno między dłońmi i posyła mi spojrzenie mówiące, że uważa czynność nitkowania za zbyt intymną, by wykonywał ją w mojej obecności.

            W sypialni Mary oznajmia, że czytała _Karlson z dachu lata znów_ w zeszłym roku. Wyjąłem książkę z półki, zanim bibliotekę zajął Mycroft, żeby rozpracować jakiś problem wagi państwowej. Teraz nie bardzo mi się uśmiecha tam wracać.

            – Dzisiaj przeczytamy kawałek _Karlsona_ , a jutro wynajdę coś fajnego i przeczytam ci jeden rozdział zaraz po śniadaniu.

            – Obiecujesz?

            – Obiecuję.

            Utarło się, że podczas pobytu na wsi czytam ja, jako, że w domu robię to rzadziej. Tradycją stało się także, że dzielimy w trójkę jedną sypialnię – i dwa łóżka. Muszę spać na wąskim materacu pamiętającym okres pierwszych nocnych polucji Sherlocka, ale mimo wszystko z reguły lubię tu przyjeżdżać. Nie potrzebuję nic robić, mogę spać do woli, a moje obowiązki względem Mary zdają się dużo mniej uciążliwe, gdy nie czuję się jak z krzyża zdjęty, a Sherlock nie krąży wokół mnie skwaszony.

            Z dala od aglomeracji Londynu problemy dnia codziennego rozwiewają się na moment, bolączki związane z pracą i procesem stają odległe, a my jesteśmy jakby... bliżej, jakbyśmy byli prawdziwą rodzin. Jednocześnie nie jestem skazany na ich towarzystwo, mając możliwość w dowolnej chwili wysłać Mary pod opiekę kogoś innego, a Sherlocka do pomocy w kuchni albo ogrodzie. Co dziwne, rzadko z niej korzystam, mimo że w West Wickham czasem chętnie oddałbym połowę miesięcznej pensji w zamian za dwie godziny kompletnej samotności.

            – Wskakujcie – poganiam.

            Podczas wieczornej sesji z książką leżymy wszyscy razem, żeby Mary było przyjemnie (kolejny rytuał). Oboje się tego spodziewają – w przeciwnym wypadku Sherlock nie założyłby dwuczęściowej pidżamy o długich nogawkach i rękawach, zapinanej na guziki. Zredukował nocny strój do jednego elementu (zwykle bokserek, z rzadka luźnych spodni). Solidniej przyodziewa się _wyłącznie_ tutaj, kiedy wie, że spędzimy pod jedną kołdrą przynajmniej kwadrans; jakby chciał odgrodzić się ode mnie dodatkową warstwą. Widziałem go nago, więc nie wiem, jaką to robi różnicę.

            Wysuwa się ze szlafroka i kładzie po drugiej stronie Mary, mamrocząc _dobranoc_. Przed upływem pięciu minut śpi jak suseł.

            W domu wędruje z góry na dół i z powrotem, trawiony bezsennością; tu wystarczy porecytować kilka minut w miarowym tempie, żeby go zahipnotyzować. Biorę to za świadectwo jakichś nieuzupełnionych deficytów. Ktoś powinien czytać mu do snu.

            Mi również kleją się oczy. Tracę resztki sił. Z trudem udaje mi się dobrnąć do końca rozdziału – na szczęście w trakcie ostatnich akapitów Mary zaczyna posapywać, a przy ostatnim zdaniu jej oddech wydłuża się i uspokaja. Podpieram brodę o jej głowę i przymykam powieki.

            Równie dobrze mógłbym zostać.

            Czy nie jest hipokryzją wywracać oczami za plecami Sherlocka zapinającego się po szyję, podczas gdy sam nie zadbałem o wyznaczenie jasnych granic tego co dozwolone i akceptowalne? Mamy razem psa, dom i dziecko; i tak leżymy w jednym łóżku. Naprawdę ma znaczenie, czy zasnę w nim czy nie?

            Podejrzewam, że Sherlockowi byłoby wszystko jedno.

            Może się mylę. Może nie życzyłby sobie tego ( _vide:_ pidżama).

            Może się mylę – bo może _chce_ , żebym został, tak, jak zdarzało mi się podejrzewać wcześniej. Co do tego, w jakim charakterze, posiadam pewne podejrzenia poparte dowodami, o których wstydzę się myśleć (na trzeźwo).

            Skrajna senność wiedzie mnie ku wspomnieniu dnia, gdy przepaliły się nam żarówki i poszedłem szukać zapasowych na strych, gdzie zamiast nich znalazłem _to._

            Wetknąłem głowę do dziury w suficie i – zatrzymawszy się w połowie drabiny – na ślepo wyjąłem to z pudełka, z początku w ogóle nie orientując się, na co się natknąłem. Dopiero błysk latarki wykazał, z czym mam do czynienia, skłaniając mnie do pomyślenia, że najlepiej będzie po prostu schować to z powrotem do pudełka i udawać, _że wcale nic_ nie widziałem.

            – Sherlock! – zawołałem jednak.

            – Tutaj – usłyszałem natychmiast spod stóp, jakby się tam czaił.

            Rzecz jasna nie czaił się – tak jak ja przyszedł szukać żarówek – ale wzdrygnąłem się i prawie spadłem ze szczebla.

            – Hm. – Odkaszlnąłem. Zszedłem niżej, nie opuszczając drabiny. Przeciągnąłem przedmiot przed otwór i wycelowałem w Sherlocka (nieco może zbyt) oskarżycielsko. – Czy to przypadkiem... eee, jest twoje?

            – Cóż – odparł z nieprzeniknioną miną. Nawet nie drgnęła mu powieka (na ile mogłem stwierdzić w skąpym oświetleniu). – Podejrzewam, że nie jest twoje?

 _– Oczywiście_ , że nie jest moje!

            – Przypuszczam, że w takim wypadku musi należeć do mnie.

            – Aha.

            Jego stoicki spokój zbił mnie z tropu. Na którym już wcześniej nie czułem się zbyt pewnie. Zniżyłem głos:

            – I to jest coś czego... – _używasz...?_ , nie przeszło mi przez gardło.

            Przełożyłem przedmiot do drugiej ręki – tak, aby trzymać tylko za uchwyt – bardzo świadomie powstrzymując się przed przełknięciem śliny zebranej pod podniebieniem.

            – ...potrzebuję, żeby sprawdzić coś do sprawy.

            – Ach. Tak.

            Nie pojmuję, jaka sprawa wymagałaby sprawdzania czegokolwiek przy pomocy _tego_. Z drugiej strony według Sherlocka niektóre sprawy wymagają stosunku i oświadczyn, więc zdecydowałem się zaakceptować wyjaśnienie.

            – Dlaczego jest schowane? – dopytałem dla porządku.

            – Mamy w domu dziecko, John.       

            Rozważam. Zwyczaje. Masturbacyjne. _Sherlocka._

            Najwyższa pora przenieść się na drugie łóżko. Pokonuję dystans półtora metra, człapiąc z wysiłkiem. Zwalam się na pościel ciężko.

            – Co będzie na śniadanie?

            – A co byś chciała?

            – Pizzę!

            – Na śniadanie? Bolałby cię brzuch od roztopionego sera.

            – To byłaby pizza bez sera.

            – Och? A z czym?

            – Z czekoladą...

            Przez sekundę lub dwie nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego ustalają kwestię śniadania teraz, zamiast poczekać do jutra. Później otwieram oczy – i natychmiast muszę je zamknąć, oślepiony strumieniem światła padającego na białą ścianę.          

            Znowu – niepostrzeżenie – nastał poranek.

            – Może zamiast tego zrobimy naleśniki? Twoje ulubione, na soku pomarańczowym. Co ty na to?

            – Z syropem klonowym?

            – I borówkami.

            Leżę, przodem do ściany, słuchając, jak głos Mary zniża się do szeptu.

            – Kocham cię.

            – Ja ciebie bardziej.

            – Nie, bo ja ciebie.

            – A nie, bo ja ciebie kocham _najbardziej._

            – Najbardziej w Anglii?

            – W całej Wielkiej Brytanii.

            – W całej Europie?

            – Żeby tylko...! Najbardziej na Ziemi.

            – Najbardziej w całej galaktyce?

            – Najbardziej w _każdej_ galaktyce.

            Nakrywam głowę poduszką. Łaskotki, chichoty i przekomarzania, kto za kim bardziej szaleje wychodzą mi uszami. Każdy zdążył zrozumieć, że w całym kosmosie nie ma nikogo, kto kochałby się bardziej. Biorę trzy głębokie oddechy i wstaję. 

            – Dosyć wylegiwania się. – Zdzieram z Sherlocka kołdrę, razem z Mary, która zdążyła uczepić się jej skraju. – Przypominam, że śniadanie jest najważniejszym posiłkiem w ciągu dnia i nie da się przełożyć go na porę obiadu. Słyszałem coś o naleśnikach?

            Zostawiam ich w pokoju i idę do biblioteki, żeby spełnić obietnicę daną Mary. Wybieram – na chybił trafił – _Wymarzony dom Ani_ , jeden z kolejnych tomów cyklu (pierwszy już czytaliśmy).

            – Oszalałeś? – Sherlock wyrasta mi zza pleców, gdy kartkuję powieść. – Nie planujesz chyba czytać jej _tego_?

            – Co jest nie tak z Anią? – pytam zdumiony. Zerkam na obwolutę, żeby się upewnić, że nie sięgnąłem przypadkiem po _120 dni Sodomy._

            – Nic. Zupełnie nic. Dopóki nie wychodzi za mąż i nie postanawia poświęcić się rodzeniu dzieci oraz swataniu sąsiadów, podczas gdy jej małżonek rozwija karierę w Glen St. Mary.

            – I? Czego oczekiwałeś od książki wydanej _sto lat temu_?

            Prycha.

            _– Oczekiwałbym_ , że będziesz uważniej dobierał lekturę. Ale _nie oczekuję_ , że to zrozumiesz.

            – Że co? 

            Błyskawicznie wyciąga mi książkę z dłoni, wkłada ją z powrotem na półkę, obróciwszy się na pięcie niemal tanecznym krokiem, i stwierdza: 

            – Nie jesteś osobą szczególnie wyczuloną na te kwestie, John. Używasz kobiet jak chusteczek do nosa.

            Sherlock Holmes – etyk i filozof odpowiedzialności.

            Mimowolnie zwracam myśli ku poupychanym po kieszeniach marynarek, zmiętych chusteczkach, których zdarza mi się użyć w sytuacji awaryjnej... co jest całkiem dobrą analogią z moim bardzo przelotnym i jednorazowo odgrzanym niedawno romansem z Ruby, recepcjonistką z kliniki – o czym Sherlock nie wie (mam nadzieję, bo nie chcę dać mu satysfakcji) i wiedzieć nie musi, podobnie jak moja córka.

            Zakładam ręce na siebie.

            – Powiedział facet, który oświadczył się, ponieważ chciał _wejść do budynku._

            Macha ręką zniecierpliwiony, lekceważąco odpędzając argument.

            – Dobrze wiesz, że teraz bym tego nie zrobił.

            – Louise Mortimer.

            Mruga nierozumiejąco. Nie dziwię się, że nie kojarzy nazwiska – szczerze mówiąc dziwię się, że sam je pamiętam.

            – Henry Knight. Mówi ci to coś?

            – Oczywiście, że mi mówi.

            – Jasne, że tak. Dlatego, że jest _mężczyzną_? – Pamięta nazwisko, bo Henry był naszym klientem; a jeszcze wcześniej małym chłopcem oszukanym przez własny umysł i najbliższych. Nie mógłby zapomnieć go, nawet gdyby chciał.

            Wiem, że gadam bzdury, ale skoro Sherlock sfiksował na punkcie egalitaryzmu płciowego, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebym pokonał go własną bronią. Amunicji dostarczył mi aż nadto.

            – Louise Mortimer była jego terapeutką. I kobietą. Zapewne wykasowałeś ją z pałacu pamięci, więc podpowiem, że nasłałeś mnie na nią, żebym przy pomocy uśmiechu i wina zdobył dla ciebie informacje. – Unoszę ręce do góry, jakbym umywał je od sprawy. – Przykład pierwszy z brzegu. Mam wymieniać dalej?

            Zrobi wszystko, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Wie, że jeżeli bym zaczął, wreszcie doszedłbym do przykładu, który boli go najbardziej, czyli Molly.

            – To kolejna rzecz – warczy.                

            – Kolejna rzecz?

            – Której bym nie zrobił.

            Wow. Mam ochotę sprzedać mu kuksańca w jakąś wrażliwą część ciała. Zaciskam i rozprostowuję pięści.

            – Doceniam twój _spektakularny_ postęp na drodze rozwoju osobistego. Naprawdę.

            Nie kłamię – choć zdaję sobie sprawę, że brzmię, jakbym myślał coś dokładnie odwrotnego. Czasem Sherlock wzbudza mój szczery podziw: do tego stopnia, że ciężko mi uwierzyć, że mam styczność z tą samą osobą, którą poznałem po powrocie z Afganistanu. Zdarza się, że kiedy pomyślę o nim sprzed dekady, zwyczajnie go nie rozpoznaję. Ale...

            – Ale nie uważasz, że odrobinę przesadzasz z tą cenzurą feministyczną? Powinniśmy zacząć czytać Mary na dobranoc _Monologi Waginy?_

            – Mam wrażenie, że nie podchodzisz do tego poważnie.

            Trudno traktować poważnie coś, co ktoś inny przedstawia w karykaturalny sposób.

            – Ona jest w tym wieku, że chłonie wszystko jak gąbka. Nie chcę, żeby szła później w życiu na niepotrzebne kompromisy.

            Wiedza jest jednak źródłem nieszczęść; a Sherlock dowodem tego. Przeczytał jedną książkę za dużo i rzeczywistość pomieszała mu się z fikcją.

            Unoszę brwi.

            – Jak Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza?

            – Nie chodzi o Anię.

            – Tylko? Proszę. Proszę, kontynuuj. Słucham.

            Stoi naprzeciwko mnie w milczeniu, zaciskając wargi; sekundy mijają; a po samej jego minie widzę, że jeżeli w końcu się odezwie, powie coś, czego szybko pożałuje.

            – Ożeniłeś się z nadzwyczajnie inteligentną kobietą, John. I w jakiś sposób zdołałeś...      

            Nie wierzę.

            – ...sprowadzić ją do mojego poziomu? – cedzę.

            –...ją przekonać, że do szczęścia wystarczy nazywać się Watson.

            Jak Boga kocham, _naprawdę_ pożałuje.

            Biorę głęboki oddech i bardzo powoli wypuszczam powietrze ustami. 

            – Mary chciała być zwyczajna. Została pielęgniarką, zanim ją poznałem.

            Dlaczego się przed nim tłumaczę?

            – Wybacz, że ją _zdegradowałem_ , ponieważ jako moja żona nie mogła spełniać się w swojej _dziedzinie._

            Do diabła z konwenansami.

            – Ocipiałeś?! Zapomniałeś, czym zajmowała się wcześniej?

            Może wyssał to z palca, a może Mary coś mu _powiedziała_. Może wysnuł wnioski na podstawie jakichś przesłanek, których nie wyłapałem, myśląc w innych rejestrach; może faktycznie dysponuje wiedzą na jej temat, niedostępną dla mnie, bo lepiej ją _rozumiał_. I z tytułu tej nici porozumienia łączącej ludzi sądzących, że miłość da się oprzeć na kłamstwie, a rozstanie wykalkulować na chłodno i bez konsekwencji, z tej racji teraz ja bronię się, ponieważ _Sherlock Holmes_ – kawaler, który stracił dziewictwo po trzydziestce, domniemany (eks)socjopata, pokątnie przetrzymujący na strychu akcesoria o wątpliwej przydatności dla sympatyków kobiet – potępił mnie z pozycji eksperta do spraw płci żeńskiej.

            Na dodatek muszę prowadzić monolog – Sherlock nagle połknął własny język.

            – Skoro tak dobrze się rozumieliście – zalewa mnie krew – to może powinna była wyjść za ciebie!

            – Dlaczego się kłócicie?

            Prawie podskakuję w miejscu. Wymieniamy spłoszone spojrzenia i jak na komendę zwracamy się w stronę progu.

            Gdzie widzimy moją córeczkę, niczym uosobienie niewinności, przystrojoną w biel (konkretnie: prześcieradło udrapowane na ramionach na wzór togi). W ręku trzyma paczkę chrupek, zielonych _Cheetosów_ o smaku pizzy. Zamyślona, wkłada jednego do buzi, przenosząc wypełniony czystym głodem poznawczym wzrok z Sherlocka na mnie.

            Od jak dawna tutaj stoi? Gorączkowo skanuję dialog w pamięci. Nie powiedziałem chyba niczego konkretnego o profesji Mary?

            – Nie kłócimy się. Jesteśmy zdenerwowani, bo nie zjedliśmy jeszcze śniadania. Powiedziałem chyba, że to najważniejszy posiłek dnia, tak? Natychmiast odłóż te chrupki. Kto ci je dał?

            Podczas śniadania łypię na Mycrofta wrogo.

            – Byłbyś łaskaw bez konsultacji nie częstować niczym mojego dziecka?

            Nim doczekuję się odpowiedzi, moją uwagę odciąga Sherlock. Pochyla się znienacka nad stołem z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.

            – Mary? Wszystko w porządku?

            Przenoszę wzrok na dziecko. Apatycznie rozdziabuje borówki po talerzu – a jej oczy powoli napełniają się łzami.

            – _Mary_ – napominam surowo. Lamenty najlepiej zduszać w zarodku. – Nie ma powodu do płaczu. To nie twoja wina.

            Mycroft składa dłonie. Unosi je pod brodę, opierając łokcie o blat i ściągając wargi w cienkim uśmiechu pełnym złośliwej życzliwości.

            – Ściśle rzecz biorąc, _drogi bracie_ , jesteś w błędzie. Rosamund, może zechciałabyś sprostować?

            Mary wzrusza ramionami w najdoskonalszej obojętności.

            – Zabrałam chrupki z walizki Mycrofta – oznajmia, po czym wybucha płaczem. – Wcale tego nie żałuję!

            – Mary!

            Wspaniale. Niektórzy nie uważają mnie nawet za jej ojca, inni sądzą, że ją maltretuję, a teraz okazuje się jeszcze, że wychowuję kryminalistkę.

            – Króliczku...

            Sherlock ma osobliwe wyczucie czasu. Nie pora na króliczkowanie.

            – Mary, natychmiast przeproś Mycrofta!

            – Czemu to zrobiłaś?

            – Jakie to ma znaczenie? Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! – Zanosi się spazmem, po czym zeskakuje z krzesła i wymierza palcem w moją twarz. – Wiem, że się rozwodzicie!

            Szlag.

            W sekundę pokrywam się żenującym rumieńcem, zaambarasowany bardziej, niż kiedy słodkim głosikiem poprosiła panią Hudson, żeby przestała ją wkurwiać oraz gdy wyciągnęła  plastikową filiżankę z serwisu do herbaty w stronę kelnera, żądając _whisky!_ , zaś na widok mojego zszokowanego spojrzenia poprawiła się natychmiast: _whisky,_ _proszę._ Z otwartymi głupawo ustami spoglądam na Sherocka i widzę, ze jest wcięty na równi ze mną. Tylko że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, ponieważ wszyscy patrzą _na mnie_.

            O, naiwności. Naprawdę nie dalej jak wczoraj wieczorem wydawało mi się, że zdołam odpocząć?

            Nie wybiło jeszcze południe, a już dałbym sobie rękę uciąć za podwójną brandy.

            – Nie rozwodzimy się – mówię słabo. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

            – Priya...! – chlipie rozdzierająco. – Priya mi powiedziała, że jej rodzice są w separacji, bo cały czas się kłócili, tak jak wy, i spali w osobnych łóżkach, i się rozwiodą i że będzie musiała mieszkać bez swojego taty, chociaż może kupi jej za to karbownicę, ale ja nie chcę już karbownicy, tatusiu, i nie wiadomo, kto dostanie ich psa!

            Przeklęty Salim.

            – Zapewniam cię: nie rozwodzimy się. Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej. Zjedz borówki.

            Zabieram się za krojenie naleśnika, na znak, że uważam dyskusję za skończoną. Rozrywam zębami plaster bekonu i przeżuwam go na miazgę. Mary pociąga nosem, a ja jem i jem zawzięcie – ze wzrokiem wbitym w solniczkę – czekając, aż wszyscy pójdą za moim przykładem.

            Ciszę przerywa zgrzyt przesuwanego po parkiecie krzesła.

            – John. – Kątem oka widzę, jak Sherlock podnosi się od stołu. – Mogę cię prosić?

           Wolałbym nie - ale nie mam wyboru. Odmówię i nie dość, że wykażę się aroganckim stosunkiem do problemów Mary, to jeszcze rodzice Sherlocka pomyślą, że nie szanuję ich syna.

            – Przepraszam na moment – mamroczę, unikając ich spojrzeń.

            – Ja jej to wytłumaczę – oferuje Sherlock, kiedy wchodzę za nim do kuchni.

            – Dziękuję. Ale ja jestem jej ojcem. Ja z nią porozmawiam.

            Znam swoje obowiązki. Poza tym kto wie, co Sherlockowi wpadnie do głowy. Nie chcę, żeby powiedział jej coś, czego nigdy nie odkręcę.

            Przybiera roszczeniową postawę, z założonymi rękami i uniesioną brwią.

            – Więc zrób to. _Teraz_. Nie chcę, żeby się stresowała.

            – Porozmawiam z nią. Chyba świat się nie zawali, jak przełożymy to do jutra?

            – Nie. Tylko, że ty potrafisz przekładać rzeczy _miesiącami,_ John. Zaprzecz.

            Cóż _, chciałbym_.

            – Dobra – poddaję się. – W porządku. Załatwię to teraz. Zadowolony?

            – Względnie.

            – Jeden warunek: nie wtrącasz się.

            Wchodzę do łazienki na parterze, żeby zebrać myśli. Ochlapuję twarz wodą i mówię swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, że dam radę.

            Jasne, że tak. Czemu miałbym nie dać? Nie tremuję się przecież rozmową z własną córką...?

            Zresztą, nic takiego się nie dzieje. Wiem, co robić. Najwidoczniej ostatnio kwestia małżeństwa mi umknęła, ale regułkę mam o tyle o ile opanowaną. Nie wszystkie dzieci mają takich samych rodziców, ale jesteśmy dla siebie najważniejsi na świecie i tak dalej. Nie musi – _nie powinna_ – wiedzieć, czy śpimy ze sobą i dlaczego nie.

            – Przepraszam za chrupki. Więcej tak nie zrobię – zarzeka się Mary, kiedy wracam do salonu, gdzie nie ma już nikogo, poza nią i Sherlockiem – ale, tato, Mycroft nie ma pretensji. Powiedział, że dobrze zrobiłam, bo inaczej na pewno złamałby dietę.

            Z Mycroftem policzę się kiedy indziej.

            – Posłuchaj.

            Zmieniam zdanie w kwestii tremy. Byłoby dużo łatwiej bez Sherlocka ulokowanego w futrynie drzwi.

            Siadam na kanapie i wskazuję Mary miejsce obok siebie. Łzy obeschły już z jej skóry, jedynie oczy nadal ma szkliste.

            – Więc, jak wiesz – zaczynam, obejmując ją ramieniem – twoja mama i ja wybraliśmy Sherlocka i panią Hudson i... jeszcze jedną osobę na twoich rodziców chrzestnych, na wypadek, żeby zajęli się tobą, gdyby któremuś z nas przydarzyło się jakieś nieszczęście. Tak robią rodzice, dla bezpieczeństwa. Dlatego mieszkamy z Sherlockiem.

            – Tato, _wiem._

            – Nie wątpię, kochanie. Jesteś mądrą i pojętną dziewczynką. Ale to nie wszystko.  Teraz jesteś już na tyle duża – _że nadszedł czas, bym naprawił przeoczenie z ostatniej pogadanki_ – żeby zrozumieć pewne sprawy, które dotąd, ee, umknęły naszej uwadze.

            – Więc twoja mama, musisz pamiętać, kochała cię najbardziej na świecie. I chciała, żebyś dorastała wśród ludzi, którzy będą kochali cię tak samo, nawet, gdy jej zabraknie. Wiedziała, że Sherlock bardzo się troszczy o mnie, i o ciebie, no i że mi bardzo zależy na nim. – Ciężko opowiadać o tym, kiedy Sherlock na mnie _patrzy_. – Wszyscy się przyjaźniliśmy, więc uważała, że będziemy dla ciebie najlepszą rodziną. Dlatego jesteśmy razem, ty, Sherlock i ja.

            Nie do końca rozumiem, czemu wyobrażała sobie, że spędzimy resztę życia na Baker Street, wychowując dziecko w lukach między przyjmowaniem spraw – ale nie rozumiem _wielu_ wyborów mojej żony.

            – I Gavin.

            – I Gavin.

            – Tato, ja _wiem._

            – Tak. Ale nie wiesz, że... nie możemy, hm. Wziąć rozwodu, ponieważ nie jesteśmy małżeństwem, rozumiesz? To znaczy, że nie braliśmy ślubu. Twoja mama i ja, _my_ jesteśmy małżeństwem.

            Czoło spływa mi potem: lawiruję w niebezpiecznych rejonach. Mary zaraz zapyta, czemu nie poproszę Sherlocka o rękę. Zamiast tego – o dziwo – podsuwa mi gotowe rozwiązanie:

            – Czyli można brać ślub tylko raz?

            – Tak. Z grubsza tak. Zależy, w co się wierzy. Nie wszyscy biorą ślub, nawet jeżeli się kochają. Jeżeli ktoś nie ma ślubu, to nie rozwodzi się, tylko rozstaje. A my się nie rozstajemy. Czasem kłócimy się, to normalne. I nie znaczy, że się rozstajemy. Bo nie rozstajemy się. – Pod badawczym spojrzeniem Sherlocka zaczynam się plątać. – Będziemy mieszkali wszyscy razem, dokładnie tak, jak chciałaby twoja mama. Możesz być spokojna. I nie musisz martwić się, kto dostanie psa.

            Nagle Mary ląduje mi w ramionach.

            – To dobrze, tatusiu. To _bardzo_ dobrze – wzdycha z ulgą.

            Wtóruję jej – i już myślę, że poradziłem sobie wcale nieźle, kiedy zwija mi się na kolanach jak kotka, z promiennym uśmiechem informując:

            – Bo tęsknilibyśmy za tobą, gdybyś się wyprowadził!

C.D.N. 

 

Muzyka pod napisy końcowe: 

[The Temptations - MY GIRL](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bsdGo8dEoY)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I co, dotarłaś/eś do końca?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z ledwie dwutygodniowym opóźnieniem... ;)  
> No nie wiem, nie wiem, co powiecie o tym rozdziale.  
> Dziękuję za komentarze - poziom Waszych teorii spiskowych godny Macierewicza xD

**III.**

**Wysłane: Wszystkiego najlepszego.**

**Wysłane: Dziękuję, że mogłem być obecny w twoim życiu. Zawsze będę to cenił – nawet, jeżeli już nigdy nie będę jego częścią. Proszę, pamiętaj: jeżeli kiedykolwiek będziesz czegoś potrzebować, możesz na mnie liczyć.**

**Wysłane: Czegokolwiek.**

**–––––**

**Wysłane: Jedno Twoje słowo.**

*******

 

            – Sherlock?

            – Tak?

            – A ty, czy ty miałeś kiedyś żonę, jak tata?

            – Jakoś się nie złożyło.

            – Więc jak dorosnę możesz ożenić się ze mną, tak?

            – Nie, kochanie. – Sherlock odkłada gazetę. Rozpościera ramiona, a kiedy Mary wskakuje mu na kolana, szarmancko przechyla ją w tył, jak kobietę w tańcu. – Nie mogę. Ale jeżeli zechcesz zostać kiedyś czyjąś żoną, będzie to dla tej osoby przywilej.

            Oczywiście, musiało do tego dojść. I oczywiście, że wybrała Sherlocka – je jej z ręki, zawsze gotowy na każde skinienie, robi, na co tylko Mary wyrazi chęć i mówi dokładnie to, co chce usłyszeć. 

            Oparty o blat obserwuję, jak mruczy _jesteś taka słodka, że zaraz cię zjem_ , wyciska serię hałaśliwych dmuchnięć w jej skórę, po czym, gdy od radosnych pisków Mary brakuje już oddechu, odsyła ją do mycia rąk.

            Zaciskam dłoń na uchwycie łopatki do smażonych potraw i uśmiecham się sztywno.

            – Gratuluję powodzenia. – Odwracam się do skwierczącej wołowiny, aby podlać ją wodą i trochę poddusić. – Czego chcesz do mięsa? Brokuły czy szparagi?

            Trafiły mi się dwa dni wolnego pod rząd. Jutrzejszy planuję spędzić z Mary i Gavinem: Sherlock wychodzi sprawdzić coś do jakiejś sprawy, a ja powinienem zacząć trenować psa do występu na otwarcie pikniku rodzinnego (co oznacza wyprawę po uszy wieprzowe, zwykłych ciastek Gavin nie ruszy). Myślałby kto, że dzisiejszy mógłbym przeznaczyć na odpoczynek – ale nie, bowiem muszę wypełnić swój przydział obowiązków, _mimo_ że wszyscy wychodzimy na kolację do Sophie i Salima.

            Sherlock zaprzęga mnie do prac domowych ilekroć mam dzień wytchnienia. Oczekuje, że będę go obsługiwał. Nawet nie próbuję prosić go o pomoc: nigdy mi nie odpuszcza. Uważa, że robi więcej niż ja, a na próby uświadomienia mu, że jeżeli wykonuje coś bez wysiłku (zlecenia o obniżonym stopniu ryzyka wymagają zwykle także mniej pomyślunku), z przyjemnością (opieka nad Mary) albo bez potrzeby, za to z kompulsywnego przymusu (sortowanie  gwoździ, składanie skarpetek w pary lub prasowanie poszewek na poduszki w ilości wystarczającej dla całego legionu), to niedokładnie równoważy się to ze specyfiką pracy zmianowej w szpitalu –– wykłada się ostentacyjnie na kanapie.

            – Najlepiej i to, i to.

            Staram się tylko przygotować wystarczającą ilość jedzenia, żeby starczyło na dwa dni – inaczej lwia część obu upłynie mi na gotowaniu, ponieważ wszystko musi być zrobione od postaw. W celu poznania jego aktualnych preferencji żywieniowych nauczyłem się zadawać pytania zamknięte. Jeżeli zapytam na co ma ochotę, każe mi siekać kapustę na _coleslaw_. 

            – Nie przeginaj.

            Wrzucam rozszarpane brokuły do stalowego sitka. Zaglądam do piekarnika, żeby sprawdzić, jak ma się wołowina, po czym rozkładam na stole sztućce i talerze, z nostalgią (niemal) wspominając okres, kiedy Sherlock egzystował na frytkach i chińszczyźnie. Nie jestem pewien, czy warzywa na parze faktycznie mu smakują, w każdym razie sądzi, że frytkami truje się dzieci, a folgując sobie, dawalibyśmy Mary zły przykład. Ciężko kłócić się z tym argumentem, nie wychodząc na abnegata szkodzącego własnej córce, więc, cóż.

            Frytki mogę kupić w szpitalnej kantynie.

            – Mary! – wołam, wyłączając gaz pod zupą. – Zapraszam na obiad! Umyłaś ręce?

            Dwie godziny później, wciąż najedzeni, zbieramy się do wyjścia. Robię Mary warkocze, podczas gdy ona narzeka na karnację swojej skóry, a Sherlock przeczesuje włosy i poprawia mankiety (wywijane z dwoma guzikami, możliwe, że stylizuje się na Seana Connery'ego) przed lustrem zawieszonym nad półką kominkową. Trzymamy na niej zdjęcia Mary – z jej matką tulącą do siebie niemowlę; z Panią Hudson; z Molly na chrzcie; z rodzicami Sherlocka; z Sherlockiem na plaży; z Gavinem, jeszcze bezimiennym; z Gavinem i Lestrade'em (Sherlock najwyraźniej uznał to za zabawne); z Priyą; w pierwszym dniu szkoły; z recitalu muzycznego; z zawodów judo; z zajęć chemicznych w Muzeum Nauki; z warsztatów praktycznych w pizzerii; w kole cyrkowym;  na tle kominka w salonie na Baker Street, między fotelami...

            Wspólne mamy tylko jedno (całuję Mary w skroń, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Sherlocka, któremu siedzi na kolanach) zrobione zresztą całkiem niedawno przez mamę Sherlocka. Podejrzewam, że zmusiła go, by wywołał i oprawił zdjęcie, albo po prostu zrobiła to za niego. Sam wolał widocznie oglądać Molly i Lestrade'a.

            – Sherlock?

            – Tak?

            – Nie uważasz, że Moana jest ładnie opalona?

            – Uważam, że jej wygląd nie ma znaczenia, króliczku.

            Ha, dobre – zważywszy, że wygłosił tę mądrość zakładając soczewki, a robi to chyba wyłącznie dlatego, żeby ładnie wyglądać. Jeżeli nosi je za długo, dostaje zapalenia i oczy czerwienieją mu jak królikowi, co w połączeniu z grobową miną – jaką często przybiera, gdy Mary nie ma w zasięgu wzroku – sprawia, że wygląda, jakby lada chwila miał zacząć ronić łzy.

            – Ale nie uważasz, że to jest ładne? – drąży Mary.

            – Uważam, że do niej pasuje – wywija się Sherlock.

            Po czym, zaatakowany pytaniem o solarium, wykonuje imponujący dyplomatyczny unik informując:

             – Musisz zapytać taty.

            Jasne, że tak.

            Pozwala jej spać z psem, zbierać cukierki po domach do północy w Halloween, zwieszać się do góry nogami na kole cyrkowym i maluje jej paznokcie – ale _teraz_ moje zdanie nabiera nagle znaczenia rozstrzygającego, bo w obliczu konieczności ukrócenia karkołomnych fantazji, przysyła Mary do mnie.

            – Tato?

            – Nie.

            Mary wyrywa się w połowie wiązania kokardki na drugim warkoczu i odwraca się przodem do mnie,  jakbyśmy stawali w szranki.

            – Priya jest opalona!

            Wzdycham.

            – Priya nie jest opalona. To kolor jej skóry. Podobnie jak Moany. Jesteś śliczna taka jak jesteś i nie ma gadania.

            – Mama Hazel jej pozwoliła!

            Nie mam pojęcia, kim jest Hazel, natomiast wolałbym, żeby dzieci zajmowały się zajęciami bardziej właściwymi dla swojego wieku, jak za moich czasów.

            – Może, ale ty nie jesteś Hazel, a ja nie jestem mamą Hazel.

            – Ale...

            – Dzieci nie chodzą na solarium. Koniec, kropka.

            – W niektórych rejonach Rosji łóżka słoneczne są obowiązkowe dla dzieci już w przedszkolu. – Mary posiada umiejętność błyskawicznego zapamiętywania przypadkowych informacji, zazwyczaj takich, którymi może się później posłużyć w dyspucie. Przyswajanie konceptów idzie jej gorzej. – Prawda, She...

            – Nie dyskutuj ze mną. Proszę ubrać buty.

            Fuka, ale daje za wygraną i naburmuszona idzie pożegnać się z Gavinem. Zerkam na Sherlocka, który nadal tkwi przed lustrem, marszcząc brwi i robiąc wrażenie, jakby sprawdzał, czy dobrze włożył soczewki – ale podejrzewam, w rzeczywistości dokonuje inspekcji swojej twarzy w celu zlokalizowania nowych oznak starzenia się.

            – Muszę zawsze robić za złego policjanta? – pytam. – Nie istnieje cholerny region w całej Syberii, w którym zgodziłbyś się na solarium. Koniecznie musisz używać mnie jako maszynki do wysławiania twoich odmów?

            Sherlock wyciąga jedną z soczewek z oka – i zaraz wkłada ją z powrotem.

            – Czy to nie ty jesteś jej ojcem?

            Mogłem wspomnieć o tym razem czy dwa, kiedy pod wpływem jego szczodrego rozdawnictwa przywilejów Mary zbytnio się rozbisurmaniła. Najwyraźniej będę płacił za to do końca życia.

            – Masz w tym względzie moje błogosławieństwo. I dobrze o tym wiesz, tylko że wcale nie planujesz go wykorzystać, bo nie chcesz stracić na popularności. Rozumiesz, że rodzicielstwo to nie tylko zabawy solami chemicznymi, bitwy na poduszki i propozycje matrymonialne?

            Sherlock mruga i prostuje się. Strzepuje niewidocznie kłaczki z klapy marynarki.

            – Tylko że ja, John – mówi bardzo spokojnie – nie jestem przecież jej rodzicem.

            – Jesteś _jak_ jej rodzic.

            Posyła mi obrzydliwie uprzejmy uśmiech – wraz z uwagą, która kończy dialog:

            – Myślę, że musisz zgodzić się ze mną, że technicznie to nie to samo.

            Tym samym wiąże mi ręce: żeby cokolwiek od niego wyegzekwować, musiałbym wyciągnąć dokumenty adopcyjne z kapelusza. Na przestrzeni ostatnich lat może i dokonał diametralnych zmian trybu życia i sposobu myślenia, ale nadal uważa, że wszystko mu się należy. Jest zachłanny. Nie wystarczy mu, że dostanie prawo do opieki nad Mary po mojej śmierci – co prędzej czy później pewnie się stanie, bo jestem przekonany, że umrę przed nim. Chciałby dysponować nim już teraz i będzie zasłaniał się jego brakiem ilekroć uzna to za stosowne – a ja nie powiem mu, żeby wobec tego zaniechał decydowania o niej w ogóle, ponieważ zrzuciłby na mnie najdrobniejsze sprawy w rodzaju rozstrzygania, w co Mary się ubierze i jak zaplanować jadłospis na cały tydzień.  Nie po to przearanżowałem całe życie tak, żeby zrobić w nim stałe miejsce na trzecią osobę (i psa), żeby uczynić z tego balast, a ostatecznie i tak zostać ze wszystkim sam.

            Gdyby nie on, nie pakowałbym się w dom i psa, tylko kupiłbym dwupokojowe mieszkanie oraz chomika. Dla Sherlocka dom i pies to jednak (oczywiście) za mało. Czasem mi się wydaje, że za jedyną przeszkodę na drodze do pełni szczęścia (czyli praw rodzicielskich) uważa _mnie_ – nic to, że przeprowadziłem się 15 mil od miejsca zatrudnienia, żeby mógł bawić się w dom z Mary i Gavinem – jakby zapomniał o małym szczególe, to znaczy, że musielibyśmy być w formalnym związku. Albo przynajmniej wykazać, że jesteśmy w faktycznym i tworzymy dla Mary rodzinę, co może nie jest _bardzo_ dalekie od prawdy – ostatecznie jesteśmy ze sobą związani opieką nad nią – tylko że udowadnianie tego oznaczałoby kontrole, ciąganie dziecka po rozmowach z urzędnikami w asyście psychologa, wywiad środowiskowy i tak dalej.

            Prawda jest taka, że niekoniecznie o tym marzę, zwłaszcza z procesem na karku, a co do Sherlocka wystarczy, że wszyscy naokoło sądzą, że gra w wychowaniu Mary pierwsze skrzypce.

`          Wstaję z kanapy, wpadając na świetny pomysł, jak odwdzięczyć się za zaproszenie na obiad – i przy okazji odgracić trochę mieszkanie.

            – Czekam na zewnątrz – rzucam w drodze do wyjścia, unosząc w ramionach jedną z dracen. – A jak nie chcesz mieć zmarszczek zadbaj, żeby regularnie nosić okulary. Jeśli znowu dostaniesz zapalenia nie oczekuj, że będę cię woził.

            Fakt, że o tym wspominam skłania go do upierania się, żebyśmy pojechali samochodem.

            – To tylko trzy przystanki.

            – Jest zimno. Mary ma trening i nie może się przeziębić.

            Wzruszam ramionami.

            – Niech będzie.

            Jak mówią, należy wybierać właściwe bitwy.

            Gdy docieramy na miejsce i wychodzimy z auta, Sherlock poprawia Mary kokardki we włosach, a następnie pozwala jej oddalić się nieco, by grzebała patykiem w szparach ażurowych płyt, z których wykonano podjazd.

            Naciskam dzwonek.

            – Półtorej godziny i ani minuty dłużej – zastrzegam.

            W towarzystwie samej Sophie mógłbym spędzić całe wielokrotności tej liczby, mimo pewnych skutków ubocznych (ostatnio podczas herbatki z okazji odbioru Gavina zobowiązałem się nieopatrznie, że poświęcę dwa popołudnia wspieraniu fundacji _Macmillian_ ). Z Sherlockiem, a zwłaszcza z Salimem, spodziewam się drogi przez mękę.

            Sherlock patrzy na mnie krytycznie.

            – Myślisz, że ja nie mam lepszych pomysłów na spędzenie wieczoru?

            Zapina mi guzik na wysokości obojczyków i poprawia mój kołnierz. Zanim udaje mi się dać mu łapach, świergolenie dzwonka milknie, a do naszych uszu dociera chrobot zamka. Uśmiechamy się więc do siebie najserdeczniejszymi z fałszywych uśmiechów (wiarygodność Sherlocka przyprawia o gęsią skórką) i z tymi grymasami przylepionymi do twarzy, zwracamy ku otwieranym drzwiom.

            Wymieniamy oficjalne uprzejmości _(jak miło was widzieć, nie mogliśmy się doczekać_ i _nareszcie się udało_ ), wręczamy dracenę i wchodzimy do jadalni.

            Salim prowadzi samoloty pasażerskie dla _British Airways_. Zarabia ponad dwa razy więcej niż ja i nie oszczędza ani na garderobie (nie potrafię ocenić wartości jego idealnie skrojonych ubrań, w każdym razie nawet na tle Sherlocka wygląda _dobrze_ ), ani wystroju wnętrz (widziałem ich sofę za prawie 5 tysięcy funtów, przy okazji wybierania własnej), ani na jedzeniu czy piciu.

            Do obiadu serwuje białe wino _Château Rabaud–Promis_ z 2001 roku. Wolę nie wiedzieć, ile kosztowało.

            – Dobrze wyczuwalne nuty melona i moreli – rzecze Salim, odkorkowując butelkę.

            Aha.

            Sherlock przykrywa dłonią mój kieliszek.

            – Prowadzisz – przypomina.

            Doskonale wie, że nie lubię, kiedy decyduje za mnie, zwłaszcza, że i tak zamierzałem pozostać przy wodzie. Wie również, że przy ludziach nie bardzo mogę zmyć mu za to głowę.

            – Właśnie miałem o tym wspomnieć – w frustracji przelotnie kładę rękę na jego nadgarstku i wbijam mu kciuk we wrażliwie miejsce poniżej kości grochowatej – _mój drogi_.

            Sobie pozwala nalać pełen kieliszek, chyba tylko, żeby się upewnić, że nie poproszę, by siadł za kierownicą (nie lubi białego wina). Ma wyjątkowo słabą głowę – gdyby rzeczywiście wypił całość, musiałbym go nieść.

            Podjadam suszone pomidory, rzucając nieznaczące uwagi na temat pogody i ostatnich wydarzeń politycznych, słuchając o tym, jak to Salim lądował awaryjnie bez podłoża oraz jak wykonać wodowanie, i myśląc o sposobie, w jaki majtki Sophie wciskają się w jej pupę, delikatnie odznaczając się pod spódnicą. Przy kremie z białych szparagów ustalamy harmonogram wspólnych zabaw naszych córek (dzisiaj Priya przyjdzie do nas na noc, a za parę dni obie wybiorą się na trzydniowy obóz z zabawami plastycznymi i zajęciami ruchowymi). Gdy przychodzi do dania głównego, Salim powstaje z krzesła.

            – John, zechciałbyś pomóc mi pokroić kurczaka? – pyta. – Jechaliśmy po niego na farmę. Skurczybyk ma mocne kości. Potrzebuje chirurgicznej precyzji.

            Zgadzam się bez entuzjazmu. Organiczne kurczaki składają się _głównie_ z kości. "Przyjaźń" Sherlocka z Sophie wzmacnia jego zapędy ekologiczne (jej aktywność wypływa ze szczerej troski o los planety, Sherlock miałby planety głęboko gdzieś, gdyby na jednej z nich nie urodziła się Mary), więc tego typu przysmaków mam po dziurki w nosie.

            – Gdzie ten kurczak?

            Wybiegam myślą w jeden z tych wariantów przyszłości, w którym umiejętności chirurgiczne przyjdzie mi wykorzystywać tylko do krajania drobiu.

            – W piekarniku – odpowiada Salim: stając po _przeciwnej_ stronie kuchni, za barem. Uśmiechnąwszy się ze złowrogą sympatią, patrzy na mnie znad lśniącego blatu tak, że nabieram przekonania, że wie, co najchętniej zrobiłbym z majtkami Sophie i o kim myślałem podczas porannej masturbacji. – John. _John._

             Nie jestem osobą, którą łatwo zastraszyć – ale jeżeli zadrę z Salimem i to odbije się na relacji Mary z Priyą, Sherlock obarczy mnie odpowiedzialnością i nie da mi żyć.

            Przybieram niewinną minę.

            – Słucham.

            – Doszedłem do wniosku, że musimy porozmawiać.

            Unoszę brew.

            – Co masz na myśli?

            Wygląda jak agent nieruchomości szykujący się do zatarcia rąk po zawarciu umowy dziesięciolecia.

            – Och, nic szczególnego. Po prostu chciałem upewnić się, że się rozumiemy.

            – W kwestii?

            – Zauważyłem, że ostatnio spędzasz z moją żoną więcej czasu.

            Salim sądzi, że jestem z Sherlockiem – nie powinien zatem posądzać mnie o niecne zamiary względem Sophie. Z drugiej strony sądzi także, że nie jest to z mojej strony układ na wyłączność, więc kto wie, co wbił sobie do głowy. Nie zamierza chyba jednak robić afery, kiedy dziewczynki znajdują się dwa pomieszczenia obok, w bawialni?

            Nie łatwo mnie zastraszyć – ale i tak na kark wstępują mi krople potu. Milczę.

            – Byłbym ci wdzięczny, gdybyś zachował dla siebie okoliczności jednego z naszych ostatnich spotkań.

            Ach. O to chodzi. Wyobraził sobie, że wypaplam Sophie szczegóły jego wieczornego wypadu na jednego drinka zakończonego jednorazową (?) przygodą z tamtą zasuszoną rudą.  

            Mimo woli oddycham z ulgą.

            – Zapewne wiesz, że mieliśmy ostatnio... słabszy okres.

            Nie wiem więcej, niż wyszlochała Mary. Niezależnie od tego, czy Salim myśli, że dowiedziałem się czegoś od Sophie czy od Sherlocka, zdecydowanie przecenia poziom naszej komunikacji.

            – Próbujemy wszystko poukładać i nie chciałbym, aby chwila słabości zaważyła na wyniku tej próby.

            Już mam rzucić _nie ma sprawy_ – nie dlatego, że pochwalam jego zachowanie, ale ponieważ nie chcę zostać w to wmieszany – i poprosić, żebyśmy zajęli się wreszcie kurczakiem i mieli to z głowy, kiedy Salim dodaje:

            – I, John, powiedzmy sobie szczerze – zwilża dolną wargę czubkiem języka w odpychający sposób – ty też nie byłeś sam. Masz uroczą, wrażliwą córeczkę, poukładane życie. Jestem pewien, że nie chciałbyś zakłócić spokoju swojej rodziny... i ja oczywiście też nie życzyłbym ci, żeby _przypadkiem_ to się wydało...

            Zaciskam zęby, rozeźlony.

            – Nie interesuje mnie twoje życie prywatne, Salim – mówię zimno – a ty nie wnikaj w moje, bo uwierz mi, że się na tym przejedziesz.

            Jestem pewien, że Sherlock dawno _domyślił_ się więcej, niż ja się _dowiedziałem_. Jeżeli nie powiedział Sophie, Salim zawdzięcza to tylko temu, że zdecydował się nie ujawnić nic z powodu dziewczynek (lub może przez wzgląd na uczucia Sophie, na tę chwilę licho go wie). Niczego nie wskóra, usiłując na mnie wpłynąć – i nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie.

            – Wszystko w porządku? – Obcasy Sophie stukają na kafelkach. – Co z kurczakiem?

            – Wybacz, kochanie. Zagadaliśmy się.

            Sophie ściąga brwi – między nimi tworzy jej się pojedyncza, dość urocza zmarszczka – przenosząc spojrzenie ze mnie na Salima, i z powrotem. Boże, Salim nie zasługuje na tę kobietę – a ona na to, co ją spotyka.

            – Na temat?

            – Dziewczynek – odpowiadam.

            – Wyjazdu – mówi Salim.

            – Wyjazdu dziewczynek.

            Godzinę później zatrzaskuję się w samochodzie z kilogramem suszonej kukurydzy do prażenia, prosto z młyna, zirytowany zachowaniem Salima i wkurzony na Sherlocka, który wciągnął nas w całą tę farsę, jakby dla przyjaźni Mary z Sophie sztuczna komitywa ich rodziców była warunkiem _sine qua non_.

            _Moi_ rodzice nie znali nawet imion większości naszych znajomych, o rodzicach nie wspominając.

            – Nie próbuj brać mnie w cugle – ostrzegam, wyłączywszy silnik pod domem, obserwując jak dziewczynki w podskokach prują przywitać się z Gavinem – bo pewnego dnia wypnę się na konwenanse i pójdzie ci w pięty.

            Okazja by zapomnieć o Sherlocku, oderwać myśli od Salima – i zwalczyć te o Sophie – nadarza się tego samego wieczoru, kiedy (pociągiem) wybieram się do Londynu.

            Zanim wchodzę do pubu, chowam obrączkę do kieszeni. Głupi nawyk, zważywszy, że w gruncie rzeczy nie robię tego, aby ułatwić sobie podryw – martwa żona może być atutem, jeżeli ktoś chciałby grać kartą współczucia (nie jestem wyrachowany, więc sam raczej się do tego nie posuwam) – tylko dlatego, że nosząc ją na palcu z zamiarem znalezienia kogoś, kto uprzyjemni mi noc, mam nonsensowne poczucie, jakbym nie był fair wobec Mary.

            – Ciężki dzień w pracy? – zagaduję przy barze (po raz trzeci: pierwsza kobieta przesiadła się trzy stoliki dalej, druga z uprzejmości zmarnowała mi kwadrans, czekając, jak się okazało, na narzeczonego).

            Ta ma na imię Chloe, mocny makijaż oczu doprawiony sztucznymi rzęsami, krótką kurteczkę z frędzlami odsłaniającą gołe plecy i pozwala mi kupić sobie drinka. Z jej torebki na połyskliwym łańcuszku wystaje zmięty fartuszek pracownicy kawiarni lub restauracji.

            Nie jestem pewien, ile ma lat, w każdym razie jest pełnoletnia: poczekałem, aż barman sprawdzi dowód. Sam dałbym jej przynajmniej dwadzieścia pięć lat, ale obecne trendy w makijażu  – polegające zdaje się na zamalowywaniu twarzy grubą warstwą rozmaitych pudrów – utrudniają rozeznanie się w tej materii.

            Im jestem starszy, tym łatwiej przychodzi mi (owocny) flirt z młodymi kobietami. Nie wiem, może dlatego, że w gruncie rzeczy mi nie zależy – przeżyłem wystarczająco dużo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie ta, to następna – albo może sprawiam wrażenie bogatego. Z perspektywy baristki z _Costy_ zapewne faktycznie jestem.

            Poza wspinaniem się pod szczeblach kariery w obsłudze klienta (została właśnie kierownikiem zmiany), Chloe rozwija konto na Instagramie i regularnie korzysta ze Snapchata.

            – Prowadziłem kiedyś bloga, hm, detektywistycznego – informuję, czując się bardzo zramolały. – Wtedy nie korzystało się tyle z Facebooka.

            Zaraz, chyba teraz też już się nie korzysta...?

            – Och?

            – Może kojarzysz. Sprawa Reichenbach?

            – Hmm...

            Pudło.

            – Więc pewnie pamiętasz Jima Moriarty'ego...

            Kręci głową.

            OK.

            – Sherlocka Holmesa...?

            – Ach, tak! Moja mama go czytała.

            Jej _mama._ Jak stary jestem?

            – Jeszcze jeden?

            Nie jestem pewien, która jest godzina, kiedy po jednej z następnych kolejek proponuje mi, żebym odwiedził jej mieszkanie.

            – Mieszkasz w pobliżu?

            Kalkuluję, czy opłaca mi się dojeżdżać, czy raczej pocałować ją teraz i zaprosić do toalety, gdy nagle dopada mi ściskająca wnętrzności świadomość, że zamiast z Chloe wolałbym przespać się z Sophie  – a potem, że nigdy więcej nie spędzę nocy z Mary.

            – Za rogiem.

            – John. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tu spotkać, o tej porze. – Zza pleców słyszę głos osoby, której nie tylko sam nie spodziewałem się spotkać, ale wręcz wysoce bym sobie tego nie życzył. – Nie powinieneś być w domu, ze swoją rodziną?

            Mętność nagle wietrzeje z zamglonego wódką spojrzenia Chloe.

            – Powiedziałeś, że nie masz rodziny! – wykrzykuje.

            – Mam córkę... – koryguję opornie, ale na nic się to zdaje:

            – Ma. Jest zajęty.

            Chloe fuka z oburzeniem, łapie torebkę i podrywa się z miejsca. Obserwuję, jak odchodzi w stronę toalety, pokracznie kołysząc się na zbyt wysokich obcasach.

            – Dziękuję – rzucam kwaśno.

            To by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o odprężenie przed kolejnym tygodniem harówy przy usuwaniu tłuszczaków i uzupełnianiu dokumentacji.

            – I jest za co. Zgaduję, że nie chciałbyś zrobić czegoś nielegalnego.

            Niechętnie podnoszę wzrok. Przygarbiony, w białej koszuli i ciemnej marynarce, ze zmęczonym wyrazem twarzy przywodzącym na myśl zmięty płaszcz, musiał trafić tu służbowo. A teraz charytatywnie zawraca mi dupę.

            Miłosierny Samarytanin.

            – Znowu próbujesz strzec mojego dobrego imienia, Lestrade?

            – Mam gdzieś twoje dobre imię.

            – Oskarżyłeś mnie o stosowanie przemocy wobec mojego dziecka – mówię przez zęby.

            Uderzyłem ją jeden _jedyny_ raz w życiu, po tym, jak prawie zabiła się, spadając z karnisza. Wspięła się nań po regale, który z rumorem runął na podłogę wraz z nią, chociaż _tyle razy_ powtarzałem jej, żeby nie wchodziła na meble. Doskonale wiem, że świadczy to o nieudolności wychowawczej. Palę się ze wstydu ilekroć wspomnę obraz jej buzi spłonionej odbiciem mojej dłoni – ale wtedy myślałem tylko o tym, że mnie nie posłuchała, że ją też mógłbym ją stracić i że musi zapamiętać raz na zawsze, jak się zachowywać, bo nie zawsze będę w pobliżu, żeby ją uratować. I cóż, podziałało – nigdy więcej tego nie zrobiła. Tylko gdy naładowany adrenaliną wytrząsnąłem z Mary głupie pomysły, źle oceniłem siłę, z jaką ją trzymam, w związku z czym zanim w salonie pojawił się Sherlock – i wyrwał mi ją z rąk krzycząc _co ty wyprawiasz?!_ i _odbiło ci?!_ ,  makabrycznie przekrwionymi oczami patrząc na mnie jak na karalucha – zostawiłem jej siniaki na przedramionach.

            Sherlock rozdmuchał całą sytuację niespodziewanym napadem dyskrecji: to jest nazajutrz założył jej obcisłą bluzkę z długimi rękawami (w lipcu), a kiedy podwinęła je do łokci, niby mimochodem obciągnął je do nadgarstków – kreując wrażenie, jakby było co ukrywać – nie doszacowawszy możliwości percepcyjnych Lestrade'a, który rzecz jasna akurat był tego świadkiem. I postanowił skonfrontować się w tej sprawie ze mną, Sherlocka pozostawiając po dziś dzień w błogiej nieświadomości.

            Incydent doprowadził do zerwania naszych ówcześnie napiętych stosunków. Obecnie ograniczają się do tego, że muszę znosić jego obecność, gdy przychodzi do Sherlocka po jakąś wskazówkę.

            – Nie ze względu na ciebie – mówi Lestrade chłodno. – Jesteś lekarzem, znasz rutynowe postępowanie. Ciesz się, że nigdzie tego nie zgłosiłem.

            Co najmniej, jakbym miał zwyczaj co tydzień katować ją do nieprzytomności. _Może_ Lestrade sprawdza się w śledztwach dotyczących morderstw (albo i nie, biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość, z jaką korzysta z porad Sherlocka w zupełnie przeciętnych sprawach), ale _nie ma pojęcia_ , na czym naprawdę polega przemoc domowa. Mój ojciec potrafił uderzać czołami członków swojej rodziny o blat stołu. Nieraz przeciągnął Harry za włosy przez trzy pomieszczenia, o tym jak traktował naszą matkę nie wspominając.

            Uśmiecham się sztywno.

            – Jak mają się _twoje_ dzieci?  Pardon, zapomniałem, że żona przyprawiła ci rogi i zaszła w ciążę _z kimś innym._ Dziękuję za troskę, Lestrade. – Innymi słowy: _odpierdol się._ – Ale była grubo po dwudziestce, jeżeli musisz wiedzieć.

            – A także była pijana.

            – Cóż – odpowiadam, niewzruszony – ja jakoś nie planuję pozywać jej o molestowanie, chociaż wypiłem dokładnie tyle samo.

            Lestrade posyła mi krótki, rozdrażniony uśmiech.

            – I dlatego odwiozę cię do West Wickham.

            Wsiąkam w sofę.

            – Ach – kwituję, pociągając ze szklanki ponuro. – Znowu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?

            – Od dawna nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, John. Ale tak się składa, że przychodzisz w pakiecie z kimś, kto nim jest. Gdybym był Sherlockiem, kopnąłbym cię w dupę kilka lat temu, ale nie jestem, więc zbieraj się. Nie chcę, żebyś poślizgnął się i wpadł pod pociąg.

            Powinienem posłać go do wszystkich diabłów – tylko że jestem ekstremalnie zmęczony, mój plan na resztę nocy wziął w łeb, na pierwszy pociąg do Wickham musiałbym czekać do szóstej, potem wlec się piechotą ze stacji, a trzy godziny później wstać, żeby rozpocząć dzień z Gavinem... Darmowa taryfa bardziej mi się kalkuluje.

            Dopijam drinka Chloe.

            – Więc chodźmy.

            Alkohol porządnie uderza mi do głowy dopiero, gdy przyjmuję pozycję pionową.

            – Nie przychodzę z nikim w żadnym pakiecie – przypominam sobie w samochodzie. – Nie jestem _zajęty_.

            Lestrade bywa na tyle częstym gościem w moim domu, że z pewnością o tym wie... albo wiedziałby, gdyby Sherlock potrafił normalnie komunikować się ze swoimi tak zwanymi przyjaciółmi.

            – Nie bądź śmieszny – parska Lestrade, biorąc ostry zakręt. – Może na Baker Street to _jakoś_ się broniło, ale teraz po prostu pieprzysz jak potłuczony. Jesteś z Sherlockiem. Wysłałeś go z Mary na Dzień Ojca, bęcwale! Chryste, kupiliście razem _dom_. Nie obchodzi mnie, jaki macie układ łóżkowy. Natomiast dobrze by było, gdybyś nie zapominał, że masz względem niego jakieś obowiązki.

            Jakie? Godzinę policyjną?

            Dlaczego _wszyscy_ uzurpują sobie prawo do metkowania moich relacji, jakby to nie do mnie należało ostatnie słowo? Cholerny Sherlock nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby cokolwiek sprostować – teraz wychodzi, jakbym naobiecywał mu złote góry, a potem się tego wyparł. Oczywiście to ja zawsze jestem winny, bo czemu by nie.

            – Co, myślisz, że po nocach wypłakuje sobie za mną oczy? Szkoda, że jego nie pouczyłeś w kwestiach... _podstawowej_ uczciwości – prycham, sennie przylepiając policzek do szyby. – I liczenia się z drugim człowiekiem.

            – Nie mam zamiaru nikogo pouczać. – Lestrade przechyla się przez moje kolana i otwiera drzwiczki. Chłodne powietrze wdziera się do auta. – Wysiadaj.  Dalej idziesz sam.

            Kiedy zdążyliśmy dojechać na miejsce?

            Przy rondzie, na którym wysiadłem, mieści się kilka ławek poświęconych czyjejś tam pamięci. Przysiadam na jednej. Patrzę na majaczący się w ciemnej szarości otoczenia kontur mojego domu; i myślę, że zaoszczędziłem mnóstwo czasu rezygnując z pociągu. Właściwie jest jeszcze wcześnie... Poza tym i tak się nie wyśpię.

            Sherlock zabronił mi (tak, _zabronił)_ korzystać z lokalnych pubów – chyba w obawie, abym nie chlapnął czegoś, co mu się nie podoba i go nie skompromitował –  ale założę się, że o tej porze nie spotkam nikogo znajomego.

            – Gdzie wyobrażasz sobie, że się wybierasz? – Lestrade dopada mnie, kiedy oddalam się od Cavendish Way w kierunku centrum.

            Ewidentnie nie ma co ze sobą zrobić. Jego życie prywatne prawdopodobnie wygląda jeszcze żałośniej niż moje.

            – Do pubu. I nic ci do tego, Graham. Odchrzań się.

            – Wszystko jest zamknięte, idioto.

            O tym nie pomyślałem. Hm. Co racja, to racja. Nie, żebym zmierzał ją przyznać.

            Samochód sunie powoli w ślad za mną.

            – Wsiadaj z powrotem.

            – Po moim trupie.

            Lestrade parkuje na poboczu, wściekły wyskakuje z auta i siłą zwraca mnie z drogi, mamrocząc pod nosem coś jak:

            – Dureń. Skończony dureń.

            – Gdzie masz klucze? – pyta, gdy stajemy pod werandą.

            Wzruszam ramionami. Nie chce mi się szukać.

            Łomoczę w drzwi.

            – Kochanie, wróciłem do domu!

            Lestrade wykręca mi rękę.

            – Trzy tony ciszej, do cholery. Nie chcesz postawić na nogi całej okolicy.

            W oddali szczeka pies. Zapala się światło, dudnią kroki na schodach. Potem otwierają się drzwi, a w progu zjawia się Sherlock – rzecz jasna w szlafroku – rozzłoszczony w swój zimny, pełen rezerwy sposób, z naprężonymi mięśniami twarzy i ściągniętymi wargami.

            – Twoja zguba. – Lestrade ściska mi szyję u nasady, dokonując prezencji.

            Blade policzki Sherlocka pokrywają się słabym rumieńcem.

            – Jest i moja lepsza połowa! – wołam jowialnie, otwierając ramiona. – Sąsiad na medal, ojciec sezonu i znawca literatury. Czego chcieć więcej?

            Gavin przemyka koło mojej nogi – i rzuca się na Lestrade'a, radośnie machając ogonem. Robi to za każdym razem, gdy Lestrade pojawia się w West Wickham, by skonsultować z Sherlockiem coś dla Scotland Yardu.

            Głupi kundel.

            Sherlock łapie mnie za poły koszuli i wciąga do mieszkania, podczas gdy Gavin obskakuje nas jak obłąkany, szczekając i robiąc raban.

            – Zamknij się i wchodź – syczy.

            – Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? Nie rozumiem – wykręcam szyję, by zerknąć na Lestrade'a. – Nie cieszy się, że mnie widzi. Jak to się ma do twojej teorii, nadinspektorze?

            – Mogę w czymś pomóc?

            – Sądzi, że potrzebujesz, żebym cię tulił do snu – tłumaczę, wzmocniwszy sens wypowiedzi faktycznym uściskiem.

            Sherlock ze zirytowanym pomrukiem spycha moje ręce z tułowia.

            – Powiedziałem: zamknij się.

            – To właśnie kocham w tobie najbardziej. Ciepło i wyrozumiałość. Aż chce się wracać do domu.

            Gavin zaplątuje mi się między kostkami i potykam się.

            – Jebany wszarz....

            – Szszsz. Cisza – warczy mi Sherlock w ucho. – Rusz się.

            – Nie przesadź z wylewnością...

            – Wiem, że twoje pytanie było czysto retoryczne... – mówi nad moją głową.

            – _Nie_ było.

            –...ale mógłbyś wypuścić Gavina do tylniego ogrodu, zanim pobudzi dziewczynki?

            – Greg?

            Dochodzący z półpiętra senny głosik Mary sprawia, że Sherlock najpierw tężeje mi w ramionach – a następnie się z nich wyślizguje, zaś jego usta układają się w bezgłośne _kurwa._

            – Tatusiu?

            Stoi na stopniach taka drobna, z ogromnymi oczami, z cienkimi nóżkami wystającymi z bawełnianych szortów, tuląc do siebie starą zabawkę, której białe futro dawno zamieniło się w szarą masę skołtunionych farfocli... Zalewa mnie fala żarliwego wzruszenia.

            Boże, jak ja ją kocham.

            – Moja kruszynka...

            – Wracaj do łóżka, króliczku – mówi Sherlock kojącym jak maść aloesowa, niskim głosem, odwróciwszy się do mnie plecami. – Tatuś jest bardzo zmęczony.

            Ha, dobre sobie. Według Sherlocka bywam zmęczony jedynie wtedy, kiedy jemu jest to na rękę.

            – _Teraz_ jestem zmęczony? – sarkam głośno, żeby przebić się przez ujadanie Gavina. – Nie pieprz farmazonów.

            – Idź do łóżka, Mary.

            – Nie chcę. – Przycupnąwszy u szczytu schodów przy balustradzie z rozburzonymi włosami, Mary przypomina moją siostrę, i nie jest to przyjemne skojarzenie. – Chcę zostać z tobą.

            – Hej, mam pomysł – odzywa się Lestrade lekko. – Odprowadź Mary do sypialni, a w tym czasie ja z Johnem wyprowadzimy Gavina do ogródka.

            – Albo _ja_ zaprowadzę _moją_ córkę do łóżka, a w tym czasie _ty_ się odpierdolisz...

            Ignoruje mnie. Sherlockowi nakazuje:

            – Idź – a ten spuszcza uszy po sobie i spełnia polecenie bez słowa sprzeciwu.

            Lestrade łapie Gavina za obrożę, mnie chwyta za kark i niczym pan na włościach prowadzi nas w głąb mojego salonu.

            – Tutaj. Na kanapę. I gęba w kubeł.

            – Bo wszystko co powiem może zostać użyte przeciwko mnie? – Pluszowe obicie kanapy, w którym ląduję nosem, skutecznie tłumi prychnięcie. – Jestem aresztowany?

            Średnio lubię, że Lestrade panoszy mi się po domu – ale wypuścił psa, więc umilkł jazgot, poza tym w międzyczasie kanapa stała się pociągająco miękka, tak, że straciłem ochotę, by się z niej ruszać... Rozpinam pasek i ściągam spodnie, słuchając dochodzących z korytarza urywków konwersacji:

            – Przepraszam.

            Wobec obcych Sherlock potrafi wyśmienicie utrzymywać fasadę normalnego człowieka. Szkoda, że za zamkniętymi drzwiami nie bywa taki pokorny.

            – Nie bądź głupi. Dasz sobie radę?

            – Znam procedurę.

            Drzwi zostają przymknięte. Z dalszej części rozmowy nie mogę wychwycić niczego poza intonacją – z której wynika tyle, że Sherlock odpowiada na pytania potulnie jak cholerny baranek, co z jakiegoś powodu potwornie mnie irytuje.

            – Dlaczego ze mną nie jesteś taki posłuszny? – pytam, gdy przychodzi do salonu. – Jeżeli nabrałeś nagle respektu do służb mundurowych, to przypominam, że jestem żołnierzem.

            Podnoszę się na nogi – i więznę w opuszczonych do połowy spodniach, tracąc balans.

            Sherlock podciąga mnie do pionu. Opiera mi rozłożoną dłoń na środku klatki piersiowej i popycha z powrotem na kanapę.

            – Bądź łaskaw nie zabić się w tak żenujący sposób. – Klęka przede mną na jednym kolanie i szybkimi ruchami pozbawionymi grama delikatności zdziera ze mnie spodnie.

            Co przypomina mi sytuację sprzed kilku lat, o której raczej nie pozwalam sobie myśleć na trzeźwo, to znaczy gdy w momencie chwilowej niepoczytalności po pogrzebie Harry _chyba_ prawie poprosiłem go, żeby mi obciągnął. Do dzisiaj nie wiem, czy naprawdę miałem to na myśli, czy Sherlock cokolwiek zrozumiał z tego bełkotu i czy rzeczywiście wyglądał tak, jakby marzył, żebym włożył mu chuja do ust, czy raczej wyobraziłem to sobie na rauszu.

            Myślę o ostatnim razie, kiedy ktoś przyglądał mi się z pełnym oddaniem. Rzecz jasna ktoś _poza_ Sherlockiem, który potrafi co prawda obdarzyć człowieka spojrzeniem od ręki rozmiękczającym serce, ale raz, że od dawna tego nie robi, dwa, z reguły okazywało się to elementem perfidnej gry niewiarygodnego egocentryka, jak w metrze przy okazji rozbrajania bomby. Cóż, jedyna inna osoba, która zwykła patrzyć na mnie, jakbym był najwspanialszą osobą na ziemi, _nie istnieje_. Może nawet nie istniała nigdy – cholera wie, co jeszcze ukryła przede mną, rzekomo, żeby zachować moją miłość – więc pewnie wcale nie miałbym tego, co czasem myślę, że miałbym, gdyby nie umarła: zgruchotała przecież podwaliny naszego związku swoimi kłamstwami. A ja w końcu zepsułbym resztę konstrukcji.

            – Powiedz, Sherlock. – Zamykam oczy, zapadając się w głąb poduszek. Obraz jego głowy schylonej między moimi nogami zalega mi pod powiekami jak hologram. – Nadal byłbyś tutaj, gdyby nie Mary?

            Mruczy coś, co brzmi podobnie do _sam się nad tym zastanawiam –_ ja zaś zastanawiam się, o co właściwie mi chodziło, bo przecież gdyby nie dziecko, nie byłoby żadnego _tutaj_ – po czym łapie mnie za łokieć i gwałtownie podciąga z kanapy (a zdążyła już wydać mi się przyjemnie przytulna).

            – Dalej, wstawaj. Idziemy na górę.

            – Śpię tutaj.

            – Nie, nie śpisz. Przypominam, że Priya została na noc i nie chcę, żebyś był pierwszym, na co się natknie, kiedy zejdzie na śniadanie.

            Nieokreślony czas później budzę się w łóżku.

            Otwieram oczy. Wąski strumień światła, wpadającego do pokoju przez szparę między parapetem a brzegiem rolety, oślepia mnie boleśnie. Czuję się fatalnie. Mam wrażenie, jakbym o czymś zapomniał, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, o czym konkretnie. Mam mdłości, ale nie mam migreny – czyli do końca nie wytrzeźwiałem (zdaje się, że nad ranem dopiłem resztę zawartości butelki schowanej w szufladzie). Mam na sobie koszulę, bokserki oraz jedną skarpetkę, ale nie mam spodni – nie mam też pojęcia, gdzie je położyłem, co prowadzi mnie do wniosku, że zgubiłem obrączkę.

            Klnę pod nosem. Odrzucam koc, w bezsensownej nadziei, że odnajdę ją w zmarszczkach prześcieradła; odruchowo oklepuję uda, jakbym spodziewał się znaleźć tam kieszenie.

            – Przechowałem ją dla ciebie.

            Odwracam się. W półmroku głębi pokoju, na moim fotelu przywiezionym z Baker Street, boso, w musztardowym szlafroku związanym luźno na nagim tułowiu, w prążkowanych spodniach odsłaniających kostki, siedzi Sherlock – z moją obrączką zawieszoną na opuszce własnego palca.

            – Nie tak szybko – mówi, gdy wyciągam po nią dłoń.

            Cofa swoją, tak, że pierścionek zsuwa mu się po węższym więzadle do połowy palca wskazującego. Drugą ręką przesuwa szklankę wody – dopiero teraz ją zauważam – na kraniec szafki, abym nie mógł jej dosięgnąć.

            – Nie jesteś już żonaty – oznajmia, jakbym o tym nie wiedział. A chociaż doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, suche stwierdzenie Sherlocka oblewa mnie dreszczem jak kubeł zimnej wody. – Nie ma nikogo, przed kim musiałbyś utrzymywać pozory. Rozumiem, że chcesz ją nosić, ale doprawdy nie musisz jej zdejmować. Jestem przekonany, że większości twoich przyjaciółek nie zrobi to żadnej różnicy, a przynajmniej byłoby uczciwsze.

            _Uczciwsze._

            Sherlock zawsze był bezczelny – ale też ja od zawsze o tym wiedziałem, więc tych niesamowicie butnych uwag nie pozostaje mi skwitować inaczej niż:

            – Aha.

            – Kiedy to powiedziała? – pyta, pocierając obrączkę kciukiem. Przypatruje się jej spod zmrużonych powiek uważnie niczym śladowi zbrodni. – Że chce, żebyśmy zostali rodziną?

            Hę?

            – Co?

            – Twoja żona. Powiedziałeś Mary, że sądziła, że będziemy dla niej najlepszą rodziną i że chciałaby, żebyśmy razem mieszkali. Kiedy to powiedziała?

            O co mu chodzi?

            – Przecież _słyszałeś_ ją – odpowiadam, głównie dlatego, że brak mi sił, by dociekać przyczyny przesłuchania i doszedłem do wniosku, że skończy się tym szybciej, im szybciej dostarczę Sherlockowi odpowiedzi. – Na nagraniu. Powiedziała to.

            Jakie to ma znaczenie dzisiaj, w sobotni poranek prawie _osiem lat później_?

            – Jakim nagraniu?

            Gdybym _ja_ potrafił po prostu wykasowywać z pamięci wydarzenia, moje życie byłoby zdecydowanie łatwiejsze.

            – Nagranie. Video. Zostawiła nam płytę. _Miss me?_

            – Nie powiedziała nic podobnego.

            – Powiedziała. Powiedziała: wiem, czym możecie się stać – odpowiadam niecierpliwie. – I resztę bzdetów o Baker Street.

            Na zawsze zagadką postanie _dlaczego_ – dlaczego uznała, że zostaniemy na Baker Street na dobre, czemu sądziła, że rozwikływanie przestępstw nie przeszkodzi nam w zajmowaniu się dzieckiem i czy postanowiła ułożyć mi życie z Sherlockiem myśląc, że tego bym chciał czy raczej, bym nie zrobił tego z nikim innym – ale cóż, w taki sposób myślała moja żona. Którą widocznie wybrałem z podświadomą premedytacją (czy to nie powinno się wykluczać?), bo jakimś cudem pod warstwą ciepła, dowcipu i inteligencji dostrzegłem szalbierstwo jej charakteru. Najwyraźniej uwielbiam dobierać sobie na kompanów osoby mające konwencje społeczne w głębokim poważaniu, żeby jako pępek czyjegoś świata przez parę chwil poczuć się wyjątkowym, a poniewczasie zorientować, że wyszedłem na wyjątkowego kretyna.

            – Czym możemy się stać – powtarza Sherlock powoli.

            Nakrywam głowę poduszką, chroniąc się przed światłem.

            – Tak.

            – Czyli..?

            Za jakie grzechy dzielę mieszkanie z człowiekiem wybierającym tak ekstrawaganckie momenty na rozmowy, których przełomowy potencjał i tak utracił ważność kilka lat temu z okładem...? Sherlock potrafi wbić sobie coś do głowy i drążyć temat póki nie uzyska satysfakcjonującego wyniku. Postanowił, że wprowadzę się na Baker Street, zanim sam zdążyłem przemyśleć sprawę, wymyślił, że będę asystował mu w dochodzeniach, podawał telefon i tak dalej. Od początku pozwalałem mu sobą pomiatać, więc nie dziwota, że skoro wpadł na pomysł przeprowadzki, musiało do niej dojść.

            Jestem zbyt spolegliwy.

            Oblizuję usta zeschłe na wiór.

            – Właśnie tym.

            – _Czym?_

            – Jezu, rodziną. Rodziną, tak? Czy nie o to właśnie pytałeś? Myślałeś, że o co niby jej chodziło?

            – Że będziemy dożywotnio wspólnie pracowali.

            Życzyłbym sobie wierzyć, że w ostatniej wiadomości choćby między wierszami uwzględniła swoją wizję przyszłości naszej córki, a nie, że nagrała komunikat w celu udzielenia porady zawodowej.

            – Więc uważasz, że Mary chciała, żebyście przeprowadzili się na Baker Street. Żebyś tam został. Żebyście zostali ze mną. I dlatego właśnie to zrobiłeś.

            Aktualnie żywo żałuję decyzji.

            – Na litość boską, Sherlock – warczę, łypiąc na niego spod poduszki – nie wiem. Musimy rozmawiać o tym teraz? Mogę napić się wody, czy przyniosłeś ją, żeby mnie torturować?

            Nachyla się w fotelu i podsuwa szklankę w stronę łóżka, z okropnym uśmiechem Nicholsona z _Lśnienia_ napinającym mu mięście twarzy; twarzy, która w ułamku sekundy flakowacieje i zastyga w zimną, martwą maskę.

            – Wisisz mi 700 funtów.

            – Słucham?

            – Straciłem zlecenie w Devil's Dyke. Miałeś zajmować się Mary.

            – I taki mam plan.

            – Jest _piętnasta._

            Wstaje z fotela z tą niepotrzebną, przejaskrawioną gwałtownością i bezdusznie podnosi rolety.

            Z jękiem przewracam się na brzuch, wciskam twarz w prześcieradło. Do moich uszu dociera brzdęk metalu rzuconego na szafkę oraz miękki dźwięk oddalających się kroków.

            Zbieram resztki energii, by zawołać:

            – Poczekaj aż policzę, ile mi wisisz za nadgodziny, których nie zrobiłem, bo nie chciało ci się ruszyć dupy, żeby odebrać ją z zajęć!

            Leżę bez sił głową w pościeli, oddychając lepkim powietrzem ciężkim od roztoczy, psiej sierści oraz zapachu przetrawionego alkoholu, zamknąwszy ogrzany ciepłem skóry Sherlocka przedmiot w pięści.

            W jednym muszę przyznać mu rację. Nie jestem żonaty: więc pytanie nie brzmi, dlaczego zdejmuję obrączkę – ale dlaczego w ogóle nadal ją _noszę_.

            A robię to, ponieważ mimo wszystkich oszustw Mary, jej manipulacji, przemilczeń, nadwyrężeń prawdy, niemal osiem lat po jej śmierci, nadal ją kocham.

            Wsuwam obrączkę na palec.

 

C.D.N.

Muzyka pod napisy końcowe:

 [Frank Sinatra - I Wish I Were in Love Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZOtb81XK6Q&pbjreload=10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym samym dotarliśmy do końca pierwszego sezonu tego fika (wiecie, jak w BBC, trzy odcinki na sezon, łącznie dwanaście czyli 4 sezony ;) ), następny w styczniu 2020 roku... aalbo w kwietniu 2018 ;)  
> Nie piszę, kiedy dokładnie się pojawi, bo jak widać słabo mi idzie pisanie na dedlajn, więc jeżeli chodzi o następny odcinek, to data publikacji zależy głownie od popytu na niego - więc jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć co dalej, koniecznie dajcie znać - a co do następnych to jeszcze nie mam wyklarowanego planu co do częstotliwości aktualek, wiem tylko, że prawdopodobnie zrobię w kórymś momencie przerwę, żeby dokończyć Zasadzonego :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chwil przestoju, Kamyk pewnie już postawiła krzyżyk na moim kolejnym opowiadaniu, ale moje ostatnie miesiace były wypchane po brzegi, a ten odcinek to jeden z tych, dla których ten fik w ogóle powstaje, więc wiecie, lepiej było nie pisać go tak całkiem po łebkach. 
> 
> Widzę, że ilość twórców piszących do Sherlocka po polsku sukcesywnie się zmiejsza, przynajmniej na AO3 (moze są jakieś młodsze platformyo których nie wiem? :) ), więc spieszę z pomocą gartsce najwytrwalszych w fandomie.

  **IV.**

 

            Przykro mi.

**Wysłane: Daj spokój.**

 

***

 

            Zapewne Sherlocka także wciąż kocham, dokładnie tak, jak powiedziałem dawno temu, prosząc, by został moim świadkiem. To tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego najwidoczniej nie potrafię bez niego żyć, mimo że nie mamy o czym rozmawiać – co wyjazd Mary na obóz dobitnie obnaża.

            Pod jej nieobecność wynajduje sobie co rusz jakieś losowe zajęcie, na przykład segregowanie księgozbioru podług nowego klucza lub szycie dla Mary stroju Moany (raz zabrał się nawet za wyrabianie marcepanu). Następnie porzuca je w połowie – skutkiem czego salon stopniowo zamienia się w graciarnię – albo zatopiony w myślach snuje się po domu niby bez celu, coraz bardziej zaniedbany.

            Sherlock ma specyficzną urodę. Każdy wie, że jest przystojny, prócz tego gładko ogolony nadal (czasem) ma w twarzy coś, co z braku lepszego określenia nazwałbym ładnym – tę samą subtelną właściwość przejawiają jego nagie stopy wystające poza kołdrę albo barki, gdy przez sen kuli się z zimna – rzecz jasna pod warunkiem, że nie wywraca akurat oczami, nie zaciska szczęk ani nie stroi innych min, uwydatniających ostrość jego fizjonomii. Ale jeżeli odpuszcza dbałość o wygląd, błyskawicznie robi się _bardzo wyraźnie_ zapuszczony, unaoczniając skalę wysiłku, jaki wkłada na co dzień w utrzymanie wizerunku.

            Jego włosy zamieniają się w strąki po upływie jednej doby od ostatniego mycia, a zarost odbiera twarzy tę swoistą... delikatność(?). Do przeistoczenia się w Shazzę brakuje tylko, żeby przebrał się w dres. Wygląda dziesięć lat starzej niż zwykle, co rzuca blady strach na mnie – ostatecznie jest kilka lat młodszy – i sprawia, że mam ochotę nakazać mu się ogolić.      

            Oczywiście, nic nie mówię. Od czasu, gdy nieopatrznie spytałem, co tam w pracy i czy nie ma przypadkiem czegoś do roboty poza domem – a on syknął, że woli nie mieć, skoro i tak nie może _wyjść_ – staram się nie odzywać.

            Robię mu jedzenie, gdy wypada moja kolej i jem to, co zostawił w piekarniku dla mnie, gdy przychodzi pora na niego. Poza tym schodzę mu z drogi, dla świętego spokoju usiłując omijać wzrokiem pogłębiający się na parterze bajzel. Widuję go więc niemal wyłącznie porankami, kiedy zaglądam mu do sypialni, żeby przykryć go kołdrą (rozkopuje pościel na boki).

            Nie wiem, dlaczego właściwie to robię. Może dlatego, że co parę dni przez telefon obiecuję jego matce, że przypilnuję, żeby się wysypiał, a zmuszanie Sherlocka do czegokolwiek przypomina zawracanie rzeki kijem. Rozsądniej ograniczyć się do wąskiego arsenału rzeczy, na które mam faktyczny wpływ.  Przy okazji zapoznaję się z listą jego lektur, więc nie można powiedzieć, że jestem całkiem nie na bieżąco z tym, co u niego słychać.

            W dzień powrotu Mary przedostaję się do jego łóżka, depcząc po płachtach płótna i skrawkach koronek. Na szafce nocnej znajduję: _Lottę z ulicy Awanturników_ , _Kłopot z kobietami_ (zdaje się, że to nie poradnik, tylko coś dla dzieci), Dostojewskiego _Biesy_ (OK...), ilustrowane _Mapy_ w twardej oprawie, fioletową książkę pod tytułem _Empatia_ (wow), _Maja dorasta_ (ale Mary chyba jeszcze nie...?), _Teorię maszyn wirnikowych_ i _Plastyczność metali_ (hę?) oraz rozpłaszczony pod ową stertą cieniutki tomik wierszy Audena (Sherlock i _poezja_...). Na komodzie leży kompletna kopia stroju Moany (wyjąwszy naszyjnik), wyglądającą na tak dokładną, że jeszcze parę godzin późnej – odpłynąwszy myślami od nudnego zabiegu usuwania martwiej tkanki wewnątrz głębokiej odleżyny, który właśnie wykonuję – zastanawiam się, czy sam wyszydełkował ażurowe elementy.

            Sterany śmiertelnie nużącym opracowywaniem pogryzień i zakładaniem szwów, wychodzę ze szpitala po południu. Planuję możliwie najszybciej przetransportować się do domu, tam zaś zjeść coś na szybko i przespać się, zanim będę musiał wrócić do Londynu odebrać Mary z _King's Cross_.

            Ale dostaję SMS–a.

            Przyjmuję, że to Mary, Sherlock albo jego matka (jedyna osoba, z którą pozostaję w stałym kontakcie, odkąd zwierzyłem jej się z części kłopotów w pracy, czuje się chyba w obowiązku sprawdzać, czy nie rzuciłem się pod pociąg); lub może wezwanie z pracy do jakiegoś pilnego przypadku (tracę co prawda nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mi wykonać zabieg bardziej skomplikowany niż usunięcie migdałków).

            Na ekranie telefonu widzę jednak imię Sophie, co zaskakuje mnie – ponieważ w sprawach aranżacji spotkań naszych córek z reguły kontaktuje się z Sherlockiem – i wysyła natychmiastowy dreszcz podekscytowania w dół kręgosłupa.

            Tylko ona potrafi jeszcze wywołać we mnie taką reakcję.

           

            _Miałbyś może chwilę czasu, żeby się dziś spotkać?_

**Jasne** , odpisuję pośpiesznie. **Właśnie wróciłem z pracy.**

**Na High Street?**

_Wolałabym Shirley. The Crown?_

            Hm. Ciekawe. Dlaczego chce się spotkać tak daleko od domu?

            Co prawda nie ma to znaczenia. Nie przepuściłbym okazji nawet, gdyby chciała rozmawiać na temat koloru pasków do klipsów z wizytówkami członków komitetu rodzicielskiego.

**W porządku. Kiedy?**

_Jestem na miejscu. Kiedy możesz najwcześniej?_

**Będę za godzinę.**

 

            Wow.

            Szczeniacko naelektryzowany, śpieszę do domu szybkim marszem.

            Lekkość nastroju ustępuje, gdy tylko przekraczam próg.

            Już w holu wita mnie dobrze wyczuwalna woń wilgotnej gleby, zaś w zasłanym gazetami salonie dramatyczny widok dracen, powyrywanych z doniczek wraz z obrośniętą wokół skręconych korzonków ziemią. Wśród worków z ziemią, uzbrojony w ścierkę i spryskiwacz, siedzi Sherlock – z gołymi stopami, w wyprasowanych w kant, ciemnych garniturowych spodniach oraz (jakimś cudem) śnieżnobiałej koszuli, nakrytej sięgającym połowy ud otwartym swetrem typu kardigan, z dużymi guzikami – obcierając kwiatkom liście.

            Z niechlujnym zarostem i drugiej świeżości fryzurą wygląda, delikatnie mówiąc, średnio. W swetrze widziałem go tylko raz: po tym, jak w środku zimy wyłowiłem go nieprzytomnego z Tamizy, a następnie rozebrałem do naga oraz wepchnąłem we własny, żeby zapobiec hipotermii, po czym owinąłem płaszczem, żeby bez skarpetek, w samych spodniach i podkoszulku czekać na karetkę (jeden z tych incydentów, które umocniły mnie w przekonaniu, że jeżeli odrobinę się nie przekwalifikuje, lepiej odseparować go od Mary od razu, a nie czekać, aż wyręczą mnie okoliczności zewnętrzne). Czuję się więc nieco zaalarmowany.

            – Eee. – Przystaję przy wejściu do pomieszczenia. – Hej.

            – Hej.

            – Wszystko w porządku?

            Wzrusza ramionami, nie przerywając ślamazarnego przecierania liści ściereczką nabłyszczającą.

            – Nie mniej niż zwykle.

            – Aha. – Nie wydaje mi się, że odpowiedział na pytanie; ale nie mam czasu zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, ponieważ zaczynam właśnie obmyślać jak wydostać się z domu, żeby nie zainteresował się celem mojego wyjścia. – Tak. Dobrze. Idę...

            Niezręcznie gestykuluję w stronę piętra i odpuszczam precyzowanie. Sherlock i tak na mnie nie patrzy.

            Nie mogę – cóż, nie _chcę_ – wybrać się na spotkanie z Sophie cuchnąc. Tylko że jeżeli wezmę teraz prysznic, obudzę czujność Sherlocka, bo zwykle nie robię tego, póki nie muszę. Wycieczka do sklepu to niewystarczający bodziec, nie mówiąc o tym, że raczej nie wybieram się po zakupy świeżo po powrocie z pracy. Nie wiem czemu, ale wolałbym zachować spotkanie z Sophie w sekrecie, przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiem się, dlaczego je zaproponowała (ze względu na dziewczynki, po cóż by innego? A jednak...).

            No dobra, _wiem_ czemu. Ponieważ Sherlock uważa, że tylko czekam, żeby umoczyć, a ja nieszczególnie mam ochotę grać przed nim ciemniaka.

            Czując się jak ostatni idiota, myję się przy zlewie przy pomocy zwilżonego ręcznika, rozważając, w co się ubrać, aby nie wyglądać jak przeciągnięty przez wyżymaczkę, ale też żeby Sherlock nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi.

            Do licha, posiadam przecież prawo do prywatności – więc dlaczego odczuwam wyrzuty sumienia usiłując zeń skorzystać...?

            ...zapewne dlatego, że po fiasku  mojej krótkotrwałej relacji z Emmy, Sherlock uznał za stosowne _bardzo dobitnie_ zasugerować, żebym nie wystawiał przyjaźni Mary na szwank dla przelotnego flirtu. Na co nieopatrznie przystałem, bowiem ówcześnie cała ta osnowa zbliżenia zwana randką bardziej mnie męczyła niż cieszyła. Zresztą nie sądzę, że pomiędzy mną a Sophie kiedykolwiek coś zaistnieje – jest mężatką, jest matką Priyi, a także znajduje się w bliskich stosunkach z Sherlockiem (niezależnie od tego, że sprzedaje jej bajki na swój temat).

            Poza tym Mary rośnie. Wprowadzenie w jej życie chaosu z powodu czegoś, co i tak nie miałoby szans na przetrwanie, byłoby niewłaściwie. Nawet, jeżeli separacja Sophie z Salimem stałaby się faktem, i tak nic bym nie zrobił. Kilka momentów nieszkodliwej ekscytacji nikomu nie szkodzi – niezależnie od tego, czy Sherlock nie podziela mój pogląd. Skoro jednak wizja zrujnowania kolejnej przyjaźni Mary najwyraźniej spędza mu sen z powiek (projektuje na dziecko własne ułomności w zawieraniu przyjaźni, ja nie martwiłbym się tak bardzo), wolę udawać, że Sophie jest mi obojętna. Mimo że w rzeczywistości  wspomnienie jej sterczących sutków – które zobaczyłem raz przez materiał satynowej bluzki, zanim przysłoniła piesi żakietem – do dzisiaj czasem spędza sen z _moich_ powiek.

            Ale nie oszukuję się – wiem, że decyzja o opuszczeniu Baker Street wiązała się nie tylko ze zmianą małego mieszkania na dom z ogrodem.

            Kazałem Sherlockowi wybierać pomiędzy Mary a pracą – renomą, potencjalnie dużo większymi pieniędzmi, a przede wszystkim satysfakcją – i teraz obaj ponosimy tego konsekwencje.

            Przeprowadziliśmy się do West Wickham wspólnie nie ze względu na naszą przyjaźń ani nie ze względu na wspólną pasję, tylko po to, żeby stworzyć dla Mary namiastkę rodziny. Sherlock jest, był i zawsze będzie dla mnie ważny, ale, patrząc prawdzie w oczy, pożegnałem się definitywnie nie tylko z naszym mieszkaniem na Baker Street, lecz też z tymi komponentami jego osobowości – i naszej relacji – które mnie do niego przyciągały. Straciłem rodzinę w chwili śmieci Mary. Próbując (z premedytacją, choć nie bez wątpliwości) w jako taką całość posklejać resztki z Sherlockiem, na dobrą sprawę straciłem też naszą przyjaźń, przynajmniej w pewnej formie. A przez wzgląd na _jego_ wyrzeczenie, muszę ponieść dalsze straty.

            Chociaż jego wymagania potrafią przyprawić o ból szczęki, nie stosując się do żadnych, czułbym się głupio. Inna rzecz, że właśnie zakładam starą bluzę z kapturem, aby przykryć świeżą koszulę i wtarty we włosy wosk, licząc, że odwiodę Sherlocka od dedukcji lub przynajmniej naprowadzę na fałszywy trop, więc prawdopodobnie robię z siebie jeszcze większego kretyna.

            Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock.

            Podirytowany, że muszę brać go pod uwagę przy każdym najmniejszym manewrze – nawet w sprawach, które w ogóle nie powinny go dotyczyć – pakuję do torby opakowanie ciastek dla psów.

            – Wychodzę z Gavinem – informuję, zaglądając do salonu... gdzie staje się jasne, że cała ta idiotyczna maskarada, którą uskuteczniam, żeby zapewnić nam obu trochę spokoju ducha, jest o kant dupy rozbić.

            Sherlock kompletnie mnie ignoruje, zajęty usypywaniem drenażu z kamyczków na dnie jednej z donic.

            Pewne rzeczy jednak się nie zmieniają.  W gruncie rzeczy powinienem się cieszyć – ostatecznie akurat chodziło mi o to, by się obok niego przemknąć w miarę niepostrzeżenie – ale ciężko nie wkurzyć się, będąc zlewanym przez kogoś, kto na ogromną skalę rozplenił się we wszystkich aspektach mojego życia. Co prawda miewał mnie w głębokim poważaniu od zawsze, nawet w czasach, gdy dałby sobie za mnie obciąć rękę – niemniej obecnie żywię wątpliwości, czy nadal znaczę dla niego tyle, ile deklarował podczas wesela. Bywa, że podejrzewam, że przeszła mu ochota do wywiązywania się przez resztę życia z obietnicy, jaką wtedy złożył.

            Czasem myślę, że umarłby beze mnie; a czasem, że stanowię dlań coś na kształt zbędnej narośli tolerowanej tylko dlatego, że umiejscowiła się w punkcie, z którego nie da się jej usunąć.

            Z mocnym postanowieniem porzucenia myśli o Sherlocku na (przynajmniej) najbliższą godzinę, wpinam smycz do obroży Gavina i obieram kurs na Shirley.

            Na miejsce docieram później niż się spodziewałem, bowiem całą drogę pies przystaje albo wykręca łeb, jakby się spodziewał, że Sherlock wyjdzie za nami. Zaplątuję smycz wokół słupka za budynkiem _The Crown_.

            – Siedź tu – przykazuję Gavinowi. – Zaraz wracam. Bądź grzeczny. Tak?

            Odnalezienie Sophie chwilę mi zajmuje.

            Siedzi w najdalszym kącie pubu w ciemnych okularach, nad dużą lampką białego wina. Jej jasne włosy w wilgotnym nieładzie opadają na białą, niedoprasowaną koszulę.

            – Nie będę owijała w bawełnę – mówi, ledwo zdołałem usiąść naprzeciw niej i zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku. – Czy wiesz... – Ściąga okulary i patrzy mi w twarz; twardy, zdeterminowany wzrok zaczerwienionych oczu. – Czy Salim mnie zdradza?

            Czuję, jakbym dostał obuchem między oczy.

            – Proszę, bądź ze mną szczery.

            _Tak. Tak, zdradza cię, powinnaś zostawić go jak najszybciej i nie oglądać się za siebie,_ myślę.

            – Mogę...? – mówię zamiast tego. Gestykuluję w stronę baru. – Zaraz... wezmę tylko... Tak. Właśnie.

            Wracam do stolika z dużym piwem, otrząsnąwszy się z pierwszego szoku.

            – Wybacz, zaskoczyłaś mnie. Dlaczego sądzisz, że... ee, wiem coś na ten temat?

            Jestem przekonany, że Salim z niejednego pieca jadł, ale mam na tyle rozsądku, żeby trzymać język za zębami. Powiem jej – i co dalej? Zaproponuję, żeby wprowadziła się do mnie? Wychowamy wspólnie nasze dzieci?

            Jestem za stary, żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawę, że to się źle skończy.

            – Przepraszam. Nie chciałam tak na ciebie naskoczyć.

            Patrzę na jej nienagannie pomalowane paznokcie oparte o pusty kieliszek; i zauważam, że drżą jej palce.

            – Słyszałam fragment waszej rozmowy.

            Milczę, zbierając myśli.

            – Byłeś żonaty. Wiem, że byłeś świetnym mężem, zresztą... – Byłem _beznadziejnym_ mężem, a Sophie posyła sugestywne spojrzenie w stronę mojego _Peroni,_ więc przez moment wydaje mi się, że ze mnie kpi. Szybko miarkuję jednak, że chodzi jej o obrączkę – jakby fakt, że nadal ją noszę odzwierciedlał stopień mojego zaangażowania w małżeństwo za życia Mary, podczas gdy świadczy pewnie prędzej o czymś zgoła przeciwnym....

            Kto wie, może _byłbym_ świetnym mężem – miałem przecież chyba jakieś zadatki...? – gdyby Mary nie uważała, że nie jest mi winna podstawowej uczciwości, nie podejmowała decyzji, nie zasięgnąwszy mojej opinii oraz nie poświęcała życia w butnym przekonaniu, że wie lepiej, bez kogo jej mąż się nie obejdzie.

            – Wiem, że cenisz wartości rodzinne.

            Jasne, że cenię; tylko nie miałem okazji długo testować ich w praktyce... Zastanawiam się, skąd ten wiosek. Sophie sama do niego doszła, czy Sherlock naopowiadał jej jakiś bajd? Może w ogóle nie chodzi jej o Mary; może dom na przedmieściach, pies i zadbany ogródek robią swoje?

            – Proszę, postaw się w mojej sytuacji – apeluje błagalnie.

            Bóg mi świadkiem: niczego nie chcę aktualnie bardziej, niż powiedzieć jej wszystko jak na spowiedzi – i zaoferować pocieszenie we własnych ramionach.

            Wypijam połowę Peroni na raz.

            – Jeżeli naprawdę... – Odkładam szklankę na stół. – Jeżeli naprawdę nie jesteś w stanie dowiedzieć się tego od Salima, powinnaś poprosić Sherlocka.

            Mam na myśli: zawodowo. To właśnie kaliber spraw, jakimi powinien się zajmować (nie spodziewam się wymyślnej zemsty ze strony cudzołożników, więc byłbym spokojny zarówno o niego, jak i Mary). Może nie w tym _konkretnym_ przypadku – ale musiałem to zaproponować.

            – Powiedział, że nie. Że nie zdradza mnie.

            _Wiem,_ że ją zdradza; i nie wierzę, że Sherlock to przeoczył. Na drodze prymitywnej dedukcji wynika z tego, że ją okłamał dla własnych korzyści – oto stosunek Sherlocka do najlepszych przyjaciółek. Wystarczy wspomnieć Molly (jej też bym współczuł, gdyby nie to, że ostatecznie wykazała się większą dozą instynktu samozachowawczego niż _ja_ ).

            W towarzystwie Sophie Sherlock jest do rany przyłóż. Nie zdarzyło się – przynajmniej w mojej obecności – żeby pozwolił sobie przy niej na jakiś eksces. Jednak okazuje się, że zna go lepiej, niż sądziłem:

            – Myślisz, że powiedział prawdę?

            Jestem _pewien_ , że nie.

            Sophie pochodzi z Kornwalii; podejrzewam, że Sherlock wymyślił, że jeżeli jej małżeństwo się rozpadnie, wróci w rodzinne strony, zabierając ze sobą Priyę.

            Jezu, ta kobieta ma pecha. Na męża wybrała sobie skurwiela, ”najlepszy przyjaciel" wykorzystuje ją, aspirując do miana ojca najserdeczniejszej koleżanki jej córeczki.

            A teraz ja kłamię w żywe oczy.

            – Dlaczego nie miałby?

            Uśmiecha się z powątpiewaniem.

            – Posłuchaj, Sophie. Jeżeli Salim... jeżeli to, o co go podejrzewasz, okaże się prawdą...  Jesteś cudowną kobietą – Chociaż tyle jestem jej winien. – Świetną matką. Wspaniałą osobą. Tylko idiota może tego nie widzieć. Uwierz mi, że zasługujesz na więcej.

            Uśmiecha się smutno znad pustego kieliszka.

            – Jesteś zbyt miły.

            – Jestem szczery.

            Siedzimy w ciszy. Dopijam piwo. 

            – Jaka ona była? – odzywa się w końcu Sophie. Sięga po pustą butelkę i zaczyna bezwiednie oskubywać ją z etykiety. – Twoja żona?

            – Była inteligenta. – Alkohol wchłonięty w szybkim tempie uławia mówienie o tym na głos. – Zabawna.

            _Piekielnie egoistyczna_ zamieniam na:

            – Zdeterminowana. Była też odrobinę złośliwa. Sherlock mówił ci, że dobrze się dogadywali?

            – Mówił, że nadal ją kochasz.

            Rozdziawiam usta, zdumiony.

            Dlaczego powiedział jej coś takiego? Jak w ogóle pozwolił się wciągnąć w konwersację na ten temat?

            – Mary była niesamowita – rzucam, otrzepując się z myśli o Sherlocku; w ogóle nie myśląc o Mary; tylko o Sophie.

            Jakim cudem kobieta po trzech porodach może _tak_ wyglądać?

            Odkładam pusty kufel na podstawkę.

            – Ale nie była piękna – poważnieję. Coś każe mi nachylić się i dodać szeptem: – Nie tak piękna jak ty. 

            Z włosami w nieładzie, makijażem nałożonym w wyraźnym pośpiechu wygląda... zjawiskowo.

            Ten uroczy pieprzyk pod okiem, kilka ledwo zauważalnych piegów – które widzę po raz pierwszy, bo nigdy nie przypatrywałem jej się z _tak_ bliska – te półotwarte usta, szare oczy otoczone długimi rzęsami, coraz bardziej błyszczące...

            – Wspominałeś Sherlockowi, że idziesz się ze mną zobaczyć? – pyta nagle od rzeczy.

            – Nie – odpowiadam; i naraz zostaję otoczony przez słodki zapach perfum. Na twarzy czuję wilgoć mokrych od łez rzęs, niedosuszonych włosów...

            Oraz ust, tych gładkich, ponętnych ust, przyciśniętych niespodziewanie do moich warg, i tak, są miękkie, tak miękkie, jak zawsze sobie wyobrażałem. Sophie całuje mnie... a ja znowu myślę o Sherlocku. Boże, mam na sobie _jej_ usta, a myślę o pogardliwym sposobie, w jaki wygięły się jego wargi, gdy kazał mi zaprzestać umizgów i myśleć o Mary.

            _Oczywiście_ , że to nie skończy się dobrze; Sophie jest mężatką, matką, do tego lokalną aktywistką, a wpływowy w okolicy ojciec jej dzieci groził mi już z racji przypadkowego przyłapania go w sytuacji etycznie niezręcznej – co stałoby się, gdybym to ja został przyłapany _in flagarante delicto_ z jego bądź co bądź wciąż żoną? – ja z kolei mam dziecko, dom, ogród i psa, wszystkie te emblematy sukcesu życiowego ukrywające fakt, że po drodze straciłem żonę, pasję, a wkrótce stracę pewnie również pracę; poza tym _The Crown_ nie znajduje się znowu tak daleko od centrum West Wickham, zaś ocieniony kąt pubu, choć wciąż o tej porze pustawego, nie daje żadnej gwarancji prywatności. Przypominam sobie o tym wszystkim na raz, jak wtedy, kiedy w metrze czekałem na śmierć i całe życie przemknęło mi pod powiekami; i gdybym nie skubnął zębami dolnej wargi Sophie, aby podtrzymać słabnący pocałunek, nie wiedziałaby nawet, że nie jest niepożądany (niewskazany – tak, niechciany – nie).

            Ale zrobiłem to.

            – Boże – mówię w jej usta.

            Wsuwam język między słone wargi, do _środka_ – i już nie mogę się powstrzymać, żeby nie znaleźć się głębiej; chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że ona nawet nie chce _mnie_ , pożąda tylko mojego oddania innej kobiecie, marząc o podobnym względem siebie... ale to Sophie.

            A ja od miesięcy marzyłem, żeby ją mieć.

            Przez (za krótki) moment czuję się upojony – ponieważ pierwszy raz od dawna całuję kogoś ( _ją_ ) nie z prostym zamiarem dania upustu potrzebom fizycznym, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna naprawdę tego chcę, pierwszy raz od czasu Mary (nieprawda, od czasu _Eurus_ ) – a zaraz potem niesamowicie winny, z tego samego powodu. Wobec Mary? Bzdura, jest _martwa_ , umarła ponad siedem lat temu; mógłbym spokojnie ożenić się powtórnie i nikt nie zarzuciłby mi wiarołomstwa. Więc wobec Sherlocka – jeszcze większy absurd... poza tym, że wysunął zdaje się jakieś racjonalne argumenty przeciwko...

            Temu.

            _Do diabła z argumentami_ , myślę, przez wąską szparę ust Sophie wdzierając się głębiej (wciąż nie dość); ale nie mogę _tego_ zrobić (komu? jemu? Mary? _sobie_?).          

            Nie wiem, jak znajduję siły, żeby – zamiast kolejnym ruchem języka zniwelować niedosyt zbyt płytkiego kontaktu – odsunąć się.

            – Mary... – bełkoczę (mam chyba na myśli swoją córkę), zanim jeszcze nasze wargi odrywają się od siebie z wilgotnym pluśnięciem. – Sherlock...

            Jęk zawodu lub przemijającej przyjemności – na jedno wychodzi, nie wiem _czyj_ , nieważne – wciąż wibruje mi w czaszce, kiedy patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem, jakby dopiero teraz docierało do niej, co się wydarzyło.

            Z rozmazaną szminką, różowymi cętkami skóry wyłonionymi spod nawilgłego podkładu, piersiami wznoszonymi wzburzonym oddechem, wygląda _żywiej_ niż kiedykolwiek, tak, że mam ochotę rozchełstać ją jeszcze bardziej.

            Przykłada rękę do ust. Przerażenie momentalnie przywraca ostrość jej spojrzeniu, dotąd zamglonemu.

            – Boże. O, Boże. Przepraszam.

            Porywa torebkę z ławy i ucieka, nim mam szansę zareagować. Parę sekund tkwię w miejscu jak zamurowany, po czym sam podrywam się z krzesła. Powstrzymuję się od sprintu, żeby nie wzbudzać sensacji.

            Doganiam ją truchtem, gdy zdenerwowana siłuje się z drzwiczkami, i łapię za nadgarstek.

            – Sophie.

            – Ktoś nas zobaczy. – W popłochu wyrywa rękę z mojej dłoni.

            Wrzuca torebkę do samochodu. Następnie sama zatrzaskuje się w środku.

            – Poczekaj...

            Nie chcę robić sceny, więc pozostaje mi tylko oglądać, jak odjeżdża, zostawiwszy mnie na parkingu z nieładem w głowie i erekcją pulsującą w spodniach.

            Co teraz?

            Powinienem wracać do domu, oczywiście. W 119 odkrywam, że prawie przegapiłem kolejną okazję, na którą czekałem od paru dobrych miesięcy. Wezwanie ze szpitala na operację. W północnym Londynie wybuchł długi pożar i nie nadążają z przyjmowaniem pacjentów.

            Co za dzień.

            Wysyłam Sherlockowi SMS–a, informując go o zmianie planów, po czym – na wysokości Bethlem – przypominam sobie, że zostawiłem Gavina pod pubem...

            Szlag.

            Wyskakuję z autobusu na pierwszym przystanku, starając się nie myśleć, co Sherlock powie, jeżeli zgubię psa. Oddycham z ulgą, kiedy zastaję Gavina wylegującego się w słońcu. Na mój widok unosi łeb i leniwie uderza ogonem w beton (samotność jednak mu dokuczyła).

            – Spokój.

            Psa co prawda odzyskałem, ale bezpowrotnie zapodziałem gdzieś ciastka. Powiedziałbym trudno – gdyby nie cały wysiłek, który włożyłem w zaimplementowanie Sherlockowi wrażenia, że wychodzę z domu trenować sztuczki. Bóg mi świadkiem, że prawie macham na to ręką, ostatecznie jakie ma znaczenie, co Sherlock sobie pomyśli (jakie _w ogóle_ Sherlock ma w tej chwili znaczenie)?

            Tylko że ma _duże_ znaczenie, bo to z nim będę obcował na co dzień do końca życia...

            Myśl o pocałunku Sophie – świeże wspomnienie jej zapachu, smak wciąż obecny na _mojej_ skórze, sposób, w jaki reaguje moje ciało – na spółkę z piwem wypitym na pusty żołądek sprawia, że mam kłopot z poskładaniem myśli (jestem stuprocentowo pewny, że do wieczora zsinieją mi jądra). Wymierzam sobie ostry policzek, żeby się jakoś otrzeźwić i zbieram się do kupy.

            Utykam koszulę w spodniach, wyciągam z torby zwiniętą bluzę. Zapinam się pod szyję, żeby ukryć kołnierzyk. Zmierzwiam włosy – chwała Bogu, że wpadłem na pomysł przejrzenia się w szybie srebrnego volvo zaparowanego na tyłach pubu w celu oceny efektu, bowiem tylko dzięki temu odkrywam, że jestem cały umazany szminką... Usuwam ślady mokrą chusteczką (odkąd zostałem rodzicem zawsze noszę przy sobie paczkę, z przyzwyczajenia). Kupuję nowe opakowanie ciastek wieprzowych, na wypadek, gdybym potrzebował uniknąć tłumaczeń (czyt. jeżeli Sherlock w ogóle zwróci na mnie uwagę). Daję psu porcję, jaką zużyłbym na trening. Biorę głęboki oddech, przybieram możliwie najbardziej zdawkową minę – i zaciągam psa do domu.

            – Dostałem wezwanie ze szpitala – ogłaszam pośpiesznie, kiedy w końcu udaje mi się dobrnąć na miejsce (przeklęty kundel nie chciał mnie słuchać). Zaglądam do salonu... gdzie zastaję tylko bałagan.

            Za plecami słyszę kroki oraz szelest ubrań: Sherlock wychynął drugim wejściem z kuchni i zjawił się na korytarzu. Stoi w futrynie drzwi w milczeniu, z przekrwionymi oczami za szkłem okularów, ponurym wyrazem twarzy i komórką w ręku.

            Nie sądziłem, żeby _nie_ dostał SMSa – a teraz wiem, że istotnie, dostał, ale nie raczył odpowiedzieć (typowe). 

            Nieważne.

            – Musisz odebrać Mary z dworca. Przepraszam.

            Chciałbym go wyminąć – po pierwsze się spieszę, po drugie nie mam głowy do dyskusji, po trzecie, kto wie, czego się dopatrzy – ale zatrzymuje mnie, pytając:

            – Planujesz wrócić na noc?

            Sherlock nie od dziś posądza mnie o promiskuityzm, przeceniając zresztą moje siły witalne.

            – Oczywiście, że planuję wrócić na noc. – Zatrzymuję się na trzecim stopniu, z dłonią na balustradzie. – Idę do _pracy_.

            Skanuje mnie spojrzeniem.

            – Jesteś pewien, że powinieneś?

            Zwęszył zdaje się to duże _Peroni_ i zaraz zrobi z igły widły.

            – Sherlock, _błagam_. – Gotów zacząć znowu wysyłać mnie na terapię. – Błagam cię, odwal się. Jestem dorosły. Przestań mnie pilnować.

            Tkwi w futrynie drzwi, cały sztywny i napięty.

            – Już zapomniałeś, co zrobiłeś? – pyta drętwo.

– _Doskonale_ wiem, co zrobiłem – odwarkuję.

            W tym cudacznym swetrze wygląda koszmarnie – i nagle przypomina mi się wrażenie, jakie zrobił na mnie, gdy zobaczyłem go w bagażniku samochodu pani Hudson (powinienem w końcu ją odwiedzić...) oraz _dlaczego_ tam się znalazł, w takim a nie innym stanie.

            – Wiem, że masz mnie za kretyna i wiem, że _zachowałem_ się kretyńsko – dodaję ciszej – ale potrafię wyciągać wnioski. Nie zamierzam tego powtórzyć.

            Gderliwość tego rodzaju nie leży w jego naturze. Przeistacza się w sekutnika ze względu na Mary, i cóż, pewnie również z po swojemu pojętej troski o mnie – nawet jeżeli chodzi mu tylko o to, żeby zamienić mnie w ojca bez skazy.

            – Nie musisz... Nie musisz się o to martwić, OK?

            W taksówce okazuje się, że wcale nie potrafię wyciągać wniosków: w zamkniętej przestrzeni wyczuwam charakterystyczny zapach. Nie znam marki ani numeru, ale bez wątpienia _Sherlock_ zna. I pewnie rozpoznał zapach perfum Sophie, osiadłych na mojej skórze (lub koszuli?). Na błędach mojej żony nie nauczyłem się niczego.

            Jakoś nie potrafię się tym przejąć na dłużej niż dwie minuty. Intensywność jaśminowego (?) aromatu nasuwa mi myśli o czymś zgoła innym niż Sherlock. Na czas operacji nawet Sophie wylatuje mi z pamięci i dopiero gdy po kilku godzinach wydostaję się sali, z adrenaliną wciąż buzującą w żyłach – nareszcie jakiś interesujący przypadek, na dodatek wszystko poszło wzorcowo – znowu przylegam do niej myślami. Rozmyślnie odsuwam od siebie niepokoje związane z ewentualnymi konsekwencjami tego, co się dziś wydarzyło – z nimi i tak będę musiał się zmierzyć, albo przynajmniej włożyć sporo wysiłku w ich uniknięcie – i pozwalam sobie po prostu się ucieszyć.        

            Co za dzień.

            Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dostałem namiastkę – czyli więcej, niż na to liczyłem – tego, o czym fantazjowałem od momentu, kiedy Sophie pojawiła się w drzwiach naszego świeżo zakupionego domu, ubrana w ołówkową spódnicę z długim rozcięciem, żeby poznać rodziców nowej koleżanki swojej najmłodszej córeczki...

            Ponadto według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa przed chwilą uratowałem komuś życie. Mimo ekstremalnego zmęczenia fizycznego nagle _sam_ czuję, że żyję. Energia rozpiera mi klatkę piersiową – coś czego nie doświadczałem od _dawna_ , tak dawna, że nawet nie wiem, od kiedy dokładnie. Czuję się, jakbym wygrał w _The National Lottery_ , i to uczucie trwa, dopóki wraz z Eliotem (naszym anestezjologiem) nie wychodzę z bloku operacyjnego. 

             Korytarz jest niemal pusty. Na jednym z umieszczonych pod ścianą w rzędzie krzeseł połączonych ze sobą plastikowym stelażem siedzi tylko jedna osoba.

            Pochylony, z łokciami opartymi na kolanach a brodą na czubkach złożonych w trójkąt dłoni, w eleganckich spodniach oraz swoim nieśmiertelnym płaszczu, z włosami opadającymi na czoło i zwijającymi się nad uszami i na karku, bez okularów – wygląda niemal jak w dniu, w którym się poznaliśmy.

            Pierwsze co przychodzi mi do głowy, to ile znaczy dobry krawiec. Następnie krew odpływa mi z głowy w kierunku osłabłych naraz kolan.

            Żart, który właśnie opowiadałem, zamiera mi na ustach.

            – Przepraszam – zwracam się do Eliota. – To mój... mój... Przepraszam.

            Nie rejestruję, w jaki sposób pokonuję dzielący nas dystans. Po prosto znienacka staję przed nim, jakbym się teleportował.

            – Sherlock.

Coś jest nie tak. _Oczywiście_ , że coś jest nie tak. Sherlock _nigdy_ nie odwiedza mnie w szpitalu. W obecnym nie postawił stopy ani razu, do poprzedniego przyszedł z Mary może kilkukrotnie, kiedy była jeszcze całkiem mała.

            – Co się stało?

            W istocie chcę zapytać: _czy ktoś umarł?_ , ale słowa nie przeszłyby mi przez gardło.

            – _Sherlock_.

            Ani drgnie. Nie reaguje, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył, że pojawiłem się obok.

            _Czy to pani Hudson? Twoja matka?_

            Ale czuję, że to _nie_ pani Hudson ani jego matka.

            Patrzę na jego szalik, zaciśnięty na szyi niczym pętla i przełykam ślinę.

            – Czy chodzi o Mary?

            W końcu podnosi na mnie wzrok.

            – Tak. – Jego spojrzenie jest puste; różowawo-szkliste, co w połączeniu ze smugami podrażnionej goleniem skóry robi wrażenie, jakby płakał; i rzecz jasna nic nie znaczy, bo wygląda tak zawsze, ilekroć za długo nosi te cholerne soczewki, ale w aktualnym kontekście widok ten sprawia, że _moje_ oczy zachodzą mgłą. – Tak, chodzi o Mary.

            Boże.

            – Boże. – Nie wybaczę sobie, jeżeli zajmowałem się upychaniem erekcji w spodniach, kiedy autokar, którym podróżowała Mary, taranowała ciężarówka. – _O Boże_. Gdzie ona jest? Czy to coś poważnego? Czy ona... czy ona...

            – Nic jej nie jest.

            Ponieważ zrobiło mi się słabo i musiałem podeprzeć się ściany, reaguję z opóźnieniem:

            – Słucham?

            Zdziwiłbym się, jak szybko można przejść z obezwładniającego lęku do płomiennej wściekłości – ale na swoje nieszczęście od lat rozumiem to _doskonale_ , gdyż Sherlock posiada szczególny talent doprowadzania do białej gorączki.

            – Nic jej się nie stało. Nic jej nie grozi.

            Mam ochotę wytrzaskać go po gębie.

            – Ty... – brakuje mi odpowiednich wyrażeń. – Chcesz, żebym się przekręcił?! Gdzie ona jest? Nie odebrałeś jej?

            Powoli podnosi się z krzesła – a że na stojąco góruje nade mną dość znacznie, czuję się przytłoczony.

            – _Nie mogłem_ jej odebrać – odpowiada, naraz przestając przypominać manekina – ponieważ nie dostali upoważnienia.

            Blady i sztywny, ze szczękami zaciśniętymi tak mocno, że widzę minimalnie drgania na linii jego żuchwy – sprawia wrażenie, jakby właśnie zorientował się, że popełnił nieodwracalny błąd w grze, której stawką jest czyjeś życie. Fala złości opada ze mnie równie błyskawicznie jak wezbrała, podobnie jak powietrze uchodzi z przekłutego balonu.

            – Och.

            Cholera. Sam miałem pojechać po Mary; i nie pomyślałem, żeby poprosić o dodatkowy formularz.

            _Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś?_ , automatycznie formułuję w myślach. Równie bezwiednie sięgam po telefon. Równie _idiotycznie_ , bo przecież operowałem i żadne telefony na nic by się nie zdały... o czym Sherlock najwidoczniej zapomniał.

            – _Zadzwoniłem_. 

            Faktycznie.

            Dwadzieścia sześć nieodebranych połączeń. Ewidentnie stracił głowę.

            – Nie powiedziałeś, że to operacja. Nie powiedziałeś _jaka_.

            Owszem, nie powiedziałem, bo i po co? Nie wiedziałem, że będzie potrzebował szacować jej długość; poza tym z reguły wolę, żeby tego _nie_ robił.

            – Gdzie teraz jest Mary?

            – Z panną Thompson.

            Zbliża się pierwsza w nocy.

            Kurwa. 

            – Daj mi pięć minut. Przebiorę się. – Muszę pociągnąć go za rękaw, żeby ruszył się z miejsca. – _Chodź_.

            – Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś do Mycrofta? – pytam, wychodząc z pokoju socjalnego, z kurtką przewieszoną przez ramię.

            Nie cierpię, kiedy Mycroft ingeruje w nasze prywatne sprawy – nie podoba mu się ani sposób, w jaki wychowuję Mary, ani moje podejście do Sherlocka, chociaż na temat relacji międzyludzkich sam nie ma bladego pojęcia – ale jest dobrze po północy. Mary znajduje się pod opieką panny Thompson od kilku godzin, a Mycroft to jedyna osoba dysponująca (nieograniczonymi) możliwościami obejścia systemu. Zrobiłbym wyjątek.

            Odpowiedź miałem nadzieję usłyszeć po drodze: łapię Sherlocka na łokieć, aby przynaglić go do marszu. On jednak zastyga – tak że przez chwilę praktycznie ciągnę go za rękę (bezskutecznie) – po czym gwałtownie odtrąca moją dłoń.

            – _Ponieważ_ , John – wypluwa zjadliwie.  – Ponieważ nienawidzę, kiedy mój brat mi _współczuje_ , że żyję z kimś, dla kogo nic nie znaczę.

             Opuszczam ramiona wzdłuż ciała, zbity z tropu.

            – Sherlock...

            Mary to jego słaby punkt. Wiem, że pod wieloma względami na transakcji dotyczącej jej wychowania wyszedł na minus. To, co powinienem zrobić, to załagodzić sytuację, zanim się nakręci. _I pojechać po Mary_.

            Zdobywam się na krótki uśmiech, w zamierzeniu podbudowujący.

            – Znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż cały świat, OK? Możemy iść?

            _Nie_ możemy: Sherlock stoi zmartwiały w miejscu, niczym żona Lota.

            – Powiedz. Gdyby Mary była _moim_ dzieckiem – świdruje mnie palącym spojrzeniem przekrwionych oczu – kochałbyś ją tak samo?

            _Jezu, co to za pytanie?,_ myślę, oraz _właściwie dlaczego miałbym?_. Oraz: _prawdopodobnie nie_.

            – Ja... – Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym był przyzwyczajony do rozmawiania z nim na takie tematy; ani żebym uważał aktualny moment za odpowiedni, aby się w tym wprawiać. – Sherlock, nie wiem. – Przez parę sekund przetrawiam ideę _Sherlocka_ płodzącego _swoje_ dziecko; a przez kolejnych kilka fakt, że w ogóle pomyślał o czymś takim. Cała ta sprawa musiała porządnie go rozstroić. – Tak. Tak, jasne. _Idziemy?_

            Nie chcę wymigać się od przeprosin; po prostu nie czas ani pora na to _teraz_ , w obliczu pilniejszych zadań, _jak odebranie Mary._ Tylko, że staje się coraz bardziej czytelne, że Sherlock nie ruszy tyłka, dopóki... zapewne dopóki się nie pokajam.

            – Słuchaj, nie chciałem... ee, nie chciałem postawić cię w tej sytuacji, w porządku?

            – Nie chciałeś.

            – _Oczywiście_ , że nie chciałem. Takie rzeczy... Cóż. Przepraszam. Zdarzyło się.

            Sherlock potrafi emanować pasywną agresją dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, siedem dni w tygodniu; ale rzadko wszczyna kłótnie, a jeżeli już, szybko się wycofuje, porzucając kąśliwe komentarze na rzecz pogardliwych spojrzeń.

            Tym razem jednak wyraźnie dąży do scysji, zawzięcie ignorując fakt, że Mary czeka na nas w _nieodpłatnym_ towarzystwie Bogu ducha winnej opiekunki wycieczki, zmęczona, nie wiadomo gdzie:

            – Nie zdarzałoby się, gdybyś... 

            – Gdybym _co_? – To nie tak, że zdarza się na okrągło: wpisuję go na listy odkąd Mary poszła do przedszkola, a odkąd mieszkamy w West Wickham, dbam o to szczególnie (przyznaję, że napędził mi stracha wybrykiem z adopcją i wolałem zlikwidować potencjalne punkty zapalne). – Sherlock, jestem tylko człowiekiem. Zapomniałem, OK? Nie planowałem tego. Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. _Przepraszam_. Możemy – _przynajmniej tymczasowo_ – przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i jechać po Mary?

            – Co, jeżeli nie?

            – W porządku, pojadę po nią sam.

            – Co, jeżeli _nie mam ochoty_ przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego?

            – Cóż, będziesz musiał, ponieważ nie chcę, żeby moja ośmioletnia córka szlajała się w środku nocy po dworcach i _idę ją odebrać_.

            Sherlock kładzie mi rozpostartą dłoń na splocie słonecznym, powstrzymując od przekucia stwierdzenia w działanie.

            – Nie doszłoby do tego, gdybyś _myślał_. Mogłeś zapobiec temu zawczasu.

            – I co niby miałbym zrobić? – Nawet w przypadku najdoskonalszej maszynerii należy założyć margines błędu, a ludzka pamięć ma to do siebie, że bywa zawodna, mimo starań i najlepszych intencji. – Wczepić sobie czip z alarmem?

            Patrzy na mnie lodowato.

            – Miałem raczej na myśli zlikwidowanie problemu raz na zawsze. 

            – Aha. _Jak_?

            – Są _możliwości_.

            – Jakie _?_ Ślub? Weźmiesz moje nazwisko? – kpię. – Bo jestem do niego przywiązany.

            Parskam nerwowym śmiechem. Podczas gdy Sherlock, najbardziej bezczelny człowiek w całym Londynie, oznajmia:

            – Nie da się ukryć, że to _jest_ najskuteczniejsza opcja.

            Unoszę brwi.

            – Wiem, że masz zwyczaj oświadczać się po kosztach przez wideofony, ale z reguły ludzie przykładają się bardziej. Sugerowałbym przynajmniej kwiaty i jakiś lepszy anturaż – podsuwam. – Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale już _jestem_ czyimś mężem. Nie jesteś zbyt biegły w tych sprawach, więc pozwól, że zdradzę ci coś, na przyszłość. Małżeństwo powinno coś znaczyć, wiesz, coś poza ulgą podatkową.

            Sherlock wrósł w linoleum i zaciął się na amen, więc nabieram złych przeczuć.

            – My... Nie rozmawiamy o tym na poważnie, prawda...?

            – Jaką zrobiłoby ci to różnicę?

            Boże, spraw, żebym się przesłyszał.

            Sherlock milczy nieprzejednanie, bez cienia uśmiechu na wargach, z każdą mijającą sekundą pozbawiając mnie złudzeń.

            – Jezu. Jezu _Chryste_.

            Z otwartymi ustami wgapiam się w ten ucieleśniony przejaw horrendalnej ignorancji i pychy, odziany w doskonale skrojone ubranie.

            – Jaką _zrobiłoby mi to różnicę_?!

            – Myślisz, że nadal jesteś mężem Mary. Nie planujesz ponownie się żenić, nigdy. Nie powinno być ci wszystko jedno?

            Otwieram usta, zamykam je. I znów otwieram.

            – Ty... niewiarygodny... Naprawdę... Nie znam nikogo bardziej... jesteś najbardziej...  – dukam – ...egocentrycznym arogantem, jakiego świat widział!

            Sherlock nie traci rezonu. Jak przystało na kogoś, kto miał tupet wystąpić z podobną propozycją.

            – Znalazłbym lepszy przykład.

            _Nie wierzę._

 _–_ Właśnie zasugerowałeś, że powinniśmy... – krztuszę się. – Żeby było ci łatwiej odbierać Mary z wycieczek i _ja_ jestem lepszym przykładem?!

            Uśmiecha się drętwo.

            – Cóż, czy to _ja_ traktuję cię jak chłopca na posyłki?

            – Tak! Tak, niezliczoną ilość razy!

            Rozkazywał mi od początku; na dobrą sprawę cała nasza relacja rozwinęła się głównie dlatego, że potrzebował kogoś, kto rzuci wszystko, by robić maślane oczy na widok jego dedukcji.

            – _Ja_ spodziewam się od _ciebie_ dostępności dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i _ja_ sądzę, że powinieneś być mi za to wdzięczny? _Ja_ oczekuję, że podporządkujesz swoje życie temu, żebym _ja_ mógł chlać bez opamiętania i kurwić się po kątach?

            – Ty... bezczelny...

            –...czy _ja_ chodzę do pracy pijany i zaszywam kleszcze chirurgiczne w czyichś klatkach piersiowych?

            – Zamknij. Mordę.

            Nie byłem _pijany._ Byłem skacowany, zmęczony i niewyspany; od czasu tego, hm, zdarzenia nie tknąłem zresztą whisky. A także nie każdy musi o tym wiedzieć, zwłaszcza _tutaj_. Na szczęście korytarz (na razie) jest pusty.

            Siłą wciągam Sherlocka do pokoju socjalnego.

            –  _Trzynaście lat_ , Sherlock – cedzę. – Od trzynastu lat moje życie kręci się wokół ciebie. Byłem na skinienie twojego palca, oddałem ci swój czas, umiejętności, poświęciłem _dziesiątki_ relacji, ponieważ _Sherlock Holmes_ akurat mnie potrzebował. Zawsze byłeś na pierwszym miejscu, chociaż nadużywałeś mojego zaufania w _każdy_ możliwy sposób, kłamałeś, oszukiwałeś, ćpałeś, obrażałeś mnie, podejmowałeś decyzje za moimi plecami, nie licząc ze mną ani _z nikim_ innym. Gdyby nie ja, Sherlock, dawno umarłbyś z głodu albo przemęczenia. Żyłbyś na frytkach i _obiecuję_ , że nie znalazłbyś nikogo, kto dbałby o to, żebyś jadł śniadanka, nie marzł w nocy i żeby koledzy z pracy ci nie dokuczali. Nawet Molly w końcu się na tobie poznała. Nie mam czasu się wysrać, a ty masz czelność imputować... _sądzić_ , że jesteś jakoś _pokrzywdzony_ , bo oczekuję, że teraz ty od czasu do czasu zrobisz obiad i posprzątasz dom, którego gdyby nie ty w ogóle bym nie potrzebował?! Myślisz, że ktokolwiek inny wrobiłby się w kredyt, ponieważ _Sherlockowi Holmesowi_ zamarzyła się córeczka, piesek i uroczy domek na przedmieściach? Wypruwam sobie żyły, żebyś nie został z ręką w nocniku, kiedy ludzie przestaną gubić biżuterię wyłącznie po to, żeby została odnaleziona przez _Sherlocka Holmesa_ , a _gwarantuję_ , że przestaną, ty zapatrzony w siebie, niewdzięczny dupku.  Jeszcze ci mało?! Czego _jeszcze_ chcesz?!

Sherlock nie tylko ogłuchł na perswazje, ale najwyraźniej także oniemiał.

            – Hm? HM?!

            Nie wiem, kiedy przycisnąłem go do ściany. Nie wiem, kiedy złapałem go za koszulę; wiem tylko, że nią szarpię i zaraz rozerwę tkaninę w szwach, a guziki umieszczone w pasie ściągającym z tyłu płaszcza Sherlocka porysowały ścianę.

            Odsuwam się. _  
_

            – Obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni. Jesteś... – .... _ewidentnie jesteś w szoku_. – Miałeś dużo stresu i nie myślisz jasno.

            Mało powiedziane.

            Niezgrabnie zginam i rozprostowuję dłoń, speszony, że poniosły mnie nerwy, ponieważ, cóż, ponieważ przypomina mi to o epizodzie z kostnicy Culvertona Smitha, z którego raz, że nie jestem dumny, dwa: oddzielił grubą linią okres, kiedy odrobina agresji dla rozładowania napięcia mieściła się w ramach normy od czasu, gdy stała się wysoce niewskazana. Obecnie, odkąd Sherlock został... odkąd zepchnął mnie na drugie miejsce w kategorii _rodzice mojego dziecka_ , uciekanie się do argumentów siłowych zrobiło się w ogóle poza dyskusją, bo nie mogę przecież podnieść ręki na kogoś, kto jest _rodzicem mojego dziecka_.

            Musimy załatwiać sprawy jak cywilizowani ludzie.

            – Zbierajmy się. – Przelotnie ściskam jego bark. – Pomyśl o Mary.

            Strząsa moją rękę z ramienia wierzchem dłoni, jakby opędzał się od muchy.

            – A ty, John? Myślisz o Mary, kiedy narażasz życie wsiadając do samochodu po alkoholu? Myślałeś o Mary, kiedy pozwoliłeś jej zobaczyć się w kałuży wymiotów? Albo _zanim_ kupiłeś test ciążowy dla kobiety, którą widziałeś dwa razy w życiu? Kiedy przerwałeś terapię? Kiedy postawiłeś swoją karierę na ostrzu noża, nie bacząc, że zaraz zostaniesz bezrobotny? – wyrzuca z prędkością światła, patrząc na mnie tymi coraz bardziej króliczymi oczami... 

            – O, nie. – Potrząsam głową. – _Nie_. Nawet nie próbuj. Nie rusza mnie to.

            Kłamię. Rusza mnie: ruszało, kiedy miał skoczyć z dachu, ruszało w wagonie metra, ruszało nawet, kiedy sądziłem, że nie chcę widzieć go nigdy więcej, wtedy, gdy łamiącym się głosem prosił o pomoc w sprawie Smitha. I dokładnie dlatego nauczyłem się unikać podobnych sytuacji – ponieważ Sherlock to manipulant pierwszej klasy, a ja dałbym się robić w bambuko raz za razem, jak ostatni frajer.

            – Nie jesteś jej ojcem, Sherlock – oznajmiam tak sucho, jak w danej chwili mnie na to stać. – Nie jesteś jej ojcem, a _ja_ nie jestem twoją własnością.

            Chce płakać? W porządku. Dam mu powód.

            Jego zaszklone spojrzenie twardnieje jednak w przeciągu kilku sekund – co upewnia mnie w przekonaniu, że cała ta aura zranionego jelonka to element gry, którym Sherlock posłużył się, by najpierw mnie zmiękczyć, a następnie wleźć mi na głowę.

            – ...i jeżeli czujesz, że powinieneś być mi za coś wdzięczny, to _może_ dlatego, że to prawda _._ To, co masz z Mary, rola, jaką dla niej pełnisz, _wszystko_ , to nie są twoje _prawa_ – Sherlock _definitywnie_ potrzebuje uświadomienia – tylko przywileje. Masz to dlatego, że ci pozwoliłem. Nie zapędzaj się, bo w każdej chwili mogę wycofać się z tej decyzji.

            – Możesz. – Poprawia szalik, prostując się. – Ale tego nie zrobisz, ponieważ wiesz, że mnie potrzebuje. Ponieważ _ty_ mnie potrzebujesz, bo jesteś zbyt leniwy, żeby zechcieć zostać ojcem na pełen etat.

            Dosyć tego. Miarka się przebrała.

            – Przyjechałeś autem? – pytam, robiąc krok w tył, jakbym fizycznie wycofywał się z dyskusji.

            – Tak.

            – Kluczyki. – Wyciągam rękę. – _Kluczyki_. Mam ci przypomnieć, kto zapłacił za samochód?

            Dawno ( _nigdy_ ) nie byłem tak rad ze skłonności Sherlocka do trwonienia pieniędzy na prawo i lewo na bzdety w rodzaju satynowych koszul od _Dolce &Gabbana_.  

            – Adres – dodaję, kiedy w końcu przekazuje mi brelok.

            – _Starbucks_ na _St Pancras_ –  cedzi przez zęby.

            – Wracasz sam.

            Co za dzień.

            Może to Sherlock ze swoim wyskokiem o ślubie, może adrenalina krążąca mi w żyłach od momentu, kiedy zapiszczała komórka i zobaczyłem SMS–a od Sophie, może udana operacja albo minuta trzeźwiącego jak źródlana woda lęku o córkę – dość, że kiedy samotnie pokonuję dystans między _King's Cross_ a _St Pancras_ , nagle czuję, że mógłbym zmienić zdanie.

            Zrewidować swoją decyzję odnośnie małżeństwa.

            Ściągnąć obrączkę, pozwolić odejść Mary w przeszłość. Jeszcze raz stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu, jeszcze raz spróbować, sięgnąć po to, co dawno temu postawiłem poza swoim zasięgiem. Mojej córce dać prawdziwą rodzinę, sobie jeszcze jedną szansę – a Sherlocka posłać do diabła.

            Razem z Gavinem.

 

C.D.N.

 

Muzyka pod napisy końcowe:

[The Platters - ONLY YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5p2k55F-uag)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daty planowanych trzech kolejnych aktualizacji udostępnię przy okazji następnego odcinka, kiedy już odpadną mi ostatnie poza-fikowe zobowiązania kreatywne i będę mieć chwilę oddechu, czyt. tylko pracę właściwą i więcej czasu na fiki :) 
> 
> W lipcu/sierpniu być moze zwiększę częstotliwość aktualek do np. 1 na 2 tyg., jeżeli w międzyczasie czytelnicza część fandomu całkiem nie wymarła ;) 
> 
> Jeżeli są tu jeszcze jakieś żywe duże - odmeldujcie obecność :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ojej, jednak to światełko w tunelu znajdowało się dalej, niż mi się wydawało! Teraz już na szczęście mam wolne (znaczy, poza pracą ;p) do października, więc POWINNO iść szybciej, ale wiecie jak jest, plany planami a życie życiem, a ja nie chcę lecieć po jakości, więc nie umawiam się z Wami na konkretną datę, kliknijcie sobie subskrybcję :)  
> Tych których irytuje czytanie po kawałku zapraszam w okolicach listopada.

**V.**  

 

            Gdzie jesteś?

_______________

           

            Byłbyś łaskaw się odezwać?

_______________

           

            Przypominam, że wieczorem wychodzę na całą noc do pracy. Masz zamiar zawieść Mary do szkoły?

_______________

       

            ???

_______________

           

            Bardzo dojrzale.

_______________

           

            Posłuchaj, rozumiem, że ta sytuacja musiała być dla ciebie przykra. Przepraszam, że zapomniałem o upoważnieniu i za to, co powiedziałem o Mary. To nie była twoja wina i nie powinienem był się do tego posunąć. Nie miałem tego na myśli. Wiem, na co się umówiliśmy i możesz być spokojny, że dotrzymam umowy.

            Byłem zdenerwowany.

_______________

           

            Na litość boską, daj chociaż znać, że żyjesz.

_______________

           

            Jak nie pojawisz się w domu w przeciągu 12 godzin, zgłoszę zaginięcie.

 

***

 

            Jeżeli sądziłem, że dam Sherlockowi nauczkę, przeliczyłem się. Nie wraca do domu na noc, ani następnego dnia, ani _następnego_.

            Na użytek Mary naprędce preparuję historyjkę, jakoby to musiał się pilnie udać za miasto, żeby rozwiązać jakąś sprawę.

            – Ale jaką sprawę? – drąży Mary, podczas gdy mokre od potu dłonie kleją mi się do kierownicy.

            –... sekretną.

            Na trzeci dzień wychodzę z siebie z nerwów – przeżerany wyrzutami sumienia, buzując wściekłością – i staje się bardzo przejrzyste, że to on utarł mi nosa.

            Postawiony wobec konieczności pogodzenia całego etatu z pełnowymiarową opieką nad Mary i Gavinem oraz codziennym nadkładaniem drogi tak, aby minąć dom Sophie i przekonać się, czy auto Salima stoi zaparkowane na swoim miejscu, miotam się jak kot z pęcherzem, usiłując jakoś to wszystko wypośrodkować.

            Jeżeli Sherlock odgrywa całą tę farsę, żeby dać mi do zrozumienia, że nie dam sobie bez niego rady, to mógł sobie darować. Doskonale _wiem_ , że sobie nie dam, postawiony wobec perspektywy brania naprędce bezpłatnego urlopu i organizowania wszystkiego na poczekaniu; jak też, że dałbym, gdybym miał _minimalny_ zapas czasu na ułożenie planu.

Dzwonię do jego rodziców pod pretekstem domówienia szczegółów wizyty Mary na wsi podczas ferii semestralnych. Proponuję, że przywiozę ją wcześniej, sam zaś dołączę do nich w weekend. Rozmowa w żaden sposób nie przybliża mnie do ustalenia gdzie znajduje się Sherlock – jedyne, czego dochodzę w tej materii, to że pozostają w nieświadomości co do miejsca pobytu swojego młodszego syna, przekonani, że wiem więcej na ten temat.

            Co, jeżeli coś jednak mu się stało?

            Pozostaje mi zwrócić się do Mycrofta albo Lestrade'a – na co ani w jednym, ani w drugim przypadku nie mam najmniejszej ochoty.

            Wobec przebiegu mojej ostatniej interakcji z Lestrade'em, dzwonię w końcu do Mycrofta.

            – Gdzie jest Sherlock?

            – Sądziłbym, że _ty_ powinieneś to wiedzieć, drogi bracie.

            Jest bardzo spokojny. Z czego dedukuję – oby słusznie – że miejsce pobytu Sherlocka nie stanowi dla niego tajemnicy.

            – Powiedz mu, żeby wrócił do domu.

            Rozłączam się, żałując, że telefony nie mają już słuchawek, którymi można by trzasnąć.

            Stoję pod oknem, wyglądając za firankę i zastanawiając się, co zrobię, jeżeli Sherlock jednak _nie_ wróci. Nie pozostanie nic innego, jak modlić się, żeby faktycznie nic mu się nie stało. W przeciwnym wypadku jak wytłumaczę się z trzech dni zwłoki w udaniu się na policję?

            Przyciskam dłoń do ust, wyobrażając sobie najkoszmarniejsze konsekwencje swojej opieszałości, kiedy z rozmyślań wyrywa mnie beztroski głosik Mary.

            – Ja wiem gdzie jest Sherlock, tatusiu.

            Właśnie ukrywałem się przed nią w rogu salonu, w nadziei na chwilę prywatności podczas rozmowy z Mycroftem i przekonaniu, że wykonałem dobrą robotę, chowając się za fikusem i zasłaniając firanką. O, naiwności.

            – Tak...?

            – Ma sprawę.

            – Jaką sprawę?! – wyrywa mi się desperacko. Biorę głęboki oddech. – Skąd wiesz...?

            – Wysłał mi list, że musi wyjechać na parę dni. Żeby przywieźć dla mnie prawdziwy naszyjnik Moany!

            Każę jej pokazać ten list. Wygląda na autentyczny: zapisany niewątpliwie przez Sherlocka – bez trudu rozpoznaję starannie silące się na nonszalancję, wąskie pismo z długimi ogonkami – na oficjalnym papierze firmowym Scotland Yardu. Mam nadzieję, że oznacza to, że był w Scotland Yardzie, a nie, że jakiś żądny zemsty lub ekscytacji przestępca zmusił go do napisania wiadomości, żeby uśpić moją czujność na wystarczająco długo, by wyrządzić mu krzywdę nieodwracalną w skutkach.

            – Dlaczego wcześniej nic nie powiedziałaś? – pytam słabo.

            Mary wzrusza ramionami i wspina się na krzesło, żeby zabrać z półki gumę do żucia.  

            – _Powiedziałeś_ , że ma sprawę. Myślałam, że wiesz.

            Chwilę myszkuje w szafce, po czym wyjmuje głowę spomiędzy kartonów z musli, niespodziewanie przypominając sobie o dobrych manierach.

            – Mogę gumę? 

            – Jasne – przyzwalam z sofy, na którą opadłem bez sił. – Weź dwie.

            Następnego poranka odwożę Mary na wieś. Kiedy wracam po pracy, dom pachnie świeżo prasowanym praniem, a na sofie siedzi Sherlock, elegancki i skąpany poetycko w chmurze dymu.

            Nie widziałem, żeby palił od dobrych kilku lat.

            Powinienem być zły – ale na jego widok odczuwam przede wszystkim ulgę. Co dobrze się składa, jako że o blat kuchenny opiera się Lestrade, a awantury przy ludziach – zwłaszcza takich, którzy i tak mają już na mój temat gorsze zdanie, niż zasłużyłem – nie należą do moich ulubionych sposobów spędzania wolnego czasu.

            – Jeżeli już musisz palić, rób to na zewnątrz.

            Sherlock spogląda na mnie pusto, jakby nie widział mnie ani nie słyszał – ale gasi niedopałek na porcelanowym spodku pod filiżankę na _espresso_. Bez słowa wyciąga następnego papierosa z bardzo pogiętego pudełka, po czym cmoka na Gavina i razem wychodzą tylnym wyjściem do ogródka za domem, zasuwając drzwi za sobą. I _zostawiając Lestrade’a w kuchni_.

            Świetnie. 

            – Cześć.

           Muszę dostać się do lodówki, więc udawanie, że go nie zauważyłem osiągnęłoby poziom ostentacji niestosowny wobec osoby, której prawdopodobnie jestem winien wdzięczność. Zapewne Mycroft zainterweniował w sprawie Sherlocka i wysłał Lestrade’a, żeby brudził sobie za niego ręce.

            – Cześć.

            – Jak tam?

            – W porządku. U ciebie?

            – Wspaniale.

            Z puszką Peroni zajmuję puste miejsce na sofie przed telewizorem – obicie kanapy nadal jest ciepłe – i sięgam po pilota.

            Nie mam zamiaru nic oglądać: po prostu chcę skłonić Lestrade’a do powrotu do pracy, dołączenia do Sherlocka w ogródku albo ulotnienia się w celu zdania Mycroftowi raportu z przebiegu akcji, wszystko jedno.

            Niedoczekanie:

            – Jak długo się znamy, John?

            _Za_ długo.

            – Trzynaście lat – odpowiadam ponuro. Ciągnę za zawleczkę, napierając na nacięcie na wieczku puszki. – Nie martw się, nie przegapiłeś rocznicy.

Ledwo upijam pierwszy łyk, Lestrade kontynuuje naprzykrzanie mi się swoją osobą.

            – Nie chcę się wtrącać…

            Matko boska. Dostanę _pouczenie_ – dlatego nie wyszedł za Sherlockiem, ponieważ _czekał_ , aż ten wyjdzie – nie wiem tylko, czy z inicjatywy własnej, czy będzie ciosał mi kołki na głowie w imieniu Mycrofta.

            Unoszę brew.

            – Więc tego nie rób…? – proponuję kwaśno, bez większych nadziei. I słusznie:

            – … ale czasy, kiedy każdy myślał, że Sherlock złapał Boga za nogi, kiedy cię poznał, dawno minęły i możesz mi wierzyć, że on również w końcu do tego dojdzie. 

            Nie ma nic przyjemnego w raczeniu się piwem w takich warunkach, ale czuję się  zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić sobie odebrać tej chwili relaksu.

            – Dobrze wiedzieć.

            – Rozumiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że Sherlock cierpi na… zawyżone mniemanie na swój temat w pewnych kwestiach i zupełnie odwrotne w innych.

            Lestrade jest bezczelny, a Sherlock to narcyz i megaloman. Dla nikogo nie jest chyba tajemnicą, że takie rzeczy nierzadko idą w parze z problemami w sferze poczucia własnej wartości. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy urządzać analizę _ad hoc_ psychiki Sherlocka i dlaczego Lestrade poczuł się  uprawiony do urządzania mi kazań – ale milczę.  Nawarzyłem dość piwa. Nie chcę dać się sprowokować. Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby Sherlock zarzucił mi, że to _ja_ znieważam jego przyjaciół łamane przez pracodawców. Postanawiam zdzierżyć tę bezwstydną impertynencję.

            Wpatruję się w ciemny ekran telewizora.

            – I ty, John, wykorzystujesz tę przypadłość. Weźmie, co mu dasz, pozwoli ci rozstawiać się po kątach i przyjmie to za logiczną konsekwencję jakichś skaz w sobie. Ale, pomiędzy nami, obaj wiemy, który z was jest więcej wart. Na pewno dobrze robi ci na ego, że jeden z najtęższych umysłów współczesnej Anglii prasuje twoje koszule, ale przejrzyj na oczy.

            Ze swoim monstrualnym zasobem koszul, Sherlock spędza na prasowaniu więcej czasu, niż chciałby przed kimkolwiek ujawnić. Jest lepszy niż pralnia chemiczna – szybki, a gdy zechce, także imponująco dokładny – tyle że dostąpiłem zaszczytu bycia beneficjentem tego komponentu jego usług pralniczych może ze trzy razy w życiu. Jeżeli Lestrade myśli, że Sherlock chwycił za żelazko z troski, grubo się myli. Za większe przedsięwzięcia porządkowe zabiera się tylko w trzech przypadkach: żeby zabić nudę, gdy nie ma co robić, zaradzić natłokowi myśli, kiedy jest przytłoczony albo zająć czymś ręce, jeżeli coś go zdenerwuje.

            – Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

            Co Lestrade może wiedzieć o związkach? Praca stanowi treść jego życia, podobnie jak stanowiłaby mojego, gdybym nie poznał Mary, i Sherlocka, gdyby nie poznał mnie.

            – Rozważyłeś możliwość, że to _ty_ nie masz pojęcia, co się wokół ciebie dzieje?

            OK, dosyć się nasłuchałem.

            – Słuchaj, fajnie, że przy… odprowadziłeś Sherlocka i nie twierdzę, że nie jesteś wyjątkowo mile widziany w moim domu – _zwłaszcza przez Gavina_ – ale nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy umawiali się na spotkanie, więc jeżeli załatwiłeś już po cokolwiek przyszedłeś, to...

            Włączam telewizor na chybił trafił – ekran rozświetla się błyszczącą potem gębą Camerona – i podkręcam dźwięk. 

            Czekam, aż Lestrade wyjdzie, dopijam piwo odliczając do dziesięciu – i ostrożnie zerkam do ogródka przez szparę między zasłonami.

            Mogę darować sobie dyskrecję: uwaga Lestrade’a skupia się na Sherlocku, Gavina na palcach Lestrade’a – oblizuje je z maniakalną ochoczością – Sherlock zaś stoi do mnie tyłem. Obserwuję jego sylwetkę, spowitą malowniczym kłębem dymu niczym mgłą. Wiatr rozszarpuje mu loki, tak, że wygląda niczym postać rodem z dziewiętnastowiecznego malowidła.

            Lestrade rozpędza dym ręką i odbiera Sherlockowi papierosa, jak dziecku, które trzeba pilnować. Po czym nie dość, że zamyka go w ramionach w czymś, co bardziej niż poklepanie po plecach przypomina przytulenie, to jeszcze przelotnie wkłada mu dłoń we włosy i przez moment dosłownie (!) głaszcze go po głowie, jakby Sherlock nie był (ponad) czterdziestoletnim facetem zdolnym do podejmowania własnych decyzji i ponoszenia ich konsekwencji, tylko pieprzonym ciemiężonym (rzecz jasna przeze mnie) źrebaczkiem, nad którego ciężkim losem wypada się ulitować.

            A Sherlock (!!), mający ponoć w nosie konwencje społeczne, ten sam Sherlock, który nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękoma, kiedy objąłem go na weselu, odwzajemnia uścisk bez szemrania i taktownie, jak Pan Bóg przykazał. Lub przynajmniej markuje, że to robi.

           Czy on właśnie pozwolił się _pocieszyć?_ , myślę, kiedy Lestrade’a znika już za bramką. Oraz czy znaczy to, że _potrzebuje_ pocieszenia; a jeżeli tak, to czy potrzebuje go przeze mnie, ponieważ faktycznie go zraniłem?

           Przylegam wzrokiem do sterty prania, kłębiącej się na kanapie za porzuconą deską do prasowania. Przenoszę spojrzenie na drugą stertę, składającą się głównie z nieskazitelnie gładkich i poskładanych w równy stosik spódniczek oraz letnich kombinezonów Mary, i ogarniają mnie wyrzuty sumienia.

            Nie powinienem był reagować tak ostro, wtedy w szpitalu. Wybuch Sherlocka znaczy tylko tyle, że mu zależy. Wiem, że kocha Mary, wiem, że kocha _mnie_... tylko że miłość Sherlocka to straceńcze misje i spektakularne gesty. Sprawdza się w warunkach ekstremalnych, ale nie potrafi okazać tego na co dzień. Nigdy nie potrafił, a ja nie potrafiłem znaleźć kogoś, z kim mógłbym osiągnąć poziom harmonii, w którym codzienność byłaby spokojna, ale nie nudna. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze: Mary również nie była ostoją komfortu psychicznego, zwłaszcza, odkąd się poznali i stało się jasne, że powinni otworzyć własny biznes, w którym przydałbym się najwyżej jako właściciel pistoletu i niańka do dziecka.

            W ciągu ostatnich lat czułem się dawcą spermy szczególnie intensywnie, ale prawda jest taka, że cokolwiek Sherlock zrobił dla mojej córki, zrobił to dla mnie.

            Pociągam łyk piwa, zamyślony.

            Może powinienem pozwolić mu ją adoptować, w ramach wdzięczności za to, co dla niej (dla _mnie_ ) robi.

            Poza tym nie mogę nie przyznać, że – oczywiście – miał rację.

            Z całą pewnością miał rację odnośnie mojej zmarłej żony. Trzymam się pamięci o niej zbyt kurczowo – fakt, że zwracam się do własnego dziecka drugim imieniem, by w ten sposób podtrzymać obecność jego matki, świadczy o tym pewnie wystarczająco jasno – i wiem o tym nie od dzisiaj. Co gorsza, miał też rację w... w tej drugiej kwestii. Nie sądzę, żeby naprawdę miał to na myśli (nie sądzę również, żeby zawahał się choćby sekundę, gdyby miał możliwość osiągnięcia tym celu). Nie _proponował_ , po prostu stwierdzał fakt – niemniej wiem, że _gdybym_ chciał zgodzić się na adopcję, to _byłby_ najprostszy i najskuteczniejszy sposób.

            I wcale nie tak absurdalny pomysł, jak wydaje (mi) się na pierwszy rzut oka. Mieszkam z Sherlockiem pięć razy dłużej, niż żyłem z własną żoną. Od siedmiu lat wychowujemy razem Mary, od trzech w warunkach idealnych dla rodziny z dzieckiem. Nikt nie posądziłby mnie o mistyfikację.

            I rzeczywiście nie planuję ponownie się żenić, więc właściwie _powinno_ być mi wszystko jedno. Mógłbym potraktować tę procedurę jako li tylko metodę zabezpieczenia przyszłości. Byłbym spokojniejszy o Mary; nie musiałbym martwić się, że Sherlock straci połowę domu z powodu jakichś kruczków prawnych; w gruncie rzeczy sam odniósłbym korzyści, bo zyskałbym możliwość, by w razie czego – cóż, w razie niekorzystnego wyroku – przejść na jego ubezpieczenie (o czym ja w ogóle myślę?). Później wystarczyłoby zapomnieć o całej sprawie i pozwolić życiu toczyć się dalej jak wcześniej.

           Sęk w tym, że utraciłbym ostatni bastion wolności.

           Wdzięczność wdzięcznością, ale byłby to gest _odrobinę_ na wyrost. Już teraz na palcach jednej ręki mógłbym policzyć osoby, które jeszcze wierzą, że nie jesteśmy parą – i bylibyśmy to głównie my sami.

           OK, przyzwyczaiłem się. I to jest w porządku – dopóki wspomniana lista zawiera przynajmniej te dwa nazwiska. Nie chciałbym doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której zredukuje się  do jednej osoby. Sherlock jest nieprzewidywalny. Boję się, że władza, jaką dałbym mu jednym czy dwoma podpisami, uderzyłoby mu do głowy.  Kiedyś konwenanse nic dla niego nie znaczyły – obecnie mógłby użyć ich dla swojego zysku. W jego stosunku do Mary nie ma dziś śladu z pierwotnej nieśmiałości. Robi, co mu się żywnie podoba. Gdybyśmy związali się formalnie (rzecz jasna, gdybym w ogóle brał to pod uwagę, czego nie robię), uznałby, że ma prawo mną dyrygować, co robi zresztą już teraz. Nie da się wykluczyć, że pewnego dnia postawiłby mi jakieś ultimatum, którego nie miałbym ochoty spełniać, po czym zażądałby rozwodu (Boże…) z orzeczeniem o winie oraz prawem do opieki nad Mary, i owa próba zafałszowania rzeczywistości brutalnie by się na mnie zemściła.

            Co do samej adopcji, niezależnie do tego, czy zrealizowalibyśmy ją drogą, ee, legalizacji naszego fikcyjnego związku czy naokoło, dałaby nam do Mary równe prawa. A to znaczyłoby, że Sherlock nie tylko _prezentuje_ się w roli ojca lepiej niż ja, ale po prostu że _jest_ lepszym ojcem. Zdeklasowałby mnie w ostatniej dziedzinie, w której jeszcze posiadam przewagę.

            Ściskam pustą puszkę po piwie, bawiąc się zawleczką.

            Im lepiej mu idzie, tym bardziej mnie irytuje – ale przecież nie jest to jego wina, tylko _mój_ problem. Drażni mnie bardziej niż na to zasługuje.

            W zadumie odrywam zawleczkę.

            Różnie się między nami układało. Trwającej obecnie fazy nie nazwałbym miesiącem miodowym, więc łatwo zapomnieć, że nie starałby się przecież, gdyby nie _ja_. Jestem pewien, że myśl o posiadaniu dzieci ani razu nie zaświtała mu w głowie, dopóki Mary nie przyszła na świat i długo potem, o ile w ogóle (możliwe, że pytania o stopień mojego zaangażowania emocjonalnego wobec jego hipotetycznego potomka, które zadał mi w szpitalu, użył jako środka retorycznego). Cały ten stopniowo rewaluowany układ dotyczący wychowania mojej córki nie był czymś, w co wskoczył z zachwytem, ani w czym odnalazł się od razu jak ryba wypuszczona z siatki do akwarium. Zrobił to dla mnie, żeby mi pomóc – niezależnie od tego, że na liście jego priorytetów spadłem z czasem daleko za Mary, a obecnie prześcignął mnie chyba nawet Gavin.

            Z tego oto powodu, gdy Sherlock wraca wreszcie do domu i – nie zaszczyciwszy mnie jednym spojrzeniem – zamyka się w pokoju z Gavinem, zapominając o bożym świecie, zmywam po nim gary, osuszam świeżą ścierką i układam w szafkach, resztę wieczoru zaś spędzam wśród stert prania, dokańczając rozbabrane prasowanie.

            Następnego dnia okazuje się, że ślęczenie do pierwszej w nocy nad zagnieceniami, żeby doprowadzić koszule do aprobowanego przezeń standardu nie wystarczy, żeby go udobruchać i jeżeli chcę przywrócić homeostazę, muszę postarać się bardziej.

            Przez kolejne dni Sherlock zachowuje się jak cholerna obrażona primadonna – co byłoby OK, gdybym mógł zająć się w tym czasie czymś innym, ale po frustrująco bezowocnej wymianie wiadomości ( _przepraszam; moglibyśmy się zobaczyć?; chciałabym, żebyśmy mogli_ ) Sophie przestała się odzywać, najwyraźniej zajęta życiem rodzinnym (Salim od tygodnia nie ruszył się z domu). Mocno milczące i prawie niewidoczne towarzystwo Sherlocka staje się kłopotliwe i doprowadza do sytuacji, gdzie mam wrażenie, że aby odpocząć muszę wyjść do pracy.

            Sherlock przesiaduje w swojej sypialni, najpewniej w łóżku. Poza nią pokazuje się sporadycznie, wyłącznie w szlafroku. Wszędzie towarzyszy mu pies, któremu pod wpływem jego kilkudniowej nieobecności włączył się najwidoczniej epizod lęku separacyjnego. Wnioskując z ilości razy, gdy spotkałem ich na korytarzu wychodzących razem z łazienki – obustronny.

            Może dobrze, jeżeli znaczy to, że Sherlock nie chce zostać sam (?), bo znaczyłoby również, że jeszcze nie jest mu wszystko jedno; a zacząłem się już obawiać, że bez Mary na podorędziu osunie się w epizod depresyjny. Cykle osowienia i apatii przytrafiają mu się kilka razy do roku – ale nie zawsze czuję się za nie bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny. 

            Kiedy rozkłada w kuchni laboratorium chemiczne – z uwzględnieniem zasobów rzadkich i niebezpiecznych, które zwykle trzyma pod kluczem w piwnicy, ukryte przed Mary – oddycham więc z ulgą.

            Co prawda nadal nie uznał za stosowne zamiast szlafroka przywdziać koszulę, ale założył przynajmniej spodnie. 

Próbuję – bezskutecznie – puścić nasze nieporozumienie w niepamięć, zagadując go o losowe wydarzenia publiczne, zdanie w kwestii nowych przepisów dotyczących noszenia mundurków poza terenem szkoły oraz postępy w oględzinach preparatów mikroskopowych (błąd, zacina się jeszcze bardziej). Ponoszę fiasko wysuwając wniosek, żebyśmy rozwiązali sprawę polubownie, to znaczy on łaskawie mi wybaczy, a ja nie zrobię mu wykładu na temat znikania z domu na trzy dni; doznaję niepowodzenia apelując do tej przewrotnej strony jego osobowości, która lubi, gdy się przed nim płaszczę. Proponuję, żebyśmy zaczęli od nowa (bez skutku). Zapraszam go, aby towarzyszył mi przez weekend podczas wizyty na wsi, ale odmawia, zachowując wszelkie pozory ogłady i ociekając uprzejmością.

            Sherlock ociekający uprzejmością nie wróży niczego dobrego.

            Niespodziewaną eksplozję zainteresowania wyzwalam w nim dopiero przeszukując naszą kolekcję dracen, chcąc znaleźć taką, którą mógłbym podarować rodzicom w charakterze podzięki za sprawowanie pieczy nad Mary.

            Sherlock podrywa głowę znad preparatu, który jeszcze chwilę temu – zdawało się – pochłaniał całą jego uwagę.

            – Nie tę.

            Marszczę nos.

            Okaz, który trzymam w ręku, nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym.

            – Dlaczego?

            Sherlock wskazuje w gąszcz dracen palcem, na inny egzemplarz, w mojej ocenie dokładnie taki sam jak pierwszy.

            – Weź tamtą.

            Powoli kończy mi się cierpliwość.

            Wykorzystałem cały arsenał postępowania w podobnej sytuacji: unikanie tematu, udawanie, że w ogóle go nie było oraz przeprosiny. Niczego nie zaczniemy na nowo, dopóki albo Sherlock nie postawi na swoim, albo ja nie wymyślę jakiegoś sposobu dojścia do kompromisu. Co potwierdza moje początkowe podejrzenia, bo sposób na to jest tylko jeden. 

            Rozmowa.

            O ileż łatwiej byłoby, gdybym mieszkał z kimś, komu mógłbym po prostu kupić kwiaty i czekoladki... Ale nie mieszkam. Sprawa jest przesądzona. Nie uniknę rozmowy: pytanie brzmi tylko, jak ją zaaranżować.

            Wieczór spędzam obmyślając odpowiedni anturaż. Nazajutrz wysyłam Sherlocka do studia tańca akrobatycznego, gdzie Mary uczy się trików na kole, pod pretekstem odebrania nowego stroju i zestawu ochraniaczy. Na drogę zaopatruję go w długą listę produktów, po które trzeba jechać do Morrisona, żeby go zająć – a sobie dać czas na zorganizowanie przestrzeni i wyjście do sklepu.

            Nie chcę, żeby cały plan spalił na panewce tylko dlatego, że będziemy głodni.

            Na Salima wpadam, kiedy prześlizguję się wzrokiem po półkach z alkoholami, szukając ulubionego wina Sherlocka: czerwonego _Malbec_ , pijanego przez niego z rzadka, od święta (lub od czapy, bez żadnej wyraźniejszej okazji). Wysoki, w uniformie pilota, z czterema paskami na pagonach, w tej czapce, w której wygląda jak ziszczenie mokrego snu co drugiej kobiety – czy _ja_ wyglądam tak w mundurze...? (nie) – pręży się przed stojakiem z prasą, przeglądając najnowszy numer _The Economist_. W koszyku ma składaną szczoteczkę do zębów i paczkę prezerwatyw. W pierwszej chwili odruch lekkiej paniki pcha mnie ku zrobieniu kroku w tył i wycofaniu się cichaczem. Powciągam jednak nerwy, ograniczywszy się do zajmowania swoimi sprawami, dopóki sam mnie nie zauważy – co dzieje się dwie sekundy później. Wrzuca magazyn do koszyka, koszyk przekłada za siebie, tak, by trzymać go za plecami w obu rękach. Uśmiecha się serdecznie.

            Myślę, że cieszy się ze spotkania mnie równie mocno jak ja z natknięcia się na niego.

            Ściskamy sobie dłonie. Wymieniamy uprzejmości. Zupełnie zgodnie z prawdą informuję, że wysłałem Mary na wieś do rodziców i wykorzystując fakt, że mamy dom dla siebie, szykuję kolację dla Sherlocka. Pozwalam Salimowi wyciągać wnioski. Wiem, że dojdzie do mylnych: co w obecnym układzie szczególnie mi nie przeszkadza, zważywszy na to, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy mną a jego żoną; i co _chciałbym_ , żeby się wydarzyło.

            Lepiej, żeby nie podjął żadnych podejrzeń. Zresztą, dlaczego miałby?

            Oczywiście dlatego, że miałby _podstawy_... Nie sądzę jednak, by w rzeczywistości faktycznie jakieś posiadał. Funkcjonuję dla niego jako ojciec Mary i partner Sherlocka. Skupił się na zneutralizowaniu mnie jako potencjalnego źródła wycieku informacji, i to podejście uniemożliwia mu obsadzenie mnie w innej roli. 

            Nie urodziłem się wczoraj. Salima znam nie od dziś, ponadto spędziłem kilka lat na rozwikływaniu zagadek kryminalnych, co w wielu przypadkach sprowadza się do rozpoznawania słabości ludzkiego charakteru. Salim to typ zadowolonego z siebie egocentryka, na tyle pochłoniętego tuszowaniem własnych lapsusów moralnych, że nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, iż jego żonie może znudzić się dotrzymywanie wierności bawidamkowi.

            Prześlizguję się wzrokiem wzdłuż jego ramienia na udo, zza którego prześwieca metalowa obudowa koszyka, tak, by nie był pewien, czy dostrzegłem zawartość czy raczej przegapiłem jej szczegóły.

            – Wyjeżdżasz?

            Definitywnie _nie_ wraca z podróży służbowej. Tak się składa, że wiem bardzo dobrze, że ostatnie dni spędził na ziemi,  grając rolę przykładnego ojca (raz czy dwa zauważyłem, że bawi się z psem i dziećmi w tylnym ogródku); i zapewne również męża. Jezu, ten człowiek gra mi na nerwach. Fakt, że to właśnie on jest osobą mogącą położyć ręce na Sophie kiedy żywnie mu się spodoba, leży mi na wątrobie.

            – Pracuję.

            – Stany?

            – Karaiby.

            Moja klatka piersiowa drga w nagłym uderzeniu ekscytacji.

            Mam wrażenie, jakby serce przyspieszyło mi na trzy uderzenia, i ominęło dwa kolejne. Czy człowiek w moim wieku powinien czuć coś takiego?

            Mamroczę coś o kolacji, że Sherlock zaraz wróci do domu, i że się śpieszę.

            – John. – Salim zatrzymuje mnie, nim odwracam się, by odejść w kierunku kas. – Liczę na to, że nasza umowa wciąż jest aktualna?

            Na nic się z nim nie umawiałem.

            Uśmiecham się szeroko.

            – Miłego lotu.

            Bóg mi świadkiem, że prawie zostawiam zakupy na środku sklepu i rzucam cały plan na wieczór w diabły, ale – właśnie, ale przecież _nie_ urodziłem się wczoraj i _jestem_ człowiekiem w pewnym wieku. Mogę _chcieć_ zmiany, mogę o niej _myśleć_ , mogę o niej pomarzyć pod wpływem impulsu. _Najwyżej_ pomarzyć. Patrząc chłodno: Sophie jest, jakkolwiek piękną i fascynującą, oraz niezupełnie fortunną, to jednak przygodą w moim życiu – jak bardzo przelotną, to się jeszcze okaże – a Sherlock stanowi jego stałą.

            Nie poświęciłem dziesiątków okazji na ułożenie sobie życia inaczej, nie targałem sobie nerwów z nieuleczalnym uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, nie trudziłem się, nieraz w pocie czoła i ostatkiem sił, wypracowywaniem jako tako działającej rutyny po to, żeby teraz to niszczyć.

            Powinienem najpierw skupić się za nim.

            Wracam do domu obładowany zakupami, pełen obiekcji wobec własnej biegłości w dokonywaniu właściwych wyborów życiowych oraz (nikłej) nadziei, że uda mi się od ręki zwalić Sherlocka z nóg – co dałoby mi trochę czasu na wyślizgnięcie się do Sophie już dzisiaj, gdy jej dzieci pójdą spać, a zanim wyjadę dołączyć do mojej córki w domu jej przybranych dziadków.

            Skupienie się na Sherlocku przychodzi mi z pewnym trudem. W poprzednich dniach, kiedy i tak nie mogłem spotkać się z Sophie, względnie prosto było zagryźć zęby i zmusić się do nie myślenia o niej za dużo, przestawiwszy się z konieczności w tryb oczekiwania. Teraz, kiedy nie rwę włosów z głowy, spekulując na temat losu Sherlocka, a Salim wyjechał, i _możemy_ w końcu się zobaczyć, powstrzymanie się od machnięcia na wszystko ręką, nie bacząc na zobowiązania i konsekwencje, nie przychodzi już tak łatwo.

            Ale postanowiłem.

            I działam zgodnie z pierwotnym planem: przenoszę stolik kawowy na środek salonu, przesuwam kanapę pod ścianę. Wynoszę fotel z sypialni. To samo robię z fotelem Sherlocka (przy okazji odkrywając, że istotnie przywiózł dla Mary naszyjnik jota w jotę identyczny z tym należącym do Moany). Klnąc i stękając z wysiłku, tacham oba na dół, po kolei. Rozkładam talerze, sztućce, filiżanki i kieliszki. Rozpalam w kominku. Zapalam nawet świeczki, więc pod koniec przygotowań czuję się, jakbym próbował go uwieść.

            Co, po prawdzie, nie jest zupełnie nieprecyzyjnym określeniem na to, co robię, bo _faktycznie_ planuję przedstawić mu wersję słonecznej przyszłości, powołując się na wspólną przeszłość – i nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że żywię nadzieję, iż się na nią skusi.

            Wyciągam z komody zestaw do popołudniowej herbaty, z cienkiej porcelany, należący właściwie do pani Hudson i zaanektowany przez Sherlocka przy przeprowadzce jako artefakt Baker Street.

            Herbatę _parzę_ – _serwować_ planuję wino. Chcę go rozluźnić. Nie spotkałem dotychczas w życiu drugiej osoby o tak śmiesznie słabej głowie. Trzeba uważać, by nie przeholować, ale odpowiednia dawka zadziała na moją korzyść. Po dużym kieliszku wina robi się zdecydowanie łatwiejszy w obsłudze.

            Inna rzecz, że alkohol stał się nieco problematycznym wątkiem naszego współfunkcjonowania. W przeszłości zdarzyło mi się kilkukrotnie, hm, przedłużyć wypad na drinka po pracy o dzień (lub trzy). Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że wpadam w ciągi – w czym mógł mieć rację (miałem dużo stresu) – i nie kontroluję spożycia – w czym się myli. Od wielu tygodni jeżeli już się upijam, to sporadycznie, nie częściej niż każdy inny Anglik, i nigdy dwa dni pod rząd.

            Niemniej, na whisky i inne trunki o podobnej mocy Sherlock reaguje alergicznie, na piwo niewiele lepiej, sądząc, że traktuję je jak ich substytut. Muszę zadbać, żeby zrozumiał z miejsca, że nie planuję się zaprawić.

            Może kiedy przekona się, że potrafię skończyć na jednym kieliszku dobrego wina, w końcu da mi spokój.

            Kładę butelkę na środku stolika, obok dzbanka na herbatę a między talerzami, na których ustawiłem po pudełku ze skrzydełkami kurczaka pieczonymi w sosie _barbecue_ (nie było chińszczyzny). Odsuwam się o trzy kroki, mierząc scenę krytycznym spojrzeniem.

            Ze światłem świeczek odbijającym się na szkle pustych kieliszków i ogniem buzującym w kominku, robi mocne wrażenie.

            _Zbyt_ mocne.

            Przesadziłem: ostatecznie nie chodzi mi o to, żeby wyprawić Sherlockowi romantyczną kolację, tylko o to, aby rozmówić się w spokoju.

            Zdmuchuję ogień. Ukrywam świeczki w szufladzie. Wietrzę mieszkanie, żeby Sherlock nie wyczuł woni palonego wosku i rozsiadam się w fotelu, żeby ocenić swoje dzieło.

            Wrażenie sprawia swojsko znajome – z naszymi fotelami ustawionymi przodem do siebie, kominkiem nieopodal, stolikiem ocalonym z pożaru, zastawą pani Hudson – i jednocześnie nieprzyjemnie sztuczne, bo za fotelem Sherlocka nie znajduje się stara szafka, okno zaciągnięte obskurnymi zasłonami, obok nie walają się dokumenty i odręczne zapiski, jest za to nowocześnie urządzona kuchnia. Salon nie pachnie chemicznymi oparami i prochem tylko psem i czystym praniem. Z kominka nie łypie na mnie czaszka, nie ma gabloty owadów, lecz typowa galeria rodzinnych zdjęć, podobna w każdym domu.

            To nie Baker Street.

            Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym nie osiągnął zadowalającego rezultatu. Nie sądzę, bym mógł zainscenizować to lepiej.

            Pozostał tylko jeden element, by dopełnić całości.

            Ta myśl kiełkowała we mnie przez te trzy parszywe dni, kiedy nie wiedziałem, co dzieje się z Sherlockiem; i dojrzewała w przeciągu kolejnych. A teraz przyszedł moment, by wcielić ją w życie.

            Wiem, co muszę zrobić.

            Zsuwam obrączkę z palca i wciskam do przygotowanego uprzednio pudełka – tego samego puzderka, które wraz z zawartością ofiarowałem Mary, gdy się jej oświadczałem – po czym chowam je do kieszeni. Akurat na czas, by zdążyć przed Sherlockiem: właśnie zatrzasnął drzwi wejściowe, i teraz słyszę jego kroki zmierzające do salonu.

            – Usiądź – polecam, gdy wchodzi do środka.

            Obchodzi fotele po półkolu, patrząc na mnie z ukosa. Zostawia torby z zakupami na blacie kuchennym i wraca tą samą trasą, skanując obszar wokół kominka wzrokiem, tak, że mam wrażenie, jakbym szykował się nie do kolacji, a do walki bokserskiej; a jako, że siedzę niejako pośrodku pomieszczenia, jeżeli by wyłączyć kuchnię, po chwili takiego kręcenia się bardziej niż jak potencjalny oponent, zaczynam czuć się tresowanym tygrysem na łasce ujarzmiciela dzikich zwierząt.

            – Nie odebrałem paczki. Studio było zamknięte.      

            – Wiem. Usiądź, proszę.

            Zerka w kierunku przedpokoju i przez sekundę albo dwie biorę pod uwagę, że prędzej _wyjdzie_ – ale w końcu siada na swoim fotelu, niczym żołnierz w pełnym rynsztunku, nie pozbywszy się nawet szalika.

            – Możesz zdjąć płaszcz – sugeruję.

            – Nie, dziękuję.

            Ściąga tylko okulary. Składa je, zaczepiając zausznik o kieszeń na piersi.

            Wywracam oczami.

            – W porządku. Jedz.

            Zagląda do pudełka podejrzliwie, jakby nie wykluczał, że spróbuję go otruć.

            Z nas dwóch to ja miałbym solidniejsze postawy do takich podejrzeń.

            – Jesteś głodny. Ślęczysz nad swoim – właściwie nie wiem nad _czym_ – eksperymentem i zapominasz nawet o piciu. _Jedz_.

            Odkorkowuję wino i rozlewam do dwóch kieliszków.

            – Jak tam zakupy? Udało ci się wszystko znaleźć?

            – Poza _anchois_.

            Pytam, czy nie zapomniał o mleku oraz czy dzwonił do Mary, a także czy rozmawiał z rodzicami i nad czym właściwie pracuje tak usilnie, i tak dalej, z trudem wydobywając z niego mruknięcia i półsłówka i zastanawiając się, czy gdybym zaczął machać rękami i wołać _hej, ja się tutaj staram!,_ osiągnąłbym lepszy efekt, czy rozsądniej byłoby od razu strzelić sobie w łeb.

            Milknę. Patrzę, jak Sherlock grzebie w pudełku, kończy posiłek, odkłada widelec, mnie pudełko. Wino stopniowo rozgrzewa mi gardło śliwkowym posmakiem, i naraz jego widok w _tym_ fotelu, dokładnie naprzeciw mnie – z nogą założoną na nogę tak, że nogawka podwija mu się ponad kostkę, z jedną ręką ułożoną w poprzek podłokietnika i dłonią spuszczoną luźno, drugą ugiętą tak, by móc oprzeć dwa palce o policzek, z przechyloną głową – niespodziewanie budzi we mnie dziwną tęsknotę. Nienasycony głód przedwcześnie oderwanego od potrawy, którą ledwie zdążył napocząć, straconą przyjemność zawleczoną cierpieniem, obrzynek jakiegoś dawnego uczucia wobec niego… coś, co sprawia, że nagle mam ochotę zamknąć oczy i wyobrazić sobie, że jesteśmy nadal na Baker Street, między jedną a drugą sprawą posilając się podłą chińszczyzną, razem przeciwko światu, i nie dzieli nas nic poza stolikiem kawowym; _nic,_ ani moja żona, ani moja córka, ani sam Sherlock; ani _ja_.

            Przełykam ślinę, mrugając.

            Wbijam wzrok w jego idealnie wypielęgnowane buty, lśniące od bezbarwnej pasty; i nagle do mnie dociera, jasno, bezlitośnie wyraźnie.

            Trzymam się Sherlocka ze względu na to, jak czułem się z nim przez pierwsze dwa lata – i _nigdy_ potem.

            Może gdyby nie skoczył... Ale skoczył, i po tym, po całym tym powrocie w aurze żartu, nie było już powrotu do tego co wcześniej; i nie byłoby, nawet, gdybym nie zobowiązał się wobec Mary, nawet, gdyby na świat nie przyszła Rosamund; żadna maskarada nie przywróciłaby czystej świeżości tamtej relacji.

            Zostały z tego co najwyżej płaszcze Sherlocka i jego szaliki, znajdowane czasem w najbardziej osobliwych miejscach. Burzące krew przygody zamieniły się w szarą codzienność prania, gotowania, odwożenia dziecka do szkoły i wyprowadzania psa, amplitudę krewkich utarczek i chłodnych okresów cichych dni – jakbyśmy _już_ byli małżeństwem, znudzonym, sfrustrowanym, uczulonym na drobne przyzwyczajenia drugiej osoby.

            To _nie jest_ w porządku. Jasne, że nie jest w porządku – bo nie jest _normalne_. I nie może być, w tym układzie wywróconym do góry nogami na dobrą sprawę jeszcze za życia Mary, kiedy funkcjonowałem rozpięty między nimi, balansowany siłą ładunku emocjonalnego rozłożonego w niewłaściwych proporcjach. Głównie z mojej winy – wiadomo, że Sherlock porusza się w tych rejonach na oślep – począwszy od chwili, w której pierwszy raz ująłem uczucia względem niego w słowa, prosząc by został moim świadkiem i zamieniając mój ślub w przedsięwzięcie realizowane w trzy osoby.

            Kiedyś popełniłem błąd próbując rozliczać Sherlocka z obietnic, których nie tylko nie musiał, ale nawet nie powinien składać. Dzisiaj zżymam się na niego za to, że nie mogę otrzymać tego, czego mi brakuje, czegoś, czego nie chcę przecież od niego, czego on i tak nie mógłby mi dać.

            A ja nie mogę dać tego jemu.

            Sherlock powinien być moim przyjacielem. Póki nie przestanę oczekiwać, że wywiąże się z zadań nieodpowiednich dla swojej roli, nie zatrzymam przyrastania jego oczekiwań względem mnie.

            Planowałem co innego – nie wiem dokładnie _co_ , przede wszystkim poczekać, aż Sherlock napije się wina, stopniowo sprowadzić rozmowę na właściwy tor – ale mówię:

            – Słuchaj… Zacznijmy z czystą kartą, OK? Proszę? 

             Unoszę brew wyczekująco. Na usta mimowolnie wpełza mi ostrożny uśmiech. Pochylam się w stronę fotela Sherlocka, gdzie siedzi wycofany i nastroszony. Nieufny?

            – Uwierz, żałuję... Żałuję, że tak się to wszystko poukładało – przyznaję ugodowo. – Nie chcę, żebyś był... nieszczęśliwy.

            W istocie chcę wręcz, żeby był _szczęśliwy_. Chcę dla niego jak najlepiej, oczywiście, ale mówienie o uczuciach szło mi dobrze tylko na haju przedślubnym. Teraz tak bezpośrednie postawienie sprawy wydaje mi się pompatyczne.

            – Nie myśl, że jest inaczej. Przykro mi, że nie zawsze wygląda to tak, jak obaj byśmy chcieli.

            Odkasłuję.

– To, co powiedziałeś o Mary. – Powiedział to mi, powiedział to _Sophie._ – Że wydaje mi się, że nadal jestem jakoś zobowiązany wobec niej. Jeżeli tak jest, to dlatego, że… ponieważ... No, wiesz dlaczego.

 _Sam_ nie wiem dokładnie dlaczego. Może dlatego, że naprawdę ją kochałem, może dlatego, że umarła wierząc, że mąż przebaczył jej błędy przeszłości, a nie, że pielęgnował urazę, marząc o złamaniu przysięgi małżeńskiej z kimś z jędrniejszym tyłkiem. Może Sherlock ma na ten temat lepsze wyobrażenie.

            A może wytłumaczył to sobie na opak, kierując się sobie tylko pojętą logiką, licho wie. 

            – Nie próbuję czepiać się przeszłości. Po prostu _teraźniejszość_ jest odrobinę… trudna. Ale na przyszłość to – podnoszę rękę i kręcę palcem kółko w powietrzu – nasz dom, ty i Mary, to jest moim priorytetem. Nie musisz czuć się, ee, zagrożony. Z tym upoważnieniem to był przypadek i obiecuję, że w przyszłości będę uważniejszy. Nie staram się kwestionować twojej… pozycji. Jesteś jej ojcem chrzestnym, jesteś w tym świetny. – _Jest_ w tym świetny, tylko ja nie lubię tego przyznawać, zwłaszcza na głos. A jednak teraz, kiedy ogłaszam to otwarcie, nie czuję klęski tylko ulgę, jakby kamień spadał mi z serca. _– Ja_ jestem ci za to wdzięczny i nic tego nie zmieni.

            Sięgam do kieszeni. Wyciągam z niej małe pudełko, obite kawałkiem (przybrudzonej) welwetowej tkaniny. Kładę je na stoliku i przysuwam w stronę Sherlocka.

            – Proszę.

            Blask rozpalonego kominka oświetla purpurę welwetu i nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, jak to wygląda. Dzięki Bogu, że zrezygnowałem ze świeczek.

            – Możesz ją wywalić albo zachować na czas, gdy Mary dorośnie. Zrób z nią co chcesz. Jest twoja.

            Chyba dobrze mi poszło. Jak na to, że nie przećwiczyłem tej przemowy ani razu, postanawiając w łączeniu głównych punktów pójść na żywioł, całość wypadła na tyle spójnie, że sam jestem pod wrażeniem.

            Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy Sherlock jest podobnego zdania.        

            Świetnie, że pozwolił mi się wypowiedzieć – ale wobec przedłużającej się chwili milczenia, jaka zapada po moich ostatnich słowach, odczuwam pewien dyskomfort. Cisza ciągnie się i ciągnie.

            Zakładam lewą nogę na prawe kolano. Zmieniam zdanie. Zakładam prawą nogę na lewe kolano. Zaciskam i rozprostowuję pięści.

            Chrząkam.

            – Sherlock?

             Nie wygląda na wyłączonego, bez kontaktu z otoczeniem, jak zdarza mu się w momentach szoku lub olśnienia. Po prostu ogląda mnie, jakby zbierał dane z każdej drobinki kurzu osiadłej na moim ubraniu. Tracę przekonanie, że się zrozumieliśmy. Zaczynam już domniemywać, że doszedł do jakichś daleko idących wniosków, na przykład, że  mu się oświadczyłem, kiedy w końcu, bez żadnej widocznej oznaki ocknięcia się z transu – bez zmarszczenia brwi, wyostrzenia spojrzenia, nabrania głębszego oddechu, oznaczającego, że powrócił w świat żywych – zaczyna mówić:

             – Tak, jestem jej ojcem chrzestnym i jedyne co wynika z tej funkcji, to że powinienem czuwać nad jej wychowaniem w duchu chrześcijańskim. Wedle prawa kanonicznego, a prawo kanoniczne póki co nie pociąga za sobą ani obowiązków ani przywilejów prawa cywilnego. Nie jesteśmy rodziną. Nie mówię tego, żeby cię atakować. Nie mówię tego, żeby cię osaczyć. Po prostu _tak jest_ , w świetle prawa, a ty wybierasz wypieranie tego faktu ze świadomości. Dom nie jest nasz. Jest w połowie twój, w połowie mój. Kiedy umrzesz, Mary odziedziczy twoją część. Za moją będzie musiała zapłacić podatek od darowizny.

            Kiedy _umrę_ …!

            Płynnym ruchem przesuwa puzderko z pierścionkiem na moją stronę blatu, końcem palca wskazującego, jakby nie chciał go nawet dotykać.

            – Nie potrzebuję od ciebie _gestów_.

            Jak na to, że się nie oświadczałem, czuję się _bardzo_ jakbym dostał kosza.

            Chciałbym, żeby Lestrade miał rację – w tym jednym przypadku – kiedy zasugerował, że cokolwiek zechcę ofiarować Sherlockowi, zareaguje, jakbym obsypał go złotem. Zdecydowanie przecenił jego gotowość do przyjmowania moich ofert.

            – A jeżeli sądzisz, że będę z tobą pił, upadłeś na głowę – dodaje Sherlock; a nieznośnie opanowany, neutralny ton jego głosu pcha mnie do natychmiastowego sięgnięcia po kieliszek.

            – Powiedz, Sherlock – cedzę. _Kiedy zrobiłeś się tak irytująco pragmatyczny?_ – Czy ciebie w ogóle da się zadowolić?

            Nic mu nie pasuje. Odrzuca wyciągniętą rękę, wzgardza najlepszymi chęciami, w dodatku mi ubliża. Oraz najwyraźniej tylko czeka, aż zacznę gryźć ziemię od spodu.

            Złość uderza mi do głowy. Z wysiłkiem powstrzymuję jej falę.

            – Dobrze. Więc _czego_ potrzebujesz? Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? Co właściwie mam zrobić, żebyś przestał zatruwać mi życie?

            Gdybym chciał żyć w odium cichych dni, ożeniłbym się. Przynajmniej załapałbym się od czasu do czasu na seks bez wychodzenia z domu. 

            – _Hm?_ – ponaglam wyzywająco. 

            Stąpam po wyjątkowo cienkim lodzie. Sherlock ma kłopot z bezpośrednim wyrażaniem (emocjonalnych) potrzeb. Jeżeli odmówić udziału w czasochłonnym procesie stwarzania mu bezpiecznej przestrzeni do ich ujawnienia, zamknie się w sobie. Ograniczy do sugestii. Raz tu, raz tam rzuci z przekąsem nieprzyjemną uwagę, jak dwudziestolatek, który zatrzymał się na etapie pierwszego związku i nie dostrzegł potrzeby wykreowania dojrzalszych sposobów komunikacji,

            Gram na jego lęku przed odrzuceniem – ale zawsze istnieje ryzyko, że zastrzeli mnie jakimś żądaniem z kosmosu.

            Stosuje jednak unik:

            – Nie sądzę, żeby chodziło o to, czego _ja_ potrzebuję.

            Opieram się o fotel, sącząc wino i myśląc.

            – OK. – Odkładam pusty kieliszek na stolik. – W takim razie _póki_ _jeszcze żyję_ , założę osobne konto na ten podatek. Mary będzie mogła spieniężyć zawartość jak kopnę w kalendarz. Problem rozwiązany. Zadowolony?

            _Oczywiście_ , że nie jest zadowolony – dlaczego miałby, skoro nie szuka rozwiązania, tylko sposobu, żeby postawić na swoim?

            – _Co?_   – Powinniśmy byli od razu kupić cały dom na mnie i przepisać na Rosie. – Co znowu jest nie tak w tym pomyśle, hm? Jesteś pewien, że chodzi ci o to, żeby zapewnić Mary bezpieczną przyszłość? Bo póki co wygląda raczej na to, że chcesz rozporządzać połową mojego majątku i usunąć mnie z łańcucha decyzyjnego względem mojej córki!

            Nie robię na nim wrażenia.

           – Którą połowę majątku masz na myśli? – pyta z obrzydliwym spokojem. – Połowę _twojego_ majątku, czy tę część całości, która _jest_ moja?

            Podział obowiązków, jaki wprowadziliśmy z powodu Mary był dosyć oczywisty. Ktoś powinien mieć stałą pracę z regularnie wypłacanym wynagrodzeniem. Sherlock może prowadzić śledztwa beze mnie, ja bez niego nie, więc wybór padł na mnie. Z czasem, przez wzgląd na rosnące zaangażowanie Sherlocka i szczuplejącą w związku z tym ofertę potencjalnych zleceń, okrajaną o co bardziej ryzykowne sprawy, decyzja ta wytworzyła  dysproporcję zarobków między nami: z reguły na moją korzyść (przez wzgląd na dobrze płatną pozycję i stabilność zatrudnienia), czasem _zdecydowanie_ na Sherlocka (zdarza się, że zarobi jakąś kosmiczną kwotę, przy której moja miesięczna pensja, znacznie wyższa niż mediana zarobków w Londynie, staje się tylko _względnie_ wysoka). Mowa rzecz jasna o hipotetycznej korzyści finansowej. Osobiście wolałbym pracować trzy godziny na tydzień – bez zwierzchnika albo z takim, który głaskałby mnie po głowie – i nie płacić za własne plomby, straciwszy umiejętność odróżniania kart kredytowych.

            Dzielimy mieszkanie, jedzenie, zużycie mediów, benzyny i tak dalej. Wszedłem w ten układ z założeniem, że nie będziemy rozliczać się z każdej pierdoły. Dla mnie to oczywista oczywistość. W przeszłości sam niejednokrotnie żyłem z pieniędzy Sherlocka (albo jego brata…) tygodniami i jedyne wyrzuty, jakie z tego powodu usłyszałem, to wyrzuty własnego sumienia. Niemniej, jest to umowa zawarta na gębę: niczego nie podpisywałem.

           – Skoro nie jesteśmy rodziną, to i ta część całości też nie jest twoja – mówię zimno. 

            Skoro Sherlock chce zmieniać reguły według swojego widzimisię, to ja też nie jestem zobowiązany do ich przestrzegania.

           – Technicznie rzecz biorąc, _twoja_ jest połowa domu, wyposażenie kuchni, cały ten chram w piwnicy i _cokolwiek_ trzymasz na strychu, oraz przyjemność płacenia za szkołę Mary. I wszystkie te chaszcze. Reszta jest _moja_. Łącznie z psem, bo za niego zapłaciłem.

            Nie wierzę, że poświęciłem wieczór, który mogłem przeznaczyć na to, by wreszcie zobaczyć się z Sophie _dla niego_. 

            Trzema haustami opróżniam zawartość jego kieliszka. Zgarniam pudełko z obrączką ze stolika i wkładam z powrotem do kieszeni

            – Do widzenia.

            Wychodzę z domu.

            – W porządku. – Sherlock zachodzi mnie od tyłu, kiedy stoję przed samochodem. Przyciska drzwiczki dłonią, tak, żebym nie mógł ich otworzyć.

            – Hę?

            – OK. Przekonałeś mnie. Zaczniemy z czystą kartą.

            Odwracam się.

            Patrzy na mnie z tym wyrazem twarzy, jaki przybierał często, by skłonić któregoś ze świadków do zwierzeń; spojrzeniem, które widziałem tyle razy, gdy pochlebstwem odwracał uwagę jakiegoś przestępcy po to, żeby zadać mu cios z innej strony.

            – Wiem, kiedy kłamiesz, Sherlock. – To nie do końca prawda, ale nie bądźmy drobiazgowi. – Nie stosuj na mnie swoich gierek. A jeżeli już musisz, staraj się bardziej.

            Błyskawicznie zmienia taktykę. Miękkość jego spojrzenia pryska i w następnej sekundzie nie ma po niej śladu.

            – Jesteś _ojcem_. Wypiłeś pół litra wina i wkrótce to poczujesz. Spowolniony czas reakcji, ograniczenie pola widzenia, koordynacji. Chcesz spowodować wypadek? Trafić do więzienia? Zaryzykujesz życiem, żeby się na mnie odegrać?

            – Jakbyś ty nie zaryzykował nigdy życiem tylko po to, żeby się popisać!

            Mam po dziurki w nosie jego podwójnych standardów. Poza tym dramatyzuje. Przecenia wpływ alkoholu na upośledzenie mojej uwagi. _Sherlock_ – nie wątpię – wtarabaniłby się komuś w ogród po jednej lampce wina. Ja mam mocną głowę i, powiedzmy, pewną zaprawę. Poza tym nie jestem idiotą. Nie mam zamiaru wybierać się prosto w drogę do Cambridgeshire. Muszę najpierw się przewietrzyć. Nie spowoduję wypadku na osiedlowej dróżce z ograniczeniem prędkości do 20 mil.

            Sherlock minimalnie przygryza dolną wargę, niby w wahaniu, robiąc to rozrzewniające wrażenie zagubionego.

            Gdybym nie miał doświadczenia, mógłbym się nabrać.

            – John…

            Może jestem małostkowy, ale lekko błagalna nuta w jego głosie – nieważne, udawana czy nie – w jakiś sposób osładza gorzki finał moich daremnych starań.

            Wykorzystując ten moment zawahania, miażdżę nadgarstek Sherlocka w silnym uścisku. Przyciskam go do karoserii pomagając sobie nogą – narusza moją przestrzeń osobistą, więc można powiedzieć, że robię to w samoobronie – i wykręcam mu rękę za plecami. Może nie jestem w formie, ale zawsze byłem od niego o oczko wyżej w chwytach obezwładniających i to się nie zmieniło – nie wspominając, że w ramach swojej praktyki oświeconego rodzica Sherlock zainspirował się ideą biernego oporu, którą zaczerpnął chyba od Ghandiego i której przestrzega z iście sekciarską konsekwencją.

            – Wal się – cedzę; i wsiadam do samochodu, gdy syczy z bólu.

            Odpalam silnik. Odjeżdżam z piskiem opon, oglądając się za siebie tylko po to, by wymanewrować samochód z podjazdu.

            Ledwo wyjeżdżam z Cavendish Street, odzywa się komórka.

            Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle odbieram.

            – Czego?

            – Zbliża się twoja rozprawa. Jeżeli nadziejesz się na drogówkę, to ci nie pomoże.

            Ustawiam telefon poziomo, z daleka od ucha. Bardzo powoli sylabizuję:

            – Wy - pier - da - laj.

            Nie upływa nawet minuta, kiedy telefon rozdzwania się ponownie. Dzwoni i dzwoni – na ekranie widzę, rzecz jasna, nazwisko Sherlocka.

            Powinienem go olać.

            Klikam w przycisk uruchamiający tryb głośnomówiący.

            – Chyba tracisz z wiekiem lotność, Sherlock – wrzeszczę – bo wydajesz się głupszy od Chihuahua–y! Której części _wypierdalaj_ nie rozumiesz?!

             Po drugiej stronie zapada cisza, ten charakterystyczny jej rodzaj, który lepiej niż słowa komunikuje: _jestem tobą rozczarowany_ albo _nie wierzę, że się do tego posunąłeś_ albo _nie splamię się zniżeniem do twojego poziomu_.

             A potem głos – głos, który wcale _nie jest_ głosem Sherlocka – oznajmia:

            – To nie Sherlock.

            Holmes. _Holmes_. 

            Jestem idiotą. Sherlock wcale nie przecenia wpływu alkoholu na upośledzenie mojej uwagi: nie figuruje w mojej liście kontaktów pod nazwiskiem od wielu lat, a mimo to zdołałem o tym zapomnieć.

            Zaś głos w słuchawce to głos jego matki.

 

C.D.N.

 

Muzyka na KONIEC odcinka: 

[The Dixie Cups - CHAPEL OF LOVE ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTq7w8P6_2I)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadam!  
> Mam nadzieję, że nie wszyscy oparliście się pokusie przeczytania odcinka teraz zamiast czekać do listopada na porcję kilku naraz, bo cóż, nie ukrywam, że brak reakcji pod tekstem osłabia moje morale. Ogromną satysfakcję sprawia mi pisanie dla Was tego fika, więc mam nadzieję, że wciąż jesteście ze mną :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O, (niezamierzona) miesięcznica :)  
> Zwłoka tym razem krótsza, a za to materiał dłuższy niż zazwyczaj. Trzeba było poczekać, ale jak zwykle nie chcę pisać na kolanie. Niestety, nie jestem w stanie poradzić sobie z formatowaniem, przepraszam, chyba tabulatory przestało mi czytać w Wordzie. Jak ktoś potrafi załatwić je hurtowo to dajcie znać. 
> 
> Ktoś prosił o tę scenę, a więc - oto jest.

**VI.**

 

**Wysłane: Wiem, że twoje urodziny minęły i nie powinienem się odzywać, ale czy istnieje szansa, żebyśmy spotkali się w drodze wyjątku?**

* * *

**Wysłane: Wybacz, jeżeli ośmielam się prosić o zbyt wiele.**

* * *

Czy chodzi o Rosie?

**Wysłane: Nie.**

**Wysłane: Chodzi o mnie.**

Przykro mi, że ci się nie układa, ale znasz reguły i oczekuję, że będziesz się do nich stosował.

Nie życzę sobie, żebyś się ze mną kontaktował.

W przeciwnym wypadku uznam to za nękanie i podejmę kroki prawne.

 

* * *

 

**Wysłane: Zrozumiałem.**

 

* * *

 

**Wysłane: Kolacja?**

**Wysłane: Nie jestem głodny.**

 

 

 

***

 

Drzwi otwierają się przede mną, w progu zaś staje Sophie, w wąskiej spódnicy oraz wełnianym szalu narzuconym na ramiona, bez makijażu i boso, z włosami spiętymi z tyłu głowy niedbale, jakby szykowała się już do snu i przerwała rozplatanie koka w połowie ruchu. Pod szalem ma błękitną, satynową koszulkę na ramiączkach, z gatunku tych, które nosi się w tylko w domu, odsłaniającą dekolt.

– Robi to – mówię, nie dawszy jej szansy, by się przywitać. – Salim. Zdradza cię. Przykro mi.

Koronkowe obszycia materiału unoszą się na jej piersiach, gdy wciąga powietrze gwałtownym haustem.

– Przepraszam. Nie mogę dłużej milczeć.

Mruży powieki i spogląda na mnie spod doskonale wywiniętych rzęs. Bez podkładu i szminki, z tym zagubionym wyrazem twarzy, wygląda jak młoda dziewczyna – tylko drobne zmarszczki przy brwiach oraz ustach, na szyi, zdradzają jej prawdziwy wiek – i ta świeżość jej urody sprawia, że pragnę natychmiast wziąć ją w ramiona.

– Jesteś… pijany?

Zanim przyszedłem pod jej dom, łyknąłem na odwagę podwójny szot czystego ginu w _The Swan_.

– Odrobinę wstawiony – przyznaję.

Czuję gorąco na policzkach i wiem, że robię wrażenie pobudzonego. Ale ten gorączkowy stan zawdzięczam nie wyskokowym właściwościom drinka, lecz tremie i zdeterminowaniu; a do głowy uderzyła mi własna śmiałość wobec decyzji podjętej na fali gniewnego rozpłomienia wydarzeniami poprzedzającymi wizytę w pubie. 

– Wstąpiłem do _The Swan_ , bo inaczej stchórzyłbym. Rozmyśliłbym się i tu nie przyszedł, a _szaleję_ za tobą i nie mogę patrzeć, jak ten pacan z tobą pogrywa.

 Jej twarz kurczy się w bólu.

– Sophie, nie masz _pojęcia_ , jak mi przykro…

– Nie tutaj.

Cofa się, by założyć pantofle, po czym wychodzi na ganek, zamknąwszy drzwi ostrożnie – pewnie, żeby hałasem nie pobudzić dzieci – i szybkim krokiem prowadzi mnie wzdłuż ściany budynku do drewnianej furtki, za którą rozpościera się ścieżka prowadząca na tyły domu, do ogrodu.

Stajemy pod altanką.

– Jesteś pewien?

Patrzy na mnie hardo, ale nieznacznie drży jej dolna warga.

– Zadam ci pytanie, tylko musisz uwierzyć, że nie wynika ono z grubiaństwa.

– Nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, by posądzać cię o grubiaństwo.

Biorąc pod uwagę barbarzyński sposób, w jaki się z nią przywitałem, zawdzięczam to bardziej dobroduszności jej charakteru, niż jakimkolwiek cechom własnego. Zaraz wydam się jej (krańcowo) opryskliwy. Skoro jednak już tu przyszedłem z twardym zamiarem odsłonięcia przed nią prawdy i wyrąbałem ją prosto z mostu na samym początku, teraz muszę dokończyć dzieła – a nieszczególnie mam pomysł, jak dokonać tego delikatniej.

Walę więc bez ogródek, zaczerpnąwszy oddechu.

– Jakiego używacie zabezpieczenia?

Jej słodka twarz krzywi się przelotnie.

– Masz na myśli…

– Tak.

Przygryza wargę. Milczy, unikając mojego spojrzenia.

– Spirali – wyznaje w końcu.

Najpiękniej byłoby, gdyby nie sypiali już ze sobą _w ogóle_ , ale odpowiedź tak czy inaczej potwierdza moje nadzieje… dedukcje znaczy się… Małżeństwo z problemami, które i tak doczekało się już trzech córek, postawi na skuteczniejszą niż zawodne gumki metodę zapobiegania prokreacji.

Nagle pojmuję nieelegancką ekscytację Sherlocka, jaką objawiał niekiedy w miejscach zbrodni, sam niestosownie wobec okoliczności ucieszony: ponieważ w rzeczywistości _nie_ byłem zupełnie pewien, czy moje przypuszczenia nie są chybione, i teraz, kiedy już _jestem_ , w klatce piersiowej wybuchają mi triumfalne iskry.

Powciągam emocje. Tłumaczę Sophie, że widziałem Salima w pubie, i z kim. Że nie wyglądało to na jednorazowy wybryk, a podejrzenia te wzmógł sam Salim, nalegając na moją dyskrecję. Nie powiedziałem nic wcześniej, bo nie chciałem niepokoić jej w razie, gdybym się mylił, teraz jednak spotkałem go w sklepie, gdy kupował prezerwatywy, więc czuję się w przykrym obowiązku ją powiadomić…

Biorę ją za rękę.

– Sophie.

Potrząsa głową.

– Nie. Nie pocieszaj mnie.

– Nie miałem zamiaru. Nie _potrzebujesz_ pocieszenia. To on powinien pluć sobie w brodę. Jesteś sto razy lepsza od tego krótkowzrocznego łajdaka.

Nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by wybrać się na zakupy do sąsiedniego miasteczka, nie wiem, zaopatrzyć się na lotnisku; zamiast tego bezceremonialne paraduje po lokalnym supermarkecie, dając do zrozumienia każdemu, kto potrafi dodać dwa do dwóch, że niedługo puści żonę w trąbę.

– Najlepsze, co możesz zrobić, to jak najszybciej uwolnić się od niego – zapewniam; a ów zwycięski żar sprawiający, że – chociaż godzinę temu spisałem dzisiejszy dzień na straty – teraz czuję się bogiem świata, wlewa mi się w żyły i pompuje tętnice, napełniając ciała jamiste.

Jestem twardy jak stal. Uzyskanie pełnej erekcji w tak krótkim czasie, bez manualnej stymulacji, właściwie już mi się nie zdarza – ostatnio udało się przy okazji interakcji z Sophie, pod wpływem jej niespodziewanego pocałunku – i tracę rozum.

Biorę jej twarz w obie dłonie – i całuję z całą stanowczością powstrzymywanego miesiącami pożądania.

Może wykorzystuję jej położenie, może ona wykorzystuje _mnie_ , nie wiem, i niewiele mnie to obchodzi, grunt, że oddaje pocałunek równie kategorycznie i po paru sekundach obłapiamy się łapczywie, przywierając do swoich ciał, potykając się na płaskiej powierzchni, byle tylko nie oderwać się od siebie. Ledwo rejestruję, kiedy lądujemy w altanie, kiedy jej paznokcie wbijają mi się w łopatki.

I kiedy wkładam jej rękę między nogi, po czym odginam krawędź wilgotnych fig, by dotknąć skóry.

_Kurwa._

Jest wspaniale _gładka_ – prawie nie wyczuwam odrastających włosków – i gdyby mój kutas nie był już twardy do granic możliwości, niechybnie stanąłby na sztorc. Z pewnością woskuje się dla męża – ale Salim wyjechał i przyjemniej mi fantazjować, że zrobiła to z myślą _o mnie_.

Puszystość zewnętrznych warg sromowych, soczysta śliskość napęczniałych mniejszych, znienacka przywodzi mi na myśl wyschniętą pochwę Mary.

Nagły ciężar rąk Sophie, powstrzymujący moje rozbiegane dłonie, pomaga mi otrząsnąć się ze skojarzeń.

– Coś się stało…?

– Nie powinniśmy…

Ach.

– Nie myśl o nim – szeptam niecierpliwie. – Nie jest tego wart.

Wciąż trzyma mnie na odległość.

– Nie chodzi o Salima.

– Więc?

– O Sherlocka.

– Sherlocka?

Sherlock. Jakie znaczenie ma teraz _Sherlock_? 

– Nie, my… Nie martw się tym, nie sypiamy ze sobą.

Sądziłbym, że zdradził jej to, zważywszy, że to _Sophie_ pocałowała mnie pierwsza, wtedy, w _The Crown_ , a Sherlock upiera się przy tytułowaniu jej swoją przyjaciółką.

– Nie obchodzi go, z kim to robię.

Napór na moje ramiona maleje, a następnie ustępuje.

– Więc mówił prawdę.

– Hm?

– Powiedział, że prędzej prześpisz się ze mną niż z nim.

– Tak powiedział?

Na Boga, po co? Kiedy?

A także: czy naprawdę zależy mi, żeby wiedzieć?

Odwracam ją tyłem do siebie, tak, by mogła swobodnie oprzeć się o ścianę. Dwoma ruchami zadzieram jej spódnicę ponad pas, prowokując do głośnego okrzyku, i wracam dłonią między jej nogi.

– Cóż. – Wciskam palec do środka. – Miał rację. 

Obejmuję ją i przyciskam do siebie. Przymykam powieki.

– Kiedy tu przychodziliśmy, Sophie… – Palcem wskazującym nieśpiesznie gładzę jej rozdęte wargi. Drugą ręką rozpinam spodnie. – Za _każdym_ razem… odchodziłem od zmysłów. Wariuję, kiedy cię widzę.

            Bredzę trzy po trzy, ruszając się w niej, najpierw jednym palcem, potem dwoma, pieszcząc jednocześnie jej łechtaczkę, co skłania ją produkowania coraz mniej koherentnych, coraz _przyjemniejszych_ dźwięków. Jej głos wypełnia mi uszy, czuję skurcze ciała zaciskającego się na moich palcach, tak, że prawie więzną wewnątrz, i z trudem mogę utrzymać tempo.          

            Jęczę.

            Uginam kolana i na lekko drżących nogach wsuwam członek między jej uda. Przyciskam się do sromu.

            Jezu.

            – Mogę…? Muszę… muszę _być_ w tobie.

            Ociera się o mnie frenetycznie.

Wsuwam dłonie pod jej bluzkę, napieram na wejście. Z pełnym ulgi jękiem powoli zanurzam się w tym gorącym wnętrzu, gniotąc jej piersi. Są nieprzesadnie duże – kształtne, jędrne, ciążące w dół, lecz tylko odrobinę, jakby unoszone mocą prężących się sutków.

            Gorące mięśnie jej pochwy zacieśniają się wokół mnie – _ach_ , potrafi robić to na zawołanie – i czuję, jakby oczy miały wywinąć mi się na drugą stroną.

            Sophie.

            Nie mogę uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

            Nacieram na nią z furiacką werwą, na którą nie wiedziałem, że mnie stać. Stękam,  ledwo co mogę oddychać, ale nie chcę zwolnić rytmu. Kto wie, kiedy drugi raz trafi się taka szansa. Kiedyś taka kobieta jak ona nawet by na mnie nie spojrzała.

            – Jaka jesteś… sprytna. Jezu, jesteś utalentowana.

Sophie zaszła w pierwszą ciążę świeżo po liceum, jeszcze jako stażystka w liniach lotniczych, gdzie Salim pracował już jako pilot. Jest młodsza, niż Mary była, gdy się poznaliśmy – jednak jest także piętnaście lat po ślubie. Urodziła _troje_ dzieci. Nie mogę powiedzieć, by była wychudzona, ale nadmiar tłuszczu odkłada jej się we wszystkich właściwych miejscach – w udach, pośladkach, sterczących piersiach, w biodrach, tak, że mogę za nie trzymać, jak lubię, gdy biorę kobietę od tyłu – i jej ciało jest sprężyste, rzutkie. Gibkie. Nie wiedziałem, że osiągnięcie takiej kondycji po trzydziestce, przez _matkę_ , jest w ogóle możliwe.

Ewidentnie dba o siebie.

… dla tego _monstrualnego_ dupka?

 _Mary_ nie przykładała ogromnej wagi do wyglądu, nie na co dzień. Oczywiście pragnąłem jej cieleśnie, przyciągał mnie jej niewymuszony seksapil, charyzma, urok, ale – obiektywnie –poziomem atrakcyjności nawet nie zbliżała się do Sophie.

Jej piersi, choć mniejsze niż piersi Sophie, i tak po zdjęciu biustonosza opadały od razu nieapetycznie, niczym namoknięte torebki od herbaty trzymane chwilę ponad kubkiem przed wyrzuceniem do kosza. Od czasu, gdy urodziła Rosmund, całkiem odechciało jej się ćwiczyć. Przestała golić nogi, o cipce nie wspominając. Nawet włosy układała tylko, gdy wychodziliśmy lub wtedy, gdy zapraszaliśmy gości.

Nie wiem, skąd te porównania. Co jest ze mną nie tak, dlaczego myślę o Mary akurat _teraz_? Nie starczyłoby mi palców, gdybym chciał liczyć na nich liczbę partnerek seksualnych, jakie miałem po niej. 

            Może dlatego, że żadna nie zawróciła mi w głowie tak jak Sophie, moja piękna sąsiadka, na której widok przez poprzednie trzy lata mogłem tylko ślinić się tęsknie…

            A teraz. Jestem. _W niej_.

– Sophie.

Paplam jej w szyję, dyszę do ucha; praktycznie _rzężę_ , ściskając i drażniąc jej sutki.

– O, Sophie. O, _Boże_. Jesteś taka wspaniała. Jesteś… taka… ciasna. Jesteś idealna. Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy o tym myślałem. Wystarczy, że na ciebie popatrzę, i już robię się twardy. Gdybyś była moja… Boże, gdybym miał taką żonę jak ty….

Ale nie mam, nie _miałem_. 

– Nie wierzę, że zmarnowałem trzy lata życia na tę zimną, luźną sukę – wysapuję w pęczniejącej rozkoszy nadchodzącego orgazmu; i chociaż zdarzało mi się przeklinać Mary w myślach niejednokrotnie, nigdy – _nigdy_ – nie wierzyłem w to mocniej.

Była bezwzględną, kłamliwą cipą. Codziennie oszukiwała mnie z zimną krwią, prawie zabiła osobę, której śmierć już raz nieomal zaprowadziła mnie na dno, bez żadnej konsultacji opuściła męża i niemowlę, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi rzucając się w samozwańczą misję potencjalne zabójczą w skutkach – ale była też matką mojego dziecka, którą kochałem do szaleństwa, zawzięcie, obłędnie wytrwale, i resztki tej miłości sprawiały, że nigdy nie odważyłem się nazwać rzeczy po imieniu.

Nienawidziłem się całe miesiące, właściwie _lata_ , za to, że podjąłem (niedoszły) romans z E (urus…), podczas gdy moja żona opiekowała się naszą malutką córeczką. Prawda jest jednak taka, że ani przedłużające się plamienia połogowe ani kłopoty z lubrykacją, ani rozstępy, ani nabrzmiałe mleczne piersi, zbyt obolałe, by wolno mi było ich dotykać, nie popchnęły by mnie w ramiona innej kobiety – gdyby tylko Mary miała do mnie na tyle szacunku, by być szczerą od początku (lub przynajmniej wyznać prawdę _przed_ ślubem, dobrowolnie).

            Tak, zawróciła mnie znad przepaści, kiedy nie widziałem już światła, ale ostatecznie sama zepchnęła mnie w czeluść ciemnej rezygnacji i złamanych marzeń. Nie wybaczyłem _Sherlockowi_ , że pozwolił mi uwierzyć w jego samobójstwo, mimo że miał to minimum przyzwoitości, by chociaż próbować zasłużyć na przebaczenie: swoimi idiotycznymi sposobami, lecz przynajmniej na własną rękę. Dlaczego miałbym wybaczać cokolwiek komuś, kto był zdecydowany kłamać mi bez mrugnięcia okiem przez resztę życia i ujawnił prawdę dopiero pod przymusem?

 _Miałem prawo_ odsunąć się od niej i _miałbym prawo_ nie respektować żadnych zobowiązań małżeńskich. _Mam prawo_ obdarzać ją najpodlejszymi epitetami, jakie zdołam wymyślić – bo na nie zasłużyła.

            Ale nie mam wyczucia.

            – Boże. – Sophie sięga ręką do tyłu, by pohamować moje ruchy. Sama szarpnie się w przód, zsuwając się ze mnie, po czym, przerwawszy połączenie naszych ciał, odwraca się gwałtownie. – Jezu. Kurwa.

W jej uroczych ustach przekleństwo brzmi rażąco, szpetnie – i czar chwili pryska, jakby tym jednym słowem zdjęła z nas cudowne zaklęcie. W miejsce nieprzyzwoitych jęków wyrywających się do tej pory z jej gardła, zapada cisza. Mój cieknący preejakulatem kutas drga żałośnie w chłodnym powietrzu zapadającej nocy wdzierającym się do altany z zewnątrz, obnażone piersi Sophie drżą, gdy oddycha ciężko, i tak stoimy, pokryci stygnącym prędko potem.

Pożądanie jeszcze drży mi w podbrzuszu, kiedy Sophie obciąga bluzkę i obdarza mnie spojrzeniem wypełnionym czymś, co mogę przyrównać tylko do nienawiści.

– Więc to jest to, co Salim pewnie mówi właśnie jakiejś naiwnej dziewczynie.

            – Co? – W ogóle nie miałem tego na myśli i przez chwilę nie rozumiem, co się właściwie dzieje. – Nie, przecież ty nie jesteś… Nie chodziło mi… Ty jesteś… 

            Odruchowo próbuję się przybliżyć – ale ona w te kilka sekund stwardniała niby w posąg, jakby jeszcze przed momentem nie oddawała mi się chętnie, promieniując gorącem gorliwego ciała.  

            – Zabieraj te łapy.

            – Ale…

– Pozwól, że coś ci uświadomię. Sprawiasz wrażenie miłego, czułego faceta.

Przeszywa mnie dzikim, błyszczącym wzrokiem przepięknych oczu.

– Ale tak naprawdę jesteś tylko kolejnym obleśnym, starym prykiem.

– Sophie…

– Wynoś się.

– Przepraszam, ja…

Próbuję złapać ją za ręce.

– Precz – żąda przez obnażone zęby.

Wypycha mnie z altanki i zostawia samego, w krzakach, oszołomionego, z chujem na wierzchu. 

Zapinam spodnie i wytaczam się z ogrodu na chodnik, wciąż pod wpływem szoku, niedowierzania  i silnego dyskomfortu fizycznego niespełnienia. Niedokrwione nogi prawie uginają mi się pod ciężarem ciała. Ręce drżą, gdy szukam kluczyków do samochodu.

            Siadam w fotelu. Z minutę gapię się tępo przed siebie. Następnie zaczynam okładać pięścią deskę rozdzielczą.

– Kurwa. – _Kurwakurwakurwakurwa._ – Kurwa!                  

Walę czołem w klakson.

Przez kilka minut leżę tak, z głową na kierownicy, z zamkniętymi oczami, zastanawiając się, co mam ze sobą zrobić. Zawrócić i błagać o przebaczenie? Wracać do domu i zrobić to samo? Wynająć hotel? Przemęczyć się do rana w aucie i wtedy postanowić, co dalej?

Po bez mała godzinie dochodzę do wniosku, że jak będę dłużej sterczeć Sophie pod domem, wezwie policję. Odpalam silnik.

            Na wieś docieram w środku nocy, dziękując niebiosom, że światła są pogaszone, wszyscy śpią i mam własny klucz, więc nieuniknione mogę odłożyć do jutra. Pasowałoby zalać się w sztok – mam gdzieś, czy wedle klasyfikacji faz uzależnienia zrobi to ze mnie alkoholika, czy nie – ale kurwa, nie mogę przecież zrobić tego _tutaj_.

W ciemności przemykam przez sień, poruszam się po parterze z finezją słonia w składzie porcelany.

– Szsz – uciszam sam siebie. – Ciszej, głąbie.

            Biorę dwa łyki wódki, żeby w ogóle zasnąć, zamykam barek, przekręcając kluczyk najciszej jak potrafię i w skarpetkach skradam się na piętro, próbując nikogo nie obudzić.

Parę godzin później sam budzę się w dziecięcym łóżku Sherlocka. Moja córka śpi obok, mała rusałka niedorosła nawet do pięciu stóp, rozwalona pośrodku małżeńskiego łóżka –   wstawionego do pokoju, aby dostosować go do potrzeb dwóch dorosłych osób i dziecka – podczas gdy _ja_ , facet dobiegający pięćdziesiątki, gniotę się na wąskim materacu (nie mam pojęcia jak Sherlock się nań mieścił, ale tłumaczyłoby to, dlaczego nie nauczył się relaksować).

Kilka sekund leżę, zły na siebie, że nie mam śmiałości, by być z Mary na tyle blisko, by choćby przytulić się do niej przez sen; i na Sherlocka, że zdołał jej nabrać.

Odkąd Mary zamieniła się z pozbawionego płci pulchnego cherubinka w rezolutną małą dziewczynkę o burzy złotych włosów, coraz bardziej się od niej oddalam – i przez chwilę przypisuję podłe, ciężkie uczucie w klatce piersiowej, przygniatające mnie do materaca i niepozwalające nabrać głębszego oddechu właśnie temu.

Potem przypominam sobie, jak bardzo zjebałem sprawę z Sophie; następnie dociera do mnie, co nastąpiło wcześniej.

Psiakrew.

            – Kurwa.

Zamykam oczy i przecieram je dłońmi.

Nie dość, że pogrzebałem szanse na _cokolwiek miałoby to być_ z Sophie, to jeszcze matka Sherlocka sądzi teraz, że mam w zwyczaju go wyzywać.

            Nie zna kontekstu, więc myśli, że nim poniewieram, ot tak, dla rozrywki.

Wspaniale.

Nic to, że _Sherlock_ potrafi zmieszać z błotem pół ulicy za jednym zamachem. _On_ , rzecz jasna, może pomiatać ludźmi – ponieważ jest ekscentrycznym geniuszem i to, czego nie wypada maluczkim, uchodzi mu na sucho.

Nie chcę wstawać, nie teraz, najlepiej _w ogóle_. Leżę zamkniętymi oczami, przełykając ślinę o gorzkim posmaku minionej nocy i myśląc, że najwygodniej byłoby po prostu przestać istnieć.

W końcu zwlekam się pod prysznic.

Tępy ból tkanek niedotlenionych od skumulowanego podniecenia, które nie znalazło ujścia, dotkliwie przypomina mi o wczorajszych wydarzeniach.

Co mi strzeliło do głowy?

Że porwałem się z motyką na słońce – to jasne. Dlaczego, na Boga, nie miałem na tyle rozsądku, by stulić gębę i wziąć co udało mi się zdobyć? Czy urzeczywistnienie snutych od dawna fantazji odebrało mi rozum? 

Czy gdybym nie dodał sobie animuszu, trzymałbym język za zębami?

            A może gdybym poprzestał na małym kieliszku wina, tak jak planowałem, nie potraktowałbym Sherlocka tak ostro i uniknął… innych reperkusji, z którymi przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć, gdy tylko odważę się zejść na dół?

Z niechęcią zaglądam w lustro.

Kompletnie siwe włosy, podnoszące się sukcesywnie zakola. Głębokie bruzdy między brwiami i na czole, nie łagodniejące już nawet, gdy zmuszam twarz do relaksu. Porowata cera, ciemna, napuchnięta skóra pod oczami.

Ja.

Stary, obleśny pryk.

Myję zęby. Golę się na gładko. Wsmarowuję w twarz wszystkie kosmetyki Sherlocka po kolei.

– Jesteś żałosny – mruczę do swojego odbicia i wracam do pokoju.

Mary nadal śpi.

Nad łóżkiem rozpościera się mapa świata, na przyległej ścianie wisi tablica Mendelejewa. Spod porozrzucanych po całym pomieszczeniu drobnych zabawek z jajek–niespodzianek, jakichś kolorowych zlewek chemicznych, kart do gier _Beatrix Potter_ oraz plastrów kolorowego szlamu – ostatniej obsesji Mary – wyłania się niewyróżniająca niczym szczególnym chłopięca sypialnia.

Myśl o Sherlocku jako małym chłopcu sprawia, że żałuję, że zbytnio się uniosłem; że nie potrafię rozmawiać z nim w taki sposób, by nie odbijać się od ściany.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że zwyczajnie _boję się_ zejść do jadalni, żeby skonfrontować się z jego matką.

Wiodę wzrokiem po meblach, przeciągając tę konieczność.

Pusty hak na worek bokserski pod sufitem. Na szafie stare hantle. Bardzo typowy w gruncie rzeczy zestaw lektur – rozlatujące się edycje _Wyspy skarbów_ , _Przygody Bena Gunna_ i _Złoto z Porto Bello_ (jak rozumiem, uzupełnienie oryginału), _Przygody Hucka_ i _Tomek Sawyer detektywem_ oraz _Lassie, wróć!,_ wszystkie zmaltretowane przez Mary chyba czterokrotnie – jednocześnie pasujący jak ulał do tego, jak wyobrażam sobie Sherlocka jako dziecko. Jest jeszcze _Księga tysiąca i jednej nocy_ i pięknie wydane _Baśnie braci Grimm_ , obie w wersji nieocenzurowanej, ukryte przed Mary na dosłownie słowo honoru na najwyżej półce (czyt. w ogóle _nie_ ukryte, obiecała, że nie ruszy bez pozwolenia).

            Powinniśmy je schować. Skoro rodzice Sherlocka dali to do czytania dzieciom, ciężko się dziwić, że nie udało im się wychować jednej normalnej osoby.

            W końcu schodzę na dół. Zbliżam się do zajętej osuszaniem naczyń postaci, ale przystaję w progu, nie ośmielając się wtargnąć do kuchni.

            – Hej.

Zwykle dobrze się dogadujemy, ale teraz nie wiem, jak się zachować. Udawać, że nic się nie stało? Próbować się tłumaczyć?

            – Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

            Nie wiem także, czego się spodziewać.

            – Znam Sherlocka. Nie tak dobrze, jak bym chciała, ale wiem, że potrafi być nieokrzesany.

 _Tego_ – zrozumienia – się _nie_ spodziewałem.

– Czy zrobił coś, co _naprawdę_ uzasadnia twoją reakcję?

Przygryzam wargę.

Nie _poskarżę się_ przecież na niego. Jakby to wyglądało, gdybym zaczął obrabiać mu tyłek do jego własnych rodziców? I co miałbym powiedzieć? Że usiłuje zmusić mnie do uporządkowania spraw majątkowych? Że odmówił wypicia ze mną wina? Nie przyjął pierścionka?

Że zaszłości między nami sięgają dziesięć lat wstecz, że wciąż zbieramy pokłosie jego skoku?

– Nie. Nie zrobił.

Odnoszę nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nie spodziewała się innej odpowiedzi.

– Po prostu, hm… ostatnio… Pewnie zauważyłaś. Ogólnie… nie jest… Najlepiej.

Histeryczny wyskok Mary z rozwodem plus ten eksces wczoraj… Nie wyłgam się.

Ze spektakularną prędkością układa suche talerze w stos, wciąż tyłem do mnie, a gdy kończy pracę natychmiast wydaje mi się krucha, _stara_ , jakby skurczyła się w sobie. Zmieniła się, odkąd pierwszy raz ją zobaczyłem, na Baker Street, odkąd poznałem ją w przeciągu kolejnych miesięcy, odkąd na jaw wyszła sprawa Eurus. 

– Sherlock, odkąd się pojawiłeś, John… – Zawiesza ścierkę na wystającym ze ściany gwoździu. – Gdyby nie ty, nie mielibyśmy go w naszym życiu. Nie potrafię wyrazić, jak jestem ci za to wdzięczna. Byłam spokojna, że Sherlock jest w dobrych rękach. Że o niego dbasz, więc nigdy cię nie zapytałam.

Odwraca wzrok od okna i patrzy mi prosto w twarz. Może złagodniała z wiekiem, nabrała mądrości i zgubiła skłonność do ferowania szybkich wyroków - ale nadal nie chciałbym znajdować się obok, jeżeli kiedykolwiek dowiedziałaby się, kto naprawdę postrzelił jej syna. 

– Czy go kochasz. 

            Mrugam. Rzeczywiście, _nigdy_ mnie nie zapytała.

Jestem tak zaskoczony, że nie mogę dobyć z siebie głosu. Muszę przypominać Sherlocka porażonego jednym ze swoich napadów stuporu.

– Traktujemy cię jak własnego syna, ale to Sherlock jest moim dzieckiem. Jesteś ojcem. Żaden rodzic nie chce, by jego dziecku działa się jakaś krzywda.

Myśl, że Mary zakoduje sobie, że _relacja_ ma wyglądać tak jak moja z Sherlockiem, że mogłaby wylądować w podobnym szambie, przyprawia mnie o zimne ciarki na karku. Chcę, żeby była spełniona; żeby w przyszłości związała się z kimś czułym i troskliwym, i odpowiedzialnym, kimś, kto będzie akceptował ją w pełni.

Przy Sherlocku czuję właściwie bez przerwy, że coś ze mną nie tak. Ta relacja wiąże się z niespełnieniem _z założenia_ , ponieważ póki trwa, nie osiągnę _pełni_ – fizycznej satysfakcji i psychicznego dobrostanu – i to jest cena, jaką zgodziłem się ponieść, by towarzyszył na co dzień mi i mojej córce. Sherlocka podstawowe potrzeby – seksu, miłości – _może_ się nie imają, jednak też nie wydaje się szczególnie spełniony (spętany: owszem).

Ale:

– Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Kocham go.

Doprowadza mnie do szewskiej pasji co drugi dzień. Jak wytrzymałbym z nim, gdybym go nie kochał?

            – Więc na pewno znajdziesz sposób, abyście doszli do porozumienia.

            Wygląda na to, że udało się zdusić pożar w zarodku. 

– Tak, możesz być pewna, że… – rzucam się do zapewnień (chyba trochę zbyt) gorliwie, ale ona ucisza mnie ruchem dłoni.

– Wiem, że nie powinnam ingerować w wasze sprawy. Nie chcę tego robić i nie oczekuję, żebyś mi się spowiadał. Ale _oczekuję_ , że będziesz traktował Sherlocka z szacunkiem. Dopóki nie mam tej pewności, nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby nasza relacja wyglądała jak do tej pory.

Niespodziewanie zaczynają szczypać mnie spojówki.

Milczę.

– Połowa życia upłynęła mi na utrzymywaniu pozorów, John. Nie mogę _udawać_.

Jest lepszą babcią dla mojej córki, niż mogła być matką dla swojej, niż _była_ dla Sherlocka. Mary uwielbia ją… _kocha_ ją, cholera, _ja_ kocham ją na swój sposób. Jest _jedyną_ osobą, z którą pozostaję jeszcze w regularnym kontakcie, jedyną, przy której potrafię odpocząć, jedyną, której powiedziałem o pozwie i procesie (poza Sherlockiem, który dowiedział się głownie dlatego, że _musiałem_ go powiadomić, po dojściu do wniosku, że i tak nie uda mi się utrzymać tego przed nim w tajemnicy).

            I nagle, szlag, nagle stoję przed nią _ze łzami w oczach_.

            Dławi mnie w gardle.

Z domu moich rodziców wyprowadziłem się przy pierwszej okazji, a odkąd opuściła go również Harry, moja noga więcej tam nie postała. Do trzydziestki pomieszkiwałem na przemian w koszarach, internatach i akademikach, zanim po raz pierwszy wynająłem mieszkanie z dziewczyną.

Dom rodziców Sherlocka dał mi namiastkę domu rodzinnego, nie takiego, który buduje się samemu, ale takiego, gdzie wraca się, żeby najeść się ciasta, odpocząć od odpowiedzialności i zregenerować się w cieple bezwarunkowej akceptacji.

Tylko że to _Sherlock_ jest ich synem. Ja cieszę się należnymi mu przywilejami niejako z przedłużenia oraz dlatego, że sam częściej od nich stroni niż o nie zabiega. Nic bezwarunkowego mi nie przysługuje.

Odchrząkuję.

– Myślę, że powinienem już iść.

Mój głos jest zachrypnięty.

– Prawdopodobnie tak będzie najlepiej.

Mrugam, mrugam. _Mrugam_.

– Zostań na śniadaniu. Zjedz z Mary. Ona, oczywiście, może zostać do końca ferii, tak jak się umówiliśmy.

Waham się, czy w ogóle czekać, aż się przebudzi – bo właściwie _po co_? Tylko po to, żeby sprawić jej zawód? Ale nie mogę przecież _uciekać_ przed nią, jedynie dlatego, że mam do przekazania coś nieprzyjemnego.

Jemy śniadanie na werandzie, we dwoje. Rozmowa średnio się klei, więc posiłek urozmaicają mi przebłyski świadomości, że Mary przestaje być częścią _mnie_ , a staje się odrębną osobą – i muszę wysilać się, żeby ją _poznać_.

Tłumaczę, że pojadę jednak do Londynu, bo wypadło mi coś w pracy, że skrócimy jej pobyt na wsi, żebyśmy mogli spędzić czas razem, i obiecuję, że jak wróci do West Wickham, weźmiemy się na poważnie za trenowanie Gavina na festiwal rodzinny.

– Nie możesz przywieść go tutaj? Kiedy Sherlock przyjedzie? Priya mogłaby przyjechać? Chociaż na dwa dni?

Nie wiem, czy _kiedykolwiek_ spotka się jeszcze z Priyą. A pierwsze, o czym myślę w zderzeniu z tą świadomością, to że Sherlock mnie zabije, dopiero potem zaś, że zasabotowałem największą przyjaźń mojego dziecka.

Boże, jestem beznadziejny.

– Zobaczymy.

– Kiedy Sherlock przyjedzie?

            – Nie wiem. – Naprawdę nie wiem. Może kiedy ja wrócę do domu, zbierze dupę w troki i wyjedzie, jakby się paliło. – To zależy, bo… może będę, eee, potrzebować samochodu.

– Może przyjechać pociągiem. Albo Greg może go przywieźć samochodem policyjnym. – Zaświecają jej się oczy. – Myślisz, że pozwoliłby mi znowu się przejechać? Wiesz, tym z syrenami?

            _Znowu._

            Dlaczego o tym nie wiem? Czy komukolwiek przyjdzie jeszcze kiedyś do głowy, żeby w kwestii sposobów spędzania wolnego czasu przez moją córkę zapytać _mnie_ o zdanie?

            – Jak go znam, to na sto procent.

            Wyjeżdżam ze wsi pół godziny później,

Mam dwa wyjścia. Albo wracać do domu spróbować dogadać się z Sherlockiem albo zalać się w pestkę, przy odrobinie szczęścia na śmierć lub chociaż na tyle skutecznie, żeby oddalić przymus _pamiętania_.

Rozumiem doskonale, że oto znalazłem się w sytuacji, w której kategorycznie _nie_ powinienem zaglądać do kieliszka. Jeżeli to zrobię, nie będę w stanie uwierzyć, że piję rekreacyjnie. Picie w celu ucieczki od problemów zmusi mnie do zastanawiania się, czy przekraczam granicę i czy znaczy to, że faktycznie powinienem wrócić na terapię, jak Sherlock próbuje wmówić mi, odkąd z niej zrezygnowałem.

Co bynajmniej  nie znaczy, że śpieszy mi się do niego: ostatnio nie robię nic innego, tylko go przepraszam.

Na lunch zostaję w Londynie. Piję kawę w _Greenwich Park_. Włóczę się po ulicach. Większość popołudnia spędzam patrząc na śmieci unoszone nurtem Tamizy i myśląc o wszystkich sprawach, o których nie chcę: o matce Sherlocka i jej muffinach, o tym, jak Mary szybko rośnie i ile przegapiam w codziennym kieracie praca/dom, o czasie, którego już nie odzyskam. O Sophie, o procesie, i o tym, jak trudno będzie mi oderwać od niego myśli, teraz, gdy straciłem ją (zapewne) nieodwołalnie i nie ma już właściwie ani jednej rzeczy, która mogłaby mnie pokrzepić.

Do West Wickham wracam wieczorem.

            Od progu wita mnie intensywny zapach papierosów. Do przedpokoju wdzierają się strzępiaste języki dymu, tak, że gdyby nie charakterystyczny tytoniowy odór, można by pomyśleć, że coś się pali. Podążając ich śladem, wkraczam do salonu.

            Kaszlę.

Salon mojego domu z reguły prezentuje się dość schludnie. Czasem panuje w nim rozgardiasz, jeżeli Sherlock akurat się opuści, a mnie nie ma pod ręką lub jestem zbyt zmęczony; czasem na całe dnie zamienia się w studio alchemiczne, wtedy, gdy wyprawimy Mary poza dom i Sherlock złapie bakcyla.

Obecnie przypomina melinę. Powietrze jest ciężkie – gęste i zamglone – stolik kawowy zasyfiony niedopałkami – wyrastającymi z kryształowej cukiernicy majestatycznie niby pagoda, rozgniecionymi na talerzu obok czegoś, co wydaje się resztkami kolacji, albo po prostu rzuconymi na blat – w ilości sugerującej, że Sherlock zaczął palić świeżo po moim wyjeździe i dotąd nie przestał.

Pośród petów stoi kilka puszek po piwie, pusty kieliszek i dwie butelki: jedna po winie, które zostało z naszej kolacji, oraz druga – pękata flaszka _Jamesona_. O ile się nie mylę: dokładnie ta sama, którą schowałem przed sobą w dniu, kiedy do szpitala wpłynęło od prokuratury zawiadomienie o podejrzeniu popełnienia przestępstwa i w trybie natychmiastowym zostałem odsunięty od większości wykonywanych obowiązków, do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy.

Pod kanapą, w duszących oparach, czuwa pies, na niej zaś spoczywa Sherlock, rozwalony na wznak, w szlafroku rozwartym nieskromnie na nagim torsie, ślepy i głuchy na otoczenie, z słuchawkami na głowie i przedramieniem zakrywającym twarz.

Widok jego drugiej ręki zwisającej bezwładnie nad ziemią na moment podnosi mi ciśnienie. Zaraz jednak zauważam między jego palcami wciąż tlący się filtr.

Podchodzę bliżej.

– Sherlock? – Jego ramię, przerzucone przez głowę tak, że zasłania mu pół twarzy, drży lekko. – Wszystko w porządku?

W ogóle nie rejestruje mojej obecności – muzyka gra na pełen regulator, tak głośno, że gdybym się przysłuchał, mógłbym bez szczególnego wysiłku rozpoznać poszczególne słowa – więc wyciągam dłoń i dotykam jego łokcia. 

– _Sherlock._

Zrywa się z miejsca gwałtownie niczym kot przestraszony widokiem ogórka, zaciągając się powietrzem tak łapczywie, że prawie się krztusi – po czym potyka o łapę Gavina i ląduje z powrotem na kanapie.

Gdybym był włamywaczem, gotowym zdzielić go prętem w łeb, nie miałby szans.            

Łutem instynktu samozachowawczego rzuca się jak ryba w sieci w przeciwległy róg kanapy i dopiero stamtąd podnosi na mnie wzrok. A następnie zapada się jeszcze głębiej w kąt kanapy, niewytłumaczalnie wstrząśnięty moim widokiem, zupełnie jakbym był ostatnią osobą, jaką spodziewał się zobaczyć _w moim własnym domu_.

Przez chwilę gapię się na niego z uchylonymi ustami, wstrząśnięty _jego_ widokiem.

Jego twarz jest kompletnie mokra. Białka oczu różowe i wilgotne, podobnie jak skóra pod nimi, podpuchnięte policzki, nos, z którego skapuje już druga kropla cieczy; rzęsy pozlepianie i lśniące, błyszczące wargi okolone czerwonym halo podrażnionego od soli naskórka.

Spozieramy na siebie z zszokowanymi minami, dopóki nie otrząsam się (nieco) z osłupienia.

Przydeptuję niedopałek, który wypadł Sherlockowi z dłoni.

– Co się stało?

Przełyka ślinę, po czym w dość imponującym tempie przezwycięża rozdygotanie.

– John. Cześć. Co tu robisz?

Jego głos jest zdarty i odrobinę zduszony, ale opanowany.

Najwyraźniej postanowił udawać, że nie dzieje się nic niecodziennego, jakby sądził, że jeżeli nie pociągnie nosem, nie zauważę, że odczuwa taką potrzebę.

– Cóż, to nadal mój dom.

– Miałem wrażenie, że przebywasz aktualnie w moim.

Pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby nazwał dom rodziców swoim.

– Zmiana planów.

Patrzę na krople sperlone na dolnej linii jego rzęs.

            – Wszystko OK?

– Hm? Tak. OK. W porządku. Bardzo w porządku. Fantastycznie. Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej.

Jest pijany.

Widywałem go wstawionego świątecznym ajerkoniakiem, zawianego kieliszkiem _prosecco_ albo podchmielonego sączoną nerwowo przez pół wieczoru pintą piwa podczas paru imprez ze Scotland Yardem. Tak kompletnie ubzdryngolony był chyba tylko podczas naszego przedślubnego  _tête–à–tête_ – czego zresztą nie pamiętam zupełnie dokładnie, przez wzgląd na własny stan – tylko że teraz widok ten nie jest ani zabawny, ani rozbrajający, ani nawet irytujący.

Gdybym zastał go w tym stanie innego dnia, kazałbym mu pewnie pokazać ręce, stopy i tak dalej. Muszę powstrzymywać się, by nie zedrzeć z niego tej szmaty i wyoglądać na wszystkie strony w poszukiwaniu śladów po wkłuciach.

Ale Sherlock jest czysty od ośmiu lat, a ja próbuję się z nim pojednać. Wypada, bym dał mu kredyt zaufania, zamiast rzucać pomówieniami tylko dlatego, że rzadko widuję go… w stanie emocjonalnego wzburzenia.

W rzeczywistości nie sądzę, żeby wziął. Jeżeli odczuwał taką chęć, to obstawiałbym raczej, że złamał abstynencję nikotynową, żeby ją przemóc.

– Jesteś pewien? Bo nie wygląda.

Ciężko ignorować, że jest nawalony, i nie da się ukryć, że mruga gęsto, a dwie świeże strużki łez przed momentem wyciekły mu z wewnętrznych kącików oczu, jakby z rozpędu.

Prostuje się. Obciąga szlafrok w dystyngowany sposób, w jaki z reguły czyni to z połami marynarki; co – biorąc pod uwagę, że materiał ledwo zasłania mu tyłek, a rękawy chyba skurczyły się w praniu, bo daleko im do nadgarstków – wygląda dość karykaturalnie.

– Oczywiście. Muszę… Pies. Wyprowadzić psa.

            Psu dobrze zrobi, jeżeli się przewietrzy, tylko że Sherlock ma niską tolerancję na alkohol.

Porzyga się komuś pod płotem, a potem obwini mnie za to, że pozwoliłem mu wyjść, i tyle z tego będzie.

Istnieje również szansa, że zwyczajnie wlezie komuś pod samochód.

A także najwidoczniej zamierza wyjść na ulicę w tym rozchełstanym szlafroczku.

– Sherlock. – Chyba powinienem powstrzymać go przed gorszeniem sąsiadów spacerem w negliżu (tudzież epizodem psychotycznym). – Planujesz, eee, założyć spodnie?

            Lekceważy sugestię, zajęty mocowaniem się z butami (co o czymś świadczy, zważywszy, iż są to kapcie). W końcu zatyka je na stopy i już zdaje się, że mnie zignoruje –jasne, czemu by nie – ale pod drzwiami zawraca z drogi. Jak się okazuje, wcale nie po to, żeby odziać się porządniej, lecz aby powyrzucać butelki do śmieci… poza tym, że butelka, którą zgarnia ze stołu jest _jedyną_ , w której jeszcze cokolwiek się ostało.

            Wiem, dlaczego to robi, ale że wciąż pozostaję pod wrażeniem tego, co się wokół mnie rozgrywa, nie czuję się nawet szczególnie zły.

            W milczeniu mierzę Sherlocka wzrokiem. Jego ruchy stały się niezborne i jednocześnie płynniejsze, obłe, jak u kota – jak to zwykle, gdy alkohol trafi mu do krwioobiegu – więc kiedy tuż przed koszem rozmyśla się i robi w tył zwrot, trochę przywodzi na myśl modela na wybiegu, po części zaś przypomina Jacka Sparrowa.

– Stoisz mi na drodze.

Odsuwam się bez słowa, myśląc od rzeczy, że ten szlafrok zdaje się wyjątkowo krótki i zastanawiając się mimowolnie, czy przypadkiem nie należy _do mnie_ …

Odzywam się dopiero, gdy Sherlock ponownie dociera do wyjścia:

– Czekaj. Nie… – _Nie wygłupiaj się_ , powinienem powiedzieć, i _nie masz zamiaru wyjaśnić mi, co się dzieje?_ Ale że wciąż jestem dość zdębiały, mówię tylko: – Nie idź za daleko.

Mam wrażenie, że nie powinienem go wypuszczać. Z drugiej strony, co miałbym zrobić? Wyjść za nim? Śledzić go, żeby upewnić się, że wróci do domu w jednym kawałku? Nie przykuję go przecież do kaloryfera.

Sherlock jest dorosły, od dawna. Ma własny rozum. Jest facetem, w pełni sprawnym, w sile wieku – nie stanie się automatycznie czyimś celem tylko dlatego, że wyjdzie po zmroku półnagi. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że nie ma przy sobie niczego, z czego opłacałoby się go obrabować. Gavin jako pies obronny jest bezużyteczny, ale postronni niekoniecznie o tym wiedzą.

Jeżeli Sherlock jakąś grubiańską dedukcją nie sprowokuje nikogo do dania mu w zęby, na dobrą sprawę niebezpieczeństwo grozi mu jedynie ze strony tego niewielkiego odsetka społeczeństwa, który znajduje przyjemność w rozrywkach typu zabijanie bezdomnych dla zabawy.

            Ta myśl nie do końca mnie uspokaja.

Wykonał dobrą robotę wtapiając się w społeczność West Wickham, ale jego język ma reputację niewyparzonego nie bez powodu. Nie jestem pewien, czy pod wpływem alkoholu go nie zaświerzbi. No i ten odsetek społeczeństwa, może niewielki, ale jednak…

Uchylam drzwi do ogrodu za budynkiem, w celu pozbycia się dymu i zapachu papierosów. Otwieram okna na oścież. Przechylam się przez parapet, żeby sprawdzić, czy Sherlock daleko uszedł.

Póki co stoi pod płotem. Obserwuję, jak wrzuca butelkę do kontenera, po czym rusza wzdłuż rabatek sąsiadów i oddala się w kierunku ronda, z Gavinem kłusującym prężnie u jego boku.

Cofam się do salonu.

Tak.

            Czyli…

            Czego właściwie właśnie byłem świadkiem?

            Siadam na kanapie, by zebrać myśli, nadal niezupełnie przekonany, że dobrze zrobiłem, nie próbując zatrzymać Sherlocka w domu. Może powinienem go jeszcze zawrócić, pociągnąć za język, w nadziei, że chlapnie coś pod wpływem? Zagnać do łóżka, żeby się przespał, samemu odpocząć parę godzin – a nazajutrz przystąpić do uładzania się z nim na nowo?

            Na co, myślę, przysłuchując się trzeszczeniu słuchawek, nie bardzo mam ochotę, siłę ani pomysł, ale, cóż. Nie mam wyjścia. Skompromitowałem się przed jego matką, spartaczyłem rzecz z Sophie, cholera, nawet Mary oberwała rykoszetem, choć jeszcze o tym nie wie.

Muszę chociaż z nim dojść z do porozumienia.

Nakładam słuchawki na głowę – i natychmiast je zdejmuję, porażony natężeniem dźwięku. Sięgam po komórkę, reguluję głośność. Wkładam słuchawki jeszcze raz.

Znam ten utwór. Przez chwilę nie pamiętam skąd, potem przypominam sobie, że słyszałem go przecież u rodziców Sherlocka, z okazji rocznicy ich ślubu. Zerkam na tytuł. Tak, Leon Bridges, _River_ – nagranie, które Sherlock wybrał dla nich na prezent. Przesuwam kciuk po ekranie, żeby przeskoczyć do następnej piosenki i zebrać więcej… przesłanek – ale utwór jest zapętlony. Co znaczy, że musiał słuchać go na okrągło, Bóg wie jak długo.

Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć, zważywszy, że – jak na mój gust – tekst wyraża głęboką potrzebę oddania się komuś, a ani oddanie miłosne ani _nawrócenie_ nie pasuje mi do Sherlocka, nie wiem, które bardziej. Bezmyślnie gapię się w wyświetlacz, a gdy tak dumam, próbując ułożyć z dostępnych mi danych jakieś równanie, nagle uzmysławiam sobie, że słuchawki zostały skomunikowane z aparatem przy pomocy bluetootha… co zatrzymało blokowanie się ekranu.

A to znaczy, że zawartość telefonu Sherlocka – każda wiadomość, zdjęcie, lista połączeń, _wszystko_ – stoi przede mną otworem.

            Stukam palcem w obudowę.

Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Nie _powinienem_ tego robić.

Nerwowo oblizuję usta.

            Sprawdzę tylko wiadomości od Sophie, postanawiam. Po prostu, żeby upewnić się, że… No, _po prostu_.

            Na samym szczycie wiadomość do Mycrofta ( _odpieprz się_ ), niżej do Lestrade’a ( _proszę_ ). Następna od Irene ( **!** ), o treści _odezwij się, kiedy będziesz mógł_ , jeszcze następna do Molly (?!): _zrozumiałem_. Ja chyba też zaczynam co nieco rozumieć. Molly zupełnie odcięła się od niego – cóż, _nas_ – kilka lat temu, żeby zadbać o własną psychikę. Wiem, że nie przełknął tego łatwo. Przypuszczam, że próba wznowienia kontaktu mogłaby tłumaczyć krach _jego_ psychiki?

Potem SMS ode mnie. Waham się jeszcze moment, po czym rozwijam konwersację z Sophie, znajdującą się poniżej. Dotyczy dziewczynek, festiwalu rodzinnego, jakichś opłat, i kończy się informacją od Sherlocka:

**Mary jest u moich rodziców.**

**Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać.**

**Daj mi parę dni.**

 

            To może znaczyć wszystko. Że faktycznie nie może rozmawiać z nią, bo wpadł w stan, w którym udawanie biegłego w podtrzymywaniu społecznych konwenansów stało się ponad jego siły. Może _nie chce_ zawracać sobie tym głowy, ponieważ w obliczu nieobecności Mary doszedł do wniosku, że Sophie i tak na razie mu się nie przyda, i uznał uprzejme pogawędki za stratę czasu. Może… może zorientował się, że postąpiłem wbrew jego, hm, zaleceniom, oszacował zagrożenie, jakie stworzyłem dla relacji Mary z Priyą, i potrzebuje tych kilku dni, by przegrupować myśli.

            Może też nie oznaczać zupełnie nic.

            Wracam wzrokiem do imienia Molly. Przygryzam wargę.

Nie.

            Nie mogę szperać mu w prywatnych wiadomościach.

            Co innego materiały ogólnie dostępne… Zostawiam komórkę na kanapie, żeby mnie nie kusiła, i udaję się na piętro, do jego sypialni.

            Zapalam światło i rozglądam się po ścianach, wnętrzu. Pierwsze, co zauważam, to że na drzwiach szafy wisi skończona replika stroju Moany: materiał do przepasania klatki piersiowej, czerwona chusta przeznaczona do zawiązania na biodrach, kilkuwarstwowa spódnica. Podchodzę bliżej. Na uchwycie wieszaka ciąży błękitny wisior na sznurowanym pasku, z wplecionymi weń jasnymi kamieniami. To ewidentnie nie tandetna kopia, jaką można dostać na dziale zabawkowym w _Tesco_. Musiał chyba zostać wykonany na zamówienie (ile kosztował?). 

Powietrze w pomieszczeniu jest nieco stęchłe, zakurzone. Wykładzina widocznie nie odkurzana od jakiegoś czasu; koszule, kilka par spodni rozwalonych na podłodze. Gdzieniegdzie rzuca się w oczy wymiętolona skarpetka albo wystający z nogawki fragment gumki od bokserek, tak, że wygląda, jakby Sherlock rozebrał się w drodze do łóżka i po prostu zostawił ubrania tam, gdzie z niego spadły. Pościel jest rozbebeszona i nieprzyjemna w dotyku – nie zaszkodziłoby jej pranie. Cały pokój przyozdabiają poutykane tu i ówdzie kubki, opróżnione lub nie, których Sherlockowi nie chciało się zanieść do kuchni i umyć.

W tym najbliżej mnie pływa w herbacie kilka niedopałków.

Poza tym nie wygląda, by coś się zmieniło – ale też nie wiem, czego konkretnie szukam, więc możliwe, że coś przegapiłem. Siadam na łóżku, żeby przyjrzeć się książkom leżącym na szafce nocnej – z której z reguły czerpię wiedzę na temat tego, czym Sherlock się aktualnie interesuje. A nie interesuje się obecnie chyba niczym. Sterta, dużo niższa niż zwykle – poprzednie lektury zasiliły już regał w rogu pokoju – składa się z tylko trzech nowych pozycji ( _Upór i przekora. 52 kobiety, które odmieniły naukę i świat_ , _To twoja nowa książka naukowa_ oraz _Nieposkromione dziewczyny_ ) i wszystkie wyglądają na świeżo zakupione, chyba dla Mary. Nie jestem pewien, czy w ogóle którąś otworzył.

            Cienki tomik z wierszami Audena, zwykle przygwożdżony ciężarem innych pozycji, tym razem znajduje się na szczycie stosiku. Okładka odgina się w górę, jak dzieje się z zamkniętą książką, jeżeli zwykle trzymamy ją rozłożoną; i orientuję się, że widuję tutaj tę książeczkę od dłuższego czasu. Biorę ją w ręce – a ona sama rozwiera się na utworze pod tytułem _Wspólne życie_ , zadedykowanym Chesterowi Kallmanowi.

Wnioskując ze stanu książki – nadwyrężonego grzbietu, wystających nici, poluzowanych stron - Sherlock nie tylko go czytał, ale _czytywał_ regularnie. Przebiegam wzrokiem po tekście, raz, drugi. Czytam po raz trzeci. Biorę pod uwagę, że wiersz tyczy się jakieś zagadki, której Sherlock nie może rozwikłać, zagadnienia, nad którym głowi się od wielu miesięcy. Tylko im dłużej czytam, tym bardziej inna interpretacja narzuca mi się pieczeniem w kącikach oczu.

            Cholera. Niechybnie to ostatnie kilkadziesiąt godzin rozstroiło mnie intensywnością doświadczeń.

Mój zasób wiedzy humanistycznej jest zupełnie przeciętny, wystarczający akurat, żeby swobodnie prowadzić bloga, nie siląc się na stylizowanie go na jakieś ponadczasowe dzieło. Odebrałem podstawową edukację w tym zakresie, zdarza się, że czytam gazety do śniadania lub kolacji albo w pociągu,  od czasu do czasu przeczytam jakąś książkę. Ale, jak na moje oko, jeżeli by odjąć wszelkie ozdobniki, całą górnolotność i liczby Bombelliego, wiersz opowiada o dwójce ludzi połączonych czymś pomiędzy przyjaźnią a miłością, którzy po wielu latach znajomości muszą jakoś ze sobą wytrzymać w jednym mieszkaniu.

Czyli o nas.

Obracam książkę w dłoniach głupkowato, jakbym spodziewał się wyczytać z obwoluty coś poza tytułem i kodem kreskowym.

Może to zbieg okoliczności. Pewnie doszukuję się znaczenia tam, gdzie go nie ma, projektuję na tekst swoje wrażenia – a Sherlock zapewne nie odłożył książki na miejsce z powodu bałaganiarstwa.

Tylko po co trzymałby książkę przy łóżku, gdyby nie odnosiła się do jego życia?

Ale dlaczego właściwie miałby trzymać ją, jeżeli się _odnosi_? Z powodu sentymentu? Masochistycznej skłonności do dręczenia się niedoskonałościami własnego życia?

Wiadomo, jaki Sherlock żywi stosunek do sentymentów – ale też nie trzeba posiadać dyplomu z psychiatrii klinicznej, żeby w miejscu wzgardy dopatrzyć się lęku; a ja obcuję z nim na tyle długo, żeby rozumieć aż za dobrze, że jego zduszona, odtrącana emocjonalność może w sekundę stać się wybujała, chaotyczna, rozbuchana; niebezpieczna i pełna poświęcenia jednocześnie.

Wyciągam z kieszeni własną komórkę i wpisuję w Google nazwisko Chestera Kallmana. Był on, za Wikipedią, przyjacielem _oraz_ kochankiem autora, w zależności od okresu. Co tłumaczy paragraf o miłości, której ustępuje nawet prawda. A także sprawia, że zaczynam czuć się nieco nieswojo.

            Marszczę brwi.

Czy… czy tak Sherlock widzi _nas_?

Przypuśćmy, że tak.

Co mam zrobić z tą wiedzą? Czy, idąc tym tropem, powinienem dojść do wniosku, że cały ten histeryczny pokaz dekadencji, który zastałem w salonie, również rozbija się o _nas_? Że _ja_ skłoniłem Sherlocka do narąbania się i wykopcenia paczki papierosów? Dobrowolnego zredukowania głodnego umysłu do drżącego ciała? _Ja_ doprowadziłem go do tego żałosnego stanu?

Kłóciliśmy się tysiące razy, dlaczego miałby przejąć się tym _teraz_?

            _Przez Sophie_ , podsuwa mi umysł. Ale rozumiem, że to tylko zdradliwa, paranoidalna podpowiedź sumienia, które wbrew faktom i rozsądkowi zdecydowało uznać się winnym.

To, że Sherlock _zakazał_ mi flirtu z Sophie, powoławszy się na dobro Mary (i Priyi), nie znaczy, że mam automatycznie dostosować się do jego życzeń.

Poza tym nie wie przecież, że coś zaszło między nami, a nawet jeżeli wie – zresztą, pewnie wie, albo dowie się wkrótce, domyśli, wydedukuje – z pewnością nie jest zagniewany na tyle, żeby płakać _ze złości_?

Zresztą, może – _prawdopodobnie_ – gdybym nie poszedł do niej rozpalony wściekłością po naszej kłótni i w dosyć straceńczym nastroju z powodu krępującej sytuacji z jego matką, powściągnąłbym emocje. Trzymałbym język za zębami, nie narzuciłbym się Sophie z… awansami, lub zrobiłbym to w bardziej wyważony sposób, a przyjaźń naszych dzieci (przynajmniej póki co) by na tym nie ucierpiała.

Wyszło na jego, ponieważ zawsze wychodzi na jego, tylko że _sam_ pchnął mnie niejako w szprychy samospełniającej się przepowiedni.

            Mimo to…

            Zagapiam się w ścianę, nie widząc jej.

Nie jestem imbecylem bez cienia refleksji: zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie przyczyniam się ostatnio do podniesienia poziomu jego dobrostanu. Z pustego i Salomon nie naleje, a _mojego_ życia nie nazwałbym obecnie usłanym różami. Mój stan ducha siłą rzeczy musi odbijać się na otoczeniu, na nim, na mojej córce. Takie jest życie – którego zresztą Sherlock mi nie ułatwia.

            Ale nie wepchnąłem go przecież w… to coś, co wygląda mi na załamanie nerwowe?

Nie jestem chyba (główną) przyczyną jego… cierpienia?

Cóż takiego zresztą powiedziałem?

Że nie podoba mi się, że za życia widzi mnie w grobie? Emocjonalną manipulacją próbuje skłonić do ślepego posłuszeństwa wobec jego zachcianek? Że traktuje mnie przedmiotowo, jak rekwizyt gwarantujący mu dostęp do Mary i nie docenia faktu, że poświęciłem dla niej – dla _niego_ – możliwość osobistego spełnienia, właściwie dożywotnio? 

            Co niby miałbym zrobić, żeby zapewnić mu satysfakcję? Jednego dnia zaprosić go do urzędu, następnego wdrożyć procedurę adopcyjną? Zrezygnować z zajęć, które budzą jego dezaprobatę, mniej pracować, spędzać więcej czasu w domu, z Mary, w ascezie kompletnej trzeźwości? Żyć życiem dyktowanym cyklem szkolnym Mary, spacerami z Gavinem i świętami spędzanymi na przemian u rodziców w Cambridgeshire lub u nas, w West Wickham?

            Niemożliwe, żeby to miało go uszczęśliwić.

Nie jest tak, że to podmiejskie życie pozbawione pożywki intelektualnej, jakie prowadzimy, nic go nie kosztuje. Nieraz widzę, jak nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca, umierając z nudy. Zaadaptował się wyłącznie dzięki obsesyjności charakteru, pozwalającej mu angażować się w sprawy z maniakalną determinacją.

            Sam pewnie zanudziłbym się na śmierć. Praktykowałem już celebrowanie domowego ogniska domowego codziennym wspólnym gotowaniem, masażami stóp, pracą w systemie 9 do 5 oraz wieczornym czytaniem rodzicielskich poradników – po ślubie. I wspominam ten okres jako czas, w którym brakowało mi Sherlocka szczególnie wyraźnie. Chciałem od życia więcej wtedy, i chciałbym teraz. Nadgodziny i miłe towarzystwo ułatwiają oderwanie myśli od niespełnionych marzeń i straconych szans.

            Inna rzecz, że za te chwile zapomnienia zawsze przychodzi mi później zapłacić, bo Sherlock uważa, że zaniedbuję Mary szkodliwym nad-zaangażowaniem w pracę – a że uwodnił z nawiązką, że sam potrafi na jej rzecz powściągnąć aspiracje, nie mogę się odciąć – i nie powstrzymuje się przed dawaniem mi tego do zrozumienia. Do kobiet, z którymi się spotykam, nigdy nie żywił szczególnej sympatii, na dodatek odkąd pojął, że Mary również wyrasta powoli na kobietę, zaczął postrzegać je jako _osoby_ i zdarza mu się komentować moje nastawienie. 

Zastanawiam się, czy byłoby inaczej, gdybym ograniczał się do partnerek, które zaaprobuje?

Gówno, gdybym chciał uzyskiwać błogosławieństwo Sherlocka w kwestii moich partnerek, nie miałbym w ogóle _żadnych_. Żadna mu nie pasuje, żadnej nie lubił, poza Mary, którą zaakceptował chyba tylko dlatego, że uznał ją za równą sobie. Albo udało mu się raz prawidłowo zaaplikować zdolności dedukcyjne do własnej osoby i zrozumiał, że jeżeli tego nie zrobi, ucierpi na tym nie moje narzeczeństwo, tylko nasza przyjaźń.

Jest _powód_ , dla którego przestałem informować go, gdzie wychodzę, jeżeli wybieram się akurat na (nazwijmy to) randkę – Sherlock nie chce wiedzieć, i tak jest lepiej. Nic nie ukryje się przed nim na długo tak czy inaczej, ale utarło się, że ja udaję, że nie domyślam się, że wie, a on z reguły udaje, że nie wie, że jest coś, o czym mu nie mówię. Co, jeżeli zamiast tej dyskretnej taktyki obrałbym inną – otwartości? Czy gdybym bardziej liczył się z jego opinią, układałoby się nam lepiej?

Tylko _czemu_ miałbym dać mu prawo do głosu w sprawie tego, z kim przestaję i kiedy? Tylko dlatego, że dla Sherlocka potrzeby ciała są tak nieznaczące, że z asortymentu sklepów dla dorosłych korzysta jedynie w celu „sprawdzania rzeczy do spraw”, a jego libido zapala się na zawołanie i tak samo gaśnie, użytkowane instrumentalnie w celu odwołania się do słabości ludzkiej natury  – dlatego miałbym konsultować z nim _własne_ potrzeby i słabości? Ponieważ nigdy nie był w związku, wskutek czego to, co udało się nam stworzyć na przestrzeni lat, najbardziej przybliża się doń w zarysie? A może miałbym się poczuć zobowiązany, żeby dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa w celibacie?

Nie jest przecież tak, że jestem mu to _winien_.

Inaczej: jestem mu wiele winien – bo zawdzięczam mu wiele – ale nie _to_.

Z pewnością zdanie Sherlocka nie rozmija się w tej kwestii z moim…?

Tylko kiedy tak siedzę na skraju jego łóżka, nerwowo wodząc palcem po zadrukowanych stronnicach, nie mogę się oprzeć dość potwornemu przypuszczeniu – które szczerzy powiedziawszy wciska mi się do głowy nie po raz pierwszy, zazwyczaj jednak udaje mi się zdusić je w zarodku:

… co jeżeli owszem, _rozmija się_?

Co, jeżeli istnieje coś, co wynagrodziłoby mu i trud włożony w wychowanie Mary, i degresję kariery, i nudę – i jest to wspólne życie _per se_ … na wyłączność? Jeżeli, aby puścić w niepamięć zaszłości między nami, wystarczyłoby po prostu dostroić się do jego wymagań? Zastanawiam się, czy to sprawiłoby mu _przyjemność –_ i dochodzę do (niepokojącego)  wniosku, że tak. Na domiar złego jestem _przekonany_ , że _sam_ stałby się przyjemniejszy.

Gdyby Sherlock był szczęśliwszy, _ja_ byłbym szczęśliwszy, co do tego nie posiadam wątpliwości, tylko dlaczego, u diabła, miałbym dochowywać wierności komuś _z kim nie jestem_?

Relacja z Sherlockiem jest najdłuższą w moim życiu. On jest dla mnie najważniejszą – dorosłą i _żyjącą_ – osobą, kocham go i on kocha mnie. Jedynie brak intymności odróżnia nas od par. Czy gdybym zaniechał jej z innymi ludźmi i stał się równie wstrzemięźliwy jak Sherlock, znaczyłoby to, że jesteśmy _razem_?

Czy to w ogóle możliwe, skoro on jest mężczyzną, a ja nie jestem gejem? O czym ja myślę…? Nie jestem nawet biseksualny; fizyczność mężczyzn mnie nie pociąga. Sherlock kiedyś zafascynował mnie swoją niezwykłością, a teraz zwyczajnie przyzwyczaiłem się do niego, więc nie mogę mimo wszystko powiedzieć, bym uznawał go za odpychającego.

Raz czy dwa (po pijaku) przemknęło mi przez głowę, że dużo wygodniej byłoby dzielić uciechy ciała z kimś, z kim i tak dzielę już wszystko inne – ale pomyślałem o tym tylko dlatego, że tęsknię za prawdziwą bliskością, seksem połączonym z uczuciem, miłością wyrażoną cieleśnie. Moje… zbliżenia są płytkie, nieraz przypadkowe, okresami mechaniczne. Bywa, że wyzwalają dreszcz emocji – bywa, że wzmagają odczucie pustki. Zaakceptowałem, że miłość Sherlocka musi mi wystarczyć, zaś spełnienia cielesnego muszę szukać gdzie indziej.

Czy gdybym przyjął od niego pierwszy element i wyrzekł się drugiego z innymi osobami… Kurwa. Parskam krótko niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Kręcę głową, nie dowierzając, co też przyszło mi do głowy.

Z jakiej racji? Czemu miałbym z tego rezygnować? Sherlock nie potrzebuje seksualnej bliskości. Niczego nie musi sobie odmawiać, więc ograniczenie się do mnie, Mary, Gavina i naszego domu nie jest z jego strony żadnym wyrzeczeniem… chyba że _jest_?

 _Wspólne życie_. Rzucam okiem na tytuł wiersza po raz ostatni, zamykam książkę i powoli odkładam ją na miejsce. Rozdarty między intuicyjnym poczuciem, że to _musi_ coś znaczyć, a rozsądkiem podpowiadającym, że niekoniecznie, pozwalam sobie na (ostrożne) rozważenie kwestii, której dawno temu zdecydowałem się nie poruszać nawet w myślach, dopóki nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne.

Sherlock zawsze chciał być _przy mnie_ , w każdym razie wciąż jest. Był przy mnie przed Mary; czy będzie chciał zostać, kiedy ona odejdzie? Denerwuję go, wiem, że go denerwuję, ale prawdopodobnie _tak_ , bo cóż innego mógłby zrobić z resztką czasu, jaki mu pozostanie? Ale czy znaczy to, że chce być… _ze mną?_

Ale nie, niemożliwe. Niemożliwe, żeby grało to dla niego tak wielką rolę.

Z pewnością nie oczekuje ode mnie…

Przypisuję temu wszystkiemu zbyt duże znaczenie, na podstawie miernych danych. Na dodatek na podstawie wygłuszanych podejrzeń robię założenia co do jego preferencji, ponieważ nie mieści mi się w głowie, żeby normalny człowiek zrobił rzeczy, jakie Sherlock zrobił dla mnie, w imię miłości do przyjaciela, choćby najlepszego; oraz projektuję na niego własne obawy, bo boję się dowiedzieć czegoś, co zrujnowałoby naszą przyjaźń – od bardzo dawna boję się nawet o tym _pomyśleć_ – ale mierzę go niewłaściwą miarą. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: Sherlock nie jest zupełnie normalny.

Poza tym nie jest przecież tak, że w życiu Sherlocka nie istnieją kobiety. W jego skrzynce znajdowały się wiadomości od Molly, od _Irene_. 

Nie ma co gdybać. Nie dowiem się niczego, dopóki z nim nie porozmawiam.

Jak z nim porozmawiam, też pewnie niczego się nie dowiem… Poznam najwyżej jakieś jego koncepcje na mój temat – w jego wyobrażeniu dedukcje – i skończy się jak zwykle, czyli zaognieniem konfliktu. Co sprowadza mnie do punktu wyjścia: czyli po schodach na parter, na kanapę, do telefonu. 

            Biorę głęboki oddech.

            Nie jestem Sherlockiem, nie potrafię ze szczątków ułożyć zwartego obrazka. Potrzebuję większej ilości danych. Robię to dla jego dobra. Dla naszego dobra. Ponownie otwieram skrzynkę odbiorczą. Obejmuję listę wiadomości wzrokiem i tym razem uderza mnie, że wszystkich swoich rozmówców, Irene, Mycrofta, nawet _Grega_ , Sherlock zapisał imieniem – tylko ja figuruję na liście pod inicjałami. Czuję się dziwnie… urażony.

            Hm.

            Pomińmy to.

            Więc Irene. Półświadomie spodziewam się, że wciąż napastuje go nieprzyzwoitymi propozycjami, więc kiedy widzę, że to _Sherlock_ wysunął propozycję kolacji _bez jedzenia_ , jestem tak zaskoczony, że prawie upijam łyk herbaty z kubka pełnego petów.

 

**Nie jestem głodny.**

 

_Niewątpliwie skusiłabym się, gdybym przebywała na miejscu – a to mogłoby okazać się dla mnie niefortunne. Planujesz mnie użyć, panie Holmes?_

**Masz coś przeciwko? Wiem, że chcesz użyć mnie.**

 

_Mam do ciebie słabość, ale nie lubię być wodzona na pokuszenie, nie bez końca._

**Nie uważasz za niesprawiedliwe, by prawo do kuszenia przysługiwało jedynie tobie?**

_Nie uważasz za nierozumne w starciu popędów pozwolić instynktowi samozachowawczemu pozostać w tyle?_

_Pozwól mi ująć to w ten sposób: możesz zagwarantować, że nie skończy się tak jak poprzednim razem?_

****

**Nie.**

**Nie mogę.**

_Odezwij się, kiedy będziesz mógł._

 

            I tyle.

Poprzednim razem, czyli _kiedy_? I ile ich było? I właściwie _co jak_ się skończyło?

Nie dziwi mnie, że Sherlock nadal się z nią komunikuje. Wbrew temu, czego może chciałby, wykazuje wysoką zdolność do _kochania_ i cechuje się stałością uczuć. Sęk w tym, że nigdy nie odniosłem wrażenia, by jego relacja z Irene wyszła (daleko) poza ramy wirtualnego flirtu.

            _Nie jestem głodny._ Czy na pewno próbował umówić się z nią na seks, czy tylko mi się zdaje?

Seks. Sherlock. 

Wziął sobie jednak do serca moją starą radę? Spotyka się z nią pokątnie podczas tych dwóch godzin, gdy czeka, aż Mary skończy trening? Niepodobna (chyba?), by to o Irene myślał w kontekście piosenki, którą katował odtwarzacz? Wydźwięk wiadomości wydaje mi się na to zbyt rzeczowy, zbyt _formalny_ , bardziej jak niedoszła transakcja niż wyraz namiętności.

Scrolluję resztę rozmowy. Składają się na nią wielotygodniowe napraszanie się Irene i zdawkowe odpowiedzi Sherlocka. Wyskoczył z _kolacją bez jedzenia_ całkowicie od czapy, incydentalnie, więc być może Irene nie jest _odpowiedzią_ na jego kryzys, być może pytanie powinno brzmieć raczej _dlaczego to zrobił?,_ a odpowiedzi należy szukać gdzie indziej.

Na przykład wiadomość niżej.

(Wyjątkowo jednostronną) konwersację z Molly wypełniają dość łzawe błagania Sherlocka o wznowienie kontaktu, ukrócone przez Molly dość okrutnie groźbą wyciągnięcia konsekwencji prawnych.

Już raz nim siekło: wtedy, gdy stało się jasne, że starania, by wynagrodzić Molly przykrości, jakich jej przysporzył, spełzły na niczym. Może w końcu dotarło do niego, że jej nie odzyska i ta świadomość doprowadziła go do załamania…?

Tak. To możliwe. Prawdopodobne.

Nie wiem, co strzeliło mu do głowy, ale Sherlock rzadko prosi o coś z pozycji potrzeby, wystawiając się na zranienie, o wiele częściej ucieka się za to do stwarzania wrażenia, że coś po prostu mu się należy. Podwójne odtrącenie i mamy wynik. Zaraz, czy napisał do Irene _w zastępstwie_ Molly? Potrzebuje przyjaciółki czy kochanki (i dlaczego)? _Sherlock potrzebuje kochanki_ \- to się nawet nie komponuje w jednym zdaniu z jego imieniem. Cóż, przynajmniej nie jest gejem. Niepotrzebnie się tym gryzłem. 

Świetnie, ale o co wobec tego chodzi z tamtym wierszem?

Wszystko to domysły. Musiałbym spytać, ale… niby jak?

 _Przeczytałem twoje SMSy i zastanawiam się, czemu brakuje ci_ _Molly_ _akurat teraz? Dl_ _aczego proponujesz Ir_ _ene coś, czego nie chcesz robić?_ _Co to ma wspólnego z piosenką, którą (w naszym imieniu) podarowałeś_ _rodzicom na rocznicę ślubu?_ _D_ o _… czyjej rzeki chcesz wejść i j_ _ak to wszystko wiąże się nawzajem?_ _Czy w ogóle się łączy, czy_ _nadpi_ _suję znaczenie czemuś_ _, co go nie ma?_

Wątpię, by Sherlock zwierzał się Mycroftowi – i mam rację. Wiadomości od niego to: informacje, że widziano Sherlocka tam, gdzie nie powinien przebywać; pytania, czy zamierza jeszcze kiedykolwiek towarzyszyć Mycroftowi na widzeniu w Sherrinford; docinki wobec kulinarnych zobowiązań i ogrodniczych upodobań Sherlocka oraz przypomnienia, żeby nie zaniedbywał Mamusi – a także niezbyt cenzuralne odpowiedzi na te wścibskie zaczepki.

Może Lestrade? Sherlock nie jest najbardziej wylewną osobą na świecie, ale nadal istnieje możliwość, że coś mu wspomniał – ostatecznie według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa pożalił się do niego wcześniej – albo, może, istnieje jakaś zewnętrza przyczyna jego zachowania, zawodowa: na co uczciwie mówiąc miałbym nadzieję, i na co równie szczerze nie liczę zbyt usilnie.

            Mimo to klikam w okienko konwersacji.

Przebiegam spojrzeniem po ostatnich wysłanych zdaniach.

Które brzmią:

 

**Nie mogę cię stracić.**

**Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to, żeby cię stracić.**

**Proszę.**

 

C.D.N.

 

Muzyka na koniec rozdziału: 

 [Petula Clark - MY LOVE IS WARMER THAN THE SUNSHINE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-1_d6bbM1I)

 

DODATKI: 

Piosenka-bohater dzisiejszego odcinka: 

[KLIK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWrodPMhpdw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sądzicie pewnie, że jesteśmy w połowie - ale jesteśmy już sporo za nią. Więcej informacji wkrótce. 
> 
> Ten rozdział był wyzwaniem dla duszy i ciała, więc liczę, że wsypiecie jakiś komentarz do mojej miseczki jałmużnej.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parę spraw:  
> 1) Od czasu wymiany komputera notorycznie coś dzieje mi sie w formatowaniem tab., w Wordzie wyglada OK, a po przekopiowaniu wszystko się rozwala. Nie wiem jak to naprawić, więc musi zostać jak jest, przepraszam za niewygodę. 
> 
> 2) Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem już w tym momencie :D Czuję jednocześnie niepokój wobec Waszych reakcji jak i wzbierającą ekscytację. Więcej przemyśleń zostawię sobie na koniec, ale już teraz chcę Wam podziękować za obecność, bez Was pewnie by mi się udało utrzymać motywacji przez tyle miesięcy. Widzę, że wiele prac w fandomie (których zresztą nie jest tak wiele, bo fandom wymiera, chociaż zważywszy na to, że ostatni sezon był dawno temu, i tak trzyma się całkiem dobrze) nie doczekuje się za wiele feedbacku. Bardzo doceniam Wasz - mam ogromne szczęście! 
> 
> 3) Przymknijcie prosze oczy na ewentualne niescislosci chronologiczne - i zapraszam :)

**VII.**

Hej, to ja.

**Znam twój numer.**

**Jeżeli sądziłeś, że jest inaczej, sugerowałbym podanie większej ilości danych ponad „to ja”.**

Przez 10 lat nie znałeś nawet mojego imienia, także…

Stoję dwa metry od ciebie. „To ja” w zupełności wystarczy.

**Znam WSZYSTKIE twoje imiona.**

Nie waż się.

Czy istnieje jakaś reguła nakazująca nadawanie obciachowych drugich imion? ;/

**Musisz zapytać moich rodziców.**

**Przypomniałem sobie, że powinienem podziękować za telefon.**

**Oddam, jak tylko kupię nowy.**

Zatrzymaj go. Na razie nie mam budżetu, żeby ci zapłacić, więc nazwijmy to zadatkiem.

Ale następnym razem nie używaj komórki jako broni.

Do zobaczenia jutro.

 

**Przepraszam, ale nie dojadę.**

            Coś się stało?

**Nic szczególnego.**

**JW wrócił do domu nie w formie.**

            Taaaa…

**Wyślij zdjęcia.**

 

**Kolacja?**

            Nie dam rady.

            Kojarzysz Deborah? Tę nową ekspertkę od portretów pamięciowych?

**Rozumiem.**

            Sorry.

            Zadzwonię do Ciebie jak będę miał chwilę oddechu.

 

**Chcesz odwiedzić z nami panią Hudson z okazji jej urodzin?**

Jasne. Kiedy?

Przez nas masz na myśli siebie i Mary, prawda?

**…**

**Oczywiście.**

**Między piątkiem a niedzielą?**

Piątek odpada, bo Deborah wybiera się na urlop do rodziców i chcę spędzić z nią wieczór zanim wyjedzie.

            Sobota?

**Świetnie.**

**Zadzwonię później.**

            Super.

            Całusy dla Mary.

 

**Hej, to ja.**

**Masz jakąś szóstkę?**

Nie, ale mam dzień wolny i pustą lodówkę.

Chcesz wyjść na burgera?

Nie musisz JEŚĆ burgera. Kupię ci jakiś jarmuż.

**JA mam pełną lodówkę.**

            Chyba gubisz punkt programu ;)

**Miałem na myśli: przyjedź do nas.**

Zdawało mi się, że „masz szóstkę” jest twoim kodem na „chcę wyrwać się z domu”? ;)

**Żeby pomyśleć, nie żeby zebrać na spodniach materiał genetyczny z krzeseł w Wetherspoonie.**

            Sherlock, dzięki, ale ledwo co zamknąłem sprawę. Mam ponad 50 lat, ciągły deficyt snu i nawracającą rwę kulszową :/ O ile nie planujesz wozić mnie tam i z powrotem, West Wickham odpada na dziś. Przepraszam.

**JW zabrał samochód, ale przypuszczalnie mogę załatwić coś z wypożyczalni.**

            Nie! Żartowałem!

            Przyjedź do Londynu. Wymienimy pub na restaurację, co ty na to?

 

 

            Jak masz chwilę i obiecasz, że będziesz się zachowywał, to możesz przyjechać w południe do Couldson.

            Kwiaciarnia, podejrzenie morderstwa.

Zakładam, że pomożesz mi to szybko ogarnąć i zdążymy na lunch.

**W południe nie mogę. Obiecałem Mary, że zostanę na jej treningu.**

**Prześlij zdjęcia i zadzwoń jak przesłuchasz świadków.**

 

 

**Definitywne morderstwo.**

**Senator regionu – chyba, że ktoś z firmy sprzątającej miał iguanę.**

**Podjedź pod Assembly Hall w drodze powrotnej. Mary opanowała nowe ashi waza.**

**Możesz zjeść lunch u nas.**

            Wolałbym na mieście. Nie chcę bez przerwy nadużywać Waszej uprzejmości.

            Poza tym mam poczucie, że zjadam Johnowi jedzenie.

**JA zrobiłem jedzenie, a także za nie zapłaciłem.**

**JW jest w pełni sprawny manualnie. Potrafi ugotować sobie obiad.**

**Podszkolisz Mary w judo. Chyba uczyli was czegoś w akademii policyjnej?**

Tak, jak byłem 30 lat młodszy i 10 kilo lżejszy…

**Bądź o trzeciej.**

 

**Hm.**

**Chyba powinienem podziękować za kwiatek. Wybacz słaby refleks, ale byłem dosyć zdziwiony.**

**Nigdy nie dostałem kwiatka.**

            Masz ich z pięćdziesiąt.

**Trzydzieści dwa.**

**I żaden nie był prezentem.**

Chyba dostałem go w ramach wdzięczności za skuteczność.

Więc właściwie ci się należał.

Dzięki za lunch.

Wiszę ci rewanż. Czuj się zaproszony.

**Trzymam za słowo.**

OK, wracam do pracy. Zadzwonię w wolnej chwili.

Albo momencie impasu.

Uściskaj Mary.

 

 

            Kolacja?

**Dzisiaj?**

            Skoro i tak będziesz w Londynie.

**Mam dzisiaj rocznicę ślubu.**

            ?

            Wzięliście ślub? Gratulacje...

**Moich rodziców.**

            To miło ;)

**Tak, wyjątkowo miło. Nie mogę się doczekać.**

            Jedziesz sam, czy będziesz z kimś dzielił tę przyjemność?

**Z Króliczkiem.**

            W takim razie na pewno będziecie się dobrze bawić :)

**I JW.**

**Pozwoliłbym ci się uratować, ale słyszałem, że wolisz mnie, kiedy jestem nieznośnie uprzejmy.**

            Dobry chłopiec!

...

            Jak Mary przed zawodami?

**Wprawia się.**

**Na mnie.**

**Na pewno nie chcesz dołączyć?**

**Nie musisz wchodzić w interakcję z JW. Istnieje 80% szans, że zapomni, że w ogóle ma przyjść i jakieś dwa razy tyle na to, że przedłuży mu się zmiana, a nawet jeżeli będzie pamiętał oraz wyjdzie o czasie, to utkwi w korku, ponieważ postanowił wjechać samochodem do centrum Londynu.**

            Dużo tych procentów.

            Mam lepszy pomysł.

            Weź swojego Króliczka i spotkajmy się w przyszłym tygodniu. Chętnie zobaczę, jak skopie Ci tyłek.

            ? ;>

**OK.**

**:)**

            Wow. Emotikona. Wow.

            :O

**:D**

**3:)**

**8|**

**O:)**

**:3**

**< (")**

            Teraz po prostu skądś to kopiujesz.

**;***

 

Nie chcę przeszkadzać. Oddzwoń jak będziesz miał chwilę.

            Chyba mam coś fajnego.

            Nic groźnego (mam nadzieję), ale potrzebuję kogoś, kto ułoży mi szybko DUŻO puzzli Hanayama…

 

 

**Przepraszam, ale nie dojadę.**

            Niech zgadnę.

**Nie. Mary zapomniała powiedzieć mi, że ma dodatkowe zajęcia z akrobatyki, a JW jest poza zasięgiem.**

            Nie ma sprawy.

            Zadzwoń jak będziesz wolny.

 

 

**Mary pyta, czy zabierzesz ją do Muzeum Policji.**

            Jasne ;) Możemy jechać radiowozem.

 

 

**Chyba łysieję.**

Hę?

            Nie zauważyłem…

**Wypadają mi włosy.**

To chyba nie to samo?

**Jestem stary.**

Jesteś młody.

**ŁYSIEJĘ. Oczywiście, że jestem stary.**

Sherlock, jestem od Ciebie 15 lat starszy.

Możesz nie wpychać mnie do grobu…?

Kup sobie biotynę.

 

Więc Deborah.

Wiedziałeś, że to tak się skończy?

 

 

**Podejrzewałem.**

Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

**Nie jestem nieomylny.**

 

 

**Podobała Ci się.**

 

**Przepraszam.**

Sherlock, nie masz za co przepraszać.

Po prostu ja jestem zgorzkniały.

Jestem stary, nudny i pracuję w weekendy.

Co właściwie mam do zaoferowania?

**Pomyślmy.**

**Masz interesującą pracę, pasję, jesteś dobry w tym co robisz.**

**Jesteś błyskotliwy, zabawny i można na tobie polegać.**

**Lubisz dzieci.**

**Mówią, że jesteś przystojny.**

**Nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły na temat twojego uposażenia, ale nie masz powodów do kompleksów.**

**Reasumując, masz dużo do zaoferowania.**

Masz rację, nie wchodź w szczegóły – wolę nie wiedzieć, jakie uposażenie masz na myśli i skąd bierzesz dane.

            Dzięki.

            Idę spać.

**Śpij dobrze.**

**Jak się masz?**

Boże. Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem.

**Hm.**

**Dziękuję.**

**Ty też?**

            Przepraszam, jeżeli kiedykolwiek w Ciebie zwątpiłem.

**Nie odniosłem takiego wrażenia.**

Przykro mi.

**Daj spokój.**

            Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że się wtrąciłem.

**Niepotrzebnie.**

**Lubię znać jego współrzędne.**

Nie byłoby na miejscu z mojej strony udzielać ci rad, ale znasz moje zdanie na jego temat.

            Zasługujesz na więcej.

**Możemy o nim nie rozmawiać?**

Jasne.

Ale wiesz, że jeżelibyś chciał porozmawiać, o nim albo o CZYMKOLWIEK innym, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć?

**Tak.**

**Wiem.**

Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

 

           

Jesteś wolny wieczorem?

Wciąż wiszę Ci kolację.

**Nie dzisiaj.**

Szykuje mi sporo pracy, więc mogę być niedostępny przez parę dni, ale daj znać, jak będziesz w okolicy Yardu.

 

 

**Masz jakąś szóstkę?**

 

**Piątkę…?**

**Cokolwiek?**

           

Mam dziewiątkę i nie chcę Cię do tego mieszać.

            Odezwę się jak będę wolny.

**Meh.**

**Nie daj się zabić.**

**Jak Ci idzie?**

Dam znać jak do czegoś dojdę.

 

**Potrzebujesz podpowiedzi?**

            Nie. 

**Mogę Ci pomóc.**

**W drodze wyjątku.**

**Nie rozwiązałem żadnej interesującej sprawy od lat. Mógłbym jeszcze jakąś przyjąć, wiesz, zanim przejdę na emeryturę.**

NIE.

            Sherlock, to nie są żarty.

            To sprawa grubszego kalibru i nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek Cię z nią powiązał.

            Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek Cię ze mną widział.

            I tak narażam każdego kto jest mi bliski samym faktem znajomości ze mną.

Na ten moment jesteś pierwszy na liście, jeżeli ktoś chciałby użyć wobec mnie nacisku. Wolałbym nie poddawać nikomu pomysłów.

            Przypominam, że nadal masz jedną nierozwiązaną sprawę na karku. I pamiętam co Ci obiecałem.

Nie potrzebujesz więcej kłopotów. Skup się na dziecku i siedź na dupie albo weź sobie jakieś małe prywatne zlecenie.

Mam dobry zespół. Sam też mam trochę szarych komórek. Jak będę czegoś bardzo potrzebował, poproszę Twojego brata.

Zadzwonię po aresztowaniach, OK?

Uściskaj Mary.

 

**Czytałem dzisiejszą gazetę. Gratulacje.**

            Dzięki.

            Padam na pysk, odezwę się jak odeśpię.

**Słodkich snów.**

           

Słodkich snów?! :O

**?**

**Chciałem być uprzejmy. Zdawało mi się, że to społecznie akceptowalna odpowiedź w wymianie zdań tego typu.**

Śpij dobrze też by zagrało.

**Faktycznie, to brzmi rozsądniej.**

**Spałeś dobrze?**

            Fatalnie.

Na dodatek łeb mi pęka, a mam trzy nowe sprawy i muszę pofatygować się osobiście.

Możesz iść ze mną, jak obiecasz, że będziesz się zachowywać.

**Zawsze się zachowuję.**

Tak, ale nie zawsze odpowiednio.

**Będę grzeczny.**

            Już się boję.

**Gdzie i o której?**

**I ile to zajmie?**

            Zadzwoń jak dojedziesz na _Charing_ _Cross_.

Spokojnie, zdążysz odebrać Mary z zajęć.

 

**Kiedy masz jakąś sprawę w Kent?**

Może pojutrze.

            Czemu pytasz?

**Wpadnij do nas.**

**Gavin się za tobą stęsknił.**

            Gavin? ;)

**…**

**Wpadnij pojutrze.**

**Śpisz?**

JUŻ nie.

Czemu nie odbierasz? Wszystko OK?

Sherlock, jak już piszesz do mnie w środku nocy to odbieraj. Wiesz, dla większości ludzi to nie jest standardowe postępowanie i nie wiem, czy coś jest nie tak, czy się zapomniałeś, a nie chcę robić Wam najazdu na dom z powodu fałszywego alarmu.

Czekaj, ktoś dzwoni do drzwi.

 

 

Możesz wziąć sobie jakieś ubrania z szafy, jeśli potrzebujesz.

W chlebaku są jeszcze bułki. Średnio smaczne, ale zjadliwe. Znajdziesz coś do nich w lodówce.

Jeżeli chcesz, przyjdź do Scotland Yardu.

**Cokolwiek interesującego?**

            Nie.

            Papierologia.

            Możesz przynieść mi kawę ;)

**Przynieść Ci kawę do pracy ubrany w Twoje ubranie?**

**Nie jestem ekspertem do spraw psychologii grupy, ale mam wrażenie, że to jedna z tych sytuacji, które narażają podmiot na plotki.**

Szczerze? Mam to gdzieś.

 

 

Anderson uważa za raczej słodkie, że przyniosłeś kawę dla całego zespołu.

**Przyniosłem kawę dla CIEBIE.**

            Przyniosłeś dla mnie 6 kubków kawy? :O

**Jedna była dla mnie.**

            A reszta…?

**Dla niepoznaki.**

**Inaczej mówiliby, że jestem do Twoich usług.**

**Wystarczy, że przyszedłem w Twoich rzeczach.**

            Ja też uważam to za raczej słodkie ;)

**Do usług.**

           

Zaraz, jakich rzeczach?

**Skarpetkach, oczywiście.**

Przychodzisz dzisiaj do Yardu?

**Dzisiaj nie.**

**Posiedzę z panią Hudson.**

            Jasne ;)

            Jak ona się ma?

**Tak sobie.**

Oj ;/ Chcesz, żebym też przyjechał?

**Niekoniecznie.**

Jak coś to dzwoń.

 

 

**Co masz ochotę zjeść na obiad?**

            Żartujesz?

**Stoję w Tesco.**

**Nie jest to moje ulubione miejsce na Ziemi, więc pośpiesz się z decydowaniem.**

            Wow :O

            Dzięki, ale po pierwsze jesteś moim gościem i naprawdę nie musisz, a po drugie i tak zrobiłeś mi zapas mleka na 2 tygodnie, no i po trzecie mam cztery sprawy z wczoraj do przerobienia, więc szybko się nie wyrobię;/

**Te które leżały wczoraj na biurku pod czarną teczką?**

            Tak…?

**W pierwszej to piekarz, w drugiej kucharz, trzecią oddaj Andersonowi, żeby zdawało mu się, że zajmuje się czymś pożytecznym, a czwartą przesuń do Surrey, nie warto marnować na _nią_ czasu. **

:O

            …w takim razie pamiętasz to risotto z kawałkami czegoś w panierce?

**Bulgur.**

Właśnie.

            Czułbym się bardzo zbyteczny, gdybym nie wiedział, że prędzej zostałbyś mnichem buddyjskim niż przyjął moją pracę.

**Jesteś niezastąpiony.**

**O której będziesz?**

            Zadzwonię, jak będę wiedział.

 

**Jestem całkiem pewien, że wschód słońca w Londynie nie robił takiego wrażenia, kiedy tu mieszkałem.**

Może dlatego, że raczej chodziłeś spać skoro świt niż zrywałeś się o poranku…

**Albo Ty masz wyjątkowo ładny widok z okna.**

**Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić.**

Ja mógłbym przyzwyczaić się do Ciebie.

            Robota sama znika i jeszcze dostałem domowy obiad.

Chyba śnię ;)

 

**Uprzedzając twoje wątpliwości: nie, nie wysłałeś mi żadnych mylnych sygnałów i nie, twoje poczucie winy nie jest uzasadnione.**

**To ja. Poniosło mnie.**

**Wybacz.**

**Potrzebuję paru dni, żeby znaleźć rozwiązanie. Możemy nie kontaktować się przez jakiś czas?**

Dobrze.

Ale odezwij się.

I nie pal. 

Słuchaj, wiem, że umówiliśmy się (chyba…?), że poczekam aż sam się odezwiesz i nie bardzo wiem, jak się zabrać za tę wiadomość, ale chciałem tylko napisać, że

Jakby, wiesz, możemy po prostu o tym porozmawiać.

            Jestem twoim przyjacielem, nie musisz się ode mnie odsuwać.

            Zakładając, oczywiście, że tego nie chcesz. 

 

**Jesteś nie tylko moim przyjacielem.**

**Jestes moim najlepszym przyjacielem Greg tak naprawdę zawsze byłeś, albo mógłbyś być gdybym nie był ślepy i gluchy i zadufany w sobie i cyniczny i**

**Naiwny, a każdy zna mój stosunek do najlepszych przyjaciól**

**I ie wiem, jak z tego wybrnąć**

**Ponieważ musiałbym być z tobą szczery musiałbym powiedzieć ci rzeczy które sprawiłyby, że unikałbyś patrzenia mi w twarz i takie które sprawiają, że sam tego unikam**

**Na przykład**

**To ze czasem wyobrażam sobie jak wyglądałoby moje życie bez Mary**

**Myślisz, że nie potrafiłbym wyobrazic sobie bez niej zycia, ale potrafiłbym.**

**Cóż, teraz wiesz.**

**Brakuje mi Londynu pracy**

**Spokoju**

**To brzmi paradoskalnie**

**Robiłem to w twoim domu, kiedy spałes. Wzialem teczkę z twoimi sprawami (przepraszam. Wyobrazilem sobie, że tak mogłoby wyglądać moje życie, gdybym go nie poznał.**

**Masz dobrą kawę**

**Nie wyglądaloby. Wiem o tym.**

**Nie ma w tym logiki. Nie robię tego w żaden metodyczny sposób.**

**Kocham ją nad życie, ale**

**Okropna rzecz do pomyślenia**

**Ale gdyby nie Mary**

**Mógłbym uwolnić się od Johna**

**Chciałbym o nim zapomnieć**

**Nieustannie się o niego martwię i to mnie wycieńcza ponieważ mam jednoczesnie coraz wyraźniejsze przeświadczenie że nie ma dla niego ratunku.**

**Nawet teraz, dlaczego piszę o nim**

**?**

**Zalosne**

**Gdybym miał trochę rozumu, zakochałbym się w tobie wtedy**

**Nacisnalem enter**

**?**

**Nie planowałem naciskać enter**

**Nieważne.**

**Nie twierdzę, że to skończyłoby się dla mnie duzo szczęśliwiej ale przynajmniej spławiłbyś mnie w odpowiednim momencie**

**Zawsze widziałeś we mnie wiecej, niż zasługiwałem.**

**Ale jest jedna rzecz**

**Mam w sobie cos, czego bardzo nie lubie**

**Od czego mogę tylko uciekac bo nie potrafie tego rzeczywiscie przezwyciężyć**

**Tę oplakaną inklinację, żeby łasic sie do ludzi, którzy o mnie dbaja i sa dla mnie mili i u których nie mam szans**

**Dobrze się z Toba czuje**

**Moje zycie byloby duzo prostsze, gdybym mogl mieć cie na codzien i zrobiłem się chciwy**

**Jestem ekstremalnie samotny greg. Nie mam przyjacił.**

**Straciłem Molly i nigdy jej nie odzyskam.**

**Pani Hudson**

**Nie mogę nawet**

**Mam tylko ciebie.**

**Może mógłbyś o tym zapomniec albo**

**Albo podaj mi rozwiązanie.**

**Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić, żeby to naprawić.**

**Nie mogę cię stracić.**

**Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na to, żeby cię stracić.**

**Proszę.**

 

 

OK.

Nie panikuj, jak wytrzeźwiejesz.

To po pierwsze.

Po drugie, Sherlock, nie ma możliwości, żebyś mnie stracił.

Jeszcze nie wiem, jakie jest wyjście z tej sytuacji, ale je znajdziemy.

Dobiegam sześćdziesiątki. Jestem pracoholikiem. Mam trzech przyjaciół na krzyż.

Właściwie nie mam nawet tylu. Nie jest tak, że dziesięć osób czeka w kolejce na Twoje miejsce.

Niedługo minie 20 lat odkąd się znamy, nie wyrzucę tego do kosza ot tak. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jesteś dla mnie niesamowicie ważny. W tym kontekście to zabrzmi niedobrze, ale kocham Cię, OK? Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Nie twierdzę, że nigdy nie eksperymentowałem ani że nie widzę, że jesteś piekielnie atrakcyjny, ale mam duże skrzywienie w stronę kobiet, i wiesz o tym. Nie chcę dyskredytować tego co piszesz albo mówić ci, że wiem lepiej co czujesz albo patronizować cię w jakiś inny sposób

Może się mylę. Możemy wrócić do tej rozmowy jak będziesz w mniej newralgicznym punkcie.

Ale jesteś w trudnej sytuacji życiowej i to wpływa na Twój osąd.

Okej, to brzmi na oczywiste.

Inna rzecz, że nie jestem pewien, czy jest dla Ciebie.

Zmierzam do tego, że potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie na stałe obok Ciebie.

Mam na myśli aktywnie.

Kogoś, kto będzie Cię wspierał.

Przy kim będziesz się czuł istotny i doceniony

I to jest BARDZO naturalna potrzeba (piszę na wypadek, gdybyś miał co do tego wątpliwości)

            Chodzi mi o to, że mam wrażenie, że patrzysz na mnie przez pryzmat Johna  i wydaje Ci się, że reprezentuję sobą więcej niż naprawdę, bo wypadam nienajgorzej na jego tle.

            Tylko że, Sherlock, to naprawdę nie jest takie trudne.

Bóg mi świadkiem, że staram się trzymać język za zębami i wiem, że nie lubisz tego słyszeć, bo wydaje Ci się, że stawia Cię to w pozycji ofiary, ale John to palant. Pomijam jego zaburzenia, w czym w żaden sposób mu nie pomożesz, póki nie będzie tego chciał.

Zwodzi Cię OD LAT.

Nie może się zdecydować czego chce, i spójrz prawdzie w oczy – pewnie nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Życie dało ci w kość i potrzebujesz kogoś, kto da Ci wszystko, na co zasługujesz, a nie kogoś, kto prześpi się z Tobą z ciekawości albo dlatego, że zainteresowanie z Twojej strony to ogromny komplement.

Jestem grubo poniżej twojej ligi.

John też, żeby nie było wątpliwości. 

Zasługujesz na więcej niż on i więcej niż ja. Zasługujesz na wszystko, czego potrzebujesz.

A ja chcę, żebyś to dostał.

**Dzieki, to bardzo szlachetnie z twojej strony ale raczj mi nie wystarczy**

**Nie znam pojecia wstydu wiec bede skamlec na kolanach dopoki nie zlitujesz się nade mną i mnie nie wydymasz**

**Najwyrazniej yobrażam sobie ze porządne jebanie wyleczy mnie z potwornej samtności jaką odczuwam na co dzień**

**Najwyrazniej mysle o tobie kiedy upycham sobie dildo w tyłku ale zdaje sie ze to nie pomaga**

**Wygląda ze nie marze o niczym innym jak o tym zeby się krztusic na twoim chuju albo zebys przerznął mnie tak zebym nie usiadł przez tydzien**

 

C.D.N.

 

Muzyka na koniec rozdziału: 

[The Ronettes - BE MY BABY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZV5tgZlTEkQ)

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> z tego miejsca chcę złożyć najlepsze życzenia Tulippie z okazji urodzin!  
> (to moze nie być najlepsze miejsce...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moje drogie/moi drodzy,  
> otóż iż. Ostatni dzień roku, czas podsumowań. Mija rok od opublikowania tutaj pierwszego rozdziału tej historii (w Wigilię pojawiła się tylko zajawka). Co prawda wtedy marzyło mi się, że dzisiaj postawię ostatnią kropkę, ale i tak jest nieźle. Może powoli, ale do przodu – no i szczerze powiedziawszy trochę się ociągam z kończeniem, bo na myśl o końcu trochę mi żal (ale to nie dlatego aktualki są tak rzadko). Rok temu ogarniały mnie wątpliwości co do sensu dalszego pisania fików – a tymczasem nadal „każę Wam czytać o tym indywiduum” (jak napisała kiedyś r.). Ta historia po prostu nie chciała usiedzieć nieopowiedziana i nie żałuję, że ostatecznie udało jej się skruszyć mój opór ;) Dużo by pisać, więcej wynurzeń zostawię na koniec fika.  
> A jeżeli już o tym mowa, myślę, że to dobry moment na ogłoszenie: przed Wami jeszcze 2 „normalne” rozdziały. Części 11 i 12 będą ZDECYDOWANIE krótsze i pojawią się jednocześnie. 
> 
> A poza tym i przede wszystkim – Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! Dzięki Wam czuję się częścią tego fandomu bardziej niż za czasów świetności serialu i każdej i każdemu z Was życzę jak najlepiej, kojarzę (chyba?) każdy nick i czasem się zastanawiam, co się z Wami dzieje. Mam nadzieję, że radzicie sobie z przeciwnościami i wzrastacie, a jeżeli zniknęliście stąd, to dlatego, że Wam się w życiu darzy i Wasze życie jest tak pełne, że nie potrzebujecie żadnych fanfikowych dopalaczy. Buźki ;*

 

**VIII.**

 

Nisko upadłeś.

Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to, co w tej chwili robisz, kwalifikuje się pod paragraf i to nie jeden? 

Powiedziałbym ci, co o tobie myślę, ale planuję zachować to sobie jako dowód.

 

***

 

– Więc, Sherlock – mówię, kiedy kontur jego sylwetki majaczy się wreszcie poniżej łuku sklepiennego, pod którym przechodzi się do salonu. –  Jedno pytanie.

Czuję się jak wtedy, gdy za fasadą pustego domu przy _Leinster Gardens_ czekałem na Mary, żeby z jej własnych ust usłyszeć, jak od początku robiła mnie w bambuko i planuje robić to dalej do usranej śmierci; jak grozi Sherlockowi, mówiąc, że posunęłaby się do _wszystkiego_ , byle nie wyjawił mi prawdy.

Pstrykam włącznikiem lampy. Zimny blask rozświetla przestrzeń pod kominkiem, fotel na którym siedzę, okrągły stolik stojący obok; obejmuje Gavina i Sherlocka przyćmioną łuną; i rozprasza się w przedpokoju.

– Jesteś gejem?

Obiega salon wzrokiem, żeby wyciągnąć wnioski. Robi to wolniej niż zwykle. W końcu odpowiada: 

– Nie.

Zaciskam usta.

– Mhm. – Uśmiecham się sztywno. – W takim razie jeszcze jedno. Dlaczego _kłamiesz_?

Chyba oczekiwałem, że będzie brnął w zaparte, bo kiedy wzrusza ramionami i jakby nigdy nic oznajmia:

– Bo tego ode mnie oczekujesz – jestem tak zszokowany, że nawet nie podważam zasadności tego niedorzecznego stwierdzenia.

Wyciągam komórkę Sherlocka ze szpary między oparciem fotela a siedziskiem. Kładę ją na stoliku i przesuwam w jego stronę.

– Chciałbyś powiedzieć mi, dlaczego nazwaliśmy naszego psa Gavin?

Oddycham ciężko, świadomy każdego nabranego oddechu, każdego momentu, w którym unoszą mi się skrzydełka nosa; patrzymy na siebie i wcale nie wygląda, by Sherlock miał zamiar się odezwać. 

Pękam pierwszy.

– Lestrade? _Naprawdę_ , Sherlock? _Lestrade_?

Ze wszystkich ludzi w całym Londynie (nie, nie ze wszystkich _ludzi,_ ze wszystkich _facetów_ , ponieważ Sherlock _jest_ gejem), w całym cholernym Królestwie, Lestrade – człowiek, który mną gardzi. Sherlock mydlący mi oczy przez cały okres trwania naszej tak zwanej przyjaźni to jedno; Sherlock wymierzający mi policzek tym wyborem czyni to oszustwo nie do przełknięcia.

Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem; na pewno nie tego, że po prostu odpowie, jakbyśmy prowadzili sobie dyskusję nad popołudniową herbatką.

– Jest… porządny, nie uważasz? Jest porządnym człowiekiem.

Porządny człowiek – typ Sherlocka Holmesa.

I nie, _nie_ uważam.

Prycham z irytacją.

– Coś z tym nie tak? Czy nie _wszystko_ ci pasuje? 

Drwi ze mnie, jestem pewien, nawiązując do tamtej starej rozmowy.

– Wszystko _pasowałoby_ mi, możesz być pewien. – Gdyby to był _ktokolwiek_ inny; nie człowiek, który uważa, że może mnie pouczać, że ma prawo z wyższością wypowiadać się na mój temat, nie człowiek, któremu Sherlock _pozwolił_ wycierać sobie mną gębę. – Gdybym miał o czymkolwiek jakiekolwiek pojęcie!

Ale nie mam, nie miałem najbledszego, bo oczywiście _on_ nie uważa, że powinien poczynić na ten temat jakąś wzmiankę, w którejś rozmowie z kimś, kogo (swego czasu) tytułował najlepszym przyjacielem – lub chociaż nadmienić, że miano to przysługuje już komuś innemu, i z jakiego powodu.

– Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć? Planowałeś _w ogóle_ mi powiedzieć?

Sherlock, który wyprostował się jak struna i zabrał się za poprawianie marynarki, po czym zorientował się, że nie ma jej na sobie, mruga zdziwiony. Przygładza szlafrok, zbywając tę pomyłkę dostojnym chrząknięciem.

– Nie wydaje mi się, żebym był do tego zobowiązany.

– _Och_. – Jasne. – Nie wydaje ci się, żebyś był to tego zobowiązany. Więc nie sądzisz przypadkiem, że _mam_ _prawo_ wiedzieć?

– Włamałeś mi się do telefonu. Przejrzałeś moje prywatne wiadomości. Wychlałeś Bóg wie ile whisky. Czego chcesz? Żebym _ja_ się tłumaczył? Nie będę.

Odwraca się, żeby odejść. Z brzękiem odkładam szklankę na stolik i podnoszę się z fotela gwałtownie.

Przytrzymuję go za łokieć.

 _–_ A jednak _będziesz._

Pies zaczyna się niepokoić. Drepta w kółko niepewnie, po czym chowa się za Sherlockiem, skamląc.

– Zasugerowałeś, że powinniśmy się pobrać. Zdaje mi się, że należy mi się słówko wyjaśnienia.

– Z powodu Mary.

Patrzy na mnie, absurdalnie zaskoczony.

– Nie myślisz chyba… nie możesz przecież myśleć, że bym tego _chciał_?

– To nie ja to wymyśliłem.

Unosi brwi.

– Popatrz na siebie. Wyciągnąłeś to ze śmieci.

Wskazuje brodą na butelkę.

– Jesteś uzależniony, niedostępny emocjonalnie i nie potrafisz utrzymać związku. Nie sądzę, żebyś mieścił się w definicji tego, co ludzie nazywają dobrą partią. Po niespełna roku małżeństwa rozważałeś zdradę i jestem całkiem pewien, że w końcu byś to zrobił. – Wolałem, kiedy próbował tchnąć we mnie wiarę w siebie w momencie, gdy mi jej brakowało. – To już nie jest szczególnie przyjemne, domyślam się, że ze względu na bagaż kulturowy przynależny instytucji małżeństwa byłoby jeszcze mniej, więc dlaczego miałbym…

 _Ja_ jestem niedostępny emocjonalne.

 _–_ Nie potrafię utrzymać związku przez ciebie! – Szczerze: przestałem nawet próbować. – Ktokolwiek chciałby być ze mną, musiałby wytrzymać z tobą! Nikt normalny się w to nie właduje!

…i c _o_ właściwie nie jest szczególnie przyjemne? Pies pląta mi się pod nogami, popiskując, i nie mogę się skupić. Przewijam kwestię Sherlocka w pamięci, żeby upewnić się, że dobrze zrozumiałem.

Puszczam jego łokieć.

– Nie _zdradzam_ cię, Sherlock. Nie jesteśmy razem.

– A, tak. Właśnie. To jest powód.

 _–_ Hę?

 _–_ Którego szukałem. To nie jest twoja sprawa. Nie dotyczy cię.

 _Nie dotyczy_ mnie.

– To _jest_ moja sprawa, przynajmniej póki przynajmniej obaj wychowujemy Mary, a z tego co pamiętam przed przeprowadzką umówiliśmy się, że tak pozostanie do czasu, aż ona dorośnie. Ty tego chciałeś, Sherlock, takiej decyzji nie podejmuje się tak sobie, więc jeżeli na tamtym etapie były jeszcze jakieś rzeczy, o których _zapomniałeś_ mi wspomnieć, trzeba było to zrobić, bo miałem prawo wiedzieć i wiesz o tym. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Kurwa, nawet ty nie jesteś tak głupi, żeby tego nie rozumieć!

Przez moment sprawia wrażenie, jakby próbował jednak coś zrozumieć, lecz – złudna nadzieja – szukał tylko sposobu na takie przeinaczenie sytuacji, by jego znalazło się na wierzchu.

– Może _ty_ złożysz mi raport ze swoich… małych kłamstw i nieznaczących obietnic? Twoich kobiet?

Mam nieszczęście znać jego zdanie na temat co drugiej kobiety, na którą ośmieliłem się spojrzeć.

– To co innego.

Z mojej strony są to niegroźne, białe przeinaczenia, służące ułatwieniu nam obu życia – nie informacje kruszące jego fundamenty. Owszem, zdarzało mi się nie dotrzymać przyrzeczenia danego Mary, ale jedyne, co naprawdę obiecałem jemu, to surogat rodziny na piętnaście lat. Poza tym zapomniałem najwyżej o jakimś wyjściu na lody, bo zatrzymali mnie dłużej w pracy.

– _Czemu_? Dlaczego _to co innego_ , John? Dlaczego ty masz prawo robić, co chcesz, a ja miałbym go nie posiadać?

– Hm, nie wiem. Może dlatego, że nie planuję się od ciebie _uwalniać_ – syczę zjadliwie. – Może dlatego, że kiedy podpisywaliśmy papiery na ten przeklęty dom, wiedziałem, z czym to się łączy i trzymam się tego, do czego się zobowiązałem! Przyszło ci do głowy, że może ja też chciałbym mieć miejsce, w którym dobrze bym się czuł i kogoś, kto mówiłyby mi, jaki jestem wspaniały, zamiast kręcić nosem na wszystko, co robię? Ale nie mam, i nie dążę do tego, bo nie mam klapek na oczach i wiem, że nie mogę zjeść ciastka i mieć ciastko. Moje _kobiety_? Żadna z nich nic nie znaczy. – Żadna z nich nie była _moja_ , i nie będzie, nawet Sophie; zwłaszcza Sophie, jedyna, która poruszyła moje serce. – Żadna nie mogłaby, nawet gdybym chciał, bo utknąłem z tobą na kolejne  dziesięć lat i jakby to miało działać? Nic z tego nie jest dla ciebie tajemnicą. Wiesz, kim jestem. Nie ukryłem przed tobą niczego istotnego. Masz prawo do wszystkiego, czego sobie żywnie zamarzysz, ale nie masz prawa oszukiwać mnie latami, nie w tych sprawach, nie kiedy moje dziecko uważa cię za swojego ojca. Nie kiedy wychodzisz ze skóry, żeby wystąpić o adopcję. I nie masz prawa kłamać mi w żywe oczy, a nie możesz powiedzieć, że nie pytałem, Sherlock, praktycznie od pierwszego dnia… 

– Zapytałeś, czy mam chłopaka, nie z kim mógłbym w sprzyjających okolicznościach pójść do łóżka. A także nie jestem przekonany, czy jest to informacja, którą chętnie podaje się _obcym_.

– Pytałem cię o Janine, cholera, ile razy pytałem przy okazji Irene?

            – Tyle samo, ile ja mówiłem ci, że nie jestem nią zainteresowany.

            – Tak, mówiłeś także, że nie imają się ciebie potrzeby transportu. Jak znalazłem tę rzecz na strychu wmówiłeś mi, że trzymasz to dla _sprawy_!

– Proszę cię. Jaka sprawa wymagałaby użycia wi…

 _–_ Nie mam pojęcia! Z tobą wszystko jest możliwe!

Nie do wiary, z jaką łatwością przyznaje się do kłamstwa, bez cienia skruchy, z automatu przenosząc odpowiedzialność na mnie.

– Zapytałem, i odpowiedziałeś, i _zaufałem_ ci.

            Mój głos świszczy jak na skutek zwężenia szpary głośni.

– Nie musisz się tym gryźć, John. Możesz spać spokojnie, nie drżąc o swoją męskość.

To _Sherlock_ : nie jestem pewien, czy ironizuje, czy podsuwa mi dobrą radę.

– Co to ma wspólnego z _moją_ męskością?

Wzrusza ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Ty mi wytłumacz.

Za to ja zdaje się wiem, co Sherlock implikuje.

– Nie rób ze mnie takiej osoby.

– Jakiej?

– Dobrze wiesz, jakiej.

 _–_ Nie czytam ci w myślach.

Pierwsze słyszę. Zazwyczaj wmawia mi, jaką kieruję się motywacją, więc chuj wie, co potrafi wyczytać, a czego akurat wygodniej mu się nie domyślić.

– Homofoba – pluję przez zęby. – Bo nim nie jestem, Sherlock. Moja rodzona siostra była lesbijką! Cokolwiek wyobrażasz sobie, że wydedukowałeś na ten temat, w rzeczywistości nie masz pojęcia o… niczym… Gdyby nie ja, nie miałaby nawet _szansy_ się ożenić! Gryzła by ziemię od spodu od trzydziestu lat, bo nałykałaby się tabletek albo… Wspierałem ją jak potrafiłem. Jeżeli przestałem, to wyłącznie przez to jaką jest – kurwa, _była_ – osobą!

Nie wspierałem jej tak, jak mógłbym, ani nie przyniosło to takich skutków, jak chciałbym, ale jestem tylko człowiekiem i na pewne rzeczy zwyczajnie nie mam wpływu; a na inne nie zawsze starcza mi sił.  

– Moja siostra jest morderczynią…

– Świetne porównanie!

– …fakt, że jestem jej bratem nie implikuje automatycznej afirmacji jej tożsamości z mojej strony. 

Mój Boże, on _naprawdę_ sądzi, że jestem prymitywem sekretnie uprzedzonym do ludzi z powodu rzeczy, na które nie mają wpływu – i dowiaduję się o tym _teraz_ , po trzynastu latach.

– Mieszkam z tobą, tłuku! Każdy i tak myśli, że jesteśmy parą! Widziałeś, żebym kiedykolwiek sprostował?! – _Tylko tysiące razy_?, albo coś takiego, mruczy Sherlock pod nosem, ale nie słyszę dokładnie, i nie zważam na to, bo nadal mówię: – Czy pisnąłem choć słówko komukolwiek w Wickham?! Czy nie ciągnę tej farsy dla twojego spokoju, nie dając sobie żadnej szansy, żeby… – Kurwa, nie minęła jeszcze _doba_ , odkąd zapewniłem jego matkę o dozgonnej miłości, jaką go darzę. – Cała twoja rodzina, wszyscy, włącznie z twoim _najlepszym przyjacielem_ – przeciągam wyrazy – który najwyraźniej chodzi mi po domu jak po swoim, gdy tylko wyjdę za próg i sądzi, że stałeś się do rany przyłóż, a ja nie jestem godzien, by całować ziemię u twoich stóp, bo jesteś tak uroczy, kiedy pamiętasz o urodzinach pani Hudson i bawisz się z małymi dziewczynkami i… i robisz _risotta_ i udajesz, ze jesteś troskliwy!

Zapędziłem się; na chwilę zapominam, do czego zmierzałem. Chyba planowałem uświadomić mu, ile ma tupetu, żeby wyskoczyć mi z insynuacją, że miałbym z tym – z _nim_ – jakikolwiek problem, gdyby tylko był ze mną szczery.

Marszczy brwi, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie.

– Wydaje mi się, że jestem dosyć troskliwy.

Mówi to z namysłem tak głębokim, że aż karykaturalnym.

– Tak, wobec Mary, psa i najwyraźniej połowy Scotland Yardu! Nie względem _mnie_!

– Cóż, ty też nie jesteś wyjątkowo troskliwy względem mnie.

Poświęciłem _lata_ życia robieniu mu tostów i podawaniu herbaty. Kurwa, otulam go pieprzoną kołderką prawie każdego dnia, piorę mu gacie oraz myślę o nim w zasadzie bez przerwy. Na Baker Street byłem praktycznie jego służącym, i pewnie nadal byłbym, gdyby nie urodziła się Rosamund.

– Przepraszam – mówię przez zęby – _co_? Pojebało cię? Masz zaniki pamięci? Kto obsługiwał cię od pierwszego dnia znajomości? Kto biegał za tobą z wywieszonym językiem, gotowy na żądanie podetrzeć ci tyłek? Kto wyręczał cię, kiedy nie chciało ci się ruszyć dupy do drugiego pokoju albo po prostu ruszyć _ręką_?! Kto?!

 _Lestrade_?!

– Ty, John, _kilkanaście_ lat temu. Obecnie twoja uprzejmość z reguły kończy się na tym, że trzymasz dla mnie drzwi.

Trzymam dla niego drzwi…?

Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ta konwersacja zamieniła się w licytację – ani czego właściwie w tej chwili dotyczy. Powinienem wrócić do meritum, zanim emocje, których jest za dużo naraz, by wszystkie zrozumieć, owładną mną do reszty.

 Zasysam je do środka, razem z głębokim wdechem.

– W co pogrywasz, Sherlock?

Gapi się na mnie tym spojrzeniem cielaka, tępym i niewinnym.

– Jaki jest twój plan? Co sobie wymyśliłeś? Nie chcesz oddalić się od Mary, więc co? Chciałeś pozwolić mi wierzyć, że wszystko gra, aż pozwolę ci ją adoptować i wtedy zastrzelić mnie tym w ostatniej chwili?

Mój Boże… nie wymyślił chyba tej hecy z małżeństwem, żeby mi ją odebrać…?

– Nie prowadzę żadnej gry. Próbuję _żyć_.

– Tak, bo nie żyjesz, co nie? Wegetujesz tutaj, podczas gdy mógłbyś biegać w Londynie za przestępcami w towarzystwie twojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zamiast, nie wiem, gnić przed pianinem albo za maszyną do szycia i kombinujesz od nie wiadomo kiedy, co zrobić, żeby to odwrócić, bo żałujesz, że zmarnowałeś te kilkanaście lat, ponieważ nie zakochałeś się w nim wtedy!

Sherlock, zakochany.

Jedna rzecz wiedzieć, że jest do tego zdolny, inna perswadować mu, że powinien wykorzystać szansę, póki ją posiada, inna domyślać się, że może nie Irene Adler jest obiektem jego zainteresowania... A jeszcze inna stwierdzić głośno fakt, i to nie ten, którego istnienia mniej czy bardziej podświadomie spodziewałem się od dawna, ale taki, który stanowi przy okazji, że kilkanaście lat żyję obok kogoś, kto zataja przede mną kluczowe informacje, robiąc z tego życia żart – i to chyba wystarczające usprawiedliwienie dla jadu wypełniającego mój głos.

            Sherlock omiata mnie spojrzeniem, całą moją sylwetkę – _czuję_ , jak jego wzrok ślizga mi się po ciele – po czym spuszcza oczy w skupieniu… albo jego parodii, bo zaraz podrywa je z powrotem na mnie, _dokładnie_ tak, jak zrobił już kiedyś, gdy „wyznawał” mi, że nosi dziewczęce imię.

            Widzę ruch jego nagiej klatki piersiowej wzniesionej głębszym wdechem.

– Żałuję, że nie zakochałem się wtedy w nim. 

            Dziwne; mówi, jakby zaprzeczał, a nie przyznawał mi rację, choć powtarza przecież moje własne słowa.

Zaraz, nie – nie _to_ powiedziałem. I to _nie_ jest to, co Sherlock napisał – przeczytałem całość trzy razy, nie może być mowy o pomyłce.

Patrzę na jego twarz, poważną; otwartą i baczną jednocześnie; i, tu też nie może być mowy o pomyłce, rozumiem, _widzę._ Znaczenie niuansu w sformułowaniu przez niego tego zdania objawia mi raptownie jak rozwiązanie gry słownej ze świątecznego krakera.

– Wypuść psa do ogrodu.

Zaraz trzasnę którymś z nich o drzwi na taras, jeżeli tego nie zrobi, ale on tylko stoi, a Gavin przebiera nogami u jego stóp, kręcąc się niepewnie i szczenięco popiskując.

Coś rozsadza mnie od środka, złość, czy coś podobnego, wibruje mi w ciele. Drżą mi ręce i muszę zaciskać je w pięści.

– Powiedziałem _wypuść psa_.

 Spełnia polecenie sekundę po tym, jak decyduję, że za chwilę sam wykopię kundla na zewnątrz – i nie wydaje mi się, żebym miał na myśli metaforyczne wykonanie tej czynności.

Chłodne powietrze owiewa mi twarz. Mam gorące policzki.

Zamykam drzwi za Gavinem, gdy tylko Sherlockowi udaje się zachęcić go, by wyszedł.

– Więc żałujesz, że nie zakochałeś się wtedy w nim. A nie?

Nie odpowiada.

Do licha z tym.

– A nie?

Wywnioskowałem wystarczająco dużo z jego SMSów. Nie ma sensu dłużej tego ukrywać. Mam dość. Wystarczy, że Sherlock oplótł mnie siatką kłamstw – dlaczego miałbym oszukiwać _siebie_? Albo dowiem się teraz, albo będę dręczył się tym w sekrecie po wsze czasy, w nadziei, że coś źle zinterpretowałem.

– _A nie_?

– A nie w tobie.

Zamykam oczy.

A więc tak. Więc dlatego, _dlatego_.

Ostatni element układanki wskakuje na swoje miejsce. Opływa mnie świadomość, że musiało w końcu do tego dojść. Oczywiście, przecież nie jest tak, że się tego nie spodziewałem. Spodziewałem się, i dlatego nigdy nie ośmieliłem się zapytać, ponieważ odpowiedź stanowiłaby groźbę ostatecznej utraty, wywróciłaby mi życie do góry nogami i pociągnęłaby za sobą konieczność _ustaleń_.

Nigdy nie dociekałem prawdy, bo co niby miałbym z nią zrobić? Co miałbym powiedzieć?

Gdybym naprawdę był twoim przyjacielem powiedziałbym ci, że nie mogę odwzajemnić twoich uczuć w odpowiedni sposób, dołożyłbym starań, by przekonać cię, że gdzieś na świecie jest ktoś, kto mógłby oddać ci się w stu procentach i nie powinieneś marnować na mnie kurczącego się czasu, który ci pozostał – dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to pieprzony _Lestrade_ – ale jestem samolubnym chujem, który nie potrafi bez ciebie funkcjonować, więc może umówmy się, że zachowam cię dla siebie, z małym podpunktem, że wyjdę raz albo dwa w tygodniu na seks z kimś innym, bo nie jestem gejem i kręcą mnie cycki, no, ale może możemy spróbować, ten jeden, jedyny raz, żebym mógł zaspokoić ciekawość i przestać wkładać bardzo dużo wysiłku w powstrzymywanie się od nachodzącej mnie od czasu do czasu ochoty wyobrażenia sobie _jakby to było_.

Tylko że teraz już sobie _wyobraziłem._

Najpierw przetrzepałem cały strych w poszukiwaniu tej zabawki, żeby się upewnić (że _co_?) – tylko po to, żeby znaleźć ją koło jego łóżka, pozostawioną niefrasobliwie w szufladzie nie zamkniętej nawet na klucz, obok w połowie opróżnionej tubki pomarańczowego lubrykantu.

            Ten brak przezorności może znaczyć tylko jedno – że _używał_ jej po tym, jak Mary wyjechała do rodziców. A to znaczy, że ta rzecz znajdowała się w jego ciele _dopiero co_ , co znaczy z kolei, że leżał na plecach z rozłożonymi nogami (albo może na brzuchu, z kolanami podkurczonymi pod siebie, tyłkiem w powietrzu i twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, żeby było mu łatwiej udawać, że jest z nim ktoś jeszcze) wpychając ją w siebie, i jęcząc, i wyobrażając sobie, że nie uczestniczy w samotnym akcie desperacji, tylko ktoś inny pieprzy go do utraty zmysłów. No i ja też w końcu wyobraziłem to sobie – tylko że wcale nie była to ta fantazja, do której nigdy sobie nie zwaliłem, ponieważ w scenie, która rozegrała się w mojej wyobraźni to _Lestrade_ posuwał Sherlocka w jego łóżku, w jego sypialni, a tak się składa że i łóżko Sherlocka, i jego sypialnia znajdują się w _moim_ domu.

Biorę głęboki oddech, wypuszczam powietrze ustami i otwieram oczy. 

Wygląda jota w jotę tak samo jak minutę temu, stoi przede mną bosy i poważny, w niezwiązanym szlafroku, lodówka brzęczy, z boku dochodzi mnie stłumiony odgłos drapania pazurami po szkle (to Gavin ślizga łapami po szybie). A jednocześnie cały ten obraz – portret Sherlocka na tle naszego domu – wydaje się zmącony, wypaczony, a fakt, że spędziłem z tą osobą trzynaście lat (z _przerwą_ ) jawi się przewidzeniem.

– Nie sądzisz, że to jedna z tych spraw, o których warto by było, żebym wiedział?

Miałem wrażenie, że oddycham powoli i głęboko, żeby zachować spokój – ale kiedy tak stoimy naprzeciwko siebie, obserwując się bez słowa, orientuję się, że oddech mi przyspieszył i teraz znajduję się na granicy hiperwentylacji.

Zmuszam przeponę do rozluźnienia się.

– Wtedy, po tym, jak zastrzeliłeś Magnussena. Zanim wsiadłeś do samolotu, kiedy paplałeś o tym, co powinieneś był mi powiedzieć. Czy naprawdę chodziło o to?

Pamiętam, jak przemknęło mi przez myśl: _nie ma chyba zamiaru powiedzieć, że mnie kocha, teraz, gdy przed chwilą w ten czy inny sposób poświęcił dla mnie życie; jak_ ja _będę żył z tą świadomością_? Pamiętam ulgę, jaka przyszła, gdy wypalił tę głupotę ze swoim imieniem, i wkurzenie, że stroi sobie żarty, od których mógłbym posrać się w gacie; i pamiętam suche odrętwienie wobec faktu, że znowu go tracę.

– Może – odpowiada, i wierzę mu, bo autentyczną niepewność ma prawie wypisaną w każdej ze zmarszczek, które uwidoczniły się na jego twarzy… co oczywiście nic nie znaczy.

Dlaczego niczego się nie uczę?

– Powinieneś był. – Wtedy, _kiedykolwiek_. – Boże, _powinieneś był_. Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

Jak Boga kocham, jeżeli powie, że dlatego, że nie chciałem tego usłyszeć, dam mu w twarz.

Może lepiej, że ma chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby milczeć.

Ciężko mi się oddycha.

– Miałem prawo wiedzieć.

– A nie wiesz?

Intonuje to w taki sposób, jakby mówił _przecież o tym wiesz_ ; jakby była to jakaś tajemnica poliszynela; i natychmiast dociera do mnie, że prawdopodobnie nią właśnie jest.  Pewnie każdy o tym wie.

Każdy, poza mną.

Coś się we mnie odmyka.

– Jasne. Oczywiście. Tak samo jak wiedziałem, że poprosiłem o rękę skrytobójczynię, co nie? Poznałem słodką, zabawną osobę, która uważała, żeby nie zdeptać mrówki i namawiała cholerne pająki, żeby wlazły na chusteczkę zamiast walnąć je kapciem, ale _jakimś cudem_ domyśliłem się, że naprawdę jest wyrachowaną, dwulicową manipulantką, hm?! I _wybrałem_ ją,  bo jestem uzależniony od adrenaliny i marzę o tym, żeby spędzać życie z ludźmi, którzy będą knuli za moimi plecami, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, okaże się, że to i tak MOJA WINA!

Nagle czuję się jak _wtedy_ , jak kiedy Mary wbiła mi nóż w plecy, a Sherlock stanął po jej stronie, pod wrażeniem celności, jaką wykazała się, wykonując trik z bronią – jakby jego żołądek był jabłkiem, a Mary zdolnym łucznikiem cyrkowym – a potem wepchnął mnie z powrotem w jej ramiona, zamiast zawrócić mnie ze ścieżki, która w końcu doprowadziła mnie do punktu, w którym tkwię obecnie… Stary ból przebija się przez warstwę minionych lat, alkoholu i zaprzeczenia świeżą, krwawiącą falą z taką siłą, że tracę grunt pod nogami. Przez chwilę nie rozumiem, do czego właściwie się odnosiłem. Nie miałem przecież mówić o Mary, tylko zareagować na to, co Sherlock właśnie mi powiedział.

Poza tym, że wcale _tego_ nie powiedział. Powiedział o czymś, co wydarzyło się… kiedy? Trzynaście lat temu? Dziesięć? Nie o tym, co czuje teraz, bo _teraz_ nie marzy o niczym innym, niż żeby usunąć mnie poza nawias, by swobodnie snuć fantazje o nadzianiu się Lestrade’owi na kutasa.

Bolą mnie płuca.

 _–_ To właśnie twoja logika. Weźmiesz trzy rzeczy, które nijak do siebie nie pasują i wymyślisz jakąś cudaczną argumentację, żeby wywrócić kota ogonem! Nie wmawiaj mi, co wiem, a czego nie wiem! Wiem, że jesteś we mnie zakochany? Oczekuję, że będziesz krył się przede mną ze swoją orientacją? – pytam, zdumiony, jak łatwo ostatnie zdania przechodzą mi przez gardło. – To nie są _dedukcje_. To są twoje _życzenia_ , bo tylko w ten sposób możesz usprawiedliwić swoje decyzje!

Chyba zbiłem go z tropu albo trafiłem w punkt: zamyka usta, chociaż dopiero co je otworzył, i wygląda na zdetonowanego. 

– To nie są żarty, Sherlock. Tak się nie robi.

Krew, do tej pory niby zmrożona, coraz wyraźniej szumi mi w głowie. Alkohol buzuje w żyłach.

– Nie oszukujesz osoby, w której jesteś zakochany. Nie przywiązujesz jej do siebie na długie lata, manipulując przemilczeniem. Nie pozwalasz jej zbudować życia na kłamstwie – wyliczam, i o mój Boże, równie dobrze mógłbym mówić do Mary. 

Zaraz się porzygam.

Przełykam ślinę.

 _–_ Byłeś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. – Czuję się surrealistycznie, mówiąc o tym w czasie przeszłym. – _Miałeś_ być moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

I kurwa, kurwa, to nadal brzmi jak echo tych słów, które padły w dniu, w którym Mary złamała mi życie: nie tak miało być, nie _ona_ , ona nie miała być _taka_.

 _Nie miałeś_ obejść się ze mną w ten sposób, nie miałeś dopuścić się kłamstwa, nie po _tym_.

Jak mógł mi zrobić coś takiego?

 _–_ Obiecałeś. Obiecałeś, że zawsze będziesz przy nas – Jezu, jak żałośnie to brzmi – dla mnie, a tymczasem kłamiesz i mataczysz, jak zwykle, i kombinujesz, jak się mnie pozbyć, w międzyczasie uprzyjemniając sobie czas przy pomocy – wydymam policzki – _tego_!

Przed chwilą zdawało mi się, że coś się przedziera przez tę zakutą pałę zwaną jego głową – ale teraz ignoruje każdą istotną rzecz, którą wymieniłem, w zamian wypychając z ust poirytowane prychnięcie.

– Wibratora. _To_ nazywa się wib…

– Może – przerywam – MOŻE nie potrzebowałbyś _wibratora_ , gdybyś nie skoczył!

Zaraz, _co_?

Nie wiem, skąd mi to przyszło do głowy; nie wiem, jak to się stało, że to powiedziałem. I przede wszystkim nie wiem, jaki jest sens odgrzebywać _tamtą_ sprawę teraz, po dziesięciu latach z okładem. Jestem równie zaskoczony jak Sherlock, ale nie wycofuję się, tylko w odpowiedzi na jego uniesioną brew przypieczętowuję oświadczenie ostrym:

– Tak.

Dłuższą chwilę obserwuje mnie w milczeniu spod zmrużonych powiek.

– Ponieważ _co_ , John? Ponieważ _ty_ byś mi go zastąpił?

– Może – odwarkuję.

– Ciężko w to uwierzyć, skoro nawet nazwa ledwo przechodzi ci przez gardło.

Sam nie mogę uwierzyć, co wygaduję, a sądząc z powątpiewającej miny Sherlocka i opanowanego sposobu, w jaki reaguje na moje słowa, obaj nie dajemy im wiary.

 _–_ Nie wydaje ci się, że jest trochę nie fair z twojej strony sugerować, że sprawy pomiędzy nami miałyby jakikolwiek inny finał, gdybym nie zrobił czegoś, co _musiałem_ zrobić? Czego chcesz, żebym rozpaczał nad swoją straconą szansą? Nie miałem na to wpływu.

Jego głos jest tak samo zmęczony i zrezygnowany, jak sposób, w który zapada się w kanapę.

– Miałeś wpływ na to, jak to zrobisz. Miałeś wpływ na to, kogo wtajemniczysz. Miałeś wpływ na to, jak wrócisz. Miałeś wpływ na to, jak się zachowasz, miałeś wpływ na to, co powiesz!

– Przecież nie jesteś gejem – mówi Sherlock spokojnie. Przez chwilę nie rozumiem, co ma na myśli i muszę przypomnieć sobie, o czym właściwie rozmawiamy, i _dlaczego_. 

– Tak. – Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. – Tak, ale też wtedy… _–_ Byłem w niego zapatrzony jak w cholerny obrazek. – Byłem szczęśliwy, OK? Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Zanim cię poznałem, tak długo byłem… w rozsypce i wtedy się pojawiłeś i to był ostatni czas, zanim skoczyłeś, ostatni raz, kiedy czułem się szczęśliwy, a potem to się skończyło, na zawsze. – Plątam się. Nie jestem pewien, czy wiem, co mówię. – Gdybym wtedy cię odzyskał… Zrobiłbym wszystko, gdybym tylko mógł to odzyskać. Były takie momenty, Sherlock, kiedy wziąłbym cię w każdej formie.

Niewątpliwie _były_ momenty, kiedy tak mi się wydawało, ponieważ na czas po jego „śmierci” przypada okres, gdy odczuwałem miłość do niego najmocniej, w najczystszej postaci – ale nie mam pojęcia, czy naprawdę bym to zrobił. Byłem wtedy niestabilny i ekstremalnie skołowany, i nie mogę powiedzieć, bym kiedykolwiek rozważył dogłębnie co „wszystko” i „w każdej formie” miałoby oznaczać w praktyce.

Sherlock chyba nadal mi nie wierzy (wcale się nie dziwię, bo sam jestem oszołomiony tym, co mówię). Przygląda mi się z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem typu zawodowego, jakim zwykł obrzucać mniej ekscytujące detale miejsc zbrodni – niestosownym na twarzy kogoś, kto właśnie _wyznał mi miłość_.

            Ale to Sherlock Holmes – geniusz ograniczony umysłowo.

– Potrafisz _zrozumieć_ , co zrobiłeś? – Mało brakowało, a nie miałby przed kim odstawić tego cyrku po swoim zmartwychwstaniu. Patrzę na tego niereformowalnego egotyka, który najwyraźniej postanowił nie przyjąć do wiadomości, że jest właśnie świadkiem kryzysu, i nie mogę wyjść ze zdumienia. – Zniszczyłeś mnie.

Wychodzę z siebie, praktycznie się trzęsę, a on po prostu tam _siedzi_ , niewzruszony.

Mógłbym paść trupem i nic by go to nie obeszło.

 _–_ Moriarty. To był Moriarty. Nie _ja_.

 _–_ Moriarty kazał ci odstawić spektakl w restauracji?! W metrze?! Postanowić, że po prostu wmaszerujesz z powrotem w moje życie jak prestidigitator, oczekując pochwał?! – chrypię, a mój głos jest kłujący i rozjątrzony jak otwarta rana. – Wyobrazić sobie, że pstrykniesz palcami, a ja wrócę do ciebie w podskokach?!

 _–_ John, to nie ma sensu. Dlaczego próbujesz rozliczać mnie z czegoś, co było dekadę temu? Przepraszałem cię milion razy.

– Nie przypominam sobie!

– Więc żałowałem milion razy. Co jeszcze miałbym zrobić? Klęczeć na grochu przez miesiąc? Zrobiłbym to, gdyby miało ci to pomóc, ale ty po prostu _nie chcesz_ odpuścić. Nie przekonam cię, żebyś przestał trzymać się urazy, jeżeli chcesz ją kultywować. Nie mogę roztrząsać przeszłości bez końca. Wpędziłbym się w chorobę psychiczną… a bardzo… potrzebuję zachować… stabilność. Nie mogę sobie na to teraz pozwolić.

            Traci wątek – skonsternowany potrząsa głową. Mruga, tak, że nie wiadomo, czy próbuje skupić wzrok, czy zebrać myśli.

 _–_ Wiem… Teraz po prostu chcesz mnie ukarać. Nie do końca rozumiem za co, ale wiem…  – waha się, jakby _wcale_ nie wiedział. – Wiem, że mówisz te rzeczy, żeby mnie zranić.

Nie wiem, czy robię to, żeby go zranić, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, czy to _działa_. Jego widok, prawiącego mądrości jakby nigdy nic, budzi we mnie czystą wściekłość.

 _–_ Przestań, do ciężkiej cholery, pozować na oświeconego! Szkoda, że wtedy nie przyszło ci do głowy odezwać się _jednym słowem_ albo…

– Ty nie odezwałeś się jednym słowem do pani Hudson.

Ten _ton_ – osądzający, prawie obrzydzony, jakby te dwa przewinienia były w jakimkolwiek stopniu porównywalne. 

– Wyprowadziłem się! Ludzie robią to każdego dnia! Nie zabiłem się na jej oczach! Nie pozwoliłem jej zastanawiać się bez końca, co mogła zrobić, żeby mnie powstrzymać! Nie pozwoliłem jej wierzyć, że zawiodłem ją na całej linii! Nie pozostawiłem jej z poczuciem, że schrzaniła… wszystko... 

Skrzeczę; gardło zaraz wysiądzie mi od krzyku, i muszę zrobić przerwę na przełknięcie śliny. Możliwie, że robię żenujące wrażenie. Sherlock chyba sądzi, że przełykam łzy, bo jego spojrzenie – które krzyżuje się moim tylko na sekundę lub dwie – wyraża naraz współczucie, (albo poczucie winy, albo litość). Ale się myli – w tej chwili odczuwam tylko potworny, przepotężny gniew.

 _–_ To było…  _–_ Schyla głowę nad złożonymi w trójkąt dłońmi. – To było dawno. Nie mam żadnej kontroli nad przeszłością. I w końcu… to wszystko i tak się ułożyło, prawda? Ułożyło się… w… sens. Tak miało być. Tak _musiało_ być.

Mówi o tym przekonaniem tak żarliwym jak żałosnym, i ten durny upór, niczym u nastolatka przeświadczonego, że jego pierwsza miłość pozostanie ostatnią, uprzytamnia mi jak bardzo _nie_ wytrzeźwiał.

Mój Boże, nie spodziewałem się że dożyję dnia, w którym zobaczę Sherlocka Holmesa plotącego androny o prawie przyciągania. Co za brednie. Jeżeli z tych słów ułożył sobie mantrę na ten moment nocy, kiedy coś zmusza człowieka do dumania nad tragifarsą egzystencji, to nie dziwota, że ma problemy z bezsennością.

– Majaczysz! Co, nagle stałeś się wyznawcą Wielkiego Sekretu i efektów motyla? Jaki _sens_?

Jaki cholerny sens, _teraz_ , kiedy nie zostały mi już nawet marzenia o Sophie? Gehenna pracy tak mdłej i nudnej, że czasem mam ochotę rozpruć sobie żyły tylko po to, żeby nie musieć więcej się w niej stawiać? Proces, kompletnym mimochodem niszczący mi psychikę od ponad roku? Jego wynik, który albo zrujnuje mi życie do reszty albo umożliwi powrót… – tylko do czego? Domu, w którym nawet pies czuje się bardziej u siebie? Dziecka, które bardziej niż rodzonego ojca kocha człowieka, który od nie wiadomo kiedy knuje, jak się ode mnie uwolnić; człowieka, który przebywając parę metrów ode mnie marzy, żeby być dwadzieścia mil dalej, z innym facetem?

            – Jaki sens, hm?! Dla ciebie, może! 

Może z jego perspektywy cała ta droga krzyżowa prowadziła po trupach do opóźnionej o kilkanaście lat epifanii – ale nie z mojej.

            – Ale inaczej…                                                           

– Ale on i tak cię nie chce! – wypluwam nienawistnie, podczas gdy on mówi:

– Inaczej nie mielibyśmy…

Na moment zapada cisza.

– … Mary – kończy Sherlock siłą rozpędu. – Wiem. Nie musisz…

– Więc – wcinam mu się w słowo – jeżeli mógłbyś wymazać to wszystko. Jeżeli mógłbyś cofnąć czas i oszczędzić mi – _bólu, tego koszmarnego cierpienia, pieprzonej męki_ – wszystkiego – _na co mnie skazałeś_ – przez co przeszedłem. Nie zrobiłbyś tego?

Patrzy się na mnie, a zapierające dech w płucach zdumienie powoli odmalowuje się na jego twarzy.

– Oczywiście.

Gdyby Mary nie było, gdyby po prostu nie istniała, _nie wiedzielibyśmy_. Nie poznalibyśmy jej, nie spotkalibyśmy jej; nie wiedzielibyśmy, co tracimy. Za nic nie wymazałbym jej ze swojego życia – ale gdyby się nie urodziła (błąd: gdyby nie została spłodzona), nie byłoby _czego_ wymazywać. 

 _Nieistnienie_ Mary nikogo by nie skrzywdziło.

– Oczywiście, że nie, John. Dla niej, było warto.

Uśmiecha się blado. Jest to raczej smutny rodzaj uśmiechu, ale i tak czuję się podle, bo nie jest wykluczone, że sam wybrałbym błogosławieństwo ignorancji. Czy warto było poświęcić życie dla życia mojej córki? Tak, ale to nie _Sherlock_ powinien o tym rozsądzać – a znaczenie jego słów sprowadza się w gruncie rzeczy do tego, że bezdusznie przepuściłby mnie przez tę maglownicę po raz drugi, zasłaniając się szlachetnymi pobudkami, i nawet nie drgnęłaby mu powieka.

Czy nie zasługuję choćby na _sekundę_ zawahania?

– To właśnie _ty_ , Sherlock. Masz głowę tak głęboko we własnym tyłku, że nawet nie zauważasz, że tak naprawdę myślisz tylko o sobie! 

– Ale przecież ja… – Wyraz najwyższej konsternacji wciąż nie opuszcza jego twarzy. – Ja _też_ przez to przeszedłem. Wtedy, wszystko skończyło się też dla mnie. Moriarty chciał zniszczyć _mnie_ , i zrobił to. Chciał, żebym miał ciebie na sumieniu i udało mu się. Ale inaczej nie poznałbyś Mary, nie… – Jego oczy lśnią. – Nie zakochałbyś się w niej i twoja córka nigdy by się nie urodziła.

– I Mary jest tego warta.

– Oczywiście, że jest tego warta.

– Nawet tego, że teraz najwidoczniej jesteś na mnie _skazany_.

– Jest warta wszystkiego.

Ten jego stoicki spokój człowieka pogodzonego z losem doprowadza mnie do białej gorączki.

– Nawet tego, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel dowiedział się, że jesteś po prostu niedojebanym frustratem, gotowym żebrać o pozwolenie na wylizanie mu stóp?

Przez sekundę wygląda, jakbym wbił mu igłę pod paznokieć, po czym owija się szlafrokiem i niespodziewanie zmienia temat:

– Wiesz, co on zrobił, kiedy… Kiedy wróciłem.

– Cóż takiego?

– Przytulił mnie.

Jasne, że tak.

– _Przytulił_ cię.

Ta sugestia, zdaje się, że _ja_ również powinienem był go przytulić, sprawia, że mam ochotę zdrowo mu przyłożyć.

Błyszczą mu oczy i drżą mu ręce – brakuje tylko, żeby załamał mu się głos – i, kurwa, zaraz się popłacze, bo Lestrade przytulił go dziesięć lat temu, chociaż to _ja_ nigdy nie uwierzyłem w oszczerstwa kierowane pod jego adresem, podczas gdy Lestrade’a, owszem, naszły wątpliwości. Tak się składa, że wiem to na pewno, ponieważ _sam mi powiedział_ , wtedy, gdy my również byliśmy jeszcze przyjaciółmi (dobrymi znajomymi?) i zdarzało nam się chodzić razem na piwo, dawno temu, zanim Lestrade doszedł do wniosku, że terroryzuję swoją rodzinę; zanim udzieliła mu się obsesja Sherlocka odnośnie trzymania mnie z daleka od alkoholu.

Chyba, że… Kurwa. Chyba że to _on_ ją rozniecił?

Dopijam resztkę whisky dwóch dużych łykach, doskakuję do kanapy i łapię Sherlocka za szlafrok.

– Ściągaj to z siebie.

Przed oczami latają mi plamy.

– Co…

– To moje. Nie będziesz nosił _moich_ rzeczy.

– Oszalałeś…?

Jestem całkiem przekonany, że tak; jak inaczej wytłumaczyć, że powodowany jakimś gorączkowym stanem właśnie usiłuję zedrzeć z niego ubranie? Moje albo…

Krew tętni mi w głowie.

– Czy… czy to jest jego? Jest, prawda? To jego szlafrok?

Szarpiemy się dobrą minutę.

– Puść – syczy Sherlock – to _mój_ szlafrok, świrze!

Wyrywa mi tkaninę z rąk i odpycha mnie nogą.

W jego ustach to wyzwisko jest aberracją, trzeźwiącą jak cios między nogi.

– Skurczył się w praniu… Jezu. – Gapi się na mnie z niedowierzaniem, jakbym stracił piątą klepkę. – Dlaczego w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam?

Pierwszy raz podczas tej rozmowy wygląda na naprawdę wyprowadzonego z równowagi – a ja przestaję wreszcie odnosić wrażenie, że rozmawiam z Markiem Aureliuszem.

– Dlaczego się tłumaczę? – mamrocze zdegustowany, chyba do siebie. – Nie powinienem się tłumaczyć.

            Niezłe.

– Przeciwnie, masz bardzo wiele do wytłumaczenia. Miałeś tysiące okazji, tysiące, Sherlock, ale nie, ty mówisz mi _teraz_ , że jesteś we mnie zakochany i…

– To nie jest to, co powiedziałem.

To nie powinno zaboleć – tak jak w ogóle cała ta sytuacja nie powinna mnie zaboleć – co nie zmienia faktu, że słowa Sherlocka kaleczą mi uszy, a spojrzenie, nagle chłodne i zdecydowane, przeszywa mnie niepokojącym dreszczem, i może dlatego – a może dlatego, że życie sypie mi się od miesięcy, a Sherlock postanowił mnie dobić, wywracając pozostałości do góry nogami, i nie mam już właściwie nic do stracenia – może dlatego popycham go z powrotem na kanapę. Pochylam się nad nim, mówiąc:

 _–_ Stul gębę – po czym, niewiele myśląc, kładę rękę na froncie jego bokserek.

Mało elegancki, zaskoczony odgłos wyrywa mu się z gardła.

Najbardziej upokarzające w tym jest, że jego członek jest kompletnie miękki (co ma sens; kłócimy się, dlaczego miałby się tym podniecić?) – za to mój w wyniku całej tej szamotaniny rozsadza mi spodnie (dlaczego, po prostu _dlaczego_?). Przeżywam potworny moment paniki, ale zaraz wyczuwam pod palcami drgnięcie, co pozwala mi zachować zimną krew.

            – To. – Wsuwam mu dłoń w bokserki i ściskam. – _Tego_ chciałeś?

Wykrzywia się jak w bólu i zaciska zęby.

 _–_ Tak. Tego _chciałem_ – charczy. – A teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju.

Wyciąga ręce. Jeżeli chciał mnie odepchnąć, zrobił to w bardzo nieprzekonujący sposób, bo jego dłonie zacisnęły mi się na ramionach i tam zostały, a uda rozchyliły się tak, że mogę swobodnie wsadzić między nie drugie  kolano… 

– Czyli – mówię, czując, jak członek Sherlocka nabrzmiewa mi w pięści – mówisz mi, że to przeszłość. Że to nie jest coś czego chcesz _teraz_.

To powinno być dziwne – nigdy nie dotykałem faceta _w ten sposób_ (dotykałem chłopca, ale _sam_ byłem wtedy chłopcem, a doświadczenie to bardziej niż z przyjemnością związało się w mojej pamięci z niejasnym poczuciem winy) – ale to Sherlock.

Znam jego ciało. Dotykałem go niezliczoną ilość razy.

Odciągałem go skądś albo gdzieś zaciągałem. Kładłem rękę na jego ramieniu, na udzie, na kolanie; między łopatkami, na karku, krzyżu; żeby uspokoić go albo ostrzec, lub upomnieć; przepchać przed sobą albo powstrzymać od ruchu.

Opiekowałem się nim w chorobie. Opatrywałem jego obrażenia, robiłem mu gorące kompresy i zimne okłady, rozbierałem go, żeby nie dopuścić do hipotermii, zakładałem mu mokre skarpetki na stopy, żeby obniżyć temperaturę. Kurwa, myłem go mokrą szmatką, kiedy leżał w śpiączce, i tuliłem, żeby go ogrzać, jak siedzieliśmy odwodnieni i zmarznięci na kość, czekając na śmierć; zmieniałem mu cholerne pidżamy, kiedy z gorączką dochodzącą do czterdziestu stopni bredził w malignie, żeby ściągnąć z niego krzesła – i dotykanie go _teraz_ jest wyjątkowo, _surrealistycznie_ proste, bo… 

Bo Sherlock jest częścią _mnie_.

            – To nie jest coś, z czego byś skorzystał, gdybyś wiedział, że w końcu przyszła twoja szansa – mówię, ruszając dłonią metodycznie, a on instynktownie wypycha biodra w moją stronę. – To nie jest coś, czego pragnąłeś tak długo, że po prostu nie mógłbyś odmówić, nawet gdybyś chciał. Więc…

Wsłuchuję się w jego krótki, płytki oddech. 

– …więc dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymasz? – pytam, kiedy mam już prawie pewność, że do tego nie dojdzie. – Możesz to zrobić.

Ale jego ciało wiotczeje bezsilnie, ustają ostatnie ślady niemrawego sprzeciwu. Szyja odchyla się i opada na oparcie, ręce ześlizgują się z moich barków po ramionach; jedna zsuwa się bezwładnie na kanapę, druga zatrzymuje w połowie kości promieniowej.

– Powiedz nie – proponuję, trzepiąc mu w szaleńczym tempie. – Powiedz nie, to przestanę.

Z jego gardła wydobywają się tylko bezradne dźwięki, a ja _nie_ przestaję.

– Powiedz nie.

Nie mówi nie, i Boże, patrzy na mnie _tym_ wzrokiem – uległym, stęsknionym i cierpiącym, bezbronnym. W normalnych okolicznościach to spojrzenie jest mistyfikacją, bluffem, niczym więcej niż magiczną sztuczką – ale teraz towarzyszą mu rozdarte, złaknione miauknięcia, dygotanie oddechu; lgnące ciało wychodzi naprzeciw moim dłoniom, i pozwalam mu się odurzyć. Afirmujące niedorzeczności sypią mi się z ust, mój głos, dochodzący do mnie jakby z boku, jest władczy i kojący, a zduszone westchnięcia Sherlocka stają się zdesperowane.

Rozpinam pasek i wkładam drugą dłoń do własnych bokserek.

Wcześniej trzymałem się kanapy, co umożliwiało mi zachowanie równowagi, ale w tej pozycji nie jestem w stanie jej utrzymać. To oznacza, że muszę albo wspiąć się na kanapę – po Sherlocku, który niemal z niej spada – i oprzeć czoło o wezgłowie albo pozwolić mu usiąść na ziemi plecami do kanapy i oprzeć się _o niego_.  

Wybieram drugą opcję.

Ciągnę go na podłogę.

– W porządku. W porządku. Szszsz – nie wiem, kiedy zacząłem mówić szeptem. – Już dobrze. Szszsz.

Wpycha mi się w rękę, zredukowany do spragnionego instynktu, rozedrgany.

– W porządku. Ja też tego chcę.

Bardzo możliwe, że wcale tego _nie_ chcę. Możliwe, że robię to wyłącznie po to, żeby czuć, jak jego ciało pokornieje mi pod palcami, poddaje się mojej woli. Żeby jeszcze raz zobaczyć to spojrzenie; żeby utrzymać iluzję, że jestem jedynym człowiekiem na całej ziemi, na którego Sherlock Holmes popatrzył w ten sposób, że tylko mnie do siebie dopuścił, że tylko ja go _znam_ ; tylko mi zaufał, tylko mi _pozwolił_ …

Wyjmuję rękę ze spodni i spuszczam je na uda, razem z bokserkami.

Podnoszę się na nogi. Zagarniam dłonią jego głowę, przeczesuję włosy. Zakładam je za ucho, wiodąc wzrokiem za swoimi palcami. Dotykam zewnętrznej części chrząstki, muskam wklęsłą przestrzeń _scapha_ , sunę palcami w dół małżowiny, do płatka i niżej, po gałęzi żuchwy do brody.

Kciukiem trącam dolną wargę.

– Otwórz.

– John… – mówi. Wtedy patrzę mu prosto w oczy i orientuję się, że _do tej pory_ nie wiedziałem, czy się nie wycofam, ale na jego widok podejmuję decyzję w sekundę.

Zamykam oczy – i nagle jestem _w środku_ , a każda potencjalna wątpliwość rozpływa się wilgotnym, zduszonym bełkocie, zagłuszonym od razu przez głośny jęk, który wyrywa mi się z krtani. Pod powiekami zamarło mi ostatnie, co zobaczyłem – czyli obraz Sherlocka wypowiadającego _moje_ imię, podczas gdy _mój_ sterczący fiut niemal obija mu się o nos – i przez chwilę wydaje mi się, że stracę przytomność.

Sophie doprowadzała mnie na skraj szaleństwa raz za razem – gdy jej udo otarło się o moje w basenie z kulkami w _Arc_ , gdzie wybraliśmy się kiedyś wszyscy razem z dziećmi, kiedy nasze stopy przypadkiem zahaczyły o siebie pod stołem, a Salim siedział akurat obok, albo po prostu, gdy czekając na Priyę pod szkołą nachyliła się, by poprawić but – ale to… To _jest_ szaleństwo.                                                                                                                                     

Nieruchomieję, żeby się opanować. 

Przez parę sekund nic się nie dzieje; po prostu stoję, zanurzony do połowy w cieple i wilgoci, przekonany, że nogi lada chwila odmówią mi posłuszeństwa.

– Proszę. – Opieram obie dłonie o jego głowę (zdecydowanie _nie_ łysieje). – Masz. Jestem twój. Wykaż się.

Ale nie daję mu ku temu okazji, tylko wsuwam mu się do ust na całą długość, aż do oporu gardła. Wymierzam kilka pchnięć, za każdym razem zatapiając się w nim po jaja, trzymając go za włosy i dysząc, i dopiero odgłosy krztuszenia sprowadzają mnie na ziemię – na tyle, żeby pojąć, że jak tak dalej pójdzie prędzej go uduszę, niż wyniknie z tego cokolwiek innego.

Wysuwam się na zewnątrz i opadam z powrotem na kolana.

– Zrelaksuj się – mówię mu w bark, gdy przestaje kaszleć. Łapię go za rękę i kieruję ją między jego nogi. – Możesz się dotykać.

Zerkam w dół, w szczelinę między naszymi torsami, na nasze ręce, złączone na jego fiucie, i Jezu. Jest coś przerażająco pasjonującego w tym widoku, coś, co sprawia, że nie mogę oderwać spojrzenia od jego dłoni poruszającej się pod moją własną w nieśpiesznym tempie. Patrzę na jego członek powracający do pełnej erekcji, na obnażoną, ciemną żołądź wynurzającą się spod napletka…. Boże.

Muskam ją kciukiem i zaciskam powieki. Nawiguję jego ruchy jeszcze przez chwilę.

– Bardzo dobrze. Nie przerywaj.

Wstaję i znowu wciskam się w jego usta. Kręci mi się w głowie.

Kontynuuję w milczeniu: jeżeli nie liczyć skamlenia Sherlocka i mojego okazyjnego _bez zębów_ i _dobrze_ i _właśnie_ , i _dobry chłopiec_ , skoro najwyraźniej najlepiej działa na niego, gdy mówię do niego jak do dziecka… a na to ostatnie Sherlock reaguje takim dźwiękiem, że chyba bym doszedł, gdyby te same słowa nie stanęły mi przed oczami tak, jak zobaczyłem je na ekranie smartfona – słowa _Lestrade’a_. Czy Sherlock wyobraża sobie, że jest tutaj z nim; czy _wolałby_ być z nim?

Wzmacniam uścisk na jego włosach.

Odchylam szyję, dłonie zaciskają mi się w pięści. Przyspieszam.

– Jesteś _ze mną_.

Sherlock praktycznie skuczy, a ja pieprzę jego usta mocno, na tyle gwałtownie, żeby nie był w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek. I sam przestaję myśleć o czymkolwiek, poza nim, jego rękami na moich udach, jego włosami w moich palcach, poza zdławionymi dźwiękami przedostającymi się na zewnątrz z jego gardła. Słyszę inne dźwięki – chyba sam je wydaję – dyszenie; stęknięcia; przeciągły jęk. Wszystko zawęża się do przybierającego na sile napięcia w moim podbrzuszu; nie wiem, co czuję; zostaje tylko Sherlock, świadomość, że jestem tutaj z nim, _w_ nim, że to na jego czaszce trzymam ręce, nie pozwalając naszym ciałom rozdzielić się nawet na chwilę, i w jego usta dochodzę w spazmach.

– Połknij. – Dziwię się, że w ogóle mogę mówić. Bardziej wyczuwam, niż słyszę mokry, niezrozumiały jęk Sherlocka; lekceważę go. – _Połknij._

Przytrzymuję jego głowę, dopóki nie nabieram przekonania, że to zrobił. Mój penis kurczy się i flaczeje; a potem nastaje nieuniknione, czyli: koniec.

Koniec.

Boże. O, Boże. Co teraz?

Wysuwam się na zewnątrz. Zaciskam powieki, najzupełniej przekonany, że nie będę w stanie popatrzyć mu w twarz… Ale co miałbym zrobić – odwrócić się i uciec?

Odsuwam się. Otwieram oczy i spuszczam wzrok.

Jest tam, Sherlock Holmes drżący i ewidentnie oszołomiony, z potarganymi włosami, załzawionymi oczami, i twarzą zaróżowioną od wysiłku i alkoholu (i płaczu, parę godzin temu zapłakiwał się _z powodu Lestrade’a_ ), a z nosa i z pomiędzy obrzmiałych warg ślina wypływa mu na brodę.

Patrzymy na siebie w milczeniu, oddychając głośno, i to przerasta moje możliwości pojmowania, więc kiedy spojrzenie Sherlocka gaśnie – system przetwarzania danych musiał mu się przegrzać – rejestruję to bez zaskoczenia, prawie z ulgą. Niby w zwolnionym tempie obserwuję, jak zapada się do środka.

Może tak byłoby lepiej, myślę, zakończyć w ten sposób. Może powinienem pozwolić mu osunąć się w szok, zostawić go tutaj, z kutasem wystającym z majtek w półwzwodzie, i czmychnąć, póki mam szansę. Może lepiej byłoby porozmawiać o tym jutro, jak każdy z nas dojdzie do siebie…

Jego spojrzenie nieruchomieje.

– Nie. Sherlock, nie. – Łapię go za szlafrok i potrząsam. – Nie _teraz_.

Pochylam się, żeby się upewnić, że odzyskał kontakt z rzeczywistością. Chwytam jego spojrzenie, zszokowane – ale przytomne; wstrząśnięte i zdesperowane, rozgorączkowane i rozdarte; zdruzgotane; spragnione i… Jego twarz pachnie alkoholem i moją ( _moją)_ spermą, i czymś innym, czymś, co znam od bardzo dawna. Ten zapach – zapach Sherlocka – owiewa mnie z tak bliska, że prawie czuję _smak_ , jego oraz… mój. Kompozycja aromatów miesza mi w głowie. Wpijam palce w jego szlafrok, podciągam go wyżej…

I całuję w usta.

 

C.D.N.

 

Muzyka w wykonaniu zespołu, od którego cały ten soundtrack się zaczął, jeżeli z reguły pomijasz sountrack, tym razem posłuchaj: 

[The 4 Seasons - UNDER MY SKIN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neC8H2fBBP4)

 


End file.
